The Dragonborn of Kirkwall
by NightAngel1997
Summary: The daughter of Fenris and the woman mage Champion of Kirkwall is banished from the reality of Dragon Age and sent to Tamriel. There she learns, thanks to a roguishly handsome ranger, that even though she was on her own mission to go back home, Skyrim needed her to be Dovahkiin.
1. Writer's Message

_Dear readers,_  
 _As you read,_ _I_ _would appreciate it if you comment on the story in the comment box. The good things, the bad thing, and all the questions in your mind that_ _I_ _may answer in time. Knowing what you think as you read will help me as the writer to see what you like, dislike, what you think is funny, and_ _what_ _you think has gone on long enough. Thank you for your time and Happy Reading._

 _-_ _NightAngel1997_

 _P.S. My work(s) will also be on Wattpad for more viewers to see. Don't think that someone is stealing my fan fiction_


	2. Prologue

My name is Melody Hawke. I was born a few months after the Qunari attack in Kirkwall. My mother didn't know until after visiting my uncle, Carver, at the Grey Warden Fort he lived in. According to my adopted dwarf uncle, Varric, my mother thought she passed out from traveling so hard and so far, but a mage had to tell her she was with child. She had only slept one night with one man and she knew that it was going to be difficult telling the brooding elf that he was going to be a father.

So, she didn't. She trusted a few of her friends with the secret, at least those who could keep quiet in front of my father. Some of them wondered why my father wasn't allowed to know, she answered in silence. Was it because he left her and having a child wouldn't matter? Would it give him a reason to leave the city? No, she knew that my father would worry more about his old master coming back to kill him or use whatever means necessary to force my father back into slavery.

It didn't matter in the end. Fenris, my father walked by my mother's family mansion, wondering why he hadn't seen much of her since she came back from seeing her brother. The very moment he was going to turn away, still ashamed from leaving her that fateful night, my mother's scream reached him.

"Hawke!" He broke down the door reaching for his weapon.

"Uh-oh, Broody's here." Varric stopped with a bowl of water, hot in his hands.

"What is going on? Is Hawke injured?" my father almost demanded answers. My mother screamed again.

"Varric!" A mage named Anders yelled down the stairway. "Where is that...?" He stopped when he saw my father. "You have a lot of nerve coming here, Elf! Of all times to storm through that door..."

"I heard screaming, what's your excuse, Mage?"

"Now, now you two." Varric said. "I promised Hawke that I wouldn't take Bianca out in her house. Especially now. Don't make me a liar."

My mother screamed again in agony and all three men rushed to her chambers. She was covered with sweat and when my father saw her, he knew. He rushed to her side holding her hand.

"You're nearly there Hawke, just a few more pushes. Keep breathing." Anders instructed her, then looked at Fenris. "You can stay for her sake, but if she asks you to leave..."

"Don't worry, I will."

I was born minutes later. A little baby girl who truly resembled her father, even his markings. My hair was completely black and my eyes blue like my mother. They were both proud, but the worry grew stronger. My mother didn't know what to do, but I was the only blood family she had left. Her friends became my aunts and uncles who would watch and teach me when my mother, the Champion of Kirkwall, carried out her duties in the city.

My father even cleaned up his home so I could live with him every once and awhile. My parents grew closer together because of me, but it all changed.

Three years had passed, and I was smarter than the average toddler. I understood that my parents weren't exactly together, but I was just happy, I had a big family. Uncle Varric told me stories to teach me bravery and creativity, Aunt Aveline and her husband, Donnic, taught me about loyalty, Uncle Anders taught me a little magic as well as how to hide it from others (especially from my father), Aunt Merill taught me to see the bright side of things, Aunt Isabella taught me to have fun, Uncle Sebastian taught me about the Maker and a little bit about how to use a bow, and Uncle Carver would visit a few times teaching me to use a sword. My mother, Mariah Hawke, had taught me to follow my heart to do what I thought was right. My father, not only taught me the true meaning of strength, but a little lullaby that I could never go to sleep without.

Mamae (*Muh-may* what I would call my mother) even tried writing down the lullaby so she wouldn't have to drag Papa to her place. However, I have his stubbornness and would cry and cry until I heard Papa's song from him and him only. Eventually, he would come to my mother's place first before going to his home and he'd wake up early to come and see me wake so that I would not be upset.

One day, my parents went away to meet with my long lost aunt. Merril was supposed to come and watch me, but she lost track of time with her secret project that she had in her room. I was taken by someone else. I was only three, but I knew I was in danger. I tried to cry out when an unfamiliar figure swooped down, but I was knocked out with a swift hit on the back of my neck. When I awoke, I saw my parents in horror. The man who held me was my father's old master, I could even smell the blood of his magic and it terrified me.

"Danarius, you bastard!" my father growled, markings glowing.

"Now, now my little Fenris. The girl will not be harmed unless you do as I say." the old mage smiled cruely.

I was so scared and to prove his point, the mage opened a strange portal at our feet and held me by the arms above it.

"However, if you don't answer me soon, my pet, you'll never see your little spawn again."

"Let her go!" My mother screamed with a fireball in her hand. "Fenris doesn't belong to anyone an I will certainly not let you use my daughter in any way."

"Ah, so the Champion of Kirkwall is the mother, how interesting. Maybe I can convince you to give me immunity here, Champion."

I grew even more scared, my marks that I inherited from my father started to glow and burn Danarius. He yelped in pain and dropped me in the portal.

"Melody!" my mother's scream was the last thing I remembered hearing as I fell to Maker knows where.

The next thing I knew was that I was on the top of a snowy mountain. My bonds came loose and I took off my gag. I sat there in the cold crying trying to sing my father's lullaby to myself to calm down. Suddenly, I heard a vicious roar from above. A dragon flew down to me. I was too scared to move. He breathed fire in a spot away from me and scooched me gently towards it with his head. As I warmed up, I was no longer afraid. He sheltered me from the wind and snow, allowing me to finish the song before falling asleep under his wing.

The next day, a man in dark robes came and took me to what looked like a castle or fortress. There I was kept until I was brought to the nearest village at the base of the mountain. There I stayed with a family of elves until it was time we had no choice but to leave the country.

That was twenty years ago. I live out on my own, trying to find a way back. I looked in the Empire, Morrowind, Elswyr, searched the forests and swamps, and spoke with every mage I could find. Nothing. My best bet now is returning to the place where I was found, Skyrim. I don't know what I'll find if anything at all, but I have to try. As I grew, so did my marks and every time I use them, my hair turns white. Right now it's just my bangs that are white, but that's not the problem. The marks are also killing me slowly. I don't know how long I have, but if I can find my family again, I have to try.

I have just reached the border. The scenery looks familiar, but I may need a guide, at least for a while. I can't be close to anyone. Just as I was thinking where to start, a horse with a nord on it nearly ran me over.

"Hey, watch it!" I yell as he rides away.

Then I turn around to find an Imperial soldier coming at me. Before I even reach a weapon or ask what in Oblivion is going on, I get hit to the ground. I wake up to the rocking of a wagon. I look down to see my hands tied. An Imperial soldier is driving the wagon and three other men, including the man who nearly ran me over with a horse, are also tied up. One of the other men looks like a soldier, but I am unfamiliar with the crest he carries. The third man looks like a noble and he has a gag on his mouth.

The soldier is releived that I finally woke up and explained that the ambush was for everyone in the rebellion under Ulfric Stormcloak and that the horse thief and I got captured because the Imperials thought that we were with them. I didn't understand, for I have been away from Skyrim since I was six and have had no interest in wars and rebellions. I have one goal, but it just will have to wait until I'm free. We're approaching gates to a small town. Helgen.

As we pass through the gates, the soldier points out that the general of the Imperial army is here along with the Thalmor, or High Elves. When people look at me, they think that I'm a High Elf and Wood Elf hybrid. They are only partially right. I'm half elf, half human, but here it's complicated. The carts come to a stop. I see an executioner's block. The theif panicks, calling out for his Divines, his gods. We step off the cart as a woman who apears to be a captian orders the man next to her to go though the list in his hand.

One by one, names are called to line up to the block. They must be checking that they have everyone. They call the theif's name.

"I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" He runs.

"Halt!" The captain yells.

"You're not gonna kill me!" He nears the gate.

"Archers!" the captain shouts her order and as he fell to the ground, I look away. "Anyone else feel like running?" it sounds like she is daring everyone to try to escape.

He was a theif, but he didn't deserve to die. I wish to tell her that she is nothing but a cowardly Bitch, but she'd kill me next. Plus no one really respects elves here. With the fact that I look like one, they'll just be happy to get rid of another pointy-eared wench.

"You there, step forward." the Imperial with the list looks at me. "Who are you?"

"Melody Hawke."


	3. Fenris's Lullaby

**Dream Away, Wolf Cub**

 _The Sun is gone and the Moon is found,_

 _So it's time to stop running around._

 _The wolves howl to the Moon,_

 _And their pups sleep to the tune._

 _And you, Wolf Cub, are no exception,_

 _So please listen._

 _Dream Away your fears and sorrows,_

 _Dream Away for there are adventures tomorrow._

 _I'll stay by your side always,_

 _Until the last of my days._

 _When you grow up brave and strong,_

 _I know you will never be wrong._

 _And we'll all live free,_

 _Yes, all of our whole family._

 _Your mother, you, and me._

 _As it should be._

 _Sleep Away knowing I'll protect you._

 _Sleep Away I make this vow to you._

 _I'll stay by your side always,_

 _Even after my last days._

 _You will always be my Wolf Cub,_

 _And if you fall, I'll help you get back up._

 _There will be dragons, thieves, and demons too,_

 _But I won't let anything happen to you._

 _Dream Away my little Wolf Cub._

 _Sleep Away until the Sun is up._

 _I'll stay by your side always,_

 _Long After the last of my days._

 _Forever Free,_

 _We shall always be,_

 _Just sleep and dream._

Just thought that you, the readers, should know what Fenris's Lullaby to Melody is since it was mentioned earlier in the story. This will have some impact on the events that are coming hopefully soon.

\- NightAngel1997


	4. Ch 1 Legends Return

The Imperial soldier with the list didn't see my name, commented the fact that I wasn't with other Wood Elves and that I was far from home. He has no idea.

"Captain, what do we do? She's not on the list." He asks.

"Forget the list. She goes to the block."

I knew it. All this time, I've been worrying about dying from my marks or from a pack savage beasts on the trails. I shielded myself from this world, thinking that it wouldn't concern me or effect my mission to return home, to my family. I guess because I didn't involve myself or moved on from my past that I will now never return to, I will die with nothing accomplished. I did a few favors in my travels, but it wasn't because I wanted to help. I had to do those favors so that they would try to find a way to send me back. Key word there was "try". They all found nothing. Therefore, I now feel as though all that nothing, makes my life nothing.

A familiar sound fills the air, but the Imperial General dismisses it and has the execussion begin. One of the Stormcloak rebels rushes up to the block, mocking the Imperials. They kill him. I hear the rebel who was in the cart with me, complimenting on how fearless he was. The captain calls for me to be executed next. I still can't believe it; I am to die for entering a country during a war that I have no part of.

Over the sound of my fast beating heart, I hear a familiar roar, the same sound as before. Everyone starts to worry, but the captain calls me to the block again. I stand there in front of the block, wondering if it will hurt or where I will go after death. To Soverngarde like everyone says here, or to the Maker's side like I was taught back at Kirkwall. I'm forced down on my knees, head on the block still fresh with blood that it is almost sickening. "This is it." is the thought that runs through my head. As the headsman raises his axe, a dark and familiar figure appears on top of the tower behind him.

"Dragon!" a woman yells.

Everyone scatters in a panic and the dark dragon...does something that I've never seen. He roars or something and everyone is flung back. Stones fall from the sky, my sight and hearing is all a blur. I slightly hear someone calling me to run in they're direction. I run inside a tower as my senses go back to normal.

"... Could the legends be true?" the rebel that was in the wagon with me asks the noble, Ulfric Stormcloak.

"Legends don't burn down villages." He replies, the dragon roars loudly outside. "We need to move, now!"

The rebel and I run up the tower hoping to find a way out. The dragon brakes through the wall and tries to roast us. He flies away to kill the rest of the town. I see the inn nearby with an opening in the roof. Without really considering what will happen, I jump into the inn and to the ground where I find the Imperial soldier who had the list protecting a now orphaned boy and elderly man.

After seeing me, he sends the boy with the old man, praying for they're safety. He then tells me to go with him, with no way out, I agreed to go with him. As we run through the already ruined town, we run into a few close calls with the dragon's fire. We finally run into the rebels, but instead of working together, they split up asking me to go with them.

Who do I go with? The Imperial who represents the men who nearly killed me for being in the wrong place at the wrong time? Or the Stormcloak who represents a man who killed a king to try to take his throne? Both have tried to save me when this dragon appeared, but as the Stormcloak told both the thief and myself to accept our deaths, the Imperial tries to spare me from that fate. I rush to the Imperial, Havard. Once inside, I dig into a chest that has all of the prisoners' belongings. I only want to retrieve two things. I found them, the locket my mother gave me when I was born, the locket that has the crest of my grandmother's family on it and a book. The book was written by my Dwarven uncle after the mage circles rebelled and it's the full truth version. Throughout all of the people I talked to, only one was able to cast the spell that sent me here. However, he could not send me back, but send something to Tamriel. I asked him to retrieve a record on the Champion of Kirkwall and this is what he gave me. A family locket and the story of my family before and after I was sent to Tamriel. There, I will start this journey.

...

Getting out of Helgen was not easy. Rebels trying to have Havard and me killed when they should have worried about the dragon. About surviving. I guess their hate for each other clouds the fact that there is more danger than a rebellion that'll only end with a battlefield covered in blood. Havard and I had to fight Rebels, giant spiders, and a big bear. Once we got out of the caves under the town, we headed for Riverwood to meet Alvor, Havard's uncle. On the way, he tried convincing me to consider joining the Imperials, but since I was almost executed, I told him I'd think about it.

We arrived in Riverwood before anyone else and told Alvor, Hadvar's uncle who was also the village's blacksmith, what happened. At first he laughed, thinking that we were drunk or took a drug called skooma. After awhile, Alvor realized that we weren't joking. Havard decided to stay awhile before going to Solitude, Alvor gave me some food, an iron dagger, and suitable armor. Before heading out to Whiterun, I spent the night.

Now it is morning and even though I usually involve myself in this world's affairs, the dragon made me wake up and smell the mountain flowers. As long as I'm here, I should try to help in anyway I can, even if it doesn't benefit me going home. It won't be easy since I've been concealing for so long, but it is worth a try. Don't want anymore misunderstandings while I'm in Skyrim. I may never go back to Kirkwall, but I know from the stories that Varric was able to tell me, my mother would want me to do something to help, especially with this whole dragon thing. As they say, it is not the destination, but the journey.

As I walk towards the inn to see if the innkeeper had heard of anything that I might be able to help with or know where I can find a guide, two drunk men on the main road dog whistle me and calling me a witch because I bewitched them and other lines that may get other women in a bedroll with them. One even asks if I want to lip wrestle with him. I do my best to ignore them, hoping neither of them touches me. I look up towards the door and see a man leaning up against the wall, staring at me. He doesn't speak his mind about me like the other two, but his eyes don't break away from me.

Is he thinking about what these men are thinking of me? Does he want what they want? Is he waiting to see what my reaction will be to their banter? Is he wondering about my marks?

I walk up to the door, his eyes are still on me. "What are you looking at?" I ask both annoyed and suspiciously.

"So you're someone who doesn't lip wrestle, got it. Or are you just looking for someone to kiss your boots? If it's the ladder, I suggest asking elsewhere." He replies.

What was that all about? Maybe I'll make some snappy comeback and see his reaction.

"So you're someone who doesn't kiss boots. Too bad, mine were looking dull." I smirk at him.

"Got a thing for feet huh? I'm sure that dog scampering around would be happy to put a few layers of drool on them for ya." He got me back.

I'm a little stunned. Most men that I ridicule or joke with, usually take me way too seriously or walk away.

"So, are you..." he starts, "used to those comments that you turn up your nose at all of them like some damn noble?"

He has his guard down with a serious question, payback time. "I'm sorry, Princess, did you want someone to pay attention to you too?"

"Wha-? Princess?" I shocked him and got him to laugh. "Those two only wish to work up the courage to whistle at me. I'll be fine. They've been harassing every pair of legs that's crossed their path for days. Yesterday, they got so drunk, they even wolf whistled the black smith."

I can't hold it in anymore. I start laughing, imagining Alvor getting whistled at and holding back his overreacting wife from killing those men.

"You're the first they've been right to admire though." He says seductively. I stop laughing and look at him with my guard up. "Anyway, just... give them a wide berth."

That almost sounded like concern. I don't usually meet men like this. A man with a sense of humor and who doesn't think with what's between his legs. "Thanks, but why are you telling me this?" I ask.

"Maybe I'm just a nice guy?" he chuckles as I look at him suspiciously. "I need to get going. I was tracking my wolf, Karnwyr, around here. We were separated while hunting a week ago. I've been hearing rumors of bandits holding pit fights somewhere this side of Skyrim. He's all I've got and it's the only lead. So I'm off to shut them down before anything happens to him."

Hearing that, I could relate. The song that my father once sang to me what I have to remind me of my father while my locket reminds me of my mother. If I lost either of these by theft or some sort of memory spell by bandits or mages or demons of any kind, I would take every lead and follow any clue.

But still, "Your only friend is a wolf? Huh, explains your manners." I giggle a little to ease the tension.

He glares at me. "First off, that wolf has been the only thing that hasn't stabbed me in the back. He's almost like a brother to me, got it? Second, if you're looking for manners, Princess, you've come to the wrong country." I guess I overstepped. I need a guide and he needs his wolf back. Judging by the armor he wears and the scars, he's a ranger and he knows how to get around.

"Tell you what?" I begin, "You help me get to Whiterun to warn the Jarl about the dragon attack in Helgen, and I'll help you get your friend back. Deal?"

I reach out my hand for a shake. He looks at me both surprised and suspicious. I give him a look that shows I'm serious. After a few moments of silence, he shakes my hand.

"My name is Bishop. What's yours, Ladyship?"

"Melody, Melody Hawke."


	5. Ch 2 Wolves and Fleas

Just a small recap of my life thus far. I am originally from another plain of reality sent to Tamriel by my father's former master. I've traveled all over looking for a way back to my family and seconds after I return to Skyrim, I'm in line to get my head cut off. Then a dragon attacks, I escape with an Imperial, and travel to a small village where I met him.

Bishop, a ranger who calls me "Princess", "Ladyship", and "Your Worship". I probably deserved it for calling him "Princess" first, but still. Through the entire way from Riverwood to Whiterun, he's been a pain in the neck. He even tried starting a fight with me and got hurt.

...

"So, Princess, why is someone like you in this country anyway? Cyrodiil or Valenwood seem to be more of your kind of places."

"I don't have a place." I told him coldly.

"Really? No place that you call home. No family or anything?"

I grabbed his shoulder angrily, "You know nothing about me!" My marks started to glow at that point.

He looked surprised. I took a deep breath and let him go.

"What in Oblivion was that?" Bishop asked about my marks. "I thought those were war paint or for deceration or something!"

"I don't have to explain anything to you." I tried to calm down; my marks dimmed down a bit.

"But now you know not to mess with me. If I feel like sharing my life story to a stranger, I'll write a book first." I stormed down the path we were walking on and he didn't follow.

"Of course not. Why would he?" I thought as I continued to walk away. "I was a fool to think that by offering help, I wouldn't be asked about my past. I'll just find my way around like I always do, minding my own business. No attachments, no worries."

Suddenly, I heard twigs snap. Sensed movement all around me. Wolves. How could I left myself so vulnerable that a small pack of wolves was so close to getting the drop on me? The only weapons I had were a bow, three arrows, and a rusty iron sword and the only spells I know is self healing and novice fire. It didn't matter, if I was going to survive, I had to give it my all.

Five wolves jumped out of the bushes one by one. One had already launched it's attack and I swung the sword as I dodged. Two others came at me at the same time, I stabbed one in the gut as I burned the other. As the one wolf burned, another wolf tried to attack me from behind. An arrow hit it before it even got to me. I looked in the direction that the arrow came from.

Bishop. He just saved me. I think I felt relief for a moment, but then the last wolf went after him. It was fast and Bishop couldn't hit it with any of his arrows. The wolf pounced and bit him. I heard his scream and notched an arrow. I kept my hand steady and my arrow on my mark. I whistled, the wolf looked towards me, blood dripping from its mouth, and I released the arrow right between the eyes.

As I ran to Bishop to see how badly he was injured, he moaned from the pain, but then laughed.

"Alright, now it's really official that you are ill due to that bite. What were you thinking?" I yelled at him as I examined the wound.

"Not a bad shot for a princess. Didn't think you could actually fight." Bishop huffed as he bled.

"We need to seal up the wound before you bleed out. Now this is serious, but we need to undress your-"

"Ah, so you do have something dirty on your mind."

If he continued like that, I would have killed him myself.

"Keep your pants on! I was talking about your shirt!" I yelled even louder at him and forcefully grabbed his shoulder.

"Ah!" he yelped "Alright, alright. Enough joking. Ow!"

He did his best to help me get his top off. I cleaned the wound but I knew closing it was going to be difficult.

"Don't you have any healing magic? Ow." Bishop asked in pain.

"I can only heal myself and before you ask, I'm a novice with my fire magic. You'd be burnt to a crisp." I tried to thin of a way to seal his wound.

Bishop stopped talking. I looked at his face and saw him passed out. "Hey!" I slapped him.

"OW!" he yelled, thank the Maker, gods, or whatever. "I don't know if I'd rather have the wolves play nurse or you."

I then realized. I have been controlling my anger so that my markings didn't do anything. I lost control once already and nearly burned Bishop by accident. I knew that it was the only way to keep him alive, at least for the night.

"You're going to need this, Ranger." I told him while putting his glove in his mouth. "This is going to hurt."

I raised my bare hand to his wounded shoulder. He flinched a little, but I pressed on. I closed my eyes, took a deep breathe, and made my markings glow. Bishop started to feel the burn from my hand, bit down on his glove, and grabbed my shoulders. I opened my eyes and looked into his, wondering if he wanted me to stop. The ranger nodded his head to tell me to keep going and so I did until I was sure his wound was closed.

He passed out, but he was still breathing. The burn of my hand on his shoulder may have closed the wound, but it could've killed him. My hair turned more white and my body ached and as much as I wanted to sleep, Bishop was in no condition to fight. So I stayed up to keep watch.

As the night went on, I made a campfire, patched up his armor, and managed to get two buckets of water from a nearby river. There were no more predators, but I did whatever I had to to stay awake.

Even read the book about my mother again. I've read it so many times, I could recite it word for word. Reading about how my mother met all her friends, how she met my father, how her bond with all of them became stronger by the day, and how they prevailed after the tragedy of loosing me, I feel closer to them. I officially know that I have my mother's sense of humor and my father's temper, but I also have some of her sense of what's right as well as his gentle heart. I hope that after this whole dragon thing and finally getting home, I will have something that they'll be proud of me for. Might not be actually slaying the dragon, but helping where I can until this is over.

Morning finally came. I used one bucket of water to wash down any embers still burning. The other bucket, I dumbed half of it on Bishop.

"Holy shit, woman!" he was definately awake then. "What was that for?"

"You needed to wake up and the burn needed to be washed. Two birds..." I smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. One stone, I get it." He said, still drenched. "Where did you find a bucket of water anyway?"

"I have a secret wishing stone that'll grant me three wished." I said sarcastically. "First one was for the buckets, second one was for the water, and the third one was supposed to make you less cranky. I was robbed with that one."

"Ah, born to be a jester, Princess?"

If everything in the book was true, Bishop is almost as broody as my father. I laughed a little.

"What now?" He almost demanded as he put his armor back on.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." I looked at his wound as it was covered up. "You'll need a healer. I did what I could, but..."

"Oh, getting serious now are we? Didn't know you cared."

"Don't joke about stuff like that! You could have died last night! What were you thinking?" I yelled at him, remembering the last traveling companion I had.

"Ok, ok, Ladyship." He sighed a little. "There's a temple dedicated to healing in Whiterun."

"Great, we'll stop there on the way to see the Jarl." I tried to say calmly and then dumped the rest of the bucket on his still sleepy head.

He looked like he was going to say something, but after the events from the morning and the night before, he kept his mouth shut. Smart.

That was this morning. Once we made it to Whiterun, I left him with a priest in the Temple of Kynareth and went straight up to Dragon's Reach. After delivering my message, the Jarl sent me to his court wizard. He wanted me to find a stone tablet that may or may not be in a barrow that could be seen by Riverwood. I told him that I'd get to it as soon as I could. Now I'm looking for the inn due to the fact that after his appointment with the healer, he left to go get drunk. For a man that was seriously injured, he sure doesn't act like it.

I look around and ask a guard, but before I said anything, he says, "I used to be an adventurer like you. Then I took an arrow in the knee." and he walks away.

"Lovely" I say in my head, then I see a drunk getting kicked out of one of the buildings near the market. "That must be it."

As I entered the inn, I hear Bishop talking to the keeper and ignoring a tavern girl. "Bartender, is there a bath?"

"Oooh, I can wash your back for you." the woman is practically throwing herself at him.

"Get away, Flea." Bishops growls.

"Well it's good to know that you can actually make friends, Ranger." I smile as he turns around to see me at the door.

"Perfect timing, Princess. Got us two rooms, some food, and there's apparently a bath. Good thing too, for a noble, you stink." He smirks.

"First off, I'm not a noble. Second, you smell worse than me. Third, you're still very injured. I spoke with the healer and she said that you need to rest." I lecture Bishop, also ignoring the tavern girl who is giving me a death glare.

"You don't need her, Big Man," she tells Bishop "I can give you room in my bed tonight."

"Away, Pest." He snaps at her.

What did she mean by that though. He just said that we both had a room. Was he lying?

"Bishop." I call to him and he looks to me with a serious expression. "Where are you sleeping?"

"Ah, finally drawn by my animal magnetism, Your Worship?" he jokes. I glare at him, concerned about his health and look to the bartender.

"We only had one room available so he also took the storage room half price." she admits to me.

"What part of, 'you need rest', did you not understand?" I yell at him.

He doesn't look amused, but before I have a chance to say anything else, he grabs me and tosses me over his shoulder. He grabs my pack as he walks into another room with me yelling at him to put me down.

"As my lady commands." He tossed me in the bath. "Now, I'll stand guard outside waiting for dinner while you wash up and cool off."

Before I yell at him again, I notice my marking starting to glow a bit. To the untrained eye, I might just look a little sweaty, but Bishop must have noticed that the angrier I got, the more I glowed. I sigh and begin to strip my wet clothes.

The water feels so nice. I can't even remember the last time I've actually relaxed. Not since...

"Go away, Flea!" I hear Bishop outside the room. I can only guess who's back.

"I'm a thief, not a flea. I take what I want, and you are what I desire in a man." she tells him while I try not to gag.

"You stick to whoever or whatever for food or protection until you're done with them. You're a flea and I'm not interested." He's surprisingly calm.

"I could be good for you. I want to be with you." she persists.

"That's impossible." Now he sounds slightly sad.

"What makes her so special!" she yells at him.

Nothing. I'm just an elven/human girl, lost in an unknown land, trying to get by and get home. I have glowing markings growing on my skin, but other than that, I'm nowhere near special. Least of all to Bishop. I yell at him, I burned him, and because I made a deal with him for a temporary alliance, he nearly died.

"She just is!" Bishop yells at the woman, I sit in the bath shocked. "Now leave, if I see you near me, this room, or her again, I'll slit your throat!"

"Fine!" she yells back and I hear her storming footstep fade away until I hear a door slam.

I finish my bath and change into a dress that Alvor's wife gave me just in case. It's long and blue, covers most of my marks and comes with a hood. I step out to see Bishop still steamed up from his earlier conversation. I take a deep breathe, knowing that what I was about to do, might just change his mind about me.

"You're turn." I say as I grab him by the ear and push him into the bath.

"Ow, Gods! What the hell was that for, Woman?"

"Just like me, revenge is a bitch. Wash up and cool off." I tell him smiling. "I'll let you know when dinner is served. Oh, and by the way. I'll take the storage room and that's final." I leave the bath before he gets a chance to argue.

...

It's the middle of the night and I'm having trouble sleeping. Not because I'm using a sack of food for a pillow, or that I can hear loud drunks in the next room, but of what happened earlier. _She just is._ Does he actually think that or did he just say that to get rid of that woman? I can't get it out of my head. I shut my eyes in frustration.

I sense a presence looming over me. I hear the unsheathing of a dagger. My eyes open and I dodge the strike. It's that woman again and she's trying to kill me. It figures.


	6. Ch 3 Rescue for a Life

The tavern girl who was bothering Bishop earlier is trying to kill me due to jealousy. She slashes my arm, causing me to scream a little. Bishop, in his armor, bow in hand, runs out of his room.

"Ladyship!"

Ignoring him and the people that stormed in, she nailes me to the wall, dagger to my throat. "You're no good for him. You don't deserve him!"

"I know." I say camly, throwing her off. "But you shouldn't mess with me." I push her off of me and test out a new spell I learned from one of the spell books I bought from the Court Wizard. A spiritual wolf appears before me, ready to strike. "Last warning. Next time you plan on attacking someone, know what they're capable of."

She backs away and runs into a city guard. He arrests her as I take a deep breath.

"Not bad." a red headed nord says to me. Her armor looks like the kind ancient nords use and her facepaint was dark green claw mark . "You may make a decent Shield-Sister."

"Excuse me?"

"The Companions. You'd make an excellent addition." She says as she looks me up and down. What could she have on her mind? "Think it over and come to Joravasker should you decide to join."

"Sure." I tell her as she winks at me and leaves the inn.

The inn keeper starts aplogizing for what happened with that girl. As I try to calm her down, Bishop grabs my wrist and drags me back to his room.

"Bishop?" I ask after being thrown in the bedside.

He doesn't answer; he just digs out a bandage out of his pack. I look down at my arm, seeing all the blood. I didn't even realize. He's still silent when he approaches me with the badage in one hand and his dagger in the other. I lift my arm up and nod, giving Bishop permission to cut my sleeve off and clean the wound. Once done, I use my magic to heal myself.

"You gonna be alright, Ladyship?"

"I'll be fine, but maybe sleeping in the storage room was a bad idea for the both of us." I try to laugh it off.

Bishop grabs a pillow and placed it sideways in the middle of the bed. "Knowing you, you won't let me sleep on the floor due to what the healer told you and I can't allow you to get attacked again. So, we'll sleep in the same bed with this pillow in between us. That sound fair or would you rather throw this pillow across the room and see how sturdy the bed really is?" Now he's back to normal. I slap him. "Ow! You crazy dragon lady! I was just messing with you!"

"Good night, Bishop!" I yell at him, lay on my side with the pillow touching my back, and shut my eyes, praying that tomorrow, I will not kill him.

...

Morning has finally arrived. Bishop is haggling with the inn keeper because of last night. While he's trying to get his money back, I am getting dressed. I know that I can't hide my marks forever, so I cut the other sleeve of my dress off as well as the skirt. I put on the pants from yesterday and use a strip of cloth from the sleeve as a hair tie. My black and white hair is up in a ponytail, the top of the dress is surprisingly comfortable and goes well with the black leather pants.

As I put my boots on, I hear Bishop running back to the room. "Well, Ladyship, I got my money back along with some food for the journey. Now hurry it up-" he looks at me a little shocked; I guess it's no surprise since in the last two days I've known the guy, I've been trying to cover up and hide my markings that I've had since birth.

"Something wrong?" I ask with a smirk on my face.

"Stubborn, check. Tough, check. Strange, check. Bold, that's a definite check now." He says almost gawking.

I look at him confused, but realized that he's making a list about me and how I act. I guess the sudden wardrobe change is a little bold, but it's easier to move in. But stubborn? Strange? Sure I argue a lot but I don't really socialize at all and the only thing that would be considered strange is my marks. Is he trying to list good things about me, or is he listing something in his head that I should hit him for.

"Well, lets get going. We don't want to keep the ranger and his wolf separate for too long." I get up from tying my boots and start walking.

Once outside of the city Bishop takes the lead, but he takes us to the stables first.

"Hey there friend, we need two horses." Bishop tells the guy leaning up against the post.

"Well, I only have one ready for sale. The rest aren't even used to a saddle."

"Why do we need horses? I thought you said the bandits was just east of Riverwood, but still in the area." I ask Bishop, trying not to sound nervous.

"I tracked to Riverwood, finding the trail going east. It may take awhile, Princess. So we need a horse to make it easier to travel and it looks like we have to share like last night." he has that smirk again. Is it really his life mission to annoy me until death?

"Why can't we travel on foot?"

"It may be a ways and a horse can take us there a lot faster." he's starting to have suspicion in his tone.

"How about you ride the horse and I just catch up?" I'm still trying to avoid getting on that thing.

"Is riding with me that bad, Ladyship?" he starts to tease, then hits a realization. "Wait, have you never rode a horse before? Or been anywhere near one?"

I look down blushing in embarrassment as Bishop laughs. I start to get angry and I yell, "I have been in several countries and did not have a need for a horse. And furthermore, the family that raised me couldn't afford one, so this is the first time in awhile that I've seen one, alright?" Right as the words escape my mouth, I just realized that I basically told him I'm adopted and was once an orphan.

I wait for his reaction since he stopped laughing. He sighs and says, "Good thing I'll be right behind you." Bishop turns to the owner of the horse and pays him. How much, I don't know, but nothing was going to change Bishops mind. He get's on the big, black beast no problem, and extends a hand to me. "This is not a time to be stubborn, Your Worship. Come on."

I hold his hand as he helps me up on his lap. Once up, he snakes an arm around my waist as he held the reins with his other hand. "Ready, Princess?" his husky voice starts to give me chills up my spine. I nod, hoping it would be quick. With one flick of the reins, we're off. At first, I may be panicking a little, but eventually the rush and the feel of the wind feels nice. Then, of course, I remember Bishop is literarily right behind me. I can't smile too much or he'll get the wrong idea, or joke about it, or both now that I think about it.

...

A week has passed since we left Whiterun and we finally found the bandits that took Karnwyr. In that week, we've stopped in little towns and traded for better armor, weapons, and more food and spells. We heard word that a skooma ring was doing some wolf fights in a cave. Now we're scouting the cave from a distance above the entrance and I see the anger in Bishop's eyes, so I try to cheer him up a bit.

"I bet I'm a better shot than you." I smile, hoping he takes the bait.

"Is that a frog croaking?" Bishop smiles back at me. "Oh, no. That was just you."

"If we're playing pretend, then I might as well call you a Prince."

"That still makes you a frog." He laughs as I stand from our hiding spot.

In our time traveling, I managed to get a new bow off a dead orc. I pull out the bow and smile mischievously . "Well this frog is about to leap."

"Wait, what?" He's off guard and I jump from the ledge to on top of a cage, surprising not only Bishop, but the two bandits standing guard.

"Hi, I'm here to see the wolf fights. I know I have my invitation somewhere..." I laugh as I pat down my pockets to my quiver. "Oh, here it is. Silly me." I yank an arrow out, notch it, and hit on of the bandits right between the eyes. The other one tries to hit me with her own arrows, but I catch it and send it back to her heart. "Two out of two and one wasn't even my arrow. Your turn, Prince Bishop." I bow with a big smile on my face to Bishop, daring him.

As I straighten myself back up, another arrow flies really close to my neck. I turn quickly to see two more bandits rushing out of the cave. One of the idiots hits the cage doors and releases the two feral wolves.

"I never miss my mark." Bishop declares as his arrow punctures the chest of one of the wolves.

I knew he'd accept a challenge, now I have him ready for this fight and not fighting out of rage. According to the book Uncle Varric wrote, when both my father and Uncle Anders fought enraged, things didn't really go so well. I was a good thing my mother was there when she was. I hope I have her strength now.

We continue to fight with our bows only, and now a slick bandit is left. However, I dare not let go of my arrow until I have a shot. Bishop fires already, but the bandit dodges right into my line of sight. Right between the eyes and he falls in a second. My heart is racing, but all in all, it was a good fight. Plus I have some satisfaction.

"Uh, I meant to do that." Bishop says nervously.

"Uh-huh, whatever helps you sleep at night. But just so we're clear, I win." I giggle as we enter the cave.

Caves, it's always caves. For once, can't a group of bandits or outlaws hide out in an abandoned building or something. Caves give me the creeps, no matter how homey you make it. Down the darkened path, we walk until we see a cage door. Inside is a wolf who had clearly been in some of the fights, but not with just wolves. By the injuries, I could guess that the poor fellow went up against mages and spiders too.

Bishop recognizes the wolf right away. It's Karnwyr. "Hey boy. This definitely shows you not to let yourself get captured." He tried to laugh it off as he picks at the lock. The picks break. "Damn it! No good. And I doubt that any of those gamblers will just give us the key if there is one!"

This wolf means everything to Bishop, and I can't leave such a loyal, proud creature to suffer. I know what I have to do, even if it shortens whatever time I have left. "Step back. I've got an idea."

Bishop looks at my questionably, then backs away from the cage door. I secure my grip on the door's bars, take a deep breath, and fuel my markings with the anger I have felt for years. As I feel them glow, I start tugging. Memories start flashing through my mind as I continue. When I lost my family, when a mage either found nothing or didn't even try to send me back, and when I lost the only person who believed in me through this whole ordeal. From the pain of the memories and burn of the markings, I let out a scream and finally rip the door of it's hinges.

I collapse on the ground, exhausted. Bishop rushes to my side, but stands over me for the rest of the cave had just found out that we are here. I can't get up. My legs are heavy, my head is throbbing, and my vision is triple. Bishop fights as many as he can, but two break away to attack me. Even though I can't see, my marks are still glowing. I punch through the first bandit's chest plate right to their heart. But before I can even react to the second, Karnwyr launches from his cage and rips the throats out of my attacker. I pass out, feeling the warm fur of a passionate animal against my hand.


	7. Ch 4 Secrets of Dragons

Every part of me aches, but thankfully, it hurts less than before. I feel something warm almost cuddling up against my body. My eyes flutter open to see Karnwyr keeping me warm in the cold night. I gently brush my fingers on his head, glad that he's alright.

"Finally awake, Princess?" I hear Bishop's voice behind me, keeping watch as always.

"How long was I out?" I ask, almost worried about the type of questions he may have or how angry he is.

"A few hours. You put up quite a fight." He stirs the fire as I try to sit up. "Care to tell me what those markings are, now?" He finally asked.

"It's complicated." I try to cover myself up.

"Try me."

I sigh and look straight in his eyes. "My father was an elven slave to a powerful mage. He was branded with markings made from an element called lyrium. My father broke free from the mage and allied himself with another mage, my mother. They got close and when I was born, my markings were smaller. They grow as I do and it hurts when I use them. They're even changing my hair color." I look away and continue. "The markings give me strength, make me a living weapon. However..." I bite my lip. Why am I telling him? I owe him nothing.

"However?" Bishop growls, telling me to continue.

"If I'm right, the markings that my father was branded with, the markings I was born with, could very well be the death of me if I'm not careful."

I feel a hand jerking my right shoulder to make me turn around. Bishop looks angry.

"Then why in Oblivion are you here? Why did you come out here to help me? Do you have a death wish?" He yells all these questions and then catches himself. "Not that I care or anything."

"I needed a guide and a ranger knows the land better than anyone. You needed help and I figured if I helped you find your wolf, you'd help me find my way back to my family!" I'm getting so frustrated that I let slip my true reason for being here.

Karnwyr approaches me as though he knows what I need. "Smart wolf." I say to him as I pet his soft fur.

"He likes you." Bishop tells me, as if to avoid the previous conversation. "You know why?"

"I got him out of the cage? I'm nicer than the ranger? I have a presence that reeks danger just like him?"

"That last one isn't too far off. You understand him and he understands you. You know what he is. And most importantly, and this is the most important part, you know what he's capable of and you still don't fear him." Bishop looks at me serious, but a little sadness in his eyes.

"When you understand an animal by relating it to yourself, you don't need to fear the creature before you. Besides, seems to me that Karnwyr is a big sweetheart." As I finish my statement, Karnwyr wags his tail and licks my face. It tickles.

I laugh a little and hear Bishop say, "Get some rest, Princess. I'll stand guard."

I look at him. "Weren't you already standing guard?"

"Yes, but I need some time to think and you still look a little worn out." He cuts me off before I even get a chance to offer switching shifts. "Go to sleep. My answer will be in the morning."

I nod and crawl back into my tent. Karnwyr follows me and lays down, head on my waist. The warmth from the gentle wolf coaxes me to sleep. I wonder what Bishop will decide.

...

"So this is Bleakfalls Barrow?" I say in front of the ruin and turn to speak with my companion. "Just one question. Are you crazy?"

Bishop decided to come with me after all. However he had a few conditions. He gets to train me any way he wants so that I can use weapons that aren't my marks. We don't order each other around. Finally, I don't feed Karnwyr a sweet roll. With his "training" that means that we have to take jobs that not only win us favors with many people, but also puts some coin in our pockets for the inns and taverns.

The only job that I had was from the court wizard. Bishop thought that would be a great place to start. So when we reached Riverwood, the local trader had conveniently been robbed of a golden claw and the bandits went up to the Barrow.

Now we're here at the door and we already had to fight a handful of bandits. Who knows what else we'll face once inside.

"Your skills with a bow are impressive, I can't deny that. However, you swing like you're trying to swat a fly, you stomp around like a swamp boar, and I can continue to list all the things you can not only get yourself killed, but whoever is dumb enough to follow you."

"And what does that make you?" I smile.

"Break time is over, Princess." he growls and pushes me through the door.

Just as I suspected. Bandits, giant spiders, big rats called skeevers, and most importantly, undead nords called drauger. And a whole bunch of traps! The bandit who stole the claw from the trader even ran after we cut him out of a giant spider web. Of course, he died from stepping into a trap that woke up a few drauger in the room. Why did he think this would be easy? I just need to get this over with before I strangle him.

We're now in a large open cave in the ruin. As we approach the other side, I hear voices.

"Do you hear that?" I ask.

"This is no time to be a scardy saber cat, Ladyship. Let's just get this stone tablet thing, then we can get out of here." Bishop teases me.

True, not a lover for caves, but something felt strange about the wall next to the stone coffin. As we approach, a carving begins to glow and the voices get louder. Bishop starts to look in the chest next to the coffin as I get closer to the wall. I touch the glowing carving and hear a work rush through my head. FUS! What does that mean?

As I try to shake it off, the lid of the coffin bursts open. Bishop jumps back looking at me as if he were asking "What did you do?" I shrug. All I know is that we have to fight a Drauger Deathlord.

The creature swings it's axe down on me. I block with my sword, but I can still feel the chill of the axe. I push back and swing at the knees. It colapses and growls right before I cut its head off. I pick up the axe, thinking that it could be useful or worth something. I seach the officially dead creature and find a stone tablet with strange writing. Almost the same writing on the wall I touched.

"See, what I tell you? This was easy." Bishop sounds like he's sighing from relief.

"Yes, well, next time you decide to give me a training lesson, let's do it like normal people. You know, showing me form and the like."

"Easy there, Your Worship. A man might get the wrong impression." That wolfish grin is back.

I blush and back away from him. "We better return this claw to that trader and head to Whiterun. That mage, Farengar I believe, is going to be very excited to see this tablet."

Bishop shrugs and follows me out of the ruin.

...

"I'm what?"

For the record, I tried staying out of the big fights, the politics, the wars, and just anything that would interfere with me getting back to my family. However, with recent events, I now have no choice in the matter.

It took Bishop and me a while to get back to Riverwood. Needless to say, the trader was pleased to get his golden paperweight back and his sister kept giving us looks like she was mentally proposing to us. Before Bishop would gladly give her an answer, I pulled him out of the shop and had him run with me to Whiterun. Especially since someone thought it was a good idea to build up my endurance by selling the horse.

Anyway, we get to Whiterun, give the mage the Dragonstone, turn around to get paid, and a guard shows up alerting everyone that a dragon was attacking a watchtower. We got paid an axe, but the Jarl wanted us to go with Irileth, a dark elf as well as his Housecarl, and his men to defeat the dragon. Bishop gave me an angry look, like it was my fault. A swift, painfull reminder helped him remember that had he not suggested finishing the job, we wouldn't be in such a mess.

The tower was a mess, just like Helgen. Stone, blood, and bodies everywhere. A dragon had definately done this. Irileth ordered all of us to search for survivors, I felt sick the whole time.

"You alright, Princess?" Bishop asked almost concerned.

"It's just like Helgen. These soldiers didn't stand a chance." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I'll check the tower-"

"No, get back! It's still here somewhere!" a survivor ran out before I even looked inside. "By the gods, here it comes again!"

A dragon had indeed returned to the tower, but it was not the black one that I saw in Helgen. It's scales were nearly as pale as snow.

When Irileth gave the order to attack and I ran up the tower for a better vantage point. The dragon flew around the tower, breathing fire, and killing many men. I saw that the dragon was flying in a pattern, which gave me the most idiotic idea I ever had. Once the dragon nearly reached position, I put away my bow, draw my sword, and jumped on it's back.

I don't know who was more angry with my plan, the dragon or Bishop. Either way, it was too late. I struggled staying on the dragon's back, so I took my sword and stabbed near the spine. I knew that it wasn't going to be enough. I casted a frost spike spell at the a wing. As the dragon went down, I landed on a nice patch of grass. The dragon was down, but it was nowhere near over.

"Look out, Ranger!" A soldier yelled to Bishop, who was about to be fried.

Without really thinking, I ran at the dragon from behind. I ran up the tail and spine, retrieved my sword, and held on tight to the head.

The dragon yelled "Dovahkiin? No!"

Before I even realized that it had spoke, the end of my blade reached the bottom of it's skull. As it collapsed, I fell off.

"You..." Bishop tries to yell while breathing hard, "...are one... crazy... woman!"

I laughed until Irileth and the soldiers started to panic. Something was happening to the dragon corpse. It looked like it was burning away the scales and flesh, turning into some sort of energy. That energy went inside of me.

Images of the wall back at the Barrow flashed into my mind. The word drowned everything out. I had not felt such power since I was sent here. I raised my head to the sky in agony and opened my mouth to say the word.

"FUS!" Everything around me shook so much that I fell to my knees, breathing harder than I did after the battle.

"Ladyship! Are you ok?" Bishop rushed to my side.

"What just happened to me?" I felt panicked. Bad enough my skin will kill me, but whatever had just happened, felt worse.

"You..." a guard came up to us, "You are Dragonborn."

"I'm what?"

This is where I am. Near a ruined tower, next to a dead dragon, in shock while the guards talk about how I'm their legendary hero as Irileth just focuses on the fact that it is dead and Bishop looking like he regrets his desicion about being my traveling companion.

I now have a duty to Skyrim and I didn't even have a choice. I have built up a wall against the world's problems and with one "shout" they are my problems as well. I am the Dragonborn and I won't be going back to Kirkwall for a long time. Not until my job is done.


	8. Ch 5 Scars

After discovering that I'm the Dragonborn, Bishop went to the Bannered Mare to think things over, again, and I reported to the jarl about our sucess with the dragon. On the way, the world shook as several voices "shouted" Dovahkiin. That word again? What does that even mean? Anyway, I reported to the jarl and discovered that it was the group known as Greybeards who shouted from High Hrothgar to basically say "Dragonborn, get up here!" I didn't know what to make of it, but the jarl assured me that the Greybeards would have answers.

I returned to the Bannered Mare to find Bishop drinking some ale. I couldn't exactly blame him. One minute, I'm an elven girl just doing a favor for a favor, then I have glowing markings that could end my life if I use them, and now I'm the Dragonborn whose destiny is to kill dragons no matter the cost. I figured that he probably regretted ever meeting me. Before I left the inn without him, Karnwyr spoted me and nearly knocked Bishop's seat over to get to me.

"What did the jarl say?" He asked as I tried to calm the wolf down.

"Apparentally, I have to go to a place called High Hrothgar if I want answers about this whole Dragonborn thing." I said annoyed, then I looked to him regretfully. "You don't have to come with me if you don't want to. You did more than enough for me and I'm grateful."

"You still need a guide, right?" He sighed.

"What?"

"You still don't know your way around Skyrim. It'll be years before you make it to the Greybeards. Hell, they might be dead by the time you're there." He smirked at me like I was some sort of lost puppy.

"Hey! I'm not that much of a loss cause!" I yelled at him.

"C'mon, let's go. We're burning daylight." He avoided the argument and led on.

Now we're setting up camp a ways away from a small village at the base of the mountain.

"What's the name of the town again?" I ask as I straighten my tent.

"Ivarstead. Basically the only world contact that the Greybeards get is the food supplies from this town." Bishop answers as he finishes the fire.

"Ivarstead, huh?" I whisper to myself, confirming that this was definitely the town I was first raised in as a child.

"Ladyship?" Bishop notices that I'm destracted.

"Uh, just tired." I make an excuse up. "I'm not all that hungry, plus we should probably take shifts for standing watch, and the jarl did say that the seven thousand steps was quite the hike. Good night!" I hurry into a bedroll before he can ask any questions.

 _Within minutes, I fall asleep. I dream, but this dream turns quickly into a nightmare. I start of seeing my mother and father, finally I'm home. Then Danarius grabs me and throws me into an abyss. I am on the ground a look up to see an elven woman turned. Do I know this woman? No, it couldn't be._

 _"Why hello, Melody." the woman turns and shows a sick, degrating face. "Did you cause anyone else to die today?"_

 _"No!" I run, hearing a terrifying laughter all around me._

 _I stop when I see a forest and reach the mouth of a cave._

 _"Mellloooodyyyyyy." I voice from inside the cave calls to me, a voice that still haunts me. "Come and truely become my sister." An elven man, a few years older than me smiles with fangs peeking out of his bloodied lips._

 _"Rico? No, no, no!" I run again as he lunged at my neck._

 _I run and run until I reach a cliff. I scream as I fall, landing on snow covered ground. I look around me to see that I'm on top of the same mountain that I appeared on. I hear a deep, loud growl behind me. I slowly turn around to see the black dragon just a foot away. It rears it's head._

"Wake up." _I hear someone calling out to me. Who? The dragon strikes down and I scream._

"WAKE UP!"

I shoot my eyes open an sit up quickly, breathing heavily.

"Geez, Woman," it was Bishop, thank whoever is watching over me. "Are you trying to attract predators? You know what, don't answer that."

"I guess I had a nightmare." I try to stay calm.

"You guess? From all that screaming, I know it was a nightmare." he sounds angry and a little worried. "Do you want to talk about it? Not that I care or anything."

"Do you have somethings in your life that you deeply regret?" I ask leaving him speachless. "And if so, could you share it with someone you barely knows you and you barely know them?"

He frowns and takes the bucket full of water that was meant for the fire and dumps it on my head.

"Hey! Why do you keep doing that?" I yell at him.

"Habit."

"Huh?"

"Let me explain, Princess." He sits down next to me gazing at the fire. "I have a lot of siblings, one of them being half khajiit."

"Wait, what?" that is certainly a surprise, then I start thinking about it. "You know what, never mind. That actaully explains a lot."

"Anyway, he hated water. Anytime he was in a bad mood or was about to throw a "hissy" fit, I either dumped water on him or dumped him in the nearest water source." He laughs as he tells me this.

I laugh along with him and realize, he misses his brother and whenever he saw me angry or upset, water would be his answer. "Did he eventually like water?"

"No. He hated it even more, but it gave him something else to get mad about."

"So, you were helping him forget what made him upset to begin with?"

"I was just trying to get a laugh." He puts up the tough look again.

I sigh, hoping that I don't regret what I'm about to do. "Please don't dump water on me after I tell you this."

"If I had another bucket, I would hold no such promises." Bishop jokes and I elbow his arm.

"I remember who my parents were, but I was taken away from them when I was very young. Three to be exact. The mage who onced owned my father took me to hurt my family and sent me to the Throat of the World, or so I'm told." I see the shock on Bishop's face and continue. "A wood elf woman took me in and had me join her family. Her husband thought that it was a bad idea and her eldest son, Tarkis, hated me since I first arrived, but her youngest son treated me like a sister. When I was six, she died from a terrible disease. We had to burn down the house and move out of Ivarstead. Out of Skyrim."

I don't look at Biship, but simply stare at the flames as though they were the same flames I saw burning as I left Ivarstead.

"Her husband blamed me for her death as did Tarkis, but Rico never left my side."

"Rico? That was the name you said in your sleep." Bishop points out.

"He was the youngest son. Rico stood up for me and occasionally took beatings for me."

"Beatings?"

"After his wife died, Rico's father became a drunk. Every night he'd just find some reason to hit me and it didn't matter if I was in the room or asleep or whatever, I was to blame for whatever troubled him. When I turned sixteen, I left with my debt to them paid in full."

"Debt?"

"As an unwanted guest that they had to clothe and feed, I had to find a way to pay for my way out. Anyway, Rico went with me. He always believed in me and wanted to help me get back to my real family." I take a deep breath, knowing that what I was going to tell him next was going to bring back terrible memories. "We heard about some strange goings on in a cave in Morrowind, thought that there would be a clue. Turns out that it was a nest for vampires. Rico cut his hand on the cave walls and they could smell it. We ran, but somehow they got to him and bit him. I didn't know until two days later. I knew Rico was sick, but I didn't know what he was becoming. One night he tried to bite me on the neck. I never had seen him so out of control, so sad, so...hungry. He jumped off a cliff into the sea to end both his suffering and mine. His death still haunts me."

I start to cry. "This... this is why I... I don't let people in. I don't let people... get close to me. They end up hurt or dead because of-" I gasp as I'm held in Bishop's arms.

"None of that was your fault. She just got sick and he was just trying to protect you from himself. You are not responsible, alright?" Bishop tightens his hold on me as I nod. "Now let it all out, I can't stand to see a beautiful woman cry, but I can make an exception."

I cry and cry in his strong arms until I fall asleep.

...

I wake up in a bedroll, still in Bishop's arms. I gues after throwing a bucket of water at me, he realized that I might actually catch a cold in the chilly night. Crazy man. However, this is the first time I've ever seen him relaxed. His face is so calm, so peacefull. It's kind of cute. He has a few scars and I can't tell if they were caused by animals, or blades. There's so much I still don't know about him, but if he's willing to share, I don't think I'll mind if he shares with me.

Wait, what am I thinking? He's still a big, crazy, perverted-! His hand is on my right boob.

"OW!" He wakes up from my slap. "By the gods, Woman! Do that one more time and you'll regret it!"

"Up and at'em. We need to get to High Hrothgar before tonight and I don't want to be wasting any time in Ivarstead." I get up quickly and start packing. "C'mon, chop-chop."

We pack up camp and I speed up ahead of him so he doesn't see me blush.

...….

In good time, we arrive in Ivarstead. It has hardly changed since I was last here. I see the burned down house across the river. That was...

"Check if you can find anything out with the innkeeper and get some new supplies,"as soon as I think Bishop is considerate, he smiles "someone wolfed down the rest of our food this morning. I'll check with the locals out here."

I shake my head and go into the inn. I walk up to the bar and buy some food while getting information about the Greybeards. Nothing new to learn, but I feel like someone is watching me.

"Well, the little bitch is back, huh?" that voice.

"Tarkis?" I spinn around to find the Wood Elf with a bottle of mead in his hand, glaring at me.

"So, you remember me, oh joy." Tarkis is drunk, but like his father, he's an angry drunk.

"I never thought that I'd see you here of all places, Tarkis." I try to sound confident.

"Old man kicked the bucket, leaving me with a bunch of debt. So I returned to this dump!" he throws his bottle at the wall. "So, where's my good for nothing little brother?"

There it is, the question I am still afraid to answer. "Not here."

"Then where? Is he even alive or did you kill him too."

I say nothing, knowing that he can't handle the truth in his condition.

"Answer me, Bitch!" Tarkis smacks me to the ground and starts to choke me as everyone else in the room panicks; one even runs outside screaming. "You killed my brother didn't you? You murdering bitch, DIDN'T YOU?"

I can't breathe, but I don't dare fight back. His words ring some truth in my ears. I may not have delivered the final blow, but his family's blood in on my hands.

"Get away from her!" Bishop!

Bishop comes running in, forcing Tarkis off me. I cough as Bishop pins Tarkis to the wall.

"So who's this? Your new dog to follow you around and do your dirty work until he dies?" Tarkis acts tough.

"I don't follow anyone's bidding but my own, but if you dare touch her like that again, I'll feed you to a den full of saber cats!" Bishop pushes off him and drags me out by the hand. "Why didn't you fight him? Had I gotten there any later you would have-!"

"He had the right!" I yell back at Bishop. "That was Tarkis and he was right. I took his whole family away from him. If anyone had a right to kill me it'd be him!"

Bishop glares at me and picks me up by the waist. He's taking me to the river and despite my kicking and screaming, he does not let go. Infact, he goes in the water with me. I slip out of his hold and start hitting his chest calling him every name I can think of as tears fall down my face. He catches my wrists and lets me continue to cry as the river flows around us. I stop restisting and he holds me in an embrace again.

"I don't care if they have a right, I'll never let anyone hurt or kill you while I'm around. That's a promise for as long as I'm your traveling companion, alright?" He whispers softly in my ears.

I nod and we both get out of the water to head of the ten thousand steps.


	9. Ch 6 Ways of the Voice

"So it's literally seven thousand steps?" I ask, tired from the journey.

"What did you expect, Ladyship." the hike had no effect on Bishop; he probably walked this path as many times as there are steps.

"I thought it was just a title or something, not a literal description. If they were going to be literal, they should have involved wolves, ice wraiths, saber cats, and frost trolls in the name!" I yell at him as we reach the door to High Hrothgar.

"Nah, too long." he smirks, then turns to me seriously. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I have to be.

We open the doors and enter, a little amazed to see the inside. The stones and carvings in the walls look a little familiar. Have I been here before?

"Welcome, Dragonborn." An old man in a dark robe steps out of the dark with three others.

"You!" I see the old fellow and realized that he was the one who brought me down the mountain all those years ago.

"Our master knew that you would return one day, young one. You have grown. Your hair however has changed, magic perhaps." The old man recognized me as well.

"Wait a minute, you know the Greybeards?" Bishop asks suspiciously.

"I did tell you that I was found on the Throat of the World, remember? I was found and saved by the master of the Greybeards and this Greybeard took my to High Hrothgar." I tell Bishop.

"That is correct, young one. We kept you here until our supplies delivery came. The wood elf gladly took you back with her to Ivarstead." The Greybeard tells us.

So that's how I ended up with that family. It makes a lot of sense now.

"I should probably properly introduce myself. I am Master Arngeir and we are the Greybeards."

"Really?" Bishop asks sarcastically. "I never would have guessed with you geezers living alone on a mountain and the long "grey beards" definitely wouldn't have made me believe that."

I laugh nervously thinking that had Bishop not been with me, he'd be dead by now. "You'll have to excuse my companion. He got hit in the head a few times on the way up here." I say as I elbow him in the gut.

"You both must be tired. Rest, and in the morning, your training begins. Your... er... companion can join in or watch if he so chooses." Arngeir says.

I nod to Arngeir and glare at Bishop. He shrugs as if to say "What? Can't you take a joke?" I shake my head and follow the Greybeards.

As we walk to our rooms, I remember how much I thought that this place was a castle when I was young. Like one of the castles in Uncle Varric's tall tales he would tell me to get me to sleep. Unfortunately, that never worked. I just ended up too excited to sleep. My parents eventually got Varric off of putting to sleep duty and just had him tell me stories during the day in the Amell Mansion instead of his place. I didn't know why until I read his book. He lived in a tavern called the Hanged Man and that was definately not a place for a child. Besides, had he or my Auntie Izzy (Aunt Isabella) taken me to that place even once, there would be bets on who would kill them first, my mother or my father. I would say my father, but I could be wrong.

"This will be your room, Dragonborn." Arngeir points to a lovely room. "Your companion will be down the hall."

"That's fi-" I start to say.

"That's a terrible idea! We always sleep in the same room you old-" I try my best to stop Bishop from saying something that he'll get killed for; in other words, I step on his foot.

"Uh...very well." Arngeir left it at that.

Bishop is the first to enter the room and I follow as I close the door quickly and silently. "What was that all about?" I try to stay calm.

"I don't trust them."

"You don't trust anyone! That doesn't give you the right to be an asshole!"

"Yes it does." He says as though nothing I said shook him. "Besides, two people from your past in one day? Sounds fishy to me."

"How is any of this suspicious?" I argue.

"If they knew that you were the Dragonborn, why send you away to that terrible family? Why not just keep you so you could train with them and stuff?" He almost sounds like he's making up an excuse to be angry about.

"Bishop," I get into a serious attitude, "what is really wrong?"

"What do you mean, Princess? The Greybeards is what's wrong."

"Bishop, we've been travelling together for a month. I have never seen you act this way, so that tells me that something is up. You've been acting a little strange since I told you about my nightmare last night."

I walk slowly towards him, but as soon as I'm a foot away from him, he pushes me against the wall. Shocked, I look into his amber eyes. His actions suggest that he's angry, but his eyes tell me that he's worried. Is he worried for me or worried that the dangers I drag him into will get him killed? No, before he'd let me fight my own battles because I acted tough. Then the nightmare came and my image changed. It changed even more when I let Tarkis try to kill me.

"You don't look like a mighty dragonborn right now." his husky voice tickles my ears, eye contact still holding. "You look like a lost little girl who has been found by a big bad wolf."

Pushing myself off the wall I tell him, "I'm not afraid of wolves."

"You should be." Bishop backs off and heads to the bed, propping a pillow like before. "We should get some sleep. Big day tomorrow."

"Yeah, big day." I say as I walk to my side and lay down with my back against him. "Night."

"Night, Ladyship."

...

For the past three weeks, training with the Greybeards, arguing with Bishop, and practicing my sword skills seem minor to the constant nightmares I get every night. Arngeir informed me that because I'm the Dragonborn, I can sense other dragons and when I absorb their soul, I can access their memories. It's a matter of controlling those memories in my sleep that's the problem.

The other night, I nearly burned Bishop in my sleep because of what I saw. It was like, I was the dragon. Yet, Bishop isn't planning on leaving me. He claims not to care, but after every nightmare, he would be there and make sure I'd calm down. Eventually we got rid of the pillow. Nothing happens, but I still feel a little nervous being in the same bed with a man. I'm not sure if he notices it or not, but I do feel a little calm around him.

He's also been surprisingly supportive of my studies with the Greybeards. Learning Dragon Tongue is not as easy as I thought. Of course, then again, I don't really understand why I need to learn such a language. I just need to learn shouts, absorb a dragon's soul and I can use it. I don't think a dragon will sit down and have tea with me like a civilized... well, dragon. But, Master Arngeir insists that it'll help.

"Rage."

"Rath? Reth!" of course, I'm still failing miserably.

"Ruth." Arngeir corrects me and tries to continue. "Peace."

"Ooh, I know this one! Dream!"

"Drem." he says a little irritated.

"Isn't that what I said?"

"True." Arngeir sighs.

"Exactly!"

"No that's not..." he now sounds a little angry.

"Faaz nah!" Bishop interrupts the session.

"That's not it either!" Arngeir yells at Bishop.

"I know that you old fart. I just felt like cursing in your language." Bishop laughs.

Arngeir is clearly holding himself back. "Dragonborn, go to the baths and clean up before lunch. I need to have a few words with your companion."

I was worried that something like this was going to happen. Sure I learned to control my shouts a little better than before like the two out of three words of Unrelenting Force and the first word of Whirlwind Sprint, but as my lessons attempt to continue, Bishop is being more and more of an ass in front of the Greybeards.

I head to the baths, as told. I've been able to bathe more frequently since coming to High Hrothgar, but it does get awkward being the only woman here. However, it is good to get my own space from time to time with Bishop sleeping in the same room as me, Master Arngeir always on my case about learning the vocabulary of Dovahzul, and the other Greybeards all quiet and somewhat creepy around me.

As I am in deep thought about this in the very large bath, I don't even notice that I have company. "Oh, please don't put those clothes back on. I like what I'm seeing."

"Bishop!?" I try to cover myself in the water.

"Hey no need to be shy, Princess. Plus just going deeper in the water is not helping anything but my view." There's that wolfish grin again; he really does make my blood boil.

"FUS RO!" I shout at him, pushing him to fall flat on his back.

"Ow. Alright, maybe I deserved that." He groans as I quickly grab a robe to cover myself.

"That and a whole bunch more!" I yell at him angrily. "What was so important that you couldn't wait until after my bath? Or are you usually a peeping tom to your companions?"

"See, not only my back it hurt, but my pride. It's not my fault that you were taking so long that those geezers sent me to fetch you for lunch and the next step in your training. You were daydreaming and I can't help myself but to enjoy the view." Bishop smirks and raises his hands like it wasn't his fault.

I attempt to kick him right where it hurts, but he catches my ankle. He pushes me back to where I nearly fall into the bath. He's really asking for it.

"WULD!" I shout the Whirlwind shout and sprint past Bishop.

As I throw a punch, Bishop sweeps a leg under me and pins me to the ground. "Easy, Ladyship. Don't kill the messenger."

"Faaz nah! Hi Drun Dovah Ful Rahgron!" Did I just speak Dovahzul?

"As much as I hate to admit it, with you way of approaching the matter..." Arngeir enters the room. "You were right. Under the right conditions, she can learn properly. Even if the conditions are as... uh... odd as this."

This is what they were talking about? To trick me into fighting Bishop and yelling at him in the dragon tongue? That is so...grrr!

"Told you so, old man. You can learn in this fortress for years and be fine, but she learns while in action." Bishop gets off of me.

"Indeed, which is why you two are going on a little adventure to complete the Dragonborn's training." the master actually agrees with Bishop? Have I hit my head or something.

"What kind of errand are you giving us?" Both Bishop and I ask at once.

"You will be retrieving the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller from an ancient ruin just a little north west of Morthal."

"Heh, is that all?" Bishop asks sarcastically.


	10. Ch 7 Rum and Water

From a mission to finish my "Voice" to wild goose chase. When Bishop and I arrived in Ustengrav between the traps and the undead and mostly everything else, we had expected it all. At least up until we faced the final room where the horn used to be. Key words : used to be. Someone had apparently gotten past all the traps and drauger, took the horn, and left a cryptic note for me.

After we got out of the bloody riun, Bishop suggested that we go to the nearest hold to rest and resupply before going back to Riverwood. I was going to suggest Morthal, but then I remembered what happened before we got to Ustengrav. We passed through Morthal for a bed and supplies. I got curious about a burned down house and that led to a vampire conspiracy. Bishop wasn't all that happy that I got involed, therfore he had to get involved with the matter. He of course understood that I couldn't back down after vampires got involved. However, once the vampires were dead, the jarl asked me to be her thane and everyone wanted my help with anything and everything. Bishop was even more moody and practically dragged me out.

So since Morthal was out of the question, the second closest hold was Solitude. We realized that walking there would take a long time and we'd have to camp, but we didn't have enough food to last us the time, so I pushed him in the water, jumped in and started swimming until we reached the docks.

Now I'm just wringing out my hair waiting for my ranger and his wolf. Karnwyr is happy to get to swim, but Bishop looks like he might actually kill me. I laugh a little as he walks out of the water and on to the dock.

"So was that revenge for all the times I got you wet?" he asks and I just laugh even louder. "Heh, yeah, well you were certainly right, Revenge is a bitch like you."

"C'mon you grump ranger. Swimming gave us exercise and cut our distance time in half. Besides, Karnwyr like it." After saying that, Karnwyr gives a joyful bark.

"There is no beating you two." Bishop growls as I giggle.

We go up the stairs and almost literally run into a drunk man.

"What are you doing?" I nearly yelp when the man stumbled in front of me a little too close.

"Damn! That was my last bottle of rum!" He tosses his empy bottle and looks at me. "Hey, you!"

"Oh joy, another drunk." I say annoyed.

"Come closer, beautiful, who are you? Why haven't I seen you around here before?" He asks looking me up and down.

"Someone you don't want to get in a shouting match with." I tease, hoping that he'll just think I'm lying and pass out.

"Oh! Shut up! You?! What?!" I can't really tell if he believes me or not, but he goes on. "The power to shout a man to death? The power to shout a man to pieces?!"

I can already see Bishop getting fumed about something, so I try to end the conversation. "Well, I guess you won't want my help then."

"No. No." the man stops me before I leave. "I'm sorry, I have a real problem lass. My name is Jack. Captain Jack."

After he says that I look over his attire and realize that he's a pirate captain, but a little less bearable than Aunt Isabella. It certainly explains the rum.

He continues to talk and I just stand and listen. "You see, I have absolutely no idea how I got here and, even worse, I have no idea where my ship is."

That's what happens when you get really drunk. At least that's what I want to say, but instead I say, "That takes talent, losing a whole ship. Look where you last had it, Cap'n Rum." I feel like I'm talking to a child, but then again.

"Ah! And she's got beuty and brains! Do you think you could escort me to my vessel? Wouldn't want my lads seeing me in my vulnerable state y'know." Jack asks.

I want to say no and I know Bishop wants me to say no, but if we leave Jack like this he will hurt himself as well as someone else. "Sure, why not?" I try to smile.

"When we get back there I'll show you my captain's cabin. I'll even give you the old safety talk! Goes like this: In the unlikely event my cabin loses pressure, grab the person next to you, placing him or her firmly over your nose and breathe normally! Haha, I slay me." Jack informs me.

Bishop looks like he might actually slay him. Plus, I don't even have to read between the lines to understand what he's talking about. I turn to Bishop before going back to the docks, and as per the usual, he's not happy.

"You stumble upon some drunk out in the street and think" Oh, let's go with him!" At times, I really question your intelligence." Bishop says almost sarcastically.

"I suppose saying "Oops, I'm sorry" wouln't help?" I ask almost hoping he'd say no, but he nods his head.

I smile apologetically and lead Jack down the stairs. As we walk, Jack shares little stories about other women and asks questions about my abilities. Bishop pops into the conversation and almost makes the anwsers as well as the questions a little dirty. Of course with me blushing afer every answer, the drunk pirate stumbles on something that the ranger didn't know.

"Say, lass. Are you... hic... are you a virgin?" He asks still very drunk.

I nearly freeze in place until Bishop starts laughing. "Her?! A virgin?! Haha, there is no way..." Now he's thinking about it as sees my blushing cheeks. "Are you?"

Now he's asking? "I don't see how my sexual life is any of your business!"

"Yup, she is." Jack declares. "That's the best kind. So lass, let's sail away."

"Put her oars on your rudder and you're dead." Bishop growls at Jack before he even lays a finger on me.

We arrive to Jack's ship, the Jolly Rodger. It's small, but I guess it's good enough to go to far places in. The crew isn't on board and Jack is now leading both Bishop and I to his quarters. Bishop stays close to me until Jack talks about getting drunk. For Jack it would be getting drunker, but Bishop joined in anyway. Not a fan of rum, so I look around the ship thinking of my aunt leading to the rest of my family.

I can already see Auntie Izzy trying to scheme a way to steal the ship while Uncle Varric and Uncle Anders share stories with Jack. My father, Uncle Carver, and Bishop having a brooding contest. Uncle Sebastian praying to the Maker as Aunt Aveline and Uncle Donnic try their best to keep everyone on control and not killing them. And my mother, Aunt Merrill and I watch everyone from the side, laughing a little. I take a look towards the outer sea while I'm on deck, missing all of them even more.

Bishop finally comes back up, telling me that our host passed out. I wasn't surprised and we went up the stairs again to get to the door of the hold. Once through the door we come up to a familiar sight. An execution. From what I can tell, he's being executed because he opened a gate for Ulfic Stormcloak after he shouted the High King to pieces. Another reason people fear the power I wield.

We enter the Winking Skeever Inn, mostly so we could miss out on the beheading. I can feel my markings starting to glow from the dreaded memories of waiting to be killed, having my head on that block, and then the dragon. My responsibility.

While I get us a room, Bishop goes off to the corner. He seems a little wobbly, but I bet it's nothing. I inform him that I'm going to some of the local shops to sell anything we're not using and buying anything we'll need or anything better than what we have.

...

I return to the Winking Skeever to find empty wine and mead bottles all around Bishop, still in the corner.

He sees me. "C'mere... you look... like a comfy place to lay my head." And he's really drunk. Unbelievable.

"Are you... are you feeling alright?" I just hope he didn't drink too much; I've never seen him like this before.

"You know, for a pirate... What's was his name?" As he slurs his words trying to remember Jack's name, I look around apologetically. "Joe? Bob? No... Jock? NO!" He still ponders as I giggle just a little. "Jackass! Yeah... his rum is awful!"

I stop laughing and look around to see that there are a few rum bottles around.

"I can still taste it in the back of... my... my throat!" He continues as I silently panic. "Even the Winking Skeever's shit couldn't wash it out!"

I look to the innkeeper apologetically, telling him I'd pay for any and all of the damage, and look back to Bishop. "Oh no, don't tell me you drank ALL of it?"

"Every single bottle!" He exclaims and I just sigh an shake my head. "Ugh, stop mothering me, dammit... hic... I'm not a child. Although...hic..." I've got a bad feeling of what he's going to say next. "...you'd be a better mom than the one I had."

I start to think that he needs to sleep it off and drink only water tomorrow, but then again, he could be faking it. Only one way to find out. "Bishop," I whisper, "The world will end if you don't tell me your middle name."

"Florance!" That's a surprise. "I mean, Lawrence." He hides it and I look at him suspiciously; he sighs and explains. "My parents had a debt, alright? They needed to pay it off and this damn, tights wearing noble wanted them to name me after him."

He's definately not faking; he would never tell me that if he were sober. "Come on, Ranger. Let's get you to bed and we'll talk about this in the morning."

"Get laid! Good plan!" He says very loudly as take his arm around my shoulder and lead him upstairs to our room; thank goodness he's drunk. "Can I use you as a pillow? You look..."

Pillow? I'm almost not liking the way he is looking at me with those amber eyes of his.

"You look so soft." he whispers in my ear, giving me chills as we walk through the door. "You smell so nice too."

He's now sniffing my hair? I better put him on the bed before he does something that he'll regret. "Okay mister. Get some sleep," I lay him down on the bed, "and I'll keep watch tonight."

He grabs my wrist and pulls me ontop of him, snaking an arm around my waist. "Nah-uh. You need to stay here. Don't want nightmares to get'cha!"

I try to get him to let me go, but even drunk, he's strong. I stop struggling as he turns to his side, keeping me close to his chest. "Bishop?"

"I don't want you to be scared when I'm around. You look sad when you are. I want you to smile that..." Bishop scoots back a bit and place his hand on my cheek. "That beautiful smile. It goes good with your eyes. A beautiful blue."

He leans in and... I don't stop him. He kisses me and I'm not feeling the urge to slap him or dump cold water on him. Instead, I close my eyes, savoring the feeling of my first kiss. Sure it tastes like wine and mead, but it's so gentle, so... caring. We stop, I open my eyes and see Bishop passed out.

I giggle a little as I hear Karnwyr, the smart wolf, walk in and close the door. "Good night, Ranger."

...

Morning has come and not a single nightmare. Maybe he really does calm me down and make me happy. Am I? Happy with Bishop, I mean? I sit up and stretch a little bit. I hear a groan from behind me.

"Shit. Well, you haven't killed me yet, so it wasn't as bad as my hangover suggests."

"Morning, Florence." I say to him teasingly.

"Wha- no! It's Lawr-" He just realized. "Wait! I didn't tell you that, did I? You know what nevermind. I must have been piss assed drunk if I told you... that!" He sees my mixed expression of concern and humor. "Look did we... did anything... happen?"

"You don't remember?" I am a little sad, I mean, it was my first kiss.

He shakes his head almost unsure then says "If I did anything, I'm sorry and can we just forget that anything happened?" After hearing him say that, I turn away trying not to yell or anything, and he continues "If we go somewhere cold, just ignore me when I dunk my head in the snow or something."

"Or we could skip the trip." I make a snarky remark when I see Karnwyr with a bucket of cold water in his mouth.

Karnwyr understands and runs to Bishop, knocking the bucket all over him and the bed. I stand up and walk out with Bishop yelling and Karnwyr a step behind me. I tell the innkeeper on the way out of the building that Bishop will take care of expenses.

How could I be a fool? Of course it had to be my first kiss and he had to be drunk! After we reach Riverwood, I might as well leave him to do what he wants and continue my journey as the Dragonborn. Alone. Like it should be.

"OOF!" I run into someone hard as I run out the door.

"Oh, are you alright dear lady." The man I ran into looks like a knight of some kind, he's kinda handsome.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." I tell him as I take his hand and brush myself off. "I probably should have watched where I was going."

"There is no need to apologize, I am new in these lands and got sidetracked." He really is a gentleman. "May I ask something of you, my lady?"

I suppose being called "my lady" isn't much different from "Ladyship" or "Princess", but I can tell that he has a good personality. "Sure, why not?"

"Are you perhaps the Dragonborn?"


	11. Ch 8 Pasts Come Back

_"Are you perhaps the Dragonborn?"_

Of course he's looking for me. Well, not "me" me, but new Dragonborn, savior of Skyrim me. I might as well be honest with him and see what he wants from the Oh Mighty Dragonborn.

"Just what gave me away?" I ask with humor and sarcasm in my throat. "The fact I'm a female elf? The markings? No, no wait. It was the hair wasn't it?"

He looks at me a little shocked, but by his reaction, I think he thinks that I'm either toying with him or that I think he offended me. I better give him a clearer answer.

"Yes, I am the Dragonborn." I say as confident as possible.

"My lady," He bows to me and continues with his smooth voice, "my name is Casavir. I have been searching for the Dragonborn for some time now, in hopes of aiding you in your journey to keep the dragons at bay. I would like to offer my assistance."

Wow, from the way he's acting, he is almost like my removed uncle Sebastian. I'm not sure yet if it's a good thing or a bad thing. He looks like he can handle himself in a fight, but by his accent, he's not really familiar with Skyrim. Just like me, and as much as I am angry with Bishop right now, I'd rather now be disloyal to my companion and drag another in unknown danger due to getting lost. I'd never hear the end of it from-

"Ugh, that is just great. A hang over, an angry woman teamed up with my wolf, an expensive bill, and now everybody's favorite white knight." Him. "I was not expecting to run into you here, but the irony of it all suits you."

Before I can even speak, Casavir starts walking towards Bishop who is standing next to the inn door, still dripping wet. "I merely wish to assist her, much as I imagine you are doing now Bishop."

Bishop starts to get closer to Casavir, challenging him. "She doesn't need you. Go help someone who wants your holy righteousness, it's not wanted here."

"You don't really-" I try to tell Bishop that he doesn't speak for me, but I guess boys will be boys.

"At least with me, her moral aptitude wouldn't plummet to the flaming depths of Oblivion." Casavir argues. "Which, I'm sure, with you along, it has been sorely tempted to do."

Not that he's completely wrong and as much as I'd like to see what happens next with these two, I better stop them quick before they cause a scene. A blind man can see that not only these two know each other, but they have a bad history. I bet if I ask, they'll say something along the lines of "it's complicated."

"You think a little too highly of yourself, Paladin." Bishop, what is he... never mind. "With you along she'd get so bored, she'd sprint and dive head first into those flames; anything to make her feel alive again."

"Enough!" I push myself between them before Casavir reaches for his sword.

They glare at each other and slowly back away from one another, giving me a little room.

I turn to Casavir, "Maybe you can help me."

"I am pleased to hear you are giving it some thought." Even though I feel Bishop's eyes burning a hole in my back, the key words were "some thought."

"You look like you can handle yourself." I try my best to ignore Bishop behind me and see what Casavir has to offer.

"You are most kind. I am skilled in the art of battle and of healing."

That's doesn't really help me much since I prefer to sneak around a fight and use my own magic and potions to heal. Might as well find out more about him. "Tell me more about yourself."

"I have travelled a very long distance to get to Skyrim." Just as I thought. "I met others along the way that have made a similar journey."

"Is that how you met Bishop?" Now I'm a bit curious on how these two men met.

"Our paths have crossed a few times." That's a bit vague. Is there something in there past that they don't want me to know?

Casavir continues. "To be honest, he is nothing but a savage wolf, looking for his next victim. As a Paladin, I have sworn to protect the innocent and bring justice when evil has taken hold."

Definitely sounds like Uncle Sebastian and any (if any) decent Templar. But still, "victim"? What could he mean by that?

"I defend the world from people like him." Casavir finishes, glaring at Bishop.

Bishop may not be on my best side right now, but he hasn't really done anything to me. He's stood by me, guided me, and has never once been afraid of what I am and what I can do. He knows things about me that only the dead of this world would know. Besides, I still have a lot of payback to serve Bishop. Gods help me, he's really rubbing off on me.

I look straight in Casavir's eyes and smile. "I hope that you enjoy your stay here in Solitude."

"But," Casavir can clearly see that I'm rejecting his help.

"I cannot stay for long, for I'm terribly busy, being the Dragonborn and all. Therefore, I have duties to attend to and Bishop had already agreed to help me and if I'm anything, Paladin Casavir, I am loyal. He's has continued to go out of his way to be my partner in my mission. I hope you understand." I give a slight bow, turn around, and walk to the main gates with Karnwyr beside me and a confused, but proud Bishop behind me.

Once through the gates, Bishop starts talking. "I almost though that you were going to ask the Paladin to join you and dump me here."

"Considering what happened last night," I turn and glare at him, "it was tempting."

"What did I do?" He yells, very confused on why I'm angry at him.

"I thought you wanted to forget about it." I say a little snarky.

"I don't remember what happened. If you tell me why you're so angry, maybe-"

"No."

"Princess!"

"I said 'no'. Let's focus on the task at hand. It'll be two days if we're luck to reach Riverwood." I interrupt Bishop, trying not to laugh at the fact that he's trying so hard.

...

The journey back to good ol' Riverwood was... well... frustrating. Mostly for Bishop. I gave him the silent treatment for two days and he's still trying to figure out what happened that night. I'm just doing my best to not laugh at him. To him, I'm an angry elf with glowing markings, the ability to shout him to Oblivion, and his trusty wolf on my side of the argument. I'm not sure how long I can keep this up. Thankfully we're now in the Sleeping Giant's Inn.

"You handle whatever buisness you have here, Princess." Bishop tells me as we enter the inn. "I'm gonna get a drink."

Like Karnwyr's ticks he is. "Orgnar!" I call to the barkeep. "I'll pay you double for you to serve my companion water."

"Concerned about my health now?" Bishop is clearly ticked with my order.

"Rather have you drinking nice water than getting you drunk again and giving me mor reasons to get angry at you." I tease.

"Arg! Fine!" that's probably the fastest that he's given up a fight.

I smile and realize an older woman coming towards me. She's about my height, wearing a blue dress, and her blonde hair in a low pony tail. From certain features, I think she's a Nord. Now that I'm thinking abou it, she looks familiar.

"Sorry if my travelling associate and I are bothering you," I try to apologize.

"I'm the inkeeper." she almost says coldly. "It's my business to keep track of strangers."

"I'm Melody Hawke. I'd like to rent the attic room."

"Attic room, eh? Well...we don't have an attic room, but you can have the one on the left. Make yourself at home." She seems nice all of a sudden.

I give her ten gold pieces and walk into the room she pointed out. No attic room? Is this some kind of joke or something? An ambush? A secret phrase that I was suppose to solve? Or is this just more of a goosechase than I originally thought. Can't wait to tell the Greybeards.

"So you're the Dragonborn I've been hearing so much about." the innkeeper? "I think you're looking for this. We need to talk. Follow me."

She just gave me something that looks like an old horn. The Horn? Who is she?

We walk out of my room and to hers, Orgnar keeping Bishop busy with another tankard of water. I almost want to bring him with me to this secret meeting, mostly because I've got a strange feeling about this innkeeper. However, I also have a feeling that she only wants to meet with the Dragonborn and me only. If I bring him, she may become intimidated.

As soon as we enter her room, she almost commands me to close the door. So, maybe she's already intimidated with just me around. I better keep my guard up.

She walks up to her closet, opens the doors, and opens the fake back of the closest. "Now we can talk. The Greybeards seem to think you're the Dragonborn. I hope they're right."

Past the closet is a secret room filled with weapons, a table with maps and books on it, armor, alchemy supplies, and enchanting supplies. All this under an inn, who is she?

"You're the one who took the horn? Who are you?" I ask, very surprised.

"Surprised? I guess I'm getting pretty good at my harmless innkeeper act. My name is Delphine." She says that a little too casually in my opinion.

"What do you want with me?" I better get answers, none of this is making any sense.

"I didn't go to all this trouble on a whim. I needed to make sure it wasn't a Thalmor trap. I'm not your enemy. I already gave you the horn. I'm actually trying to help you. I just need you to hear me out. " Thalmor? Something is definately up.

I take a deep breath and tell Delphine, "Go on. I'm listening."

"Like I said in my note, I've heard that you might be Dragonborn. I'm part of a group that's been looking for you...well, someone like you, for a very long time. If you really are Dragonborn, that is. Before I tell you any more, I need to make sure I can trust you." She looks suspiciously at me.

Trust goes both ways. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"If you don't trust me, you were a fool to walk in here in the first place. " I'm starting to like her.

"So what's the part you're not telling me?"

"Dragons aren't just coming back, they're coming back to life. They weren't gone somewhere all these years. They were dead, killed off centuries ago by my predecessors. Now something's happening to bring them back to life. And I need you to help me stop it."

"Do you know how crazy this sounds?" I can't believe it. I just can't. Travel between realities, yes. Undead, yes. Vampires, yes. Dragons in general, barely. Resurrected dragons, not just no, but I would believe in the eight or nine divines above that!

"Ha. A few years ago, I said almost the same thing to a colleague of mine. Well, it turned out he was right and I was wrong." Glad Delphine finds this so funny.

"What makes you think dragons are coming back to life?" I still think it's crazy.

"I know they are. I've visited their ancestral burial mounds and found them empty. And I've figured out where the next one will come back to life. We're going to go there, and you're going to kill that dragon. If we succeed, I'll tell you anything you want to know." Delphine says that like it's so easy to kill a dragon. Not!

"How did you figure all this out?" I do have to wonder, if she's playing innkeeper, how could she figure out which burial site is going to have a dragon erupt from it.

"You should know. You got the map for me. The dragonstone you got for Farengar, remember?"

Huh? The dragonstone? Wait a minute, the shadowy figure who was impressed that I went into the Barrow to retrieve the stone. That's why I thought she was so familiar.

"Right, you were at Dragonsreach when I gave it to him."

"So you were paying attention. I arranged to have Farengar recover the dragonstone for me. It's what I do. I make things happen from behind the scenes. After all, here you are." That explains some things.

"The dragonstone was some kind of map?"

"Yes. A map of ancient dragon burial sites. I've looked at which ones are now empty. The pattern is pretty clear. It seems to be spreading from the southeast, starting in the Jeralls near Riften." she points to the map on the table.

"So where are we headed?" I ask, almost eager to prove to her what I am.

"Kynesgrove."

"Understood." I straighten up. "If it's alright with you, my companion and I will meet you there. We have our own way of getting around."

"Fine, just be there." She has a hint of annoyence in her voice, but she didn't say no.

I return to the bar area of the inn. "Bishop?"

"What? Now you're talking to me?" He's still steamed.

I guess I'll have to make it up to him after telling him about the current complication.

"C'mon, I'll tell you what's going on on the way." I grab him by the arm and practically dragging him out of the inn.

"Where are we going now?"

"Well, first we need to get back to High-" I try to tell him the plan, but I'm interrupted by a nord who has no idea what personal space is.

"I've been looking for you. Got something to deliver, your hands only." He says as he goes through his satchel. "Let's see, ah, a letter from a Paladin Casavir. Must be really important. Anyway, until next time."

The letter is practically forced into my hands and the man runs off as quickly as he came. I open the letter carefully. I wonder what Casavir wants.

 _Dear Lady Melody Hawke,_

I almost like the sound of that and news must travel quickly for him to know my name.

 _Though Bishop and I don't see eye to eye on many things, I will respect the fact that you chose to travel with him._

That's noble of him.

 _I wish to make it up to you by asking you to accompany me to the Crystal Ball here in Solitude in a few weeks. If you need a gown, I have informed the shop owners of The Jewel of your arrival._

 _I wish you well, My Lady._

 _Casavir_

Well, things just got even more complicated.


	12. Ch 9 Small Things

"So let me get this straight," I hope Bishop is finally understanding the situation after a hundred times of explaining, after all we're now just outside Ivarstead. "We're returning the horn to the old farts up the mountain,"

"Yes."

"The horn that was taken by a little shady innkeeper (should have seen that coming)," he growls about the fact that he didn't figure out Delphine until I told him.

"Yes."

"Who claims that dragons aren't only coming back, but from the dead," he's almost as anxious as I was when I first found out.

"Uh-huh."

"And after the horn is delivered, we are going all the way to Kynesgrove to kill another dragon and witnessing how it's going to come back to life?" He's yelling at this point.

"Yes, it's also to prove to Delphine that I'm the Dragonborn. Kill the dragon, absorb it's soul, and then she trusts us." I say confidently.

"Princess, the last time you killed a dragon, you leapt onto it's back from the top of a tower, crash landed it in front of me, stuck a sword through it's head, and while doing all this giving me- uh, everyone a heart attack!"

"It was the best plan I had at the time!" Now I'm yelling back.

Honestly, this man is so infuriating I just want to-! No, no. I'm still angry that he's forgotten, but I can't let the memory of him kissing me control my actions. I need to move past it. But can I?

"Anyway, how do we know that once we prove you're the Dragonborn," Bishop says as we enter to little town, "that she won't try to stab you in the back?"

"Well," I turn to him smiling, "isn't that what my trusty ranger is for? Watching my back?"

I can see that he's slightly blushing. What is he thinking? I look at him with a mixture of worry and confusion, then he grabs my shoulder and pushes me behind him.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill her." Tarkis?

"Like I'd believe that." Bishop is protecting me from him.

I can't really blame him since the last time I saw Tarkis, he was choking me to death. Had it not been for Bishop, I would have let him.

"I just want to talk." Tarkis explains to Bishop, but I can tell that he's not buying it.

"Bishop," I place my hand on his arm and looks back at me. "I'll be fine. I need to face my demons at some point."

"But, Ladyship-" Bishop tries to argue.

"Bishop." I tighten my grip on his arm and keep eye contact. "Trust me."

They say that the eyes are a gateway to the soul. If that's true, Bishop's eyes are telling me that he's really worried. He sighs and steps aside.

I walk up to Tarkis. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Not here. I was thinking at the old house." He points at the burned house across the river.

"Somehow I figured. Right back where it all started."

We walk across the bridge, not saying a word. Just taking in the scenery, remembering the time of when we were kids.

"Feels like ages, but," Tarkis starts the conversation.

"It also feels like just yesterday." I continue, not looking at him.

"Remember when you and Rico were playing tag and you somehow fell into the river?" He asks humorously.

"Yeah, then you dived in to save me so that Rico and your mother wouldn't be sad." I answer with a little smile on my face.

"Probably the only actual nice thing I did for you." He almost sounds regretful. "I'm sorry."

"What?" I didn't expect that.

"I'm sorry that I've been an ass to you. Even worse than an ass." He's apologizing? "I know that my mother getting sick was not your fault and my father's drinking problem wasn't yours either. I shouldn't have let my father's anger effect me. I truely did want to be your friend back then, but Father..." his voice trails off.

"He thought the worst of me and you just didn't want to disapoint him." I sigh; I have to tell him about Rico. "Tarkis."

"Hm?"

"I forgive you for everything, but I bear news that you may not forgive me for."

"Is it about Rico?" He asks as I turn away.

"Yes." I have to do this. "He and I were investigating a cave that was apparently filled with vampires and they somehow got to Rico. He turned in a matter of days and nearly killed me himself. He was able to stop himself, but he jumped off a cliff and into the ocean to make sure he didn't hurt anyone else."

I wait for Tarkis to say something, but all I hear is rushing water, wind blowing, and birds singing. Concerned, I turn around. Tarkis closes in on me, not to fight, but to embrace me. This is the first time since the incedent in the river all those years ago.

"Thank you." Tarkis is crying, I return the embrace.

...

After a while, we start talking and catching up. Tarkis met a girl and is going to marry her. He's even going to rebuild the old house so he can have a place for his new family. I'm happy for him. Glad that the bad blood between us is over.

Bishop and I are halfway up the mountain and now he's, well, back to his grumpy ways. What's bothering him now? Sometimes, I don't understand that man.

"Bishop?" I may have a thought on how to cheer him up a bit.

"What is it now, Your Worship?" He grunts.

"Is it true that Nords are somewhat immune to cold?" I ask a little ways behind him, getting ready.

"Why do you even-" before he could finish his question, a snowball hit the back of his neck.

Snow slid down his back and under his armor. His reaction: priceless! I can't stop laughing! I need to bait him a little more.

"You're so cute!" I laugh as he tries to shake the snow off.

"Cute-what!?" He's buying it and now it's war.

As I run ahead, gathering snow to throw at him, Bishop follows not too far behind trying to hit me back. As we exchange snowballs, we run, laugh, and somewhat squeal. He closes in on me with a handful of snow in his hand. I twirl, dodging his cold attack, and throw an iron dagger up to the tree branch above him. The branch doesn't break, but a bunch of snow lands ontop of Bishop.

"I win again, Ranger." I giggle.

He looks at me like he's going to take some revenge. I try to run, but he grabs me by the waist. With both of our weights and the unexpected pull, we both fell in a snow bank with me ontop of him.

As we continue to laugh, Bishop says, "Ladyship, sometimes you make me wonder how your mind works...and if it works at all."

"Oh please, admit it." I look at him with a big smile on my face. "You were having fun."

Bishop smirks and rolls his eyes. I guess that's his way of saying "fine" but not really admitting it. Good enough. We get up and I just look at him and laugh again.

"What now?" He asks.

"Sorry," I try to contain my laughter, "but your really covered by snow."

"Well whose fault is that?" He says as I start to brush the snow off his armor.

"Not my fault you didn't dodge." I finish his left shoulder and move to his right.

"The tree?"

"Alright, I'll take that one, but I just could not pace up that opportunity." Shoulders are done and I move to his hair.

His brown hair slides between my fingers. The tufts are softer than I expected, even though sweat and dirt binds some of them. His eyes begin to close at my touch. I run a section near his ear through my index and middle fingers and he instinctively grabs my hand when I accidentally catch his skin. The stare at each other for a few moments.

"Think you got it all, Princess?" He whispers roughly.

I don't know what is giving me the chills, the way he's looking at me, the way he's now talking to me, or the Winter cold. I nod and try to step back, but his grip tightens on my hand.

"Bishop?"

"Why did you trust that guy?" He lowers his gaze with s hint of sadness.

That guy? Is he angry about what happened with Tarkis?

"You even let him... What if he had a knife or poison or something?" He let's go of my hand.

I can't leave it like this. Instead of lowering my hand to my side, I rest my palm on his cheek. He flinched a little and is now looking at me again as my hand feels his scars. The scars on his cheek may be faded but they bump out enough to provide an intriguing texture as I move past his rugged stubble. I'm stroking a part of his past but they bring back bad memories and he leans into my touch to forget them.

"Nothing is going to happen to me"" I assure him. "And no one is going to replace my ranger."

"Your ranger, huh?" His wolfish grin returns.

"Let's get going. Don't want to keep the Masters of the Voice waiting for too long." I take my hand off of his cheek and start walking and blushing.

"Thanks, Princess. I needed the snow fight." Bishop laughs and follows closely behind.

From all the running, I didn't realize that we were so close to High Hrothgar. Guess that's the good news, but with the fresh snow falling, I... I...

"Aaaachoooo!" Thank Talos that sneezes don't turn into shouts.

"Got a cold, Ladyship?" I don't even have to see him to know that he's laughing at me.

"Shut. Up." I for once growl at him.

We enter High Hrothgar and are immediately greeted by Master Arngeir. "Ah! You've retrieved the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. Well done. You have now passed all the trials. Come with me. It is time for us to recognize you formally as Dragonborn."

"Yeah, can we do that in the morning, Pops?" I guess it was too much to hope that Bishop was going to behave himself. "Dragonborn here got a cold from playing in the snow. Probably best that she get some rest before blowing up any training exercise or ceremony or whatever you and the other old geezers planned for her."

"Bi-Bish- ACHOO!" I try to argue, but my nose agrees with him.

"See?"

"Ah, yes. Although I hate to admit it, I see your point." Who side are you on Arngeir? "Make sure she takes a bath while the Greybeards and I get you both some dry clothes and a tonic for the fever."

"Sure thing." Bishop agrees and hoists me over his shoulder.

Feels like deja vu all over again. Wait did Arngeir actually suggest that Bishop takes a bath with me? We're not even-! What is going on in his mind? What did Bishop tell him the last time we were here?

Once in the bathing room, Bishop gently puts me down. "Get undressed and get in when you're ready while I do the same at the other end."

Yup, he's going in with me. "Uh, I don't think-"

"Ladyship," He cuts me off. "We're both tired, we both stink, someone needs to keep an eye on you incase you pass out, and the water isn't going to be warm forever. Let's just deal with it for now and try to respect each other's privacy."

He walks to the other end of the bath and starts to take off his clothes. I turn away quickly and do the same. I step into the water, still having my back turned to Bishop. The warm water feels so relaxing and I am almost feeling better. Worries still linger in my mind.

"What's wrong, Ladyship?"

"Bishop?!" How did he get a foot away from me?

"What? The key word back there was try. Besides, your obviously stressed about something." He sounds worried, as always, but I don't want him to be.

I turn to look at his face then fall my gaze to his shoulder. The one I burned to heal a bite wound. My hand left a scar on his shoulder, and thinking back, it was all my fault. I keep one hand to cover myself as the other touches his shoulder. I bite my lip thinking about that night.

"A souvenir of the first time you saved me." Bishop grins keeping my hand in place.

"Don't forget that I could have killed you. Not too mention that it was my fault that you even got hurt." My hand shakes and he tightens his grip.

"I don't blame you and you shouldn't either." Looking over me, seeing that his words have taken no effect, he splashes me with the other hand.

"Ah! Bishop!" I am about to splash him back, but one hand is covering myself and the other is secured on his shoulder.

"A little revenge for the snow fight, Your Worship." He splashes me over and over until I look like a drowned rat. "That should do it. I think I saw one of the Greybeards leave those clothes for us. You get out first and get dressed. I'll finish up."

He lets me go with a smug grin on his face. I turn back around and quickly get out and put my new clothes on. They appear to be like the robes the Greybeard use. I don't have a problem with that, but Bishop might. They're surprisingly warm.

"All right, you get to bed and I'll talk to the old men about that tonic." Bishop was surprisingly fast, but I don't argue.

I feel terrible because of this cold. Karnwyr follows me to bed to keep me warm. Bishop is still talking to the Greybeards and I don't know how much longer I can keep my eyes open.

...

A snowy mountain top, wind comming from every direction, blining me with snow. I have no weapon and hardly any armor. The snow clears and the black dragon is before me, Bishop under it's claws.

"Dovahkiin, Hin Dinok Los Bo! Zu'u Fen Drun Hin Daan Ahrk Pah Fen Kos Dii!" It roared in Dovahzul.

I scream and awaken with Bishop over me holding me down. I notice my markings are glowing through my clothes and the distict smell of burnt flesh.

"Bishop?" My voice is cracking, did I hurt him again?

"It's alright, it's alright." He helps me sit up and brings my head to his chest. "It was just a bad dream, your safe now."

So are you. I can't hold back my tears anymore. I cry into his chest as I listen carefully for his heartbeat. He pets my hair saying nothing but "shhh" until I run out of tears. Karnwyr jumps off the bed as Bishop climbs on, still holding me. I'll have to tell him what I saw, but for now, I'm just happy he's alive with me.


	13. Ch 10 Damn Luck

_(Bishop's Point of View)_

How did this all happen? Damn if I know. One moment I'm a ranger focused on surviving with his wolf while also drinking plenty of mead and taking a few wenches, then Karnwyr is taken and it all goes down to Oblivion. All because of her. Melody Hawke. Dragonborn.

When I first met her, I was thinking many of things. Her markings, her hair, her body, even imagining how she was in bed, but she was everything I could never expect from a woman so beautiful. The markings on her slightly tan skin are killing her as well as changing her hair color. The family that raised her, it's almost as bad as mine. She's now the mighty Dragonborn and everyone wants her help. Damn. Whoever is going to one day be her forever love is going to either. be the luckiest bastard or the bravest. I envy as well as feel sorry for him.

For now she's my responsibility. She said that I can leave, but something just keeps me at her side. Is it because I promised to be her guide? Or is it something else? Something I'm even denying to myself? No, no. She's not even my type. Sure she has an interesting sense of humor, isn't afraid of a fight, a little more than fairly attractive, and she looks better when she smiles. But that can't... it shouldn't even... Damn.

Half the time we fight, I almost want to just take her and live with the consequences, but after that whole rum incident and knowing that she can either shout me to pieces or rip my heart out, I know not to really make her hate me. I still don't know what I did that made her so angry.

It's morning now in High Hrothgar, but she's not in bed. Karnwyr is gone too. Now that I think about it, there is no way her cold couldn't be over already.

I get up and put my armor on and start searching for those two. Even all four of the geezers are gone? Maybe the courtyard? I open one of the doors leading to the outside. It's slightly warmer than yesterday. The Greybeards are just standing around with Karnwyr on the side. She's in the middle of the courtyard practicing her one handed weapons techniques.

Her hair is up in a ponytail, her armor appears to be put on in a hurry, her swings are slow and heavy, and she's sweating like crazy. It could still be her cold, or the fact that even after that first nightmare, she didn't sleep all that well. It doesn't matter why, if she continues, she'll collapse. Who knew that the only person that can really kill a dragon needs a babysitter. Yup, that's what I am, the Dragonborn Babysitter.

She hasn't noticed me yet. I'm walking up behind her as I unsheathe my hunting dagger. She swings around and is blocked by my dagger. Our eyes meet. She's practically an open book. Her arms are slightly shaking, her breathing is heavy, and her captivating blue eyes are a mixture of surprise, fear, and exhaustion.

"As proud as I would be that your finally taking some training seriously, Princess," I lower my dagger, "what do you think you're doing out here and how long have you been out here?"

She lowers her sword as well as her gaze. She knows that she can't really lie to me.

"Bishop," she is trying to give me some lame ass excuse, but I won't have it.

"Don't even think about getting out of this one Ladyship. You still have a cold and it can get worse." I start to lecture her. "If you were to fight a skeleton right know, you'd loose."

"It's not really a cold and it'll pass." She turns away, something is up.

"Princess."

She sighs. It must be big if she's acting this way. I cross my arms showing I'm serious.

"Fine." Got her. "Every once in awhile, the lyrium in my skin weakens my immune system and as a result, I get a little sick. But I can't let it continue to slow me down. I need to get stronger and fast."

Great, her markings are not only killing her when she uses them, but they can make her vulnerable to any sickness. But what is this about being stronger?

"I can understand about the whole lack of immunity but why do you need to be stronger fast? You've got a long way to go before you can even master-"

"I don't care!" She yells at me. "I just need..."

"Melody!" This is the first time I said her name out loud.

I hold on to her shoulders just like I did last night when she had her nightmare. My hands are still burned from it. She knows it and knows I am really serious. She shakes a for a moment and gently takes my hands into her own, palms up. She's afraid.

"I didn't just have one nightmare." She looks up at me. "I had two. One about the black dragon from Helgen and another about my markings."

"Talk to me, Ladyship." Once again, I can't help but want...

"The dragon spoke in Dovahzul. It said 'Dragonborn, death will for you. Soon all will be mine.' But that's not eventhe worst part." She looks at my hands again and sighs. "You... you were in both nightmares. Lifeless under the dragon's claws and your heart ripped out by..."

I can feel her hands shaking as she shuts her eyes tight. Damn. She's not just afraid of what might happen with the dragons, but if she loses control with her markings.

"Your blood was all over my hands. I killed you and I couldn't-"

I interrupt her by placing one of her hands over my heart. "I'm still alive, Ladyship. My heart isn't ripped out and your hands are clean. Don't worry, I'd be damned if I let myself be killed by a dragon or a beautiful noble-like lady." I tease her a bit.

She laughs a little bit. "Oh, Bishop. How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not a noble."

"True, a noble wouldn't be worried about the hired help. But you're still one up from a tavern wench."

She cocks her eyebrows. Uh-oh. She twists my hands, hits me in the stomach, and sweeps her leg underneath me. Ow. And now she's got me pinned down. If the situation was different, I wouldn't mind too much, but this is a bit humiliating. That wicked smile, those eyes, and where she's sitting is enough to make any man go wild. I know she's not the type, but I can't help but want to take her even more.

I now know that I have wanted her since the day I met her. Even after the markings and the whole Dragonborn thing. I would have left if it were anyone else, but I not going anywhere. She flirts without even knowing it, she's an excellent archer, her heart is kind, and she has quite the temper. This woman fears that she'll be the death of me, but will still pick a fight with me.

"One of two things is going to happen if you continue to follow me, Bishop." She says that with a hint of sadness. _"Hi Fen Kos Fin Dinok Do Zu'u Uv Zu'u Fen Kos Fin Dinok Do Hi."_

"Sounds to me like you have taken advantage of the Dovahzul books that old geezer gave you when we went to get the horn," I smile at her, "but since I didn't understand a single word, mind translating, Princess?"

She smirks and gestures that her lips are sealed. I'll let her tell me when she's ready.

But for now, "Ah, does the Dragonborn have something dirty on her mind?"

"What- No!" She lifts her hand to hit me, big mistake.

Quickly, I grab her wrist and flip our situation. Now I'm on top. By the Gods, this could lead into something bad, but as long as I can see that smile of hers, I'll gladly face whatever comes our way.

"Get off or I'll shout you off." She growls at me for a change.

I smirk and get up, offering my hand to help her up. "As my lady commands."

...

Hours have passed since the incident in the courtyard. Her fever has gone down and the Greybeards think that she's strong enough for her final test. However, they don't want Karnwyr and me in the room for some reason. I brushed it off until now.

 _"Lingrah Krosis Saraan Strundu'ul,_ _Voth Nid Balaan Klov Prann Nau."_ The Greybeards are shouting something.

Damn it, the door is locked and as much as my ears hurt from all the shouting, I wish I paid more attention to the Dovahzul lessons.

 _"Naal Thu'umu, Mu Ofan Nii Nu, Dovahkiin, Naal Suleyk Do Kaan, Naal Suleyk Do Shor, Ahrk Naal Suleyk Do Atmorasewuth."_ They continue whatever they're doing as I try everything I can to open the door. _"Meyz Nu Ysmir, Dovahsebrom. Dahmaan Daar Rok."_

Finally, the door opens and the Greybeards are surrounding her. She appears alright, but, "What in Oblivion is going on?"

"Bishop?" she looks surprised.

"What was with all that shouting?" I demand an answer from Arngeir.

"We spoke the traditional words of greeting to a Dragonborn who has accepted our guidance." The old man explains, not much caring for my reaction. "The same words were used to greet the young Talos, when he came to High Hrothgar, before he became the Emperor Tiber Septim."

"And now you're giving pointless history lessons." I'm more than irritated.

"Correct me of I'm wrong, but what you said was 'Long has the Stormcrown languished, with no worthy brow to sit upon. By our breath we bestow it now to you in the name of Kyne, in the name of Shor, and in the name of Atmora of Old. You are Ysmir now, the Dragon of the North, hearken to it.' Is that correct?" She translates, maybe trying to get me to calm down.

"It's a rough translation, but yes, that is correct Dragonborn Melody Hawke." He confirms.

So I guess this means that it's official, she is the Dragonborn. Her training is finished and she now has a map of places to find more "Words of Power". A lot is going to happen between now and whatever comes. I don't even know where to start. However, I have a feeling that she'll make our next stop Kynesgrove so we can kill a dragon for Delphine.

This will definitely be challenging, but I, for once, have faith in her skills combined with mine. I have faith in someone other than myself. It feels like a long time since I could... trust.

"Well, since that done and over with," I clap my hands together, interrupting any master and student conversation I wasn't listening to, "I'm going to go pack our things and we should be on our way to slay a dragon."

I run off before the old man gives me a lecture or she starts asking questions that will only waste our time. I want to get out of here as soon as possible.

...

We're now getting close to Windhelm, but something happened in Ivarstead the two days we've been gone in High Hrothgar. Something that she's not taking well.

Apparently after we left, that elf, Tarkis, got into a fight. The idiot didn't have a weapon on him but the nord that was fighting him had a dagger. We only found out the moment we got into town. People were whispering around and a messenger ran up to her when we arrived.

He had a letter from the Jarl, some coin, and a letter from Tarkis. She's read the Jarl's letter and given me the coin, but hasn't read Tarkis's letter. I honestly think she's afraid to, but is trying not to show it. After reading the Jarl's letter, she only shed one tear, took a deep breathe and plotted a course to Kynesgrove. I don't have any water buckets and I don't want to chance her getting sick again. All I can do is be patient and let her come to me when she's ready.

I still, of course, had talk her into slowing down and going into the inn in Windhelm before we got any further. The snow was picking up and it was near the middle of the night. We can't camp out, the Candlehearth Hall is a good place to rest. Plus, I know she'll want some privacy to read the letter. She's stubborn, as always, but she knew that I was right.

We're now in the inn and I'm getting us some food while she's sitting at a table upstairs.

"Our hero, our hero claims a warriors heart," Who in the blazes is speaking the lyrics to the Dragonborn song terribly? "I tell you, I tell you the Dragonborn comes."

I better save the princess from whatever torture is being given to everyone in the building. Wish I had some wool for the ears or something.

I walk up the stairs, seeing that a man with a ridiculously big hat is the one "singing" the Dragonborn Comes song, but not to the entire inn. Just to her.


	14. Ch 11 It's Only The Beginning

(Told by Melody Hawke)

This never happened before I became the Dragonborn. Normally, men would try to catch my attention by a few lines of which I would ignore and be ignored in return. Since I helped slay that first dragon and been called Dragonborn, both men and women are paying attention to me and trying desperately to grab mine. Just, basically, yelling the song about me instead of singing it, is a new one.

"You'll know, you'll know the Dragonborn comes." The man looks like an overly-dressed bard; this is going to be good.

Everyone in the room claps and cheers for him, but he's keeping his attention on me. Might as well talk to him before it get's really awkward.

"You're not a bad singer." Better be nice, he looks as though he takes pride in his work.

"Forgive me, my lady," He slightly bows, I can see where this is going, "have I the honor to speak to the Dragonborn?"

Knew it. "Yes, you have." Wonder what gave me away this time.

"By the Divines!" He's clearly happy. "It is delightful to be standing in your presence."

"Why," Need to stay my tongue; be nice, "thank you."

"Today, we witness a living legend among us, none other than the Dragonborn herself." Oh no, now he's announcing my presence; Bishop's gonna love this. "Our hero, our hero indeed who claims this warrior's heart. I told you, I told you and the Dragonborn came!"

"The living legend," This will hopefully be the one and only time I say this, "needs a drink."

"If I could just have one moment of your fine company, my lady. Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Alec." This is the part where I'm trapped in conversation.

"And what does a bard want with me?" I try my best to smile as I sneak glances around trying to find Bishop.

"I have spent so much of my time studying your adventures." Excuse me? "From terrors at Helgen to your endless eradication of the Dragon menace."

Again, excuse me? Hardly anyone knows about the fact that I was in Helgen when this all started.

Alec continues. "You are our hero. Your strength and humility brings hope to every heart in Skyrim. We bards sing your songs so that out children's children may remember the glory of the Dragonborn, savior of Tamriel!" I haven't really saved anything yet, let alone a whole country. "Though, meeting you I see no account of your beauty has ever given you the justice you deserve."

There it is. The flattery. I'm really starting to pick up on that, but I still have to be nice. Got a reputation to uphold now.

"Thank you, that's very kind." Keep it together, Melody.

"Kindness holds no place over honesty. I speak only the truth." Alec is really pushing it. "You are truly inspiring, a beautiful muse for the beating heart of a musician." I sense a love confession coming up; just got to remember to breathe. "Please, you must come to a special performance I'm arranging here in Windhelm. I would be delighted for you to be my guest."

"Unfortunately, I have to head out early in the morning to a nearby village to slay a dragon. I need to save my energy for tomorrow, therefore, I cannot go out tonight." Hopefully that will do it.

"It'll be tomorrow night." Alec says that a little too eagerly.

Of course it is. "I'll see what I can do."

"Just you wait, my dear!" Alec is almost cheering. "I am so pleased to share the experience with you. I will see you at the palace, my muse."

He takes my hand and places a kiss on the back of it. Now he walks out of the inn as I finally spot Bishop in a corner. I can't tell if he enjoyed the show or if he wants to strangle Alec.

"Were you here the whole time?" I ask, trying not to sound angry.

"Eh, long enough." He admits. "So 'muse', are you really thinking about coming back here tomorrow night to see whatever that bard has in store for you?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"Oh, I don't know. If we survive the morning. If we just happen to pass through. If we are so bored out of our minds that we say 'hey, let's go see a bard's performance that is dedicated to the Legendary Dragonborn. Oh, wait. That's me!'" I say sarcastically as I chomp down on some bread.

"Heh, who knew it would take a bard to make you regret being the Dragonborn."

Do I regret it? I do hate the attention, the songs, the dragons, but had I not been the Dragonborn, then maybe Bishop would have left or been killed before we looked for the Dragonstone. I wouldn't be close to him like I am now. I also wouldn't have gotten a disappointing first kiss, but, win some, lose some.

"Being the Dragonborn has it's ups and downs, I won't lie, but there are still things that I wouldn't trade to be normal again." I smile.

"Like?" Now Bishop is getting curious.

"I'm not telling." I gesture my lips being sealed and as a result, Bishop huffs in defeat. "What did you think of the bard?"

"Bards." He growls. "As if he'd know anything about letting women come for anything. His voice alone is enough to send them running into the opposite direction."

"Aww, is someone jealous?" What am I saying? "I'd like to hear you do better."

"I swear, I'd sing about you myself if it got him to shut up."

Really? "I would pay to see that. Do a duet with Karnwyr!"

Karnwyr barks in agreement, but Bishop laughs sarcastically. "Yeah, nobody could get me drunk or pay me enough to do that."

"Uh-huh. I bet you otherwise if you drink rum again and try to wash it down with all kinds of ale and mead like you did after we met Jack back at Solitude." I giggle, remembering how silly he was.

"Yeah, starting to remember pieces of that night, still blurry though." He says as he finishes up his food.

I look at him, unsure if I want him to remember the kiss or not. It might not have been important to him, but I can't help but make it important to me. Every once in a while, I want to tell him, but then again, he may just laugh and make jokes about how his drunk self was my first kiss.

"Come on," Bishop stands up and extends his hand to me. "We got a dragon to slay in the morning and a lot of preparation before the torture we'll endure tomorrow night."

I laugh and take his hand, letting him help me up and take me to our room."

...

The sun has risen and we're already on our way, but thoughts are on my mind. Not just of the dragons, but the war that's going on.

"Alright, Princess." Bishop catches me off guard. "What are you thinking about?"

"Eventhough the dragons are rising from the grave, the war between Stormcloaks and Imperials is still happening." I start to explain.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, even if I defeat the dragons, the war will end up being my problem. People will wonder whose side the Dragonborn favors." I look to Bishop beside me. "I've been on the sidelines all my life and now I'm caught in the middle."

"What are you getting at, Princess?" Bishop steps infront of me and stops.

"So do I join the Stormcloaks or the Imperial Legion?" I ask, wondering what his opinion is.

Most Stormcloaks hate elves, but they are just trying to free they're homeland, plus Bishop is a Nord. On the other hand, a good portion of Imperials treat elves with respect and hope to bring order. I still feel like there is something missing in all of this, but I really would like to hear what Bishop has to say if the occasion should arise.

"Ladyship, listen," Bishop sighs, "if you fall to the enemy I can't defend you from an army! Though I hate to admit it, but even that wouldn't stop me from trying."

That is certainly a surprise, I'll try to joke around to ease the tension a little. "Bishop, I didn't know you cared."

"You silly girl, you have no idea how I feel and I'd rather keep it that way." What? "The less you know, the better!"

"Bishop, I care about you too." More than you know. "You don't have to keep anything from me."

He grabs my shoulders almost to the point where it hurts. "Listen! I can't lose you to anything! I can't and I won't!"

His face is so close. His eyes with serious worry. I can feel his breath on my cheek.

"Bishop..." All I can say is his name in a worried tone.

What's gotten into him?

"Enough talk!" Bishop pushes me away, realizing what he was doing. "Do what you will, foolish girl! You don't need me to defend you! I know you're strong enough to do it yourself." He starts to walk ahead before allowing me to speak. "I'm done speaking about this."

What was that all about?

"If I didn't know any better," Delphine appears out of nowhere, "I'd say you two make an interesting couple."

"We're not-" I start to say, looking nervously to Bishop.

"Yeah, not... um-" He's appears to be just as embarrassed.

"I said 'if I didn't know any better' not that you are a couple." Delphine says. "Come on, Kynesgrove is just up the hill."

We continue behind Delphine, but I can't shake what Bishop just said. Would he actually try to protect me from an army? Does he truely believe in my strength? What does he really feel about me? Why does the possibility of losing me hurt him so much? I guess I better make sure we both survive this if I want any answers.

"Wait. Something's wrong." Delphine alerts us as a woman come running from the village.

"No, you don't want to go up there! A dragon... it's attacking!" The woman is in fear.

Normally, I'd want more information about the dragon, but I can sense that the village isn't in danger yet. The dragon's presence is at the burial ground and it's... familiar.

"Get some place safe, we'll take care of the dragon." I tell the woman as I start running.

I just hope we're not too late.

"Sahloknir! Ziil Gro Dovah Ulse!" That voice; there's no mistaking it. "Slen Tiid Vo!"

"That doesn't sound good." Bishop states as he runs a few steps behind me. "Princess, did you understand any of that?"

"They almost sounded like shouts." I try to explain as we hide behind some rocks. "From what I understand, the first word it's a name. The rest are like a necromancy dragon shouts."

I peek around the rock to confirm my theory. The black dragon is flying above a dragon skeleton growing itsts flesh. I tense up.

"Steady." Delphine tells me. "I don't know what's happening. Let's watch and wait." She studies the scene. "This is worse than I thought..."

Her voice trails off as the reborn dragon speaks. "Alduin, Thuri! Boaan Tiid Vokriiha Suleyksejun Kruziik?"

If I'm right, he just said, "Alduin, king. Arrive the moment to restore authority in an ancient manner?" Or maybe something along those lines? But now I have a name for my demon of Helgen. Alduin.

"Geh, Saloknir, Kaal Mir." Alduin replies and turns in my direction; he knows I'm here. "Ful, Losei Dovahkiin?"

I step out, no point in hiding anymore. I remain silent and face Alduin.

He continues to speak. "Zu'u Koraav Nid Nol Dov Do Hi." I kinda wish I studied up more on Dovahzul. "You do not even know our tongue, do you? Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself the name of Dovah."

Was I that obviously? I wish I had a snappy comeback like I would normally do. Guess in the face of danger, I get cold feet.

Alduin turns to the other dragon, Sahloknir, if I'm not mistaken. "Sahloknir, Krii Daar Joore."

I don't have to guess what that means.

Sahloknir looks to Alduin "Dii Drog. Daar Joor Vahdin Meyz Zaam?"

He just asked to make me a slave? I'd rather die!

"Zu'u Fen Neh Kos Hin Zaam!" I declare as my markings start glowing, my bow ready, the souls inside me stir, and both dragons are surprised for just a moment. "Fus, RO DAH!"

I use my Thu'um again Sahloknir. He flies up, ready to attack. Alduin flies off, but I doubt that this will be the last we've seen of him.

"Damn it, woman! Are you ill-minded or something?" Bishop yells at me as he readies his own bow.

"Let's focus on the dragon now and have you two yell at each other later!" Delphine shoots her own arrow at the beast.

She's right. But I have the feeling that after killing this dragon, it won't be the end of our problems, but the beginning.


	15. Ch 12 Wolf's Song

The battle has been long and it's far from over. It took us nearly an hour to just ground the dragon, but he still breathes. We're nearly out of arrows and the only cover we have is a bunch of rock. This dragon is certainly tougher than the one back at Whiterun. It appears that there are different ranks and types of dragons. This helps a little, but not with the current fight.

"Anyone got a plan?" Delphine asks Bishop and I.

"Really?" Bishop is now ticked, of course I don't really blame him. "This was all your idea! We kill a dragon and you tell us what is really going on and who you are!"

"I was under the impression that you and the Dragonborn knew how to slay dragons!" Delphine yells back at Bishop.

"Enough, both of you!" I yell over the dragon's fire breathing at my companions. "We're all here now! Nothing is going to change that, but if we don't kill this dragon, Kynesgrove is next and who knows where. We have a job to do and you two arguing isn't helping!"

Delphine almost looks apologetic, however, Bishop looks like he wanted me to take charge for some reason. I'll have to talk to him about it when this is over.

"Alright, we have five arrows in total. He's grounded, but I think we need a little more to fight with." I explain the situation out loud.

"Do you still have your sword?" Bishop asks me.

"Heh, funny story. Apparently, iron is not great in really cold conditions and I sold the pieces for more arrows." I tell him, rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment.

He shakes his head and I turn around to try to see a weapon I can use to end this fight. A ways beyond our hiding spot, I see a shield radiating magic of some kind and a great sword next to it. The only problem is that once any of us step out from the rocks, we're fried. Wait a moment!

"Either of you have a dagger?" I ask my soon to be fellow dragon slayers.

Delphine looks at me confused and Bishop asks, "Why?"

"I've got a plan, but you need to trust me." I look sincerely to Bishop.

I know he doesn't trust well, but we have little choice right now. He sighs and hands me his iron dagger. How he keeps it in good condition, I may never know. Now I'm ready.

"If something goes wrong, do what you can." I tell Delphine and Bishop.

"But, we don't even know your plan!" Delphine yells as I start to stand up.

"I know." I smile, jumping out into the open.

Sahloknir blasts fire at me. I roll out of the way, closer to the shield and sword. Eye on my target, I throw Bishop's dagger at his eye. I don't miss and he is roaring in agony. I take a few extra steps as Sahloknir recovers. His eye is on me and I have the shield ready; as fire heads in my direction, I lift the shield as I hold my ground. My theory is correct, the shield is somewhat fire resistant. Sahloknir stops to take a breath, I throw the shield right into his mouth. As he struggles to close his jaws, I pick up the great sword and start running. Sword on my back, bow in my hand, arrow notched, and Sahloknir has finally destroyed the shield, but it's too late for him. I shoot my arrow at his other eye, he roars his last as I drop the bow, draw the sword, and thrust through the skull. He falls immediately and both Delphine and Bishop come out of cover to see the corpse turn to bones and the soul absorbs into me.

"So you really are... " Delphine starts to say. "I...it's true, isn't it? You really are Dragonborn. I owe you some answers, don't I? Go ahead. Whatever you want to know. Nothing held back."

Finally, some answers.

"Wait a minute." What is Bishop going on about now? "You're burned."

Oops. Guess I had the shield too high up. Bishop forces me to sit on a rock before I start asking questions.

"Perhaps we should do this in private later?" Delphine doesn't want Bishop to know?

I can't accept that. "Either we both know, or you don't get the Dragonborn." I threaten Delphine as Bishop searches his pack for something that can help my burns.

"Fine." Delphine agrees very quickly.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" I start my questions.

...

Bishop and I are back in the Candlehearth Hall in Windhelm, just about an hour before Alec's show. I've asked all I could of Delphine before she left to go to Riverwood. She's a "Blade", basically someone who helps the Dragonborn slay dragons. The Thalmor are after her and anyone who was and still is a blade. Delphine thinks that they are behind the dragons rising, but I just have a pit in my stomach telling me that it's not that simple.

Then again, that could just be the slowly healing burn on my side. I'm lucky that Bishop at least knew how to brew a healing potion. I'm in no condition to travel, at least until morning, but I may have a hard time convincing a certain ranger to go to a certain bard's show. Especially since I did sort of promise that if I could make it, I would attend.

"Um, Bishop?" I am going to try something and hope it works.

"Careful, Princess. If you move too much, I have to replace the bandages and I don't think that you want to chance me not completely taking off your shirt this time." He grins.

After we got back and into a room, he took off my armor and bandaged my burn. I'm thankful, but I couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed.

"I'll be fine Nana Bishop," I smile back and see his scowl a little. "I was wondering if you were ready for Alec's performance?"

"No, I didn't find enough wool to plug up my ears with. There's not enough mead in all of Skyrim to make me ready for this shit." He sounds annoyed. "Besides, in your condition, you shouldn't go and therefore, I don't have to go."

"First off, I'll be fine. The potions are working and I'll mostly be sitting down. Second, if I let you drink, you can drink fast enough so that you are too drunk to remember it." I'm now offering a weakness I know he has that I have denied him for a little over a week.

"Trust me, I have other ways of forgetting. Mead or not." He's giving me that look again. What is he up to now?

"Free booze, Bishop. Just remember the free booze." Hopefully this convinces him to go.

"I would have happily stayed outside, far away from these city walls, but no, Princess, you had to drag me into this." He's almost cute when he's sulking.

"Now that that's settled, let's go so we can get good seats!" I'm so glad that worked.

"Wait a minute, Ladyship." Bishop grabs my arm as I try to walk out.

"What is it now?" I'm almost afraid of the answer.

"It's still cold out there and without your armor, you are more vulnerable to the cold." He walks to his pack and takes something out. "I got you this this morning just in case. We don't want you getting a cold again anytime soon."

It's a fur cloak! I'm guessing wolf from the texture. Karnwyr doesn't seem bothered, so that's good. It's very sweet that Bishop thought about it and got it for me, but I also feel bad since I didn't get him anything. I feel like a burden.

"Come here and try it on."

"Thanks, Bishop." I say as he puts it on my shoulders, pulls up the hood, and locks in the clasp. "Is there anything you need or want? You've done so much for me, I want to return-"

Bishop places his finger on my lips. "Don't worry about it, Your Worship. Allowing me to drink is payment enough."

I roll my eyes and have him lead me to the Palace of Kings.

...

I've never been in a palace before, so this was definitely an interesting experience. We're now looking for seats, but my mind is still on what was going on in the main hall.

Jarl Ulfric and his general were discussing about how to get Jarl Balgruuf of Whitrun on the Stormcloaks' side of the war. Dragons are rising from the dead and this is what they are thinking about? I hope they don't drag me into the politics of war anytime soon.

"Excuse me, Madame." a woman comes up to Bishop and me. "Are you the Dragonborn?"

It should be obvious by now, "Yes, I am and this is Bishop, my companion."

"Stop dragging me into this, Princess." He murmurs just loud enough for me to hear.

"Please this way, we have special seating for you both." The woman leads us to the front.

Closest to the stage is a fancy throne-like chair while the others are normal dining room chairs. I can only guess which seat is mine. Can I, for once, not be treated like some big deal. I know I'm now this land's only hope of defeating the dragons, but I am just an elven-human woman. I should accept the fact that all anyone will see is the legend, not the person.

I can see the grim expression on Bishop's face as we sit down. Karnwyr is already making himself comfortable on the floor beside me. Almost as if on cue, the curtains are opening, showing Alec in the middle of the stage.

He smiles at me and starts his speech. "Good evening, Windhelm! May I thank you all for venturing out on this cold, wintry night to witness the One, the Great, Alec, Prince of Song!"

Applause fills the room, and I catch a glimpse of Bishop pretending to yawn. I elbow his stomach, basically telling him to be nice. He shrugs and Alec's speech continues.

"I wish to dedicate tonight's performance to someone very special to me." Oh no, I can see where this is going. "She is the most inspiring, beautiful woman I have ever met, and I have a song in my heart I must sing to her."

Maybe this was a bad idea. I only met the man once and he has a song for me. Dear Gods or Maker or even Andraste's ass! Well, I can't really sneak away now. Time to endure it.

Alec sings beautifully, but I can't help but feel embarrassed. Bishop is even trying to burn hole in Alec's head. I almost want Karnwyr to get up and ruin the show. But I don't want to be disrespectful and I want the boys on their best behavior. Still, singing a song about wanting to love me and let me save him, that's just... I don't even know what to think.

Alec finally stops and nearly everyone starts clapping. I want to run out, but I know Alec will want to talk to me. I point Bishop out to the mead table as Alec gets off stage to meet me.

"So lovely to see you once again." Alec greets me.

I need to be nice, I apparently have a reputation now. "Your song was very beautiful. I'm glad you invited me."

"My beautiful muse. I'm so glad you enjoyed it. Please, dine with me tonight, my lady. I wish to sing for you more." Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. "I wish to hear all of your wonderful stories from the road. We can spend an unforgettable night together."

Either I've been spending too much time with Bishop or Alec is thinking what I think he's thinking. "I'm sorry, but I've had a long day and if I ignore my companion much longer, he'll be too drunk to remember his own name." Sorry Bishop.

It pains me to see you leave, my beautiful muse. We will meet again. This will not be the last you see of Alec, Prince of Song!"

"HAH! Don't make me laugh." Bishop suddenly appeared right behind me, late and rude as usual. "The only thing she will remember of you this night is the sight of you retreating as we leave." He's probably not wrong, but he could've said it gentler.

Alec grabs my hand as I try to step back. "Think of what we could accomplish if we travelled together. Join me, and your name will be sung from every rooftop in Skyrim until the end of time." If I even wanted that, I'd do what my uncle Varric did for my Mamae: write a book.

"So we're playing the ignoring game now?" Alec gets distracted by Bishop, giving me the opportunity to slip out of his hold and step to the side. "Let me tell you something, Bard, only a savage wolf can truly appreciate a woman like her." I'm trying really hard not to blush.

"So you like wild and free men, my lady?" Alec asks, but doesn't give time for an answer. "Oh, I can show you a wild and free man right here. We could live, and love, together. Free." Can a dragon just attack the hold already?

"Wild?" Bishop looks like he's going to explode of laughter. "Free? You?! Pfft. What are you gonna do if you get attacked by a dragon? Pull out your lute and bore it to sleep?" He grabs my hand and pulls me to his side. "We're leaving!"

Bishop drags me to the food table, apparently he want to stock up on the free food. People around us are staring, but not saying anything to us. Probably because I'm the Dragonborn and would shout people to pieces. Figures. Better hint to Bishop that I'm beyond ready to leave.

"Ready to go?" I ask and Bishop drags me back outside the palace.

"About time we got out of there. I was convinced another Deadra had trapped us in a realm of torture." Now that I listen carefully, Bishop sounds like he's drunk.

"What if it still is?" I can't help but tease the poor man when he's drunk, it's just too much fun.

"Then I think Sanguine is the one responsible for this." I should probably study up on Deadra as well since it looks like I'll be staying here for awhile. "And Sanguine deals in pleasure, if I remember right. How about we make some?" He asks as we make it to the door of the inn.

"How about we go to bed and sleep? We've got a long day tomorrow and you sir, are drunk." I open the door and follow him to our room.

"Huh, fine. Bet you can sing better than that tights wearing prissy boy." He huffs as he lands flat on his back on the bed.

"Uh, Bishop? I'm not a bard. He's a professional. Besides I only know one song that isn't the Song of the Dragonborn." I argue as I try to move him a bit so I can sleep.

"Come on." Once again, my back is on his chest and he's not letting go. "I won't fall asleep. I'll tell you if it's better than that dumb bard."

No point in arguing with a drunk man. The only song I know by heart is the one from my Papa. I haven't sang it in awhile, but I still remember it word for word.

"Alright, but remember you asked for it." I tell Bishop before closing my eyes and softly singing the lullaby.

Once I have finished, Bishop and Karnwyr are sound asleep and I am not too far behind.


	16. Ch 13 Getting to Know

Midday, just about an hour away from Riverwood, and Bishop is for once begging for answers from me. Since we woke up this morning, Bishop has been going non-stop about my song and where it came from. I'm breaking. Besides, if he's going to continue travelling with me, I might as well tell him not only who my family is, but "where" I'm from.

First, however..."Before I tell you anything, you have to answer one of my questions."

Bishop huffs, not quite thrilled with the compromise. "Fine, shoot."

"So, Bishop..." This will be interesting. "How did you become a ranger?"

"Why the sudden interest?" He asks quickly and suspiciously.

"Why the sudden suspicion?" I step in front of him, waiting for an answer.

"Because no one ever asks me something like that without another motive behind it." Sometimes, I forget that he has trust issues.

I cross my arms, letting him know that I am not moving or telling him anything until he starts talking, plus I am interested in knowing how someone who hates nobles became a ranger. It's like if Aunt Merrill became a servant for one of her less liked elven gods, Fen'Harrel, I believe. Or Aunt Aveline gone into banditry. Bottom line, there has to be a story. I'm kind of turning into my Uncle Varric. Karnwyr sits beside me, staring at Bishop with puppy eyes.

"Ugh, fine." I win again and he tells me his story. "How did I become a ranger? Like why anyone else sells themselves. I was raised with the skills. The difference is that I was taught them to survive, not for profit. Not an... honest kind of profit, anyway."

Is he saying that he used to be a bandit? I wonder what happened. He continues. "I started ranging about... seven years or so before we met. Word got around I could track runaways or hunt meals for fat, lazy nobles... whatever. I didn't plan on it, but they had the gold and I had a bow, so I became their ranger."

I get the feeling that he's leaving a lot out, but if I know Bishop, he'll tell me when he's ready. Now he's pushing again. "What about the illustrious woman before me? You're so nosy about my life."

I laugh a little, thinking of all my experiences, my family, and where I come from. I spot a log to sit on, after all, this will be a lot to take in. "Come, have a seat and listen to my tale before named Dragonborn." I declare with a little drama.

"I hope your not telling me your story like that the whole time." Bishop almost sounds like he's begging for me to stop as he sits next to me on the log, Karnwyr at our feet.

I laugh. "Alright, I'll be serious." I take a deep breath and start my story. "As you know, I was adopted by a Wood Elven family, but before that, I had a really big family. Most not related by blood. In fact there are some members of my family that you would never believe."

"Try me." He's really asking for it.

"Well..." I guess there's only one way to say it. "One of my uncles is a dwarf."

Bishop's smile disappears. He either doesn't believe me or he thinks I'm messing with him. Even Karnwyr cocked his head in confusion. "Ladyship, you do realize that it would be impossible, right."

"True, here in the world of Tamriel, it is impossible."

"I sense a but coming." He growls.

"But, I wasn't born in Tamriel."

"Again, that's impossible. Where else would you come from?" I knew that this would be hard to put gently.

"I was born in a city called Kirkwall of the Free Marches in a realm of another reality." I can't believe I'm saying all this with a straight face, considering Bishop's reactions.

"Um... I can't tell if you're pulling my leg, actually serious, or have more mental problems than I thought." That jackass!

I hit him upside his head. "You were the one that asked. If you are not going to take it seriously, then don't ask!"

"Then start explaining!"

I furiously dig in my bag to find my uncle's book about my mother; once out, I point at the symbol on the cover. "Look familiar?"

"Uh..." He's confused at first, but I point at my necklace. "Oh. What is that symbol? What does it mean?"

"It's the crest of the Amells. My grandmother was one before marrying my grandfather. When disaster hit in a town called Lothering of Ferelden, my grandmother, my only blood related aunt and uncle, and my mother fought their way to Kirkwall. The Amells were, well..." He'll never let me live this down. "nobility."

"Hah! I knew it!"

"Do you want me to hit you again?" He shakes his head violently. "Good. Anyway, my aunt, Bethany, never made it. For a year, my mother and her family had to live with my gambling, drunkard, great uncle until they had the money to get the Amell mansion back. While preparing for an expedition, my mother met people who became friends and eventually family. One of them being my dwarf uncle who wrote this book about my mother. According to the inside of the cover, this book is what really happened."

"So you think that the family you had before was in that book?" When he puts it like that, it does sound crazy.

"I know how this all sounds, but it is the truth." I look to Bishop sincerely.

He sighs. "Fine, say I do believe you and you do come from this Kirkball-"

"KirkWALL."

"Whatever, how does your father fit into all of this? How did you end up here?" He almost sounds like he really does want to know, or he just wants to see how crazy I am.

"Like I told you before, he was a slave to a powerful mage in a land called Tevinter. Once, he had his family and memories. One day, there was a tournament and he won. The prizes, his family's freedom and being the personal guard of the mage Danarius. The mage force lyrium markings on my father, wiping his mind in the process. For a time, nothing mattered but Danarius' bidding. A few years later, there was a battle with a race called Qunari. My father got separated from his master and the rebels taught him their language and how to live free."I can only imagine. Living for one way for so long, then being taught that slavery is no life, but living death. I almost wish Uncle Varric didn't write about this part."However, all good things come to and end."

"What happened?" Bishop in captivated by my story.

"Danarius returned for his slave. The rebels fought him to show my father that he didn't have to bow to him. However, the mage became weak and called upon my father to kill them all."

"But he didn't, right?"

"No, he slaughtered them all. It finally hit him when the deed was done. He ran and tried not to look back. Eventually, he couldn't handle being hunted by his old master and hired someone to hire another to carry out an investigation that was a trap. He made a nervous dwarf look like the person who was hiring, but it was really my father and he hired my mother, my uncle, Carvar, and the dwarf uncle, Varric. After the trap was sprung and the bounty hunters dealt with, my father came out of the shadows to meet my mother and explain why she was hired. He, of course, didn't know that he had hired a mage at the time."

"That must have been a shock to him. How'd he find out?"

"Later that night, my parents and uncles raided a mansion that once belonged to Danarius, hoping to find him and end the hunt. But he was not there, just demons. My mother casted a few spells and he figured it out. According to Uncle Varric's book, he didn't take it well at first, but he knew that not all mages are like his master and my mother proved it everyday."

"So how did they... you know?"

"Well, I don't think I need to tell you about the birds and the bees, and I'd like to spare the details. Basically, they had a one night stand, my father left her but still offered his assistance when it came to jobs around Kirkwall, my mother fought a leader of the Qunari that lived in the city, visited my uncle Carver who was out of town, and found out that she was pregnant. She kept it secret from my father until the night I was born. Because of me, our family, honorary members included, got closer together. The song I sang last night was what Papa would sing to me every night so I would calm down and go to sleep." I smile, but it falls as the memories of the day I was sent here clouded my mind.

"Ladyship?" Bishop looks concerned. "What happened exactly? If you don't mind me asking."

I take a deep breathe. "My parents were meeting my long lost aunt from my father's side, I got kidnapped, and Danarius tried to use me to get my father back and my mother's protection in the city since she was it's Champion."

"Being a hero must run in the family." He's trying to make me feel better. Love the effort.

"Anyway, I got scared. He lifted me up by the arms over a portal he created. My markings reacted for the first time. I burned him and fell through the portal. The rest you sort of know."

"What aren't you telling me?" Bishop asks, back to suspicion.

"No, no, no, Ranger. I think that's enough of my life story to tell right now. At least until you share more of yours." I stand up shaking my head and offering my hand to help him up. "Come on, we need to hit Riverwood before dark and talk to Delphine about our next move."

"As my lady commands." He says that with an expression on his face making my cheeks burn.

"Hi Fen Kos Fin Dinok Do Zu'u." I mumble in Dovazhul.

...

Thanks to all the storytelling, and verbal fighting within a supposedly hour long walk barely got us to the Sleeping Giant's Inn before dark. Delphine had already arrived but, of course, we all needed food since someone accidently dropped the sack filled with food and the wolf ate it all up. We haven't had food since early this morning. I have allowed Bishop to drink a little bit, but I make sure that he doesn't drink too much. Don't want another rum-kiss-forget incident.

I still don't know if it is still fortunate or unfortunate that Bishop doesn't remember the kiss. Questions still fill my head when he does something nice for me or shows interest, but other times I just want to kill him. If he knew about the kiss, things could be awkward. However, there are still situations that make it awkward between us because I know what happened and he forgot.

I still don't know how I feel about him. He's kind and generous and has accepted me when others would have left me calling me crazy. I mean, he does call me crazy, but he sticks around. He's always there and I... but there are the times that he's an idiot, a jackass, and a... well, man! When he's not being sweat, he drives me nuts. Yet, through it all, I trust him with my life. I may have a better idea of what I'm feeling, if I knew how he felt.

No, no, no! Stop it Melody! You have a job to do and this is no time to be a girl wanting loving affection from her traveling companion.

"Princess?" Oh no, he noticed.

"Uh, let's go meet Delphine in her room!" I say that just a little too loud.

"Uh, ok. You alright?"

"I'm fine, just tired." Trying to cover myself up. "Let's just talk to her before we hit the sack."

I walk away without his reply. I show him the secret entrance to the secret room, his expression is priceless. Delphine looks slightly irritated, but I had already told her that I want Bishop to know everything that is going on.

"I figured out how we're going to get you into the Thalmor Embassy." She states.

Apparently the embassy is near Solitude and is having a party the day after the ball Casivir wrote to me about. I guess it would be good practice, but there are things that both Bishop and I are uncomfortable with.

I have to trust a wood elf to smuggle my things into the emabassy, I have to go in dressed and acting like a noble of Skyrim, and I have to go alone. I understand the reasoning, but I'm still not comfortable with it. I don't know this elf and he could turn on me, but he may not and get my things in unnoticed. I don't really like to wear fancy clothes, but if it can get me into the part and make me look like I belong there, I'll deal. Going in alone, not having anyone watch my back? I guess I got too used to it from having Bishop always with me, but it will draw less attention and give me some time away from Bishop to figure things out.

Even with Bishop saying "No! Absolutely not! This is a bad idea!" over and over, I agree to the plan and head to bed. Due to the fact that we're now friends with the owner of the inn, we sleep for free. Thank goodness. Due to all the stress I'm dealing with and the constant running around and fighting, but back is starting to hurt. And I can't blame the markings this time.

"You alright, Your Worship?" Bishop noticed, of course he did.

"My back is sore." I try to smile, letting him think that it isn't bothering me, but I can't really lie to him.

"Get on the bed, you're getting a massage." He's ordering me? Wait, what is he...?

"Uh...no. I'm good." I'm panicking.

"Bed. Now." He almost looks scary at this point.

I lay on the bed face down and Bishop gets on top of me. My heart is racing. I can't tell if I'm sweating and I can't tell if he is noticing that I'm nervous. Bad enough he sleeps next to me every night, but he's on my back. I can't even see his face.

"Calm down, Ladyship, I've done this to several women before." That's what I'm worried about.

Karnwyr is outside the room and the door is locked; no one can save me from this.

He lightly brushes his fingers up my back, making me flinch. Bishop is settling his warm hands on my shoulders. He runs his thumbs up and down the back of my neck, pressing lightly at first then a bit harder. All the discomfort is gone within minutes. I should have never doubted him.

I'm half asleep due to my exhaustion and the massage, but I can still feel his I hear hands on my back. He starts rubbing lower down my back, but stops. I'm too tired to open my eyes or ask if there is something wrong. I feel him gently getting off of me and spreading a blanket from my shoulders to my feet. He softly brushes my hair off my face and caresses the rest of my hair. I can't tell for sure, but I think he's now rubbing my only strand of black hair. Could it be that he's worried about me dying? I want to ask, but I can't move.

"Goodnight, Princess." I feel something soft on my forehead for one moment.

Now footsteps walking away, the door opening, closing, and I fall deep to sleep.


	17. Ch 14 Finding a Dress

Through the whole trip, I've tried to avoid talking about anything related to Bishop's forgetful drunk kiss and the massage that he gave me. I feel like my head is spinning, but if I ask or talk to him about either things, it'll be awkward. Hell, it's awkward when we don't talk for too long.

Unfortunately, I think I hit a sensitive spot when I mentioned the ball and Casavir. Bishop has been brooding for the last two hours. I'm very thankful that Karnwyr is very entertaining and that we're just downhill from Solitude's gates.

"I need to speak with you." It's clear that he wants to talk about Casavir.

"Casavir is a gentleman," I'm trying to reassure him, "there's nothing to worry about."

"Ha! He might come off that way but he's still a man. I don't care how he justifies the lies he tells himself; he can't deny his manhood." I can't tell if he's just trying to make Casavir look bad or protect me from him or any man really. "You're the kind of woman that gets a man's heart beating and the blood flowing."

Is that a complement or a bad thing, considering how many times we run into bandits or are about to get robbed.

He continues. "He's not going to be able to lie to himself about that. So you better be ready when he breaks."

I better change the subject slightly. "Are you going to the ball?"

"No!" That took him no time to think about it and if I know him, he's going to explain why so I don't ask. "Do I look like some sissy-pants noble that would enjoy that sort of thing?"

Yep, that didn't help much, maybe if I knew what went on between the two men? "Want to fill me in a little about the bad blood that exists between you two."

"No. I don't." Bishop sighs as we pass through the gates. "Let's get something to eat."

Well, I have to meet with Delphine's contact anyway. "That sounds great, I'm famished."

"Too much Casavir can bring out one's appetite. I know his voice shrivels my gut."

"Bishop, that's unkind!" I smack his arm as we enter the Winking Skeaver.

"Only if I wouldn't say it to his face, and I would." Of course he would. "Now what do you want to do after we eat?"

"After I hand my gear over to get smuggled into a well guarded embassy?" Bishop nods as we both sit at a table, away from prying eyes and ears. "Well, if I am going to the ball, I have to go shopping, and you can come with me."

He scoots his chair closer to mine. Bishop then shrugs and throws one of his arms around my waist. "Of course."

He's a little too happy with this, but then again, could he...?

...

The inkeeper allowed me to change out of my armor in one of his rooms. Fortunately, Malborn, Delphine's contact, was there once I had dressed in mining clothes. He could not believe that I, a woman elf, was the one who was going sneak into the embassy. The surprise goes both ways, but I could not afford to loose the only elf that can get my gear inside. All that was left was to meet Delphine at the stables in the late morning.

And of course, just my luck! Casavir was once again in front the inn. He reminded me about the ball and explained how he was guest of honor and how he'll pay for anything in the dress shop The Jewel for me. I feel bad about it, but even worse that He asked to speak with Bishop in private. I, like a fool, left them alone to respect their privacy.

I'll lucky if they are both alive after they're conversation and if I can breathe in this dress. It was the cheapest I could find, but it's in all shades of pink, very... poofy, and really tight. I don't want to be a financial convenience to Casavir, but I don't want to die because of the heals and the corset. So glad Bishop can't see me right now.

"That son of a... Who does he think he is?" Hiding in a changing room! "Ladyship?"

"Uh... not quite finished yet." I try to sound like I'm not dying as one of the dress girls comes in to tighten the corset even more.

"Really, fine." He sighs; I can hear him sitting down nearby.

"Is everything...er! Alright?" I really can't breathe.

"I don't want to talk about it." He says first. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothi-OW!" Now she's tugging at my hair!

"That's it." Oh, no. He's coming in. "Now what's-?"

He looks shocked, but he's slowly smiling as if he's going to laugh.

"Don't you... dare!" I try to yell at him but I can get enough air.

"Alright, before you die from a too tight dress, get out of it and let's find something that really suits you." Bishop nodded to the girl and closed the door behind him.

Taking off the dress takes only a minute, thank goodness. Now I'm in a robe without a clue of what is going on.

"What are these girls thinking, putting you in a dress that could potentially kill you?" Bishop asks as he looks over a ton of dresses that he pulled out in the minute I was changing.

"It was my fault, now I know why it was so cheap." I joke to hide my embarrassment.

"Look, the Paladin said that he'll pay for it, so if you choose something that he can't really afford, that's his problem. There is no reason why you should look like a lifeless cake topping." He looks at me with his eyebrow cocked and hands me a dress to try on.

"Uh, Bishop?" I don't know about this.

"Trust me Princess, try the dresses on and we'll show those nobles how truly noble the Dragonborn can be." He grabs me by the shoulders and pushes my back into the changing room with three girls "helping" me.

Dress after dress, Bishop says no to something. The shape, the color, the style. Nothing seems to work. One of the dress shop girls takes him to the back and returns with a dress and accessories in hand. Bishop, like a gentleman for once, waits out of the changing for me to be officially ready. I decide to ask him questions while I try on the dress.

"Bishop?" I can hear him hum in response. "What do you think of Casavir?" I don't know why, but I want his opinion.

"Ha, look at the way he looks at you," He laughs, "it's almost as if you're some sort of prize to be won."

"You're just jealous." I try to cover up the fact that he could be right.

"Now now, Ladyship, if I was jealous, he wouldn't be breathing." Not sure if I should feel comfort in that.

Maybe if I test to see if he's not all that jealous. "Bishop, what would you think of Casavir joining us on our journey?"

"Then I'll leave, simple as that." He sounds sad, did I hit something I shouldn't have?

Dress is on, but the back is being tied; I poke my head out of the room to see Bishop. "Come on Bishop, can't you two just get along?"

"No, is there a problem with that?" He straightens up, looking a bit ticked.

"I thought you were going to stay on this journey with me no matter what!" Considering that you've had every reason to leave, but didn't.

"Give me one good reason why I should bother staying now!?" What is wrong with him now? "Obviously, you'd rather him follow you around like a lost puppy. You can forget about it, I would never travel with that damn Paladin! So what will it be? Do you want him or me?"

The dress is done, but I don't care to look in the mirror. Instead, I lose my head in the conversation and fling the door open.

"Bishop!" I yell ignoring the whispers behind me. "Do you want to be stuck back in Riverwood? Or adventuring with me?"

"You overestimate your charms, Princess. Don't fret, I'm not to wilt without you," he teases, "there are plenty of others who are more game than you'll ever be."

"I swear sometimes I just want to chop your head off!" I'm at the top of my lungs now.

"Then why do you want me hanging around, anyway?" Bishop raises his voice. "I might as well start heading back now."

"Because I want you!" What in Oblivion? I need to cover myself. "To come along, that is." I don't have to look in a mirror to see that I'm blushing to the tips of my ears.

"Oh, you want me, do you?" That grin again.

"Bishop." I take a deep breath and look him in the eye. "You know me better than anyone. You know my past, my flaws, and what I'm capable of. I'd normally be alone and be alright with that, but now..."

"Now?"

"I feel safe with you travelling with me." I smile, telling the truth.

"Well, when you put it that way, how can I say no?" His smile is now genuine and I feel like I can breathe again.

I'm going to tease him a bit to ease the tension I'm still feeling. "Wait a second, now you're coming?"

"Isn't that what you wanted?" He asks, a little defeated. "I'll come with you like you asked and you can think what you'd like about that. It doesn't matter to me either way, just as long as the Paladin isn't coming."

I nod and hear Victoria, the shop owner coming up to us looking at me. "That is a fine choice! You look stunning, marvelous, absolutely breath taking! You will have all the men falling at your feet!"

It takes me a moment to realize what she means. I whirl around to see my reflection. The top of the dress is black fabric with a silver-steal corset-like breastplate on top with two inch sleeves off the shoulder. The skirt is detachable and looks like black rose petals with silver and red tips. Underneath the skirt is a pair or fancy, but comfortable black pants with black boot with a ring of red at the top and silver on the boots' tips. The gloves are black, covering my fingertips to a few inches above my elbow and from my wrists to two inches below my elbow are parts of steel gauntlets.

"Hmm, it's missing a few things." Bishop! "Do you have any spare ribbon? Red?"

Victoria nods and hand him an inch thick ribbon about the length of my arm. He cuts it shorter and points to my necklace. "May I?"

I don't know what exactly he's up to, so I can't say no. The last time I had this off was when I was about to be beheaded. Glad circumstances have changed. I slowly take off my treasured necklace and give it to him, trusting that he knows what he's doing. He takes off the old, worn down chain and slips the locket on the ribbon. I turn around, letting him tie it around my neck. He uses a knot so it won't fall off. I'm very thankful for that.

"Just one more thing, hmmm." I thought that was it. What is that man thinking? "A here we are!"

He picks up a silver and ruby circlet. It matches what I'm wearing, but... "Uh, won't that be too much?"

"Not at all, Princess. This will complete the look!" He says that as he puts the circlet on my head and messes with my hair.

"Oh, and what look is that, Ranger?"

"A princess, obviously." Obviously. "As well as a warrior. A fighter."

"That's what you see?" I ask, hoping in my heart that it's true.

"Yes, and hopefully without any fighting involved, those people at the ball will see it too." He says as he finishes my hair.

He tied up my white hair in a low ponytail and had my only black strand wrapped around the tie and down the middle. I'm speechless on how I look.

I turn toward Bishop and he's quite surprised too. "Wow! You look amazing!"

"Do you think Casavir will like my dress?" I only ask because I don't want to embarrassing him because it's to much or something.

"He'll like it, " He assures me at first "and he'll hate it because looking at you will make his blood boil and that's something he's not comfortable with."

"Do I make your blood boil, Bishop?" That slips out of my mouth and I can't recover.

"You'd make any real man's blood boil." My blood is boiling right now.

"But you wouldn't be flustered holding me close on the dance floor?" What am I saying? Of course he wouldn't! He teases me from time to time, but he couldn't possible feel anything towards me, right?

"Flustered? No." Thank the divines. "Thrilled? Yes." What? "Excited? Yes, without a doubt." I can feel myself blushing again. "Would I lose control? Not a chance. Does that satisfy your curiosity, Princess?"

"Yes," I feel tight in my chest, but I can't help but ask, "am I being to forward?"

"Oh my dear, you can be forward with me anytime;" He teases and a clock bell rings enough times to tell us that it's time for the ball, "but your knight in shining armor awaits."

He offers me his arm to escort me to meet with Casavir. A gladly accept and we walk out of the shop and immediately see Casavir.

He sees me and nearly drops his jaw to the floor. "You look stunning this evening! I fear to gaze at you, that I may lose myself..."

I let go of Bishop's arm and do a curtsey. "I'm ready to attend the Ball."

Casavir chuckles nervously. He stare at me, a crimson blush rising in his cheeks. I smile and loop my arm in his and walk to the palace.

"I'll see you later." Bishop walks to the inn with Karnwyr.

I almost want to cancel and stay with him, but Bishop worked so hard helping me get ready. The peace, quiet, and privacy that I am giving him tonight should be reward enough. He can't always be by my side, no matter how much I want him to be.


	18. Ch 15 At the Ball

Maybe this was a bad idea after all. Not even in the ballroom and I'm already attracting a crowd. Have the doors not open?

"You're the Dragonborn, aren't you?" A drunk noble asks me. "How about you put yourself to good use and shout the doors open for us?" He chuckles.

Good use? I'm here with a potential ally trying to enjoy myself and I'm asked to use my Thu'um to open a door when there are other ways. Sure, the man is drunk and possibly joking, but I still feel like I'm too much of an outsider.

First, it's becauseof the whole being from another realm. Now, it's mainly because I'm in a garden full of nobles and only known to shout for whatever I want. I really don't fit in. If I can't blend in with these nobles, how can I infiltrate an embassy unnoticed? I hope Delphine has a plan for that at least.

"Is there going to be a party or did I misunderstand the invitation and it's just an outside buffet?" Another noble says very loudly.

I sure hope my mother wasn't like this when she became a noble. Then again, it's possible that she also had to deal with nobles like these people as well. I can do this.

"I'm still waiting for that shout!" Maybe.

I'd like to shout him to the sea, but Casavir gently pulls me through the complaining crowd to the ballroom doors. The Blue Palace is quite bigger than the Palace of Kings. I guess because I don't usually visit castles and palaces, I get impressed easily. Once we arrive at the doors, the guards open them as though they were waiting for us. This will make not drawing attention to myself a lot harder, but at least I didn't have to shout.

The room itself takes my breathe away. I'm a little embarrassed that I'm the only one reacting this way. Everyone pouring into the ballroom is acting like they're walking into the kitchen of they're own home. However, Casavir is finding my reaction to the scenery enjoyable. But I can't help myself. The music, the golden walls and floor, the gold and sapphire furniture, and the exquisite chandelier. I think they used real flawless sapphires for the chandelier to give it the crystal-like look.

Casavir leads me to the stairs down to the dancefloor and a man approaches us and starts to yell. "Sir Casavir and the one, they only, (Gods I hope there's only one or things will get interesting) DRAGONBORN!"

Any hope I had left of not being noticed just flew out the window, was caught by a hawk, and roasted by a dragon.

We walk down the stairs as one song ends and another begins. On the way down, I can hear whispers from the people around us either talking about me being the Dragonborn or bad things about the paladin on my arm. This night is feeling worse by the minute.

Once we reach the bottom, I hope to ease my own tension by talking to Casavir. "I want to know more about you."

He smiles, glad that I'm taking an interest. "Well... being a holy knight I must maintain vows, constantly upholding the cause of virtue and light." Sounds like my Uncle Sebastian if I remember correctly.

"Such as...?" I might as well be sure, besides, the more I know, maybe I'll find out why he and Bishop don't get along.

"I must pray to keep a pure life dedicated to honor and justice. I must never succumb to worldly temptations."

Bishop's attitude is rubbing off on me so much that I can't pass this up. "So, you can never become intimate with a woman?" Casavir remains silent, but a scarlet blush rises in his cheeks. "You're blushing, Casavir." I giggle a little. I guess Bishop was right, I do make certain men feel uncomfortable.

"That I am," He lightly chuckles as he bows to me. "I must apologize my lady. May I have this first dance?"

What? Before I can even answer, Casavir takes my hand and tries to dance with me. He quickly realizes that I can't dance but pushes on through even with me stepping on his toes. My ears feel like their burning with all the whispering around us about my dancing. Curse my elven ears with amazing hearing. I just want to sink into the floor and disappears.

A familiar panting catches my ears. I look to my side to see Karnwyr sitting a yard away from Casavir and me with a red ribbon tied into a bow around his neck.

I force our dance to stop so I can talk to the wolf. "Karnwyr? How...? What...?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice a figure that I know all to well despite the fancy clothes. Bishop? Here? Walking down to the dancefloor? To... me?

He sees that I noticed him and apparently wants the rest of the room to notice him as well. "I'm here, Darling, don't mind if I cut in do you? May I have this dance?" Darling!? What is he up too?

"Bishop! What are you doing here?!" Casavir stands between me and Bishop and takes the words right out of my mouth.

"Why, I'm here to rescue a flustering, little boy from himself. Now, get lost, Casavir," Bishop goes around Casavir and looks at me like a wolf looking at it's prey, "she's mine tonight."

I must be as red as a snowberry by now. I need to control myself, but, as per the usual, Bishop is making it difficult.

"Mmm... I must say you look quite sexy tonight, all that armor you usually wear covers up the best parts." He's giving Casavir and anyone else in earshot the wrong ideas.

"Bishop?!" That outburst may have been louder than I had expected, but I glare at him anyway to cover the embarrassment.

With his eyes trained on me, Bishop's thick lips widen into a devilish, victorious smile as he walks past Casavir to claim me.

"Bishop! Keep your hands off her!" Casavir sounds angry, like he's about to crack.

Bishop ignores him and grabs my hand possessively. We walk a ways and start dancing slower than the beat of the music. He has me so close to him right now, I could just die right here. What is he doing here anyway?

"I didn't think you would come to the Ball."

Bishop immediately looks annoyed. "These clothes feel like they are strangling me."

I giggle at his comment. "After how mad you made Casavir, you almost were strangled."

"Ha!" His laugh echoes in the room then he quiets down to just talk to me. "I would have taught that self-righteous knight a lesson! Standing up for your honor when you can do it yourself, you don't need him to defend you. You've got along just fine without him."

I can't help but smile, knowing that Bishop does believe that I can take care of myself, but I still don't understand something. "Why are you here, Bishop, dressed up and all?"

"I got bored." Riiight. "They wouldn't let me in if I didn't have the 'proper attire' or whatever the hell they were going on about!"

Judging from that, Karnwyr probably had to look proper too. That explains the bow.

"It's kind of sweet how you went through all that trouble."

He grins. "It's not fair if you get to have all the fun."

"Yes, because it's fun to be an outsider in a ballroom where everyone can see you stepping on your partner's feet." I say sarcastically.

His grip on my waist get tighter as he looks deep in my eyes. "That's why we're starting slow until you get the moves down."

He saw? Is he trying to help me or get Casavir mad? Both? I guess, for once I don't care. Bishop is here now and that's all I need. Even the whispering around the ballroom is no longer bothering me.

Our speed begins to accelerate slowly until we reach the appropriate speed for the song that is being played. Not once have I stepped on Bishop's toes. He truly knows how to get a girl to move.

All of a sudden, my skin feels strange. I'm not burning, but it feels like something that has happened before. The last time I felt this way, I was around... Lyruim?

...

I managed to lose both Casavir and Bishop, hoping that they won't cause a scene and walk onto one of the balconies with Karnwyr, the only one I can't ditch. How can I be sensing lyruim if it doesn't exist? Could my markings just be doing something different?

"So, you're Melody... Hawke?" An elven man, a few years younger than me startles me.

"Huh? I mean- uh- yes. I am Melody Hawke." He didn't ask if I was the Dragonborn, but I can only assume that it will come later.

"You certainly look like them." Them?

I look at him confused and really look at him. His hair is short and light grey. His skin is a tad lighter than mine. His eyes are green and somehow look familiar. The collar of his shirt covers most of his neck, but I can see something peaking out. A lyruim marking!

No one else is around and I conjure up a sword in my hand and point it at the elf. Karnwyr growling beside me. "Who are you?"

He doesn't flinch, like he's familiar with this sort of thing. "Forgive me. Pop, didn't really teach me manners growing up. My name is Shartan. Shartan Hawke, your brother."

What? But that-! He can't-! The name Shartan is from one of tales of Andraste and someone Papa admired and first read about, but a brother?

"Prove it!" I can't let my guard down. Karnwyr helps by barking once at him.

"Alright." He lifts his hand up, showing that he's unarmed, but I know better. "Ma was the Champion of Kirkwall before Uncle Anders blew up the chantry. Pop was once a slave until he escaped, met Ma, had you, lost you, and ripped Danarius's heart out of his chest. Oh, and we have a dwarf uncle, blood mage aunt, pirate aunt, mage with a spirit of Justice or Vengeance for an uncle that has been a couple times removed."

He's correct on all accounts. Could he really be? "Where's our family, 'Brother'?"

"Some of them are here with me, Sis. The rest are back home holding down the fort. You wouldn't believe all the shit that's been happening over the years." He sounds like he has our mother's humor like me.

My sword disappears, Karnwyr seems to trust him as well, and I have one more question to ask Shartan. "Why are you here? You were surprised to see me, which means something else is going on."

Shartan realizes that I am on to him. "Long story short, our aunt on Pop's side has gone evil and has a bunch of Vints who use to work with Danarius supporting her to get revenge on our family for killing him and letting her live with the pain of not becoming a magester and we somehow got to this world with them."

That's a lot to take in. I almost want the long version, but I see Karnwyr's fur rising up. An explosion in the ballroom goes unnoticed.

"The Vints." Shartan is sure of it.

His shoulder glows, revealing his markings that cover from his shoulder to his wrist. I conjure a sword again as I take off my skirt., realizing by "Vints" he means people of Tevinter. Fury races through my veins, but a small whine from Karnwyr makes me realize something.

Casavir. Bishop! They don't know what's happening! We all start running, but run into an invisible wall. We can't get in.

"Any ideas, Sister, because, I have none." Shartan looks at me hopefully.

I can hear the sounds of battle already and it doesn't sound good. I spot a ledge for us to jump on and crawl through a window. I go without a second thought. Karnwyr close behind me and Shartan following with the look of disbelief.

Once through the room, we're attacked by three warriors and a mage guarding the doors. Shartan holds his own and thanks to Bishop's "training" I make it look easy. I give out a battle cry as I strike down the mage as our final opponent. I hear yelling from the other side of the door. I voice I am relieved to hear. The doors are locked, but the words I hear now and the words I heard on the way into the ball the first time, give me an idea.

"Shartan. Karnwyr. Get behind me." I order them as I listen in for my cue.

"Why?" Shartan steps behind me unsure of what I'm about to do.

"Let me show you what your big sister can do." I face the door, position my feet, take a deep breath and...


	19. Ch 16 Just Perfect

(Told by Bishop)

 _Before the dress shopping._

"Bishop, I need to speak with you." I don't even have to guess what the Damn Paladin wants to talk about.

Ladyship is looking back at me. I guess she's worried about leaving us alone, thinking that we'll kill each other. Although, I do have to say, the thought did cross my mind.

"Go on, Princess. We'll be perfect gentlemen while you're gone." I say sarcastically.

"Bishop." She rolls her eyes.

"I'll catch up and with any luck, I'll catch a peek before you put on a dress." I tease her, seeing Casavir's priceless reaction.

She gives me a playful punch in the arm before leaving us men to talk. I say nothing until she is out of sight.

I glare at Casavir for a second before smirking. "Ah, you wish to question me about the Dragonborn, don't you? You must be really getting knotted up if you're taking the time to speak with me."

"It has nothing to do with her!" He snaps.

Heh, could have fooled me. "Well in that case, you can cut the bullshit! Because otherwise you and I have nothing to discuss!"

"I am watching you, Bishop. I do not trust you, and she shouldn't either." The nerve of that-

"Really? That's the best you can do?" I try to brush it off. "You must be the hundredth lust-filled, lick her boots maniac that's quoted that phrase to me. Funny though, literally the same thing that I told her about you: that you're not to be trusted."

"What do you mean?" Are you kidding me; he's playing innocent?!

"I told her you're not half the saint you pretend to be." I hate people like him. "You're the worst kind of liar, Casavir. You want so badly for people to accept the image you present that you convince your own self it's true." I can see him breaking, but I won't back down, especially when she is at stake. "Tell me, when you look in a mirror, what do you see? I bet you've even brainwashed your reflection."

"Hold your tongue, Bishop!" His posture is calm, but his eyes threaten.

"No, no, you are in way deeper than that. There's not an ounce of honesty in those eyes." And now you will have to face the truth, a truth that I even know for myself. "She's too good for you, and she's gonna see right through that mask you put on. You may begin the night as this 'saint', Paladin. But the man in you will want that wench in his bed, just as any red blooded man would."

"Do not speak of her that way!" His voice raises, telling me that I'm right.

"Don't try and play martyr with me. She's more than capable of defending her own honor. She doesn't need you or anyone else to jump in front of her enemies arrows." I knew that when she faced that damned dragon at Kynesgrove.

She told me later that it had threatened to make her a slave and knowing about her father being a former slave, made it understandable why she attacked. Why she was so angry. And why she felt it necessary to face it alone in the end of the battle. It was her fight and she welcomed the help, but didn't need it. She's stronger than even she realizes.

"Your lust blind you to that fact," I glare at Casavir, "and to the fact that she's too much woman for you to handle. No, she wants a man who's not afraid of making the hard decisions. And who will do what must be done. She wants a man who's a slight more honest, than anyone who wears a temple's cloak on their shoulder. Who carries himself like some kind of standard for others to look up to." I see Casavir's eye's wavering, he knows that he doesn't stand a chance. "The afternoon is waning, guest of honor. I suggest you begin preparing yourself for the hardest struggle of your life. The hot, flesh-and-blood woman you'll have on your arm tonight. Now be a good boy and get lost."

He looks like he wants to say something to me, but quickly closes his mouth and walks away. That conversation just gave me the urge to drink, but then I'd leave the poor princess in suspense. What I said to Casavir, I know that it applies to me too. I'm no good for her. She probably sees a ranger that keeps his mind in the gutter and on mead, but also has a shoulder to cry on and words of wisdom earned by experience. However, if she knew what I had done in my past, she'd never look at me the same way again. That is the mask I wear and I'll continue to do so for her sake.

...

 _Present_

After getting the stupid woman out of a death trap of a dress, getting her into a more suitable as well as expensive dress, and sending her off to the ball with Casavir, I get a little drunk. Luckly for me, I was sober enough to pay the innkeeper before I got drunk enough to cause trouble, like last time apparently. Also lucky for me, I knew the recipe for a potion that gets rid of hangovers. I never told Ladyship because then we'd be spending all our gold on the ingedients all the time.

I only decided to take it because the potion has another side effect, bringing back memories from other hangovers. I thought at the time that if I told her about it, she would be on the fence about me remembering things from when I was drunk. Like the last time we were in Solitude and she got angry about me forgetting, but every time I tell her that I remember bits and pieces of that night, she tenses up.

Problem with the potion is that I have to be drunk to take it. With her constantly watching what I drink, I never got the chance. Thanks to the ball, she's occupied, and I could find out the truth.

I almost wish I didn't. I passed out for a bit, dreaming or reliving that night. I got drunk off my ass, made a mess in the dining area of the inn, and she walked through the door with a shocked look on her face. Guess that was to be expected. She looked like she couldn't believe how drunk I was. I think she was testing me when she asked about my middle name. Damn rum. I said some crazy and crazily truthful things that night. But I found out why she was upset with me for as long as she was. Like a drunk fool I pulled her into bed with me and kissed her. I kissed her on the lips! And I forgot the next morning! Just perfect! I'm such an idiot!

Sure I only kissed her on the forehead a few nights ago, but she was asleep that time. When I kissed her on the lips, she was wide awake. It's no wonder she didn't kill me right there. And after her reaction to my question of her virginity, that must have been her first kiss. I'm a damn idiot.

Once the potion wore off, I ran up to the palace to find her and try to make things right and probably tick off Casavir. However, I had to get "proper attire" for both me and Karnwyr. Ridiculous! But I got in anyway and swept the princess off her feet, but now...

Both her and Karnwyr are gone and Casavir is giving me a lecture on how it is I lost her and that I should be more responsible "like him". I'm scanning the crowd, hoping that she just decided to mingle a bit. No luck, but something did catch my eye.

Two elves without shoes near one of the dining tables. The woman is wearing some sort of robe, she also has tattoos that I've never seen before, and a staff on her back. The man has a hood up so I can't really see his face, but his armor looks to be something like a mixture of leather and steel armor and he has a great sword on his back. It almost looks like it's glowing. How did they get in without shoes and with weapons? But more importantly, is the symbol on the male elf's hip guard what I think it is?

Casavir isn't really paying attention to me. Good, time to get some answers. I slip away and walk towards the elves with purpose.

"Excuse me," if the male elf is who I think he is, I might as well be nice, or try anyway.

"Mind your business, human." He snaps at me.

So much for the nice approach. "I only have two questions for you then I'll leave you be!"

He growls, but after the woman timidly places her hand on his shoulder, he sighs in defeat. "Fine."

"Why are you wearing that symbol?" I point at his hip guard.

"It is the family crest of the woman I served and... deeply respected." He hesitates, but it is a close enough answer for me.

"Do you know someone by the name of Melody Hawke?" I ask plainly.

His head snaps up. I can see his face. Tan skin, white hair, and glowing markings. Just like her. He's Fenris, her father.

Before either of us gets a chance to say anything, a ball of lightning explodes in the middle of the room, killing six people and frightening everyone else. Magic wards cover the doors to the outside balconies, but the nobles still got out safely.

Judging by Ladyship's descriptions, I'm stuck in the ballroom with not only Casavir but, with members of her family. Varric, the Dwarven writer with fast hands and a love for his crossbow (I guess she really wasn't kidding when she said that one of her uncles is a dwarf). Isabella, a pirate who will do almost anything for gold, a ship, and her friends. Had we met when she was much younger, I can imagine having some good times. Anders, a mage with a spirit or demon or whatever living inside him and he blew up a temple or something. Merrill, elven blood mage (whatever that means) who left her clan to try to restore a mirror of all things. Then there's Fenris, a broody elf who is father of the Dragonborn. I now see where she not only gets her markings and temper from, but her whole ripping hearts out of chests thing.

If I'm right, of which I usually am, we're up against people from Tevinter with Fenris's sister, Varania, leading the charge. And to think I have family problems. Just perfect. Even with our numbers and combined skills, I feel like this isn't enough. Wait, do I really think that or am I just worried since the Princess isn't in the same room?

"Well, Leto," The red-head elven bitch interrupts the fight and speaks to Fenris, leaving a "who's Leto" look on my face. "You still keep interesting company, my dear brother. A blood mage, which you despise most of all. A greedy admiral, which you never truly trusted. The famed mage that blew up the Chantry and sparked rebellion for the mages, of which you hate. Finally the dwarf who helped save the word, but failed to keep your beloved Champion from danger."

Champion? Wasn't that the title of Ladyship's mother?

"I do have to say, I am surprised that you didn't bring my nephew with you after what happened to him the last time you left him alone."

Nephew? Sounds like Ladyship has a little brother. Did her family try to move on when she left? Damn, I don't even know how to react to that. How will she react? Probably something along the lines of "I'm happy that they're happy."

I hear fighting outside the door on the top floor opposite of the stairs. Between the clangs of metal, I hear her voice. Better give her an introduction.

"I don't know about your nephew, but I do know a few things about your niece." I say loudly to Varania so that everyone can hear me.

I'm receiving confused, angry, and shocked expressions from everyone in the room, but I am going to keep going. "She's strong, intelligent... well, most of the time, very sexy and not to mention flexible-"

"Bishop!" Casavir yells at me, only to receive a hand gesture that tells him that I'm not finished.

"She may be your niece, his daughter," I point to Fenris, "and the daughter of 'The Champion', but she's made her name known here. Not as a legacy, but as a new legend!"

"Fus, ROH DAH!" her shout made the doors explode, killing anyone in a five foot radius.

The smoke clears, showing our wild card, our real chance in winning this fight, and I introduce her. "Ladies, gentleman, elves, and dwarf, the Dragonborn, Melody Hawke!"


	20. Ch 17 Reunion

She spots me right away. She looks a little shocked, but quickly smirks an leans against the rail.

"If the whole being a ranger doesn't work out for you, you can be an announcer for balls and parties and things!" She jokes, I guess I walked right into that one.

"Nah, I would get too bored!" I reply as everyone else is still recovering from her shout. "Being a ranger is much more exciting. Especially when accompanying the Great and Powerful-!"

"I'd hate to interrupt," a younger elven looking man came up behind her, her brother maybe? "But our evil aunt is about ready to roast us!"

He's right! Varania held a fireball in her hand and shot it at her. She lifts her hand and a ward appears. Guess she learned a new spell.

"Let's dance!" Show off.

She and her brother jumped down to help fight these bastards. With her here, I know for sure that we can win. Our opponents have become more ruthless, some are even retreating to fight another day. I would go after them myself, but I'm not letting Ladyship out of my sight!

I have to say, her family is impressive, not that I'm telling her or her family that. They won't give up, even with their last breath. That must be where she gets her determination from.

"Bishop!" Casavir yells at me, snapping me back to the fight.

One of the enemy mages slit his wrist and something strange is happening. The corpses of the dead nobles and fallen enemies are turning into monsters. And the blood lashes out at me like a whip. Both Casavir and I are tied up in the blood and lifted into the air!

"What... in Oblivion... is this?" Casavir struggles just as much as I do.

"Blood magic!" Ladyship uses frost magic to freeze the blood.

"Yeah, it really sucks!" The younger elf from before says as he slashes through the ice, cutting us down. "No offense, Aunt Merrill!"

"Non taken, Shartan!" The older elven mage replies and I land flat on my back.

"Bishop! Are you alright?" Ladyship checks for any injuries.

"Nothing broken, but I won't be able to return these clothes." Truth is, I do feel pain, but she doesn't need to worry about me.

"Your a terrible liar and you'll think of something." She saw right through me, I'm teaching her too well.

"Looks like your friend is out cold." Shartan kicks Casavir's foot, apparently he hit his head in the fall.

"Eh, leave him."

She glares at me, but before she can say anything, Anders summons a shield protecting all of us from the final enemy mage in the room.

"Varania and a dozen of her followers have ran off." Fenris growls. "This one will be difficult. He's summoned demons and shades to protect him. We need to kill him. Kill him, everything else is gone!"

"Yeah, we don't want that guy to kill us with our own shadows" I say sarcastically.

Everyone but Fenris looks at me like I shouldn't have said that and that they'd like to see what happens next.

"You know nothing of what those abominations are capable of!" He glows about ready to punch me square in the jaw.

"Enough!" Princess?

Her markings are lit up and she's caught his wrist before the fist could hit me. Her final strand of black has turned to white and her eyes are starting to glow. Damn it.

"I know you have suffered, Papa, but so have I. So has everyone. Maybe not by the same people, but we all have our problems that keep us up at night."

"Wolf Cub..." Eventhough I introduced her and she's been fighting by our sides for the last fifteen minutes, he finally believes that his daughter is right in front of him.

"In order to stop that mage, we all need to stop fighting each other and I have an idea." She smiles as her markings dim and she releases Fenris's wrist.

"Surprise, Princess has a plan!" I wrap my arm around her shoulders. "So is this another solo plan that can very well get you killed or are we fighting as a group this time?"

"Ok, now I'm worried." Shartan laughs a bit.

"Don't worry Little Hawke, your sister is a Hawke," the dwarf add into the conversation, "but I would like to hear more about this whole 'Dragon Born' and 'Princess' story."

"Can we talk about that later!?" The shield is breaking, Anders can't hold on much longer.

"Uncle Anders will take down the shield and I'll shout. The rest of you with long distance tactics, aim for the mage. Got it?" Once again she takes charge.

"You sure about this?" I ask her, trying not to sound worried.

"Like I said before Ranger Boy, she's a Hawke. Her mother would be proud." Varric sounds all too happy. "Crazy plans always work when a Hawke is involved."

Her smile forces me to agree. She won't die. Not tonight!I happen to find a bow off one of the corpses along with some arrows. If all goes according to plan, I'll only need one. We all get into positions, weapons trained on the mage. I will not miss!

...

It all worked ou in the end. Mage is dead, Casavir is cleaning up the mess politically and literally, and we're all hiding out in the woods just outside of Solitude as well as sitting around a fire. Can't have a dwarf running around in public places, people would be to curious. I'm still worried about her though.

Ladyship's hair is completely white, her eyes now glow as her markings do, and she glowed during the battle when she shouted. I don't even think she noticed. I guess that is somewhat a good thing that she's no longer feeling pain, but does that just mean she's faking it or that she's close to go to Sovngarde. She just got her family, she can't...

"Ranger Boy, are you listening?" Varric interrupts my thoughts and aims the conversation at me.

"Call me 'boy' again, and I'll use that fancy crossbow on you." I growl at him.

"Bishop!" She's right next to me, I don't know why, but it hurts to see her right now.

"Anyways," Shartan, her apparently younger brother, interrupts, "Let me get this straight and correct me if I'm missing something, dwarves are extinct, dragons are rising from the dead, and there are cat and lizard people?"

"Pretty much, yeah. And intsead or demons, we get daedra and only one influences people in there sleep, or so I'm told." She just spent the last hour trying to give a brief summary on what this world is like.

"Hey, Pop, after we finish hunting down the Vints, maybe we can all retire here." The kid's tone shows he's joking, but I can tell that he's serious. Is it really bad where they're from?

"But Little Hawke, won't you miss a certain archer back home?" Varric teases him.

"Hmm, who is this archer?" Ladyship joins in like a normal big sister would, I just smile.

"She's an elf I met who, uh, well..." He's nervous, it's too much fun to watch.

"Her name is Artemis Lavellan, daughter of a rouge elf I helped a few years back. She and Little Hawke here have been spending a lot of time together." A mischeivous grin is on the dwarf's face. "Alone."

"Okay, enough about me and my social life! How about you two?" Shartan looks at me and his sister as escape goats.

"Uh... well... we... uh..." Is she embarrassed or something?

Better give her a reason to be embarrassed; I sling my arm around her shoulders and bring her close to me. "Yeah, Princess here and I have been through a lot together. Dragons, bandits, wild animal, and at the end of the day we do our best to keep each other warm at night."

"Bishop!" She yells into my ear as her marking and eyes light up.

She's not even noticing. I'm not even getting burned by her shoulders. What's going on?

"Easy there Melody, I'm sure he's joking." the old man mage, Anders, tries to calm her down, but it's not working.

"Ladyship!" I snap at her, looking deep in her eyes. "The longer you are angry, the less time you have."

She gets my meaning and looks down at her markings. She stands up breathing hard, pacing, and checking her hair. She's scared and everyone can see it.

"Sis?" Shartan is the first to speak.

"Sorry... just... just give me a minute to-" She tries to explain.

"Melody." Fenris sounds so calm, it almost surprised me. "What do you think is happening?"

She looks down, almost like she doesn't want her family to know; then it's up to me. "We think her markings are killing her."

She looks at my angrily for a moment, but sighs in defeat and shame. Tears threatening to pour down her face. Fenris remains calm. Does he know something?

"You're not dying." He tells her with a small smile on his face. "You're markings are simply maturing." What? "When mine were forced upon me long ago, I lost all my memories from before I received the markings. Since you were born with them, they grew as you did, giving you pain until you reached a strong and mature age. They don't hurt now, right?" She nods. "Then you can control then to where they glow, but do not burn. Your mother figured that this would happen."

"Where is Mamae, by the way?" She asks as soon as her markings dim down to normal.

Silence fills the air. I have a really bad feeling about this.

"I'll say it." The dwarf breaks the silence. "After all, I was partially responsible for what happened."

"What do you mean, Uncle Varric?" From her tone, she has a hint on what happened.

"Are you sure now is the right time?" Merril asks timidly.

"Tell me!" She needs to know.

Varric sighs and explains everything. The monster that her mother felt responsible to stop, the Inquisition, the Herald, and her difficult choice. In one of the battles against the monster, Varric, the Herald, Ladyship's mother, and a few others got trapped in something called the Fade. Their dream realm or something. Anyway, someone had to stay behind to distract or stop some evil being from leaving the Fade and it was her mother. No one expected her to survive. I can see her eyes trembling.

Everyone is silent again, even Karnwyr started to breathe quietly, until she broke the silence this time. "Nothing can be done now."

I know she doesn't feel that way, but I also know that she does want to be strong for her family. "Well, let's get going. We've got a busy day tomorrow, Princess."

"Right." She says plainly to me then to her family. "Do what you can about our new Tevinter problem, but stay low. Last thing we need is people doing experiments on you all because you're from another realm. I will join you as soon as my duties as the Dragonborn are done. I'll attempt to send you letters of my progress when I'm able."

I finish gathering what we need and both she and Karnwyr are going ahead. Varric stops me for a moment.

"Ranger Boy... Ah- Bishop. Listen, take this. You two may need it more than us." He hands me a piece of a mirror that fit the palm of my hand.

"What is it?"

"It's what's left of the Mirror of Transformation from the Black Emporium. It'll change what you look like and with Melody's looks, you may need a good disguise."

I wrap it in some cloth and nod my head in thanks. Now Fenris stops me briefly.

"Take care of my daughter and if she gets hurt, I'll hold you responsible and rip your heart out myself. Understand?"

"I'd die before I let anything happen to her. That I promise you." And I actually mean it.

I catch up with Ladyship before anyone else stops me. She's not saying anything. All the way up to our room in the inn and still nothing. She's just sitting there on the bed in dried blood stained formal clothes, not saying a word. I close the door and Karnwyr is already asleep.

"Ladyship?" I call her, but she does not move. "Melody."

As if I broke her from a trance by saying her name, she cries. I just do what I do best, be there for her. She can have a brave face in front of the public, her family, and danger, but she can't fool me. She's hurting and probably thinks that she could have done something had she been there. There is nothing I can say now that will change that. The best thing I can do is hold her and wipe away her tears when she's done.

After the mission tomorrow, I will take her to where I first found Karnwyr. Show her what it is that she means to me.


	21. Ch 18 Infiltration and Trust

(Told by Melody)

Everything hurts. My head, my eyes, my skin, and my heart. I wake up, wanting to cry even more, but I don't think I have any water left from last night.

Bishop stayed with me almost the whole time. We both changed clothes and a good rinse to get the blood off, but afterwards, Bishop held me close. He knew that I was hurting more than I was showing. I really can't hide anything from him.

I really want to just stay in bed and forget about the world bit by bit, but I need to get up and get ready for the mission.

"Hey," Bishop whispers softly in my ear from behind, "Are you going to be alright for infiltrating the embassy?"

I turn over to see him. He looks worried, of course, I don't blame him. I nod and he gets up from bed.

"Alright, if you're sure." He heads for the door. "There are some noble clothes in the chest. I'll grab us breakfast while you change."

Both Bishop and Karnwyr leave the room. I slowly get up, feeling the ache in my bones. I'm not going to die from my markings, but my mother is gone. I never even had the chance to-! No!I can't be thinking about that now. I'm about to sneak into a well guarded embassy during a party ran by a race of elves that could very well want me dead because of the fact that I'm the Dragonborn.

The clothes are somewhat comfortable, but with my markings from my neck to my jaw being visible and my hair, I'm a dead give away. I guess it can't be helped. I might as well do something with my hair so that I look somewhat presentable.

"You know," Bishop sneaks into the room with a platter of food as I pull my hair back, "you look better eith your hair down. Then again, showing off your neck definitely makes you look bold and sexy."

"Bishop!"

"Ah, she speaks!" He laughs and I can't help but smile at his remark. "Hey, about what happened at the ball..."

My smile disappears at he puts the food down. He probably has questions about Varania or my family and he deserves to know everything and anything I can tell him.

"What about the ball?" I ask, not meeting his amber eyes.

"That's just it. It's been driving me insane thinking about how you put up with all that crap... Not saying that you didn't look..." he clears his throat nervously earning a confused look from me. "It isn't something I'd imagined you in, but no one could keep their eyes off you. Especially mine."

Is he actually talking about "the ball" the ball? Not the family drama at the ball? Is he trying to get my mind off of my mother to make me feel better? Might as well humor him.

"Thank you, you didn't look so bad yourself!" I smirk at him, hoping to make him uncomfortable again.

"Don't expect to see me like that again, Ladyship," Bishop chuckles, "but for the look on your face, it was worth it. The way you danced, with your body close to mine... I'd have gone crazy if I had to watch one of those perfumed 'nobles' get their hands on you even once."

I'm all of a sudden feeling self conscious; I blush and try to brush it off. "You worry too much, I'd have been fine!" Plus, he's forgotten that I could not dance until he saved me last night.

"Trust me, dancing is far from innocent with any man." He says that and now it feels like my ears are burning, not from lyruim or fire, but by... flattery maybe? "I didn't like how they were looking at you. You can do better than them. Like me, for instance." I didn't even realize how close he is to me. What is going through that head of his? "You need a real man, Ladyship, someone who doesn't pretend to be something he's not."

"I, uh, th... thanks? I think?" I don't know what to say.

"Going shy on me, are you?" He's so close, my back is to the wall; why is he doing this, is he somehow drunk again? "I'd rather make you breathless as I have you under me. Ask nicely and I might even let you be on top." He whispers in my ear, breath on my neck, and I'm trying to think of something to say as I try not to yelp. I mean, he's just teasing me, right? "I don't need you in all that fancy finery. All I need is you, naked in my bed, eager and willing for me to give you a night you won't forget."

Now I have to say something! "Now's not the best time!" I yell without even meaning to. My eyes are shut and my head is down; I don't know if I expect him to laugh or be angry.

I feel his fingers softly lift my chin, my eyes open instinctively, and he's wearing that wolfish grin again. "Fine, but that just means you'll have to make it up to me for lost time. With interest. A lot of it. And I plan on collecting in full, Ladyship."

It feel like it has been a long time since I wanted to kill him, but it almost feels natural. My embarrassment is gone and I just slightly smile and shake my head.

"I'm sure you do, Ranger, but I've got an embassy to break into. I'm sure I'll be able to find you a souvenir." I push on hand against his chest and simply start walking out of the room.

Bishop grabs my wrist, keeping my hand on his chest. "Wait a moment."

"Bishop?" What now?

He looks at me with those golden amber eyes, I could just lose myself in them, but before anything happens, he sighs and grabs his pack. "Your dwarf uncle, Varric? He gave me this shard of a mirror that has the power to change appearances..."

"The Mirror of Transformation from the Black Emporium?!" I am shocked that Varric got away with a piece of it, considering what he's written about it. Then again, things must have changed a lot since I've been in Kirkwall.

"I think so. Anyway, your looks make you stick out. I don't know how this works but, if it can change your appearance, it will help getting you inside the embassy." He hands me the shard.

I hope it still works. It may be small, but I think I can still make it work. If I remember correctly, I just need to look in my reflection and focus on what I want changed.

I first focus on my hair, imagining it all black again, but a few inches shorter. Slowly but surely, it works. Next, my eyes, I'm thinking maybe a dark brown. After a few blinks, my eyes are no longer the bright blue they used to be. Finally, my skin. I hope it can at least make my markings disappear, otherwise, this will be pointless. I focus real hard, but nothing happens. I'm about to give up when I feel a tingling over my skin. I look to my hand realizing that the feeling was my markings magically disappearing.

I look to the mirror in the room and see that I look like an entirely different person with those three things changed. Even Bishop is surprised.

I give him back the mirror and smile at him. "I think I'm ready to meat the Thalmor Ambassador."

...

Delphine was very suprised about my new look and the mission was a success. No one recognized me, thank the gods. Of course, it helps when you not only look different, but go to a party under a different name. Leandra Amell, to honor my grandmother.

Thankfully, Malborn recognized my voice and was able to get me to my gear. The distration to help with the slipping away from the party, I owe all the credit to the Jarl of Morthal. She apparently saw me comming and was more than happy to give a dramatic distraction after helping her with her vampire problem. The rest was just careful sneaking and skill with my bow. I even stole some Thalmor armor so no one would be too suspicious.

Farther into the embassy, I found a few high elves torturing a poor man in a cell. If I let them do anymore damage, he would have died. I saved him, grabbed some interesting journals. One about the Stormcloak leader, another about Delphine, and another on a man named Esbern. The man being tortured was the one who knew where this Esbern was and thats why he was tortured for info. Who this man truely is, Delphine might have an idea.

While looking for a way out, Malborn was captured by a few soldiers and we were threatened to surrender. Unfortunately for them, I don't give up so easily. The soldiers laid dead and the three of us got out with only one more obstacle in our way. the place where the Thalmor were dumping bodies, the passage we used to escape, was a troll's cave.

Even after I told him to meet up, guide, and protect my family, Bishop came back and fought the ice troll as we were getting out of the cave. The other two ran for Talos knows where and I threw fireballs at the troll. With fire being a huge weakness, Bishop, Karnwyr, and I were at an advantage.

Now did Bishop try to shoot me once the troll was dead? Yes, but I don't blame him since I was in Thalmor robes with a hood. Once that was squared away, we rode a horse to Dragon's Bridge, where Bishop had already paid for a room and bribed the innkeeper to keep quiet about us. I used the shard again to regain my original appearance, despite Bishops argument about my marking and went straight to bed.

Now we're about to hit the road again and I'm looking at the map, trying to figure out the fastest way to Riverwood.

"How do you feel about surprises?" That came out of nowhere; what is Bishop up to?

"That depends." I might as well play along. "What kind of surprise did you have in mind?"

He chuckles. "If I tell you, it won't be a surprise. Come on, get your nose out of that map and just follow me."

I put away the map in my pack and bring out the old Hawke Humor. "This had better not be just an interesting stump you found."

"Ah, Damn. How'd you guess?" Looks like two can definately play at that game. "No. Seriously, come on. It's better than a tree stump."

We laugh as we both get on the horse. He, of course is driving, but as usual, I'm sitting in front of him. I've gotten used to riding, as much as I prefer to walk, but since we are in somewhat of I hurry, I'm dealing with a rougishly handsome ranger puting his arms around me, riding across Skyrim. I feel so used to it, I could very well fall asleep.

The ride is long and because I don't know the land quite yet, the area we're in doesn't seem familiar. We stop and Bishop gets off the horse, asking me to follow after handing me a blindfold. I wrap the red cloth over my eyes, hoping that Biship isn't planing anything sinister. But, judging by the rough but kind hands that are guiding me aorund what feels and sounds like an abandoned tower, he's trying to do something sweet. It's cute how much he's trying.

Wood panels under my feet, cold stone near my left arm, and a wonderful breeze through my hair. I can even feel the sun on my face, it must nearly be sunset. The blindfold comes off and the view is breathtaking.

"Well, here we are. It's no Throat of the World but it's mine. Well, partly mine, a long time ago. My first home in Skyrim." So this place must be important to him, but why...

"This is beautiful," I hope I'm ready for the answer, "but why did you bring me here?"

"It's where I found Karnwyr as a cub." As he says that, I see Karnwyr wagging his tail like crazy. "I haven't been here for... Damn, always feels longer than it actually is. I've never brought anyone here before."

Never? "That's very sweet, this place must mean a lot to you." I say with a kind smile on my face.

"Yeah... yeah it does. This tower's still standing because of a man I once knew... He's... gone now." Hearing that, I place my hand gently on his shoulder; that snapped him out of a bad memory. "Anyway. I made the first good decision of my life here, I wanted to make you a part of it..." I don't think I understand. "Ugh, I'm still not being clear, am I?"

As usual, he catches on quick. I shrug with a stupid, confused grin on my face and he just laughs, but it almost sounds nervous.

He continues. "You're here because... Trust doesn't come easy for me. To me, this is the most important place in Skyrim. I wanted you to know..."

"You... trust me?" I'm a bit shocked.

"Yes, Sweetness, I do and so that only leaves one question." He turns to me very seriously. "Are you willing to do the same, to trust me?"

I trust you with my life, but of course, Hawke Humor is going to break the tension that I'm feeling right now. "I'll trust you, until you steal my sweetroll."

He laughs, realizing what I'm doing. "Not your sweetroll, no. I'm planning on stealing something else right now..."

Before I can even ask what he's talking about, my back is pushed against the wall and my senses are blured. He's kissing me?! Again?! He's not drunk, I can taste that. So why? I place my hands on his chest, trying to summon strength to push him off, but my strength quickly fades and I just close my eyes. My hands gripping on his armor, his tongue opening my lips to let him in. His arms go from the wall to around my waist, pulling me closer to him. My mind is blank, my heart is racing, I'm nearly out of breath, but I want more. He slows down to a stop and pulls away.

"You just kissed me." And that's the first thing that comes out of my mouth?

"You only just noticed?" And he heard me, of course.

I'm probably blushing like crazy now. "It was kind of hard to miss!"

He laughs again, making me feel more embarrassed. "If I'd known you'd react like this, I would've done it sooner." Technically he did, but I'd rather not embarrass myself any further, he clears his throat. "Yeah, so... I'm not exactly a romance kinda guy. Come on. Let's get back out there. Dragons aren't going to kill themselves."

Back to buisness then? We just kissed and he said "romance". What lies ahead for us I wonder? Whatever it may be, I hope that we can face it together. But before we get back to work as the Drangonborn and her Ranger taking names and kicking ass, I want to be the bold one with the final thing to say for once.

"Bishop, wait!" I grab his shoulder, turn him around, and kiss him.

We might not have said anything like "I love you" or "like you" or anything, but I can feel something strong between us. And I just know that it will only grow.


	22. Ch 19 Elder Scrolls and Confessions

It has been about two months since infiltrating the Thalmor Embassy. A lot has happened in such a short time. First off, Esbern was a friend of Delphine's. A fellow Blade to be exact. He was the crazy friend she once told me about when she told me about the dragons returning. After rescuing him in Riften, all four of us traveled to an old Blade hideout, Sky Haven Temple, that had information on Alduin, the king of dragons or something like that. We travelled in to groups for practical reasons as well as personal ones.

Bishop and I casually kissing every now and then being one of them. We haven't said "I love you" or had a very passionate night, but we have been getting closer by the day. Between the dragons and the crazy running around doing favors for people, he still finds a way to drive me crazy. One time I told him how angry he makes me and he just kissed me. He told me afterwards that it's very passionate to kiss me when I'm angry. As per the usual, I told him in Dovahzul that he will be the death of me. After all, he can be a little possessive sometimes. Like when any man shows interest. Other times, he is just sweet. He's even behaving himself when we cross paths with my family.

With Papa leading, my family continues to hunt down Varania's group, which has become difficult due to the fact that they all split up. But, unfortunately for Varania, my family is not known to give up so easily. Whenever I get the chance, I send them an update of my mission and some coin so that they can purchase anything they need and possibly bribe the messenger about Varric. With all that is going on, I don't think having my Dwarven uncle kidnapped and experimented on would be a good thing to add on my list of problems.

Varric, now that I think about it, has asked me to write letters to him with certain... details. I have a feeling that he's writing a book. Sounds like something he would do. Other letters I send to specific members of my family are just simply to help them understand and survive this word. To Anders, I send alchemy information as well as sketches so he doesn't accidentally poison the food or himself. To Merrill, I send her a brief summary of some lore and history I come across on my travels. Judging by her responses, she is loving it all too well. With Isabella, I just sent her a map and any information I can pick up on where my evil aunt could be hiding. I also send some written exercises to my brother, Shartan so he can wield that big sword of his better. I'm sure he shares the information with Papa, but the letters I send to him is just letting him know about the good things in my life.

One of few times our paths have actually crossed, he and my family agreed to give my mother's old Champion armor. She apparently had extras. I guess I can't really judge them for carrying around a spare, I'm somehow able to keep a few staffs in my bag that I hardly ever use. The armor fits me like a glove, well, once I had it repaired by a certain blacksmith who still somewhat owes me in Riverwood. From the looks of it and the stories Uncle Varric would give, my mother fought a few dragons in this armor too. Wearing it now makes me want to honor her memory and make her proud, wherever she is. With her armor, I truly feel like a Hawke. My life is pretty good with all that is happening. Especially right now. Well, mostly anyway.

Bishop and I are traveling up to the Throat of the World with an Elder Scroll. This will be my second time up there, or technically my third, but this is Bishop's first time. I don't know if he's mentally ready to meet Paarthurnax, the leader of the Greybeards, but I trust him more than anyone. Just having a hard time telling him that the person we're meeting with at the top of the mountain is not a person, but a dragon. I know I should have, but it's not something so easy to say. He knows about the prophecy and why we need the Elder Scroll and all of that, just not that the leader of the Greybeards now is the same being that saved me from the cold twenty years ago and happens to be a dragon. What can I tell him? In the end of the argument in my head about all this, I just decided to show him.

Might not end well, but I have a feeling that I will need him when I read the scroll. When I officially met Paarthurnax, he showed me the exact spot where he found me. He called it a Time-Wound. It was apparently where Alduin was defeated a long time ago and the Elder Scroll is suppose to show me how. According to Alduin's Wall, a wall carving we found in Sky Haven Temple, there were heroes of the Voice who used a shout to knock a dragon from the sky and pin it to the ground. I went to Paarthurnax to learn such a shout. Seems like in order to learn how to stop a horrible future, I need to see the past.

Unfortunately, reading Elder Scrolls is very risky, even with a professional. Apparently, Elder Scrolls are not just old pieces of paper rolled up. They're magic and according to legend, most hold prophecies. The more I hear about fate, destiny, and all of that stuff, it's becoming difficult to not believe. I mean, I was sent here by a crazy old blood mage by accident and when I arrived, Paarthurnax must have realized who I truly was. Even back then. I should probably be thankful that he didn't eat me.

...

"Ladyship?" Bishop sounds concerned.

We're resting the night in High Hrothgar before completely going to the Throat of the World. He must have noticed me spacing out after we have both gotten out of our armor and into normal cloths. 'Course, with everything that has happened, am I really at fault.

"I want to speak with you." Bishop sounds so serious as he pats the bed, asking me to sit.

"Yes? What do you want to talk about?" At this point, it could be about anything.

"I..." He looks at me in the eye and hesitates. " No... I can't..."

His voice trails of, but I'm worried that he's telling me that he's now leaving. I have to ask.

"Can't what?" I try not to be so worried.

"I can't..." He looks down. "I can't do this, this isn't me! For my whole life I've never cared about anyone but myself! And now... I care about you."

He looks at me again, his amber eyes burning into my soul. And he says he's not the romantic type.

"Bishop, wait-" I try to stop him to tell him that I'll be fine, but with one finger on my lips, he stops me.

"No. Let me finish." I nod, he puts down his hand, holding mine as though it was made of glass. "I can't be sure when it happened. When a hunter's jealousy of someone more lucky to get his prey transformed into this."

I would normally make a comment about him admitting that he was jealous this entire time, even before we started kissing, but I am not going to interrupt him now.

"When the desire of bedding you changed into the joy of just being near you. When I started feeling content just holding you in my hands." His grip on my hand tightens and his eyes show pain and fear.

However, I hope by "bedding" me, he means just being in the same bed as me since we haven't had sex. Aunt Izzy would disapprove, but hey, it's my love life!

Bishop has more to say. "Every time you stand in front of another blasted dragon, I freeze inside, thinking that this one may become the last despite our combined skills. Every time you sleep wounded I dread to close my eyes, fearing to see you dead when I open them."

I wait a moment to see if he's finished and to process what I just heard. I had no idea that he was so worried. He always wears a smile on his face when we fight dragons and bandits and what not. Sure, I've seen him concerned sometimes when I am hurt. I guess he was more relieved than I was when Papa told us that my markings were not killing me but maturing. Why didn't I see it before? I hug Bishop, for I have no words to erase his fears. This is the life of the Dragonborn. Nothing I can do to change that, but I can continue to live for these moments. Being near the man I care about deeply and hearing his heartbeat.

"Is that an expression of sympathy?" Bishop asks as he gingerly returns the hug. "No... don't answer. I don't care."

Yes, you do, but I'm not going to argue now. I hold him tighter to show him that I'm right here and that I'm not going anywhere. I look up at his face. Something else is troubling him. I sit up and study him more carefully.

"You look like you have something else on your mind, Bishop." He's not being discreet tonight either.

"Because I do. Let me ask you something. How do you feel about being the Dragonborn?" Even though I do get asked this constantly by other people, I know that I can't tell him a fancy lie.

"There's no point in feeling about it. I am what I am." No matter how different I want things to be, I can't fight Fate.

"You might be able to shout fire and slow time but you're never going to be good at avoiding the question, Sweetness." He thinks that I feel differently? "I care about what you are and so do you. Are you trying to hide it from me?!"

He gets angry all of a sudden. It actually both surprised me and scared me.

He continues. "If you would just... look for once, and see how this entire lifestyle of yours is affecting us... You, I mean you! For Gods' sake."

We may have been kissing, flirting, and somewhat sharing our feelings more, not that he was good at sharing feelings to begin with, but this is the first time he's ever said "us" in a sort of romantic couple way.

"'Us'? What are you trying to say?" To ease off the tension, Hawke humor is back.

He growls frustrated. "You can be really blind sometimes, you know that?"

I say nothing, confused about what he's talking about but also thinking back on some situations where I was blind in a fight or misunderstood someone. I was blind to his pain after all, what else could I be missing? The thought of it all and how I may be hurting Bishop even now brings a small tear to my eye. Seeing this, he cups my cheek. Lean into his touch and see his eyes have gone soft.

"I... love you. Damn it!" What did he just...? "Dammit. I've never felt for another woman what I feel for you. You know, at the start I tried fighting it but... I'm done trying."

Tears of fear for the future and happiness for the present start streaming down my face. I can't help it. I... I love him too, but I'm even more afraid of losing him.

Not even needing me to speak, he wipes my tears. "Just know that whatever happens, whatever comes our way, we'll face it together. I won't let you fall. I can't lose you and I won't."

I'm so happy right now, and I'm very possibly going to ruin the moment. "Now all we need is music, candlelight, and roses. We'll make a bard out of you yet!"

Seeing what I'm doing, he plays along. "Riiiiight. Yeah, that little fantasy of yours is never going to happen, Sweetness. I'd do many things for love but wearing tights ain't one of them."

I laugh at his response, and I nearly ask this seriously. "How can I follow that?! Uhhh, want me to say it in Thu'um?"

Bishop chuckles at my question, just the response I wanted. "Say it in anyway you like... As long as it doesn't send me over the horizon. I'd rather be close to you right now." He wraps me in his strong arms again, proving his point.

"Alright, but you asked for it." I clear my throat. "Zu'u Lokaal Hi. Ulse Lost."

Bishop cocks his eyebrow, only slightly humored, but wants a translation.

"I love you. Always have."

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Says the man that hardly ever shares his feelings. "Know this and never forget it. Whatever, whoever tries to take you away from me, they'll all fail. You're mine to protect, even if you can do it yourself. I love you, and nothing will ever change that."

Before I can even respond, his lips take mine. My tears have officially stopped and everything around us disappears. Like we're the only ones alive. My arms go up and around his shoulders as his arms are secured around my waist. We move around on the bed a little until I can safely lay my head on the pillow. Bishop's lips move down to my collar bone kiss by kiss. I can feel my markings glow, not burning, but simply reflect how I'm feeling right now. My heart is racing. I feel like I can barely breathe. My skin feels hot. Is it because of my markings or because of how he's touching me? I don't know, I can barely focus.

I feel his hand inching under the hem of my shirt, as though he's testing to see if I want him to stop. My hesitation answers him. I can tell he wants this. I want this. I want to be his tonight and every night from now on. Despite what our future holds. I shudder at his touch as he goes further up under my shirt, tracing my markings. I do my best to not make any sounds, but I don't know how much longer I can hold back.

Bishop stops and sits up. Breathless and still dazed I just lay there watching him take his shirt off. I slowly sit up to meet him and remove my shirt as well. It feels a little embarrasing, seeing as how this is my first time, but I trust him. With my life, mind, body, and soul I trust him. I love him. And we now start the night that we may never forget.


	23. Ch 20 Ring of the Wolf

The night was wonderful and I don't want to get up this morning. I'm not even sure if it's morning since the room doesn't have windows, but I'm too comfy to even get up and check. Karnwyr is sleeping on the floor, I'm in the arms of the man I love, and I can't help but blush.

I mean, we had sex! I feel like how most girls here felt at the age of fifteen give or take a few years. I never had the urges or the want to have my first bedding until I met Bishop. The only question in my mind now is, will this truely last? I know that he has a reputation and that eventually my family and I will return to Kirkwall, but will we work things out? Will I stay or will he come with me? Will we go our separate ways and treasure the time we had together for the rest of our lives?

You know what? I don't care right now. I'm just glad he's here with me. I'm glad I'm not facing all my trials of being the Dragonborn alone.

I feel his arm around my waist tighten and his breath on the back of my neck. "Morning, Princess."

"Morning." I shift to where I face him and just smile. "Or is it possibly noon now considering we were up for most of the night."

"Heh, pretty sure that it's still morning. One of those dress wearing old men would've come in here to wake us if it was late in the day." He smiles back and kisses my forehead.

"Good point." I try to sit up before we get into the thick of it again.

"Hey," Bishop gently grabs my wrist, "where are you going?"

"Bishop," I place my free hand on his cheek. "As much as I'd love to stay in bed with you, we do have work to do. I know you don't like it, but the sooner we stop the dragons, the sooner you have me all to yourself."

"Fine." He reluctantly grunts.

We roll out of bed and star putting our clothes on before our armor. I can't help but feel that he's still watching me. I know I shouldn't be embarrassed now, but I'm still pretty new at this. I'm at least trying to give him privacy, kind of.

I'm still amazed at how well Karnwyr is still sleeping. Maybe we kept him up too late, poor pup. My clothes are on and I'm ready for my armor, but I'm gonna try to wake up Karnwyr first. I place my hand gently on his shoulder and shake him as I scratch his ears with my other hand. He stirs, but won't get up. Stubborn just like his human companion.

"Hey, Princess," Bishop calls to me, offering his hand to help me stand up. "Here's something I've had quite a long time."

I look at him curiously. "What do you want to give me?"

Bishop lifts my right hand a little. "It's not much of a use to me, but women love trinkets like these. I want you to have it. It fits you better."

He slips on my index finger a silver ring with a wolf head melted into the band. Wait! This is his ring, isn't it? Why is he giving it to me?

"Your ring? I've never seen you take it off." I look at him, trying to read him.

He smiles and looks me in the eyes. "The only girl I've had my eyes on all this time is you and you alone, Ladyship. Keep it." As much as I'm loving this very sweet side of him, where's the teasing, joking version? "If some envious wenches try and come get it from you, just shout them into pieces for me."

There he is. "Thank you, Bishop."

"You can thank me later and very thoroughly between the sheets, Ladyship." He gives me a small wink and kiss on my hand where his ring is.

"Sure, but only if you do one thing." I slip out of his grasp leaving him surprised.

"Oh, and what would that be." His wolfish grin returns.

"If I remember correctly, you've only called me by my name once. I want you to say it." I cross my arm smirking at him.

The only time he's called me by my name is when I was freaking out about my nightmare where I used my markings to kill him. It was the only thing that brought me back to reality. Now I just want to hear him say it so he can get used to it for one, and also so I can see how it sounds coming from him, the man I believe I love.

"Your name?" He's blushing?

Sweet Maker, did I make him uncomfortable? I should probably tell him I'm joking or something so he doesn't feel bad or anything. Gods, what was I thinking?

"Melody." He smirks, he probably saw me panic a bit.

Now I'm blushing. I had no idea that it would feel so good for him to say my name. I think my heart skipped a beat. He clearly sees how I'm reacting.

"Melody." Bishop says my name again, stepping close to me and embracing me as he repeats saying my name.

I have a feeling that he knows what this does to me. My heart threatens to break out of my chest. My body feels aches. Where he touches me is on fire. I almost don't want him to stop. I want to get right back in bed.

"Dragonborn? Ranger? Are you awake?" Arngeir calls from outside the door.

Bishop growls as he rest his head on my shoulder, leaving me to answer. "Yes, we're just getting into our armor!"

"Very well. Master Borri is cooking breakfast this morning. I highly suggest you attend before going up to meet Paarthurnax again." He finally leaves.

I pat Bishop on the back before resuming to my armor. "Guess we'll have to finish this up later. Let's get our armor on and enjoy breakfast."

Karnwyr barks happily, tail wagging like crazy.

"Oh, now you decide to wake up when food is mentioned? Spoiled wolf." Bishop says to his oldest friend before getting to his leather armor. "Oh, and Melody?"

"Yes?" I try not to squeak when he said my name.

"I'll hold you to that. We'll definitely be finishing this up later. The only interruption I'll pass next time is if a dragon attacks." He smiles that smile that drives me crazy and he knows it.

...

We're nearly to the top of the mountain and I can't help but keep asking Bishop not to overreact or freak out or anything but be respectful. If I thought he'd be shouted into pieces by the Greybeards before, I fear he'll be eaten by the leader whose a dragon. Only natural. After all, it only seems like he teases me then makes up for it later while just pissing everyone else off. Either he treats me differently of I know better than most that he's not serious, even when he ticks me off.

"What are you so worried about, Ladyship?" He sounds a little annoyed from both the hike and my constant worrying about his behavior.

"Well, for one, I know how you are." I answer, starting to walk the steep hill before the Throat of the World. "Second, this master may take your teasing seriously and do something worse than shouting you off the mountain."

"Seriously? What's worse?" He's not far behind me with Karnwyr on his heels.

"He could eat you." My voice cracks a little bit when I try to joke about it.

"What?" I think I failed at making it a joke.

The sound of large wings and an all too familiar roar fill the air before I can even answer. The creature that had saved me long ago landed on the stones at the top of the hill.

"Bishop, meet Paarthurnax, the leader of the Greybeards. Paarthurnax, this is Bishop, my... Fahdon." I introduce them both hoping for the best.

Bishop looks shocked then has a look that tells me that he now understands why I've been worrying this whole time and I'll pay for this later. Paarthurnax on the other hand, or wing, he seems happy. Like a father or grandfather being proud of his kin finding someone special to share their life with. Warms my heart and takes a load of worry off my chest. Now here's hoping that Bishop will still behave himself. Thank the gods, Mara probably, that I love him.

"I have the Elder Scroll." I tell Paarthurnax as I star walking to the Time-Wound.

"You have it. The Kel - the Elder Scroll. Tiid kreh...qalos. Time shudders at its touch. There is no question. You are doom-driven. Kogaan Akatosh. The very bones of the earth are at your disposal. Go then. Fulfill your destiny. Take the Scroll to the Time-Wound. Do not delay. Alduin will be coming. He cannot miss the signs." He warns.

"Wait." Bishop stops me. "You realize how crazy this is right? Can't you learn this shout in a different way that doesn't make the World Eater come to us? We don't even know what's going to happen."

"Bishop," I need to be brave, "I know the risks, but if I don't do this, the dragons can never be stopped."

I step into the Time-Wound and open the scroll. At first, I see nothing but a flash of light, then I see three people, an old man, younger man, and a woman, near me with dragons flying in the air. If I'm correct, this was the battle against the dragons long ago.

The younger man calls to the woman. "Gormlaith! We're running out of time! The battle..."

A dragon lands in front of the two. "Daar Sul Thur Se Alduin Vakrii. Today Alduin's lordship will be restored. But I honor your courage. Krif Voth Ahkrin. Die now, in vain."

"For Skyrim!" The man declares as he and the woman, Gormlaith, attack the creature.

"Know that Gormlaith sent you down to your death!" Gormlaith climbs onto the dragons head and thrusts her sword through the skull then walks up to the man. "Hakon! A glorious day, is it not!"

Hakon does not look happy about the win. "Have you no thought beyond the blooding of your blade?"

"What else is there?" She smiles.

Hakon looks to the sky, worried. "The battle below goes ill. If Alduin does not rise to our challenge, I fear all may be lost."

Gormlaith punches him in the shoulder. "You worry too much, brother. Victory will be ours."

Siblings, huh? That makes sense.

"Why does Alduin hang back? We've staked everything on this plan of yours, old man." Hakon is acting like he's not fully confident with whatever he's doing.

"He will come." The old man assures Hakon. "He can not ignore our defiance. And why should he fear us, even now?"

Gormlaith wears a big grin as she brags "We've bloodied him well. Four of his kin have fallen to my blade alone this day."

The old man's attitude suddenly changes. "But one have yet stood against Alduin himself. Galthor, Sorri, Birkir..."

Gormlaith calms her voice, but even I can still sense the fear. "They did not have Dragonrend. Once we bring him down, I promise I will have his head."

The old man snaps like any other at a foolish youth. "You do not understand. Alduin cannot be slain like a lesser dragon. He is beyond our strength. Which is why I brought the Elder Scroll."

That is the same one I'm... I guess I'm either in or reading. I want to move closer, but I remain where I stand.

"Felldir! We agreed not to use it!" Hakon yells at the old man.

Felldir is his name? Why does that sound familiar?

Felldir puts away the scroll as he talks back to Hakon. "I never agreed. And if you are right, I will not need it.

Hakon looks like he really doesn't want to use the scroll, but something in the pit of my stomach tells me that he didn't get his way. "No. We will deal with Alduin ourselves, here and now."

Gormlaith interrupts the two men and points to the sky. "We shall see soon enough. Alduin approaches!"

Hakon whispers in defeat as he readies his blade. "So be it."

Alduin perches on the Word Wall speaking in Dovahzul "Meyye! Tahrodiis Aanne! Him Hinde Pah Liiv! Zu'u Hin Daan!"

Basically, he called them fools and for the treachery he will be their doom. At least that's what I think he said.

Gormlaith raises her blade and cries out. "Let those that watch from Sovngarde envy us this day!"

All three of them ready themselves and... "Joor, ZAH, FRUL!"

Is that the Dragonrend shout? After hearing and seeing the words turn into a Thu'um, I feel like I normally do when I learn a new shout. I've got it, but it looks like I need to see this event in Skyrim history to the end. I see Alduin forcefully land and boy is he pissed!

"Nivahriin Joorre! What have you done? What twisted Words have you created?! Tahrodiis Paarthurnax! My teeth to his neck! But first...Dir Ko Maar. You will die in terror, knowing your final fate... To feed my power when I come for you in Sovngarde!

Gormlaith answers him as she, her brother, and Felldir attack at once. "If I die today, it will not be in terror."

The three Nords continue attacking the bound dragon, but soon Gormlaith is snapped up and thrown aside, dead. The battle is coming to an end, I can feel it. Felldir opens the Scroll.

"Hold, Alduin on the Wing! Sister Hawk, grant us your sacred breath to make this contract heard! Begone, World-Eater! By words with older bones than your own we break your perch on this age and send you out! You are banished! Alduin, we shout you out from all our endings unto the last!" Something happens that makes Alduin cry out, promptly banishing him out of the summit and into the time that I was about to be executed. "You are banished!"

Hakon looks wounded and somewhat relieved. "It worked...you did it..."

"Yes, the World-Eater is gone...may the spirits have mercy on our souls." Felldir sounds sad, like he knew that what he has done is make the situation even worse and I agree.

Everything blurs, I close my eyes in pain, and open to see Alduin flying right in front of me. I have a feeling that Bishop is probably terrified that I now wake up instead of earlier, but my focus is on Alduin.

"Bahloki Nahkip Sillesejoor. My belly is full of the souls of your fellow mortals, Dovahkiin. Die now and await your fate in Sovngarde!" Alduin flies higher getting ready to attack.

Paarthurnax flies after him to fight. "Lost Funt. You are too late, Alduin!"

Alduin sneers at Paarthurnax while swiping him with his claws. "Suleyki Mulaag, Paarthurnax. My power has waxed, while yours has waned."

"Dovahkiin! Use Dragonrend, if you know it!" Paarthurnax calls to me.

I look to Bishop and see him readying his bow and glances at me. With a quick exchange of quick nods I aim for Alduin. May the gods guide us to end this now.

"Joor, ZAH, FRUL!"


	24. Ch 21 Negotiations

Without saying, the fight was brutal. Alduin much stronger than any of the dragons I've ever faced. Even with Paarthurnax fighting with us, Alduin got away with a scratch at least. I failed and I had the broken ribs to prove it. Bishop and Karnwyr got out with just a few scratches and bruises, thankfully, but Bishop has been on my case since I started recovering. I know he has a right to be angry, but I already feel terrible enough.

Alduin's voice still haunts me from when he retreated. " _Meyz Mul, Dovahkiin. You have become strong. But I am Al-du-in, firstborn of Akatosh! Mulaagi Zok Lot! I cannot be slain here, by you or anyone else! You cannot prevail against me. I will outlast you... mortal! "_

It's been weeks since the fight. In order to truly understand what Alduin's next move is, I need to capture and make a deal with one of his most trusted kin. I've learned the shout to call such a dragon, but the place to capture him has to be in Jarl Bulgruuf's palace. However, because he's worried about an attack on his hold from the Civil War while we capture a dragon, he wants me to negotiate with the leaders of both sides to some sort of agreement until either Alduin is defeated or I fall in battle. It wasn't easy, but I convinced General Tulius of the Imperials and Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak of the Stormcloaks to go to High Hrothgar with the blessing from the Greybeards to meet there.

Getting them to agree on anything was difficult. Even more so with Delphine and Esbern there, putting the Greybeards on edge. Eventually, everything became my decision on who controlled which hold. Not like I already had enough on my plate with having to save the world or anything. As much as I didn't want him involved, Bishop stood by me and gripped my shoulder whenever I felt tense. I was glad he didn't listen to me, but he's becoming more protective by the day. Asking me not to fight or to hide or something, but he knows that I'm just too stubborn.

After the meeting, Jarl Ulfric made it clear he didn't like my choices and stormed out. Esbern stopped me before he left informing me about discovering Paarthurnax's identity. Even I couldn't convince him that the once second hand to Alduin was now a friend and a good creature. Therefore he gave me a choice, kill Paarthurnax and continue getting help from the blades for dragon hunts or let him live and never receiving help from the blades ever again. The decision was tough. Paarthurnax had redeemed himself by turning against Alduin ages ago mentoring the Greybeards since then, saving my life as a child, and fighting by my side against Alduin. On the other hand, Delphine put me on this path and I had helped her rebuild the Blades with allies I came to trust in my travels. We have fought dragons who could do some serious harm to innocent people, but Paarthurnax is not that kind of dragon anymore.

If I am one thing, it is loyal. If the Blades are going to shut out the first Dragonborn they've seen after failing to protect the last one because I don't agree with killing one dragon, then they don't deserve my loyalty. I gave Esbern and Delphine my answer with a heavy heart and they just walked away.

That night was terrible. I couldn't sleep because of nightmares about Alduin and my doubts about any of my decisions. Bishop tried to keep me calm, but my mind was everywhere at once. The only thing he could do was embrace me through the whole night.

The meeting was yesterday; tonight, we're in Whiterun. Thankfully, over the last few months, I got enough money to buy a house that we usually use as a rest stop. It's called Breezehome. Why, I don't know, but it beats the inn after that first incident. Plus, it feels kind of nice to have a place to somewhat call home. We're getting to bed after sending my house carl, Lydia, to let the Jarl know that I'll be ready tomorrow morning. I don't even know what to expect anymore.

"We need to talk, now." Bishop interrupts my thoughts as I sit on the bed.

He doesn't sound like he wants to end things, but I still need to ask. "We need to talk about what?"

"We should go, leave Skyrim for all I care. Just you and me, away from all this insanity. We can disappear and no one would ever find us." That was unexpected, but he does seem determined. "We can go to Cyrodiil, High Rock, anywhere you want. Just so long as it's not here. We can even take on new names, leave this place far behind us, and then live entirely different lives. Together. A life where you wouldn't me in constant danger."

"What are you talking about?!" I yell without even meaning to. My heart just hurts from his words and I can't tell if it's a good thing or a bad thing.

He growls and as usual, argues with me. "Do you ever even listen to anything I say? Doesn't what I think mean something or do you just think of me as a shield for you to hide behind?"

I stand up panicked. "Calm down! Let's talk about this, please."

"Why do you do it? Is it the thrill of looking death in the face? Is that why you run around Skyrim challenging every damn dragon? Give me one good reason why. And a better reason than the soul of some overgrown lizard." He looks... I don't know... hurt, maybe? "That's not a good enough reason for me to watch you put yourself in danger and for what? Because of some ancient prophecy?! Did you even stop to think what this all might mean to me?"

Unbelievable. "I almost lost my head. It wasn't sunshine and rainbows, you know."

"You've faced death more times than once, Princess." He slightly grins. "We've had everything imaginable thrown at us and that's what worries you? Do forgive my skepticism oh mighty Dragonborn." Now he's being sarcastic. "I'm the least likely option to get you killed. If I were you, I'd choose the obvious which is to run away with me. I can protect you, keep you alive."

Whether or not he will get me killed is debatable, but it sounds like he's still shaken from our fight with Alduin. If not for Paarthurnax, a whole bunch of health potions, and the Greybeards, I could be dead. Alduin mainly focused on fighting me the whole time, the next time will not be different. But no fights, no wars, no dragons, no responsibilities? Just Bishop and me (and probably Karnwyr), that sounds...

"You and I run away? I kinda like that idea." I say this as I lay my right hand over his heart.

He grips my hand tightly. "Yes! Just you and me. We'll live off the land and see the world together. We belong together, can't you see that? No one else in this world will ever be good enough for either of us. You're mine and I'll be damned if I'm about to give you up."

"Sorry, I'm a little deaf on this side. Can you speak up?" Hawke humor strikes again and I think my mother used something like this line on my father once.

"By the... You heard me the first time, don't play coy with me. Just-" He's clearly not falling for it. "I know what it's like to fight to just survive. Right now, we don't have to."

"I know, Bishop, but..." It's time for a reality check. "If certain things had happened, I would go with you in a heartbeat. If I didn't find that stone, if I didn't fight that first dragon, if my family didn't cross realms to hunt down my evil aunt and end up finding me as well. If all of that didn't happen, I might have finally put my past behind me, accept that I was stuck here, and not care as much about this world. But they did happen. And if I ignore my duties now, everyone and everything will die. Our friends, our allies, my family... you. I just can't." He looks at me with sad eyes, knowing that I'm right. "So let's make a deal. If we survive and take down both Alduin and Varania together and you still want to leave Skyrim or even Tamriel, come with me and my family to my original realm. We can settle down somewhere quiet or explore the lands like we do now, just with a hint of the unknown. What do you say?"

"You drive a hard bargain, Ladyship. I think your getting better at speech craft. I only have one condition before I agree to any of this. " He laughs at first, but now he's serious.

"What would that be?"

"Give me one night, where you don't have to be the Dragonborn. One night where you're just a woman with her man. Let me show you what it means to be mine. No regret, no conditions." His whispers into my ear, giving me chills up my spine.

I know we've done it before, but I still feel nervous about it and yet I can't help but feel like I want it. Just incase something goes wrong tomorrow, I just... need this. I need him.

"I think I'd... Yes, I'd like that." I answer him.

"Well I plan on taking all night. By the time I'm done with you, you'll never deny me again." His hands rest on my hips. "Melody."

I can tell how serious he is. I lean against him and our lips crash into each other as we start an unforgettable night.

...

The morning was stressful, to say the least. The Jarl was still not happy that we were using his palace to catch a dragon, but since it was used for that purpose many years ago, it was the best plan we had. I called the dragon and he answered my challenge, falling right into the trap.

After a while of talking, Odahviing, the dragon, has agreed to take me to Skuldafn, a place that had a gateway to Sovngarde in exchange for releasing him. I haven't released him yet due to Bishop's outburst.

"What?!"

I turn to him, taking a deep breath. "You heard him, Bishop. There's no other way to get to Skuldafn!"

"Gods, you are insane!" What is going on with him? "Should have known all that head trauma would get to you, sooner or later. I will not stick out my neck for you this time!"

What? "Bishop! Wait!"

Bishop looks like he wants to add something else but instead he turns on his heels and storms downstairs and out of the palace. Tears threaten to fall down my cheek as I watch him go, remembering everything we've been through. Everything we've done together. Was I just some conquest or something? I heard rumors about his from barkeeps and other women, but I brushed them aside. I feel so stupid.

But I can't let this heartbreak stop me from what has to be done. One way of looking at it, is if I fail, my heart won't be hurting anymore. I have a job to do. A duty to carry out. A prophecy to fulfill. I am Melody Hawke, daughter of the Champion of Kirkwall and her elven love. I am a stranger raised in this world and despite it all, I will save it.

I release Odahviing and climb on his back, ready to face Alduin. One way or another, it ends today!


	25. Ch 22 Sovngarde

The flight was frustrating. I knew that what I'm doing now is for the good of Skyrim and very possibly any world, but with how Bishop left me, all I could be was angry. Angry with him, with myself. I was very tempted to turn Odahviing around and have him eat Bishop or pick him up and force him to come with me. However, the more time I waste, the more time Alduin gets stronger and ends everything. I know what I have to do, but I feel... empty.

I no longer have someone I trust to watch my back. Someone I care about to where I almost feel lost without them. All that could keep me from jumping off the dragon in midair or forcing him to land early and not even try to save the world was a silent prayer. Not to the Maker, not to the eight or nine divines, and not to the elven gods. No, my prayer was to my mother, wherever she is. I prayed that she'd give me the strength she once had when she left her home village, when she fought to survive in Kirkwall, when she faced my grandmother's killer, when she fought to free the city from the Qunari, when she fought against the odds to help the mages, and when she left home to face an even bigger threat that she had no idea if she would ever come back from. I don't know if she could ever hear me, but once I finished my prayer, I felt warmth on my right shoulder like a hand was placed there telling me that everything will be alright. Might just be my mind playing tricks on me, but I'll take what I can get.

Odahviing dropped me off in front of the ruin Skuldafn only to be attacked by more dragons and an army of angry draugr both inside and outside the ruin. The gate to Sovngarde was guarded by a draugr dragon priest of some kind and to top it off, the staff in the creature's hand was the only key to the portal. Just my luck, or is it the luck that has been handed down to me from my Amell blood? Who knows? Point is, I barely survived killing the draugr and getting the staff.

Now I'm using the Clear Skies shout to get through some strange mist in the Nordic afterlife, Sovngarde. The mist burns to the touch and Clear Skies is the only thing that can help me find a path through. From the tales I've heard, this place should be a lot more peaceful, not spooky. Could it be because I'm alive here instead of dead? I think Uncle Varric mentioned how the Fade looked differently when he passed through physically verses mentally. Could it be like that?

I hear a roar in the distance and barely get a glimpse of Alduin in the distance when a man comes rushing up to me out of nowhere. "Turn back, traveler! Terror awaits within this mist. Many have braved the shadowed vale but vain is all courage against the peril that guards the way."

Startled, I ask. "Who are you?"

"Near Giants' Gap, in the gloom before dawn, we marched, unsuspecting into the Imperials' trap. Then we stood and fought, our shield-wall defending until by dawn's light the Legion's ranks wavered. But I never knew if nights-end brought victory- a swift-flying arrow to Sovngarde carried me." He looks like a Stormcloak; he must have died fighting the Imperials.

"What's this mist?" It doesn't feel natural for a mist in a realm of afterlife.

"I do not know - but none have passed through. Alduin, his hunger insatiable, hunts the lost souls snared within this shadowed valley. Can you lead the way to where Shor's hall waits, beckoning us on to welcome long sought?" He looks frightened, I guess even the dead have the fear of dying or in this case being consumed by a dragon.

"Shor's hall? What's that?" I think I've heard of it before, but I could be wrong. Besides, getting the poor dead Nord to talk about something else may calm him down.

"Don't you know? What drew you here? Surely your dreams showed you the way?" The way he just said that reminds me of all the times my Uncle Anders would tell me of the Fade while Varric would tell me that it's a bad idea. Sorry Varric, but I'm in the Nord version of the Fade, I guess. "The Hall of Valor, where heroes wait to follow Shor to the final battle. I saw it fair when first I trod this long-sought path. The pain and fear vanished, dreamlike, and a vision beckoned. Shor's hall, shimmering across the clouded vale. But quenched was hope by the shrouding mist- my mind is darkened. I've lost the way and wander blindly. Hurry! Before Alduin your life devours bring word to Shor's hall of our hard fate!"

Getting him to calm down didn't work, but maybe there will be warriors who can help me in Shor's Hall. "Follow me. I'll lead you through this mist."

"I'll try to hold to your hopeful purpose. Quickly, before this encompassing fog once more snares me in the World-Eater's net." He's thankful, but still terrified.

"Don't worry, I'm here to kill Alduin." I assure him as well as myself.

"Beware! The World-Eater waits within the mist!" Without another word, he vanishes into the mist again.

Alduin truly is a monster. It's bad enough that he wants to kill and enslave all life, but consuming the souls of the dead who only wish to rest in peace as well as deserve it is just... I can't even stomach it. If Bishop were here-!

I thought about him again without even meaning to. I shake my head and shout. "Lok, VAH, KOOR!" Heartbreak or no, I have a job to do or else everything, even the dead, dies.

I continues to shout Clear Skies when I can, passing by more lost souls in the mist. If this mist is truly Alduin's, then I hope there is a version of Hell or Oblivion for a soulless monster like him. I hope that if I do have to absorb his soul to kill him, he'll stay dead. Don't want the future generations having this over their heads.

I start to see something. A bridge of bones leading to a building free from the mist. Is this Shor's Hall? Perhaps the man at the front of the bridge can help.

"What brings you here, wayfarer grim, to wonder here, in Sovngarde, souls-end, Shor's gift to the honored dead?" he asks me as his hand inches to his weapon.

Wonder what's his story. "Who are you?"

"I am Tsun, shield-thane to Shor. The Whalebone Bridge he bade me guard and winnow all the souls whose heroic end sent them here, to Shor's lofty hall where welcomed, well-earned, awaits those I judge fit to join that fellowship of honor." So a gatekeeper.

"I pursue Alduin, the World-Eater." That sounded a little bit more formal than I intended, but whatever works, right.

"A fateful errand. No few have chafed to face the Worm since first he set his soul-snare here at Sovngarde's threshold. But Shor's restrained our wrathful onslaught- perhaps, deep-counselled, your doom he foresaw." Thanks for the confidence, pal.

"I seek entrance to the Hall of Valor. "

"No shade are you, as usually here passes, but living, you dare the land of the dead. By what right do you request entry?" He sounds a little angry.

Let's hope that telling him the truth will help. "By the right of birth. I am Dragonborn."

"Ah! It's been too long since last I faced a doom-driven hero of the dragon blood." Thank you?

"Can I enter the Hall of Valor?" Please say yes.

Tsun doesn't look like he's going to say yes. "Living or dead, by decree of Shor, none may pass this perilous bridge 'til I judge them worthy by the warrior's test."

Say what? He unsheathes his weapon, swinging it at my head. He is seriously trying to kill me? I'm trying to save the world and this plain of reality! I turn to him, steel sword in my hand blocking his next attack. One thing that can always be used in a battle against any man, dead or alive, is a nice swift kick. Tsun drops in pain and I punch him in the face. With him lying on the ground, I lift my blade to lightly touch his neck, showing him that he has lost.

"You fought well. I find you worthy. It is long since one of the living has entered here. May Shor's favor follow you and your errand." Yeah, you better let me in, today is not a day to mess with me.

I cross the bridge and walk through the doors of Shor's Hall. I think this is what the legends were really about. Warriors of old feasting and singing songs of their adventures. Getting the peace they deserved.

A man with somewhat familiar armor is the first to greet me. "Welcome, Dragonborn! Our door has stood empty since Alduin first set his soul-snare here. By Shor's command we sheathed our blades and ventured not the vale's dark mist. But three await your word to loose their fury upon the perilous foe. Gormlaith the fearless, glad-hearted in battle; Hakon the valiant, heavy-handed warrior; Felldir the Old, far-seeing and grim." The three that banished Alduin in time to begin with!

I run around to try to find them. They're bound to help since it's clear no one else will.

Gormlaith is the first of the three to see me coming. "At long last! Alduin's doom is now ours to seal- just speak the word and with high hearts we'll hasten forth to smite the worm wherever he lurks." Eager as the day she died I see.

"Hold, comrades- let us counsel take before battle is blindly joined. Alduin's mist is more than a snare- its shadowy gloom is his shield and cloak. But with four Voices joined, our valor combined, we can blast the mist and bring him to battle." Felldir advises.

Hakon agrees with him, and it sounds like it's the first time he's done so. "Felldir speaks wisdom- the World-Eater, coward, fears you, Dragonborn. We must drive away his mist, Shouting together, and then unsheathe our blades in desperate battle with our black-winged foe."

"To battle, my friends! The fields will echo with the clamor of war, our wills undaunted." Gormlaith charges out ahead of us before I even get a word out.

The other two shake their heads before we go after her through the doors to the end of the whale bone bridge.

"The eyes of Shor are upon you this day. Defeat Alduin, and destroy his soul-snare." I guess that was Tsun's way of wishing us luck.

Felldir speaks loudly. "We cannot fight the foe in this mist!"

Gormlaith then instructs us. "Clear Skies - combine our Shouts!"

"Lok, VAH, KOOR!" I am the first to shout, the others follow suit.

"Ven, MUL, RIIK!" Must be Alduin's shout to create the mist.

"Again!" Gormlaith yells.

We shout as one, but Alduin's shout makes the mist return. This is becoming annoying.

Hakon looks just as frustrated as me. "Does his strength have no end? Is our struggle in vain?"

Gormlaith still has hope. "Stand fast! His strength is failing! Once more, and his might will be broken!"

Felldir agrees "One more time, and the World-Eater must face us!"

I hope third time will be the charm. We shout, the mist disappears for good, and Alduin flies in to face us. I'm thankful to have backup. He looks pissed. Alduin shouts as I notch an arrow and flaming rocks fall from the sky. It's bad enough that we have to keep him on the ground taking every opening we can find, but dodging flaming rocks from the sky that can hit us at any time, that is making this nearly impossible.

Alduin thankfully looks like he's weakening, but I'm not letting up. I'm about ready to shoot him in the eye when I notice that Gormlaith is about to get hit by a rock. I knock her over and get the both of us out of the way, but Alduin takes the opportunity to strike me from behind. His tail felt like a war axe against my back. I can't get up. The pain is great enough to where I can't feel anything but the slash from my back and I can only hear Alduin above everything else.

"You are persistent, Dovahkiin. Pruzeh Ol Aar. A fine slave you would have made."

Something in me snaps and my marking glow like the day I was sent to Skyrim. More powerful even. They help give me the strength to stand and unsheathe my sword. My markings are even empowering the steel. Alduin rears his head in surprise.

"Did you forget what I told you back in Kynesgrove?" I ask him, ready to strike as my markings heal my wound to where there is nothing but a scar. "I am not your slave!"

Together, the three heroes of old and I finish a final blow. Alduin roars in terror as his flesh explodes off, and his vile soul evaporates, finally ending his tyrannical reign for good.

Tsun approaches us with many old heroes behind him. "This was a mighty deed! The doom of Alduin encompassed at last, and cleansed is Sovngarde of his evil snare. They will sing of this battle in Shor's hall forever. But your fate lies elsewhere. When you have completed your count of days, I may welcome you again, with glad friendship and bid you join the blessed feasting. "

"All hail the Dragonborn! Hail her with great praise!" Everyone around me cheers.

Tsun is right, I can't stay here. "I'm ready to return to Tamriel."

"Return now to Nirn, with this rich boon from Shor, my lord: a Shout to bring a hero from Sovngarde in your hour of need. Nahl, DAAL, VUS!" Tsun shouts me back to the throat of the world.

I look up to find that many of the dragons have gathered, Paarthurnax among them. Together, they say their peace and start circling the summit, almost like last rites. Guess this means that they accept Alduin's fall and won't eat me this time.

Paarthurnax lands close to me. "So, it is done. Alduin Dilon. The Eldest is no more, he who came before all others, and has always been."

"I was just fulfilling my destiny as Dragonborn." I sigh, feeling a bad taste in my mouth

Paarthurnax agrees. "Indeed, you saw more clearly than I- certainly more clearly than Alduin. Rok Funta Koraav. Perhaps you now have some insight into the forces that shape the Vennesetiid... the currents of Time. Perhaps you begin to see the world as a Dovah." He looks proud, almost like a father to his child. "But I forget myself. Krosis. So Los Mid Ahdon. Melancholy is an easy trap for a dovah to fall into. You have won a mighty victory. Sahrot Krongrah- one that will echo through all the ages of this world for those who have eyes to see. Savor your triumph, Dovahkiin. This is not the last of what you will write upon the currents of Time. Goraan! I feel younger than I have in many an age." He goes to fly with his kin. " Many of the Dovah are now scattered across Keizaal. Without Alduin's lordship, they may yet bow to the Vahzen... rightness of my Thu'um. But willing or no, they will hear it! Fare thee well, Dovahkiin!" I can only assume that he'll be in charge now and any dragon I face will be against him.

Odahviing lands near me as Paarthurnax leaves. "Pruzah Wundunne Wah Wuth Gein. I wish the old one luck in his... quest. But I doubt many will wish to exchange Alduin's lordship for the tyranny of Paarthurnax's "Way of the Voice". As for myself, you've proven your mastery twice over. Thuri, Dovahkiin. I gladly acknowledge the power of your Thu'um. Zu'u Odahviing. Call me when you have need, and I will come if I can."

I nod to him and he flies off, leaving me alone to my thoughts on the top of the mountain. This is where it all began. Alduin's banishment, me being sent here, and now his defeat. What is next? What is beyond the next horizon I wonder? I think all this and more as I walk down the mountain to my room in High Hrothgar. I toss my bag, feeling tired beyond belief. I hear something flutter out of my bag, interrupting my thoughts of the future and my family.

Tarkas's letter to me. I forgot that it was even in my bag. I open it thinking, "Just saved the world. Might as well see what he wrote me now that I have nothing to do." I only need a glimpse to know what really happened. I now know my next move. Destination, Windhelm.


	26. Ch 23 Two Years Later

A woman in Skyrim can get in a lot of trouble in two years. Joining a group of mercenaries with a moonlit secret, joining a guild of thieves with their own lady luck, or going to a school of magic only to end up running all three for example. Yup, not only am I the Dragonborn, I am the Archmage of the College of Winterhold, Harbinger of the Companions, Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild, Leader of the Dark Brotherhood Assassins, as well as a former werewolf, a champion of many daedra, a Nightingale of Nocturnal, Listener of the Sweet Mother, and Thane of all the holds in Skyrim. I have also joined the Imperials out of feeling a debt to Hadvar and guilty for assassinating the Emperor. I've been pretty busy to say the least.

After the fight with Alduin, I finally read Tarkas's letter, which wasn't a letter but a warning. Apparently, his father pissed someone off and they made a contract against the whole family. Adopted members included. So I went to Windhelm due to the rumors of a boy contacting the Dark Brotherhood. I posed as one of the assassins, made the kill, and stroke a deal with the old leader when I got caught. My services in exchange for my family's and my safety.

A lot went down and to make a long story short, I was given a promotion. There are perks when you are the only one who can talk to an ancient corpse. I keep the Brotherhood running, but I also use them to gather information on my aunt and her movements. Due to the fact that I didn't have enough eyes out there, I joined other groups to gain trust and ask them to do the same. It was just a happy accident that I ended up leading them all.

Being Thane however, was just all the Jarls' way of saying thanks for helping their citizens. Because of my title, I have a house in every hold. I mainly use them as rest spots when I travel, but I've had my family use the ones that are built outside of the holds. My housecarls were surprised at first, but because of their pledges of loyalty to me, they never say a word about any of my family to anyone else.

Over the two years my family and I have bonded more than any of use could have hoped. Tracking down Varania is no picnic and we're hardly closer to finding her than we did two years ago, but no one is giving up. And now with all my contacts, we'll hopefully find her and her people sooner rather than later. In fact some of her people have joined and been turned into vampires. Figures that blood mages getting turned into blood-sucking monsters.

Due to this knowledge, I'm now in the Dawnguard. A group of individuals who want to fight vampires. When I first joined, I wondered why I never heard of them before. It was apparently because they disbanded a few years before I returned to Skyrim over some disagreement or something. I didn't pry and I didn't care at the time. Because I was the first to join, they sent me on several missions that could have been considered grunt work or too much to handle for a first time vampire hunter.

Including the mission that started it all. Priests of Arkay, god of burials and funeral rites, were slaughtered by vampires who were looking in a cave near a Hall of Arkay for something, or rather someone, important. I went in and killed all the vampires to find what they were looking for. A woman who appears to be my age, but is clearly a vampire. Her name is Serana and she is practically a vampire princess who wants to stop her father from blocking out the Sun.

Why? Other than her having family drama? It would be bad for both sides, vampires and mortals. If they kill us all, they end up starving and a balance is tilted to the wrong side of things. The Dawnguard has charged me with finding out how to stop Serana's father, Harkon, and has given me a few side missions on the way. Through it all, Serana has been a big help and a true friend. Also because I, like a fool, stuck my neck out for her when Isran, the leader of the Dawnguard, threatened to kill her, figuratively speaking.

I never thought I'd trust someone like this ever again, even more so with a vampire. I mean, I've had to trust a vampire before in the Dark Brotherhood, but I didn't have to bring the thousand year old little girl with me on missions. We joke about it a lot, but when the chips are down, we're as close as sisters. We have each other's backs. And something tells me that we always will.

...

Serana and I are now in Fort Dawnguard, the secret or not so secret hideout of the Dawnguard, and we just returned from retrieving a weapon that can change the tides of this soon to be war against the vampires. Auriel's Bow, the one weapon that can both temporarily block the sun and do serious damage to vampires. Now, I have it on my back talking to Isran about a plan of attack.

Florentius Baenius, a priest or prophet of Arkay who I saved from a lone group of vampires, comes running up to me after I finish speaking with Isran. His face is pale, he's worried about something.

"Florentius? What's wrong? Another vision?" I ask, trying not to sound worried myself.

"Yes, Arkay sent me a vision." He tries to calm down.

"Let me guess, one of my former traveling companions got kidnapped by a small group of vampires? Was is on of the Companions again?" I ask him thinking about how many times Vilkas, a fellow Companion and werewolf, was taken by vampires.

"Not quite." Florentius hangs his head before taking in a deep breathe and ushers me to a wall where no one can hear us. "Your family. Your aunts, uncles, father and brother have been taken by a horde of vampires."

I couln't believe what I am hearing. "How... how did this happen!" I keep my voice low so that I don't draw attention.

"I don't know. All I know is that these vampires were not Harkon's and that your family was taken from your house outside of Morthal." Something tells me that's not all. "Some dark magic or something broke the vision before I could see where they took them, but this letter came to for not long ago."

I take the letter from him, examining everything from the handwriting to the type of parchment. It says, "Come find us and join your family forever." I'm not going to jump to conclusions. I have to see for myself, but finding them is going to be tricky.

"Dawnguard?" Serana sees that I am upset with something.

I nod to dismiss Florentius and turn to Serana. "Someone giving you trouble again Princess of the Night?"

"No, but it looks like something is troubling you."

"What makes you say that?" I try to act dumb.

"One minute, you're excited about taking the fight to my father and now, you look like you've seen a ghost. Not that we haven't seen ghosts before, but one from your past." Serana looks at me with concern.

I haven't seen her look at me like that since we had to find a way for me to get into the Soul Carin, the place where souls go after being absorbed into soul gems. There were two ways for me, a living being, to enter such a realm. One, I lock a piece of my soul into a gem and become fairly weaker, and two, have Serana turn me into a vampire. Looking back now, it was most definitely the moment that I knew that I could trust her.

 _"I'm sorry. I wish I knew a better way, something that would be easier for you. Just know that...whatever path you choose, I won't think any less of you. Sometimes things just have to be done. I know that better than anybody." Her eyes were filled with regret, something I've never seen in a vampire before._

 _I sighed, knowing my decision. "I don't see another way. I'll become a vampire."_

 _Serana looked shocked. "Are you sure? I'm willing to turn you, but you need to think it through. You'd become the very thing you'd sworn to destroy. I don't know how the Dawnguard will react."_

 _She was right of course, but I somehow knew that if I ever lost control myself, she would stop me. "I'm ready."_

 _She looked embarrassed all of a sudden and saw my confusion. "Turning someone is a very... personal thing for vampires. It's intimate. For us." Oh, that might have explained a few things. "I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you into this."_

 _"In that case, I'm glad you're the one doing it." And I meant it, I would let no other vampire turn me, even if I knew it was going to be temporary._

 _"Let's not waste too much time, then." She readied herself._ " _I promise to try and make this as painless as possible. Hold still._ "

 _Next thing I knew, she embraced me. Teeth in my neck, my blood went down her throat, and I started to feel cold and weak in the knees. Serana held me up and continued to drink, making me even more light headed. I don't remember much of what happened next, but I can put the pieces together. Me on the ground with blood in my mouth and blood dripping out of her mouth. I was a vampire._

I was a vampire for only a few days. Thankfully, I knew a guy in Morthal. He cured me, Serana got to see, and Isran and the Dawnguard are non the wiser. Since then, I trusted Serana with my life. She could have killed me or made me a thrall, but she didn't. I understand her feelings, but she also understands mine. Especially since I told her about Bishop. When I told her, she understood why I don't want that kind of relationship and why I kept snapping at her whenever the situation would be easier with a tracker.

Now, I need to tell her about my family. I've told her everything else. "My father, brother, two aunts, and two uncles have been kidnapped by vampires from my place outside of Morthal. I don't know where they are and I don't know if they are even alive."

Normally we'd have more to go on, but if blood magic is involved in the interference with the vision, then there's no telling what will happen.

Serana knows this and walks me outside so we can plan and walk at the same time. "I know what you're thinking, rushing in and trying to find clues that might not be there will not help anything."

"I know, I just..." I want my family safe so we can finally go home.

"I know, my friend." She gently grabs my shoulder. "And I know you are not going to like what I'm about to suggest."

What is she... wait a minute! "No! Absolutely not!"

"Dawnguard..."

"No! He is not getting involved in this! In fact, he's not getting involved in my life ever again!" After everything that scruffy looking bastard put me through, how can she even ask me-!

"You're not good at tracking. Remember the time you were tracking those skooma dealers and got us into a cave full of sabre cats instead?" She has a point, a small one, but a point. "If these guys can mess with visions or whatever from Arkay, they might be smart enough to not leave a blood trail which makes my tracking skills useless." Another fair point. "From the looks of it, we're pretty desperate."

There are times when I really hate it when she's right, now is one of those times. "Fine, but once we find my family, we go our separate ways and you will be the one who makes sure that we don't kill each other."

"Me against the most powerful women of Nirn and a ranger with a pet wolf?" Serana askes sarcastically. "Sounds like fun. And if he does hurt you again, do I have permission to kill him myself in any way?"

I almost can't tell if she's joking or not. "I think you'll have to wait behind me, my father, my brother, pretty much the rest of my family, and Bianca."

"Bianca?" I guess I never told Serana about Uncle Varric's crossbow named after a special dwarf woman who helped make it.

"I'll tell you about it later." I smile as we continue walking. "Right now, lets get to Riften and see if any of my people know where that man can possibly be."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Serana runs up behind me.

I can't believe I'm doing this. Right when I thought I've gotten over him, I have to find him to save my family and I'm too terrified to even see him. Let's hope that I don't kill him or immediately fall for him again. Bishop, gods save your soul if you have one.


	27. Ch 24 Here We Go Again

_(Told by Bishop)_

She's who knows where now, I'm in Riverwood's Sleeping Giant Inn and my damn cup is empty again. "Another round, Orgnar. And keep them coming. I'm planning on drinking this place dry tonight."

Of course she jumped on a dragon and saved the world. She's everyone's hero and everyone will want her now. She chose the world over me! A Gods Damned world that doesn't deserved to be saved!

Not sure if the mead is getting to my head or if there are really light footsteps getting closer to me. "So, Alduin's dead and I need a tracker."

"What the-?!" I turn around to see the owner of that sexy, sarcastic tone; it's her! "Well, well. Look who decided to waltz back. Don't you have a throne or some shit now? As if you need a tracker. You know back when we were EQUALS! Sure, you had a freaky voice, but that was is. Now you've saved the world! So who in OBLIVION are you now?"

I don't really know how long it's been, but she looks the same as the day she left. Her mother's old armor, her necklace, her blue eyes, and her white hair, all the same. She still has a smile on her face as though nothing happened.

"Don't be that way." She lightly grabs my shoulder. "I did what I had to do. It's over."

"Alduin in dead?" That can't be all this wench has to say; an apology for being an idiot would be better! "You come strolling in here like nothing happened, is that REALLY all you have to say to me?"

I swat her hand away. I am angry, but at the same time I feel... I don't know. Relieved? No, can't be.

"I'm alive and here now. Isn't that good enough for you?" Her voice cracks, damn it.

I have to push back. "Is it enough for you? Being everyone's hero? No, you'll just run off again as soon as some idiot asks you. Well I am not putting up with that shit again."

"I see..." She doesn't push, she's giving up? "I guess this is goodbye then."

No... NO! Not again! I grab her wrist to stop her.

"Ladyship, wait." I sigh, realizing that this is my fault. "Look, I just didn't want to see you die on my watch, alright?! I can do many things, but save you from the World Eater isn't one of them. If you died... I would have found a way to bring you back just so I could kill you again for being so goddamn stubborn."

That sounded better in my head than out loud. Heck, I don't even feel drunk anymore. What's going on really?

She smiles again, cupping my cheek with her other hand. "Well it's not exactly a ballad, but it's not a bad excuse."

Something about all this doesn't feel right. Her eyes look hungry, her body feels cold, and I can't shake off what I'm feeling.

I need to make an excuse. "And now I feel a sudden urge to kill things. After you! Dragons are still in the sky and they need some damn good slaying."

I suddenly notice that we're the only ones in the inn. Something is definitely not right. She pushes me against the counter. She's never been this strong.

"First thing's first, Ranger." This isn't Melody, her voice has changed.

I fight to get up, but her hold over me doesn't break. She leans down to my neck as I struggle. Her lips feel rough on my skin, then I feel her teeth. No, her fangs!

...

My eyes open to see that I'm chained up with a vampire on my neck. It was a dream. None of it really happened. Melody didn't come after me and I never bothered to go and find her. For the last two years, I've just been wandering Skyrim aimlessly and getting drunk in every tavern. Trying to forget her. Nothing worked obviously. Rumors of her fill every town and everything in the woods reminds me of all we did together. Among other things.

A few days ago, I was visiting Morthal's Moorside Inn, getting drunk and hearing the rumors of vampires. I think someone managed to slip something into my drink. Next thing I knew, I'm chained up, shirtless, and bleeding in the same cave I helped the Dragonborn raid two or so years ago. Every time I open my eyes, torture awaits me. Alva, the vampire temptress that tried enslaving Morthal at that time, had somehow escaped and is keeping me prisoner because of some partner she's made in the last two years. She mentioned other stuff too, but I have been trying to concentrate on how to get out of here.

Karnwyr, thankfully, ran when I told him to. I don't know if he's just outside the cave, still running while trying to survive, or if he got caught by some hunters. I don't know.

"Ah, I see your finally awake." Alva stops drinking my blood, it's clear she doesn't want to turn me, but she is trying very hard to get me to break.

"I take it you only let me sleep an hour, Bitch?" I feel like I am breaking, but I need to stand my ground if I'm going to get out of here.

"C'mon, Ranger. Give me a little credit." She starts to move her hands down from my shoulders. "I've kept you fed, warm, dry and all I'm asking you to do, is to give in to me."

"Like I've said a dozen times already, go to-!" Before I can finish, she slaps me hard enough that my upper lip bleeds.

"No man has been foolish enough to resist me." She's actually bragging. "But you, you are going to give in soon. We already know painful torture doesn't work, so how about desire?"

"You're not my type." I smirk then grunt from the pain.

"Ah yes, your type is the now famous Dragonborn, right?" The bitch laughs. "Do you think that she's going to save you before you become mine? She would have been with you if you were hers. But she wasn't and she's not coming. No one is coming." She pulls a lever to make the chains lower me to my knees; damn it, I can't stand. "There is only you..." She lowers herself to my level, knowing how weak I am. "And me. Give in, my ranger."

Her whispering makes me flinch. She licks my cut lip and slips her tongue in my mouth. I can't move, can't fight, and now I can't even talk. Has she weakened me to the point where she can use Vampiric Seduction? Who cares. She's right. Everyone who I cared about who cared about me in return is gone. Melody... you would have stayed with me if you really cared. I've got nothing, not even my will to survive. Alva is right, I have to... no, I need to give-!

"Wow, I guess it's true what the say about you." Another woman's voice startles Alva.

"Who are you? How dare you-!"

"Interrupt what ever this is? Yeah, sorry about that." I lift my head to see the other woman.

Average height, raven black hair, very old fashioned clothes, pale skin, and red eyes. She's another vampire. What is going on here? Is this Alva's partner?

"Anyway, I heard you were looking for this one." The other vampire reveals an unconscious body with unfamiliar black leather armor on from behind her.

No, it couldn't be. That hair, the skin, and the unnatural markings? Bite marks on her neck. No, no, no!

"Well, well. The mighty Dragonborn has fallen to a vampire?" Alva sounds delighted, bitch.

"Actually, she's not quite dead yet. I thought you'd like to take the honor to end her yourself in exchange for some information." No.

"Sounds fair." Like Hell!

I force myself to stand only to end up falling back down.

"Ignore him." Alva tells her new best friend, my eyes not leaving Melody's soon to be life-less body and there's nothing I can do. "Your deal is a dream come true, but there is a problem."

Smiles on both vampires vanish. What is going on?

Alva looks to Melody then back at the stranger vampire. "It's been going around that the Dragonborn had joined the vampire hunting group called The Dawnguard."

"So?" She's actually nervous.

"So, rumors that are connected to that rumor involve her also travelling with the Lady Serana, treacherous daughter of the vampire lord, Lord Harkon. Even us, 'rogue vampires' hear about vampire royalty, Lady Serana!" That means-!

"I told you it wasn't going to work after the third time." Her eyes are open and she's standing up. "My turn. Oh, and you owe me a thousand gold." Melody looks at Alva and braces herself. "Fus, ROH, DAH!"

Alva is pushed and knocked out against the wall. I sigh in relief. She's not dead. Gods, she's alive. My ribs start to ache more than they have in the last couple days.

"Serana, find out what she knows and when you're done, kill her. I'm taking him to the mansion." I still can't believe that she's here; am I dreaming again? "Bishop? Hey, Bishop!"

"OW!" Nope, not dreaming and it's really her; I'd recognize that slap anywhere. "I'm awake. Gods, Woman, did you have to hit so hard?"

"Habit. Making sure you don't pass out on me." She didn't even say sorry? "Come on. A certain furry friend has been worried about you."

She unlocks the chains and helps me to my feet. She's just as warm as I remember. But now I'm thinking, "furry friend"? Is she talking about Karnwyr?

Sure enough as we slowly walk up to the mouth of the cave, Karnwyr and a dog are waiting for us. They both get excited, but try not to jump on us.

"Sorry boys, it was Serana's idea, but thankfully it was just the one vampire." Ladyship talks to them, understanding that they were worried.

I guess the dog is hers. Makes sense. Beautiful breed, but I still take my wolf over any dog.

All four of us continue to walk silently out of Morthal until we see a huge house. There's a garden, a forge, a small stable, and a few animals running around. Why are we here? Who owns this place?

A man comes out of the building. "My Thane! Thank goodness you have arrived."

"We'll talk later, Valdimar." Is this hers and is he her housecarl? "This man needs healing. Go in my Alchemy room and make as many health potions and cure disease potions as possible."

"Yes, my Thane!" He rushes back in, leaving the door open for us.

"So, I see you took up that offer to be a Thane after all, Princess." I try to tease, but it kinda hurts when I laugh.

"Technically, I'm a thane in all of the holds." She says a little coldly.

I guess it's too much to ask if she has gotten over us after all this time. Though truth me told, I haven't gotten over us either.

She continues to lead me through the house until we reach a big bed. I lay down, gaging from the pain. There is a moment where she looks concerned, but it's quickly replaced with a serious look. Why bother saving me if she's not even going to talk to me? Or is she thinking about something else?

Valdimar comes in the room with the potions and after giving me some, he and Ladyship step outside the room to talk.

"What happened?" She sounds angry.

"It was so sudden. I'm so sorry, my thane." What is he apologizing for?"

"Breathe and start from the beginning." She tries to sound calm, but I know better; something is up.

"Your family was about to have dinner and there was knocking on the door." He started. "I went to open the door and saw only red eyes and I blacked out." Oh, shit; I know where this is going. "When I came to, the mansion was a mess and your family was gone. No tracks or anything. Just this note."

I don't see what's going on, but I hear the crumbling of paper. Whatever is in that note cannot be good.

"My thane?"

"I'll take care of it Valdimar. For now, just wait for my companion, Serana. After she arrives, get some rest. I'll take care of our guest." She sounds cold, considering what has happened, I don't blame her.

I hear footsteps going away and footsteps getting closer to the room. She sees that I've been listening this whole time. Her expression, I can't read. It's clear from her choice of traveling companion, style of armor, and type of living space that she has changed since the last we saw each other. I don't even now if she even wants to talk to me about what happened. Or even what is going to happen.

I need to say something, this it too damn awkward. "So... uh..."

She glares at me, causing me to shut my mouth, then sighs. "I take it you heard the previous conversation."

"Yeah, I did. Is that why you were in that cave or was it merely coincidence?" I ask, not sure what answer I want.

"I was looking for you actually." Her eyes don't meet mine as she focuses on my wounds. "Your a good tracker and given the situation, I'm desperate for your help. I'll pay you all the gold you want. Name your price."

What? Is that what she thinks? That I'll only help her if money is involved?

"No, Princess." I say coolly, making her finally look at me a little shocked. "Alva mentioned a partner who kidnapped a large some of people to get to a common enemy. She was breaking me so I could be her slave for a reason. I'm willing to bet that this partner is your family's kidnapper and Alva was sent after me to send you a message. It's my problem just as much as yours. I don't need your money, just tell me how I can help kill these bastards."

I will help you, Ladyship and this time, I will not leave your side.


	28. Ch 25 Bonds That Bind

_(Told by Melody)_

I know that this was going to be difficult but now it's just awkward. It's nearly midday now, Bishop and I are leading the search heading towards Dragon's Bridge, Serana, Bran, and Karnwyr are behind us, and none of us are saying a word. What can you tell a guy you haven't seen in 2 years?

Hey, heard about the Emperor? Yup, that was me. No good. Any other heartbroken women we should know about? Definitely not! I guess there's really nothing for us to talk about.

"Arg! That's it!" I have a feeling Serana is not liking the silence, though to be fair, I'm normally very chatty.

"What?" Bishop looks to her surprised.

"You! Both of you! I know you two have a history, but at least talk about it or something before the silence kills me!" Bishop looks at me right after our history is mentioned.

"Come on Serana, aren't you technically dead already?" I brush off his look and joke at Serana.

"Very funny, Dawnguard. You know what else is funny?" She's got that mischievous grin on her face.

Before I can answer, she turns into a swarm of bats and flies right between Bishop and I. I suddenly feel something heavy around my wrist. I open my eyes to see that my right wrist is chained to his left.

"Serana!" I yell at her before Bishop can even think about making a dirty joke about this. "What in Oblivion-!?"

"You two need to talk and I mean actually talk. There can be no mistakes with this next mission." I really, really hate it when she has a point. "Clear the air before someone gets killed."

"And if clearing the air does get someone killed?" I hint.

"Then you'll have to deal with dead weight. I have the only key to those shackles and lock picks are useless." Seriously?!

Before I can get another word out, she vanishes. To where? My best guess would be either getting ahead and getting us rooms in Dragon Bridge's Dragonmourn Inn or nearby to make sure we're either not disturbed or killing each other. I sigh in disbelief.

"I never pegged her as the kinky type." Bishop's words make my pull him along. "Hey, ow! Someone has gotten stronger in the last two years."

"A lot has happened. You would know if you stayed." I said it. I engaged and said what was still bothering me.

"Still holding a grudge I see. Do you want an explanation?" He sounds annoyed.

"Maybe at least one and a half years ago, but now I want to get this over with and find my family." I tug harder, walking faster. "Besides, you're only here because Alva made it personal for you."

I feel a yank in the chain, forcefully pulling me back facing him. "You have no idea what she did to me. Days of constant torture and draining me of my blood so I could turn into her new pet."

I see the anger in his eyes, but I remember how I found him. "Really, because from where I was seeing it, you were enjoying her 'torture'. So I guess I should apologize for interrupting?"

The anger in his eyes almost makes me want to stand down, but instead, I stand my ground. Suddenly his eyes shift and look to something behind me. Bran is sniffing at something. We walk over to where Bran is, just a little off the road. I pet him and analyze the ground. Unfortunately, I only see dirt, sticks, leaves, and rocks.

Bishop on the other hand, sees what Bran was smelling. In his right hand was my mother's locket.

"Wasn't this yours?" He gently give it to me, he remembers what this means to me.

"Shartan had nothing of our mother's." I explain, holding the locket tightly in my left hand. "I gave it to him after I fought Alduin."

Tears threaten to fall from my eyes. The memories of being heartbroken, of Alduin's permanent mark on my back, the constant worry and trials I had to keep my family safe. It might be all for nothing. Everything I did could have been a waste. Everything I sacrificed could be in vain. Everything.

Bishop takes a breath and puts his right hand over my left, gently squeezing. "We'll find them. You have my word." He then helps me off the ground. "One more thing, Princess. I'm not here because of what that Bitch did to me. I'm here for you now, because I wasn't there for you then. I didn't want to lose you, but I guess by leaving, I lost you anyway."

His tone is definitely different from earlier. He sounds like he means it, but I can't fall for him again. No matter how much I've missed his warmth, smile, laugh, and occasional kindness. He takes the locket and lets Karnwyr and Bran sniff it before putting it around my neck.

"At least we know that we're going the right way, right?" He asks, hoping that it's alright, I nod. "Good, now lets catch up with that so called friend of yours and get these shackles off."

"You don't like her do you?" I feel a bit relaxed now, maybe clearing the air a bit did help.

"She's preferable to some who I've met that wanted to travel with you." He admits. "But I still don't understand how you are now travelling with someone like her?"

"By someone like her, do you mean a fairly attractive woman or the vampire bit?" I tease him a little, feeling a bit normal, but I earn a crazy look from Bishop. "The vampire part, right."

I tell him about the Dawnguard and how I of all people got involved. I tell him about Serana and her crazy vampire lord father and possibly even crazier over protective mother who lives in the Soul Carin. I even tell him about meeting two actual snow elves. True, one ended up being a vampire psychopath, but it was a pretty amazing experience. He looks to my new bow at this point almost looking impressed.

We're really close to Dragon Bridge now. "So let me get this straight. You're travelling with a pretty much vampire princess to stop yet another prophecy from coming true, the vampire hunters are allowing this, and you met snow elves? I'm sorry, Ladyship, but that's really hard to believe."

"I told you two years that I came from another realm, have glowing markings, and a dwarf for an uncle and you don't believe what I just said?" I ask him, cocking my eyebrow.

"Good point. I guess anything is possible when it comes to you and your family." Bishop admits.

"You sound like..." my uncle, Varric.

Bishop knows what I was going to say. Before he could say anything, both Bran and Karnwyr start to growl. I know for a fact that Karnwyr growls at anything threatening while Bran only growls at vampires except for Serana.

"Laas, Yah, Niir." I whisper the Aura Whisper shout and look around.

Six vampires, three hell dogs. Not good. Under normal circumstances, we'd be able to fight. But I'm right handed and neither of us can use bows. The chain is long, but not long enough for us to move much. Plus to make matters worse, Serana has my swords.

I look to Bishop and he appears to be thinking the same thing. Then I see his eyes go to my bow. Is he thinking of a plan?

"You wouldn't happen to have any spells that can keep them at bay, would you?" He asks as he pulls me closer to him slowly.

"Maybe, I take it you have a plan?"

"Maybe." That's reassuring; but he lowers his voice. "Cast the spell, then aim your bow."

Without a second thought or an idea of my own, I cast a Fire Wall spell around us. Bran and Karnwyr stay with us eyeing our enemies incase they dare to cross the flame. I take my bow off my back and aim at the closest vampire. Now what? Just then, my right hand is pulled to my back and Bishop notches an elven arrow from my quiver to my bow string. I see. While the enemy is kept back from melee attacks, I aim, he shoots. It almost feels like old times when I could trust him to have my back. Do I? Trust him, I mean? I guess I'll have to figure that out for myself later.

After four shots, three vampires and one dog, the fire dies out. I don't have the energy to make one again or to cast any spells. A hell dog comes at us as I aim again. I quickly whistle, alerting Bran. He tackles the dog as our next arrow takes out another vampire. Karnwyr nips and bites at another dog. I aim and Bishop notches another arrow, quietly thanking me under his breath. I look over my shoulder to nod and see something shifting behind us. A vampire went invisible to attack us.

Without thinking, I shove Bishop out of the way and feel the blade of an orcish dagger stabbed into my shoulder. She's now visible, but she doesn't care and slashes my lower back with a steel dagger.

"Ladyship!" I hear Bishop's voice, but I ignore it as I drop my bow, turn on my markings and rip her heart out.

I'm barely bleeding, but there's something about my wounds. The vampire used a Deadly Poison of some kind on one dagger and, I could be wrong, but I think she also used Frostbite Spider venom with the other . My movements are slowing down and I'm already feeling weaker by the second.

I look up in time to see the remaining vampire on the running away and disappearing. My vision and hearing blurs, but I feel I strong arm around me, keeping me from falling to the ground. I am breathing really hard; I must have been hit harder than I thought. I hear a voice and feel Bishop's breath on my neck as he talks, but I can't understand him. Suddenly, I feel like I'm being lifted and carried bridal style. My right arm is in an awkward position due to the chain. It could just be the poisons or the warmth of his body against mine, but I can't keep my eyes open.

...

I hear the soft crackle of a fire, I smell ash and blood, and I feel pain in my shoulder, my lower back, and... my neck? I wasn't bit, was I? I open my eyes to see that I'm in a bedroll and cave walls around me and try to sit up, but I feel dizzy.

"'Bout time you woke up." Serana stands over me. "After your little fight with those other vampires, you passed out and he..." She points to Bishop who is gagged and tied up at the other side of the cave, that explains why my right wrist feels light now, "was carrying you to Dragon's Bridge. I found you two and could smell the poison on you. We couldn't force you to drink a potion and the ranger here didn't like my solution."

"So you tied him up so he wouldn't kill you? And you drank my blood to get the poisons out of my system?" Now that I think about it, it does make sense. "If we were going to Dragon's Bridge, why are we in a cave?"

"They were out of rooms at the inn." She says unbelievably. "This was the best I could do."

I guess, but she hates caves. After being trapped in one for hundreds of years, I don't blame her. I carefully try to sit up again only to find out that not only is my armor off, but my underclothes. I quickly grab the fur blanket that was already on my and cover myself up as I wince in pain.

"Oh, yeah." Serana sounds like she sarcastically forgot. "We- I mean- I had to take your clothes off so I could stitch your wounds shut. Seeing as I can only heal myself and the living dead and all."

I sigh as I flop back down on my back. If she was doing this in front of Bishop, does that mean that he saw my scar? I hear him try to yell at Serana through the gag, but no words were understood. Karnwyr is by his side, being the completely calm wolf he always has. Wait, where's Bran?

"Serana, where's Bran?" I ask, hoping that dog was alright.

"I'm sorry. When I found you and the ranger and the wolf, Bran was bleeding pretty badly. We tried health potions but he wasn't taking it. He was getting infected." I could tell that she had to do what needed to be done as she gave me his collar; it had a little blood on it.

I grip it tightly to my chest. I know it was what he was bred for, but he was assigned to me after I helped Isran gather all his old colleagues. He was my dog.

"Anyways, since you're awake and alive," Serana speeds around the cave, placing Bishop tied up next to me, ungagged, "I'll keep an eye out outside while he watches you recover. Bye!"

"What in Oblivion-!?" Bishop yells as she disappears.

"She's not a fan of caves. Plus if I bleed out again, it may get too tempting for her." I inform him trying to calm him down.

Karnwyr carefully walks up and lays on me. Giving me comfort and keeping me warm.

"Ladyship?"

"Hmm?" It feels strange and relieving to hear him call me that.

"I saw it. The scar." I look to his face and see the worry.

It is a big scar and since he has seen it, there's no point in trying to hide it. "It was Alduin." I say with a straight face seeing his slight shock. "There were souls in Sovngarde that helped me fight him. One of them was going to get attacked and his tail carved up my back."

"You never healed it?"

"My markings made it permanent. Plus, I think of it as a kind of reminder." To not turn my back and to not solely rely on someone to always fight at my back.

"Does it still...?" He's trying not to push, I can see that.

"Hurt? Sometimes. My uncle Anders made me a salve that I use to ease the pain a bit. It's in my bag." I realize, that Serana probably didn't put any on my back.

I try to get up, but my wounds and loss of blood stop me; Bishop sees this and calls Karnwyr. "I promise not to kill that bitch or do anything to you, but if you need that salve..." His voice trails off as Karnwyr chews on the ropes.

I sigh and nod as a piece of rope finally snaps. Bishop gets up and searches my bag for the salve. Since the bottle is different from the potion bottles, it's not that hard to find. He carefully walks back and gently helps me sit up. I feel the salve on his hand rubbing against my scar and try not to flinch. He's so warm. I almost forgotten. His touch is so gentle, I subconsciously lean into it.

"Princess?" I turn to him taking notice of what I'm doing.

"That should be enough for now." I look away from his eyes.

His fingers curl under my chin, lifting my gaze, and rubbing my lower lip with his thumb. His eyes are just as intense as I remember. He still cares, but I can't admit that I still care. Not yet. My anger is just, but as I'm always told by my family, I'll never get on with my life unless I forgive and accept the past. Bishop helped me move past my demons, perhaps he can help me again.

"I think we need to get some rest. It'll be cold tonight and you need to regain your strength for when we save your family." His hand lowers and he attempts to move away.

I catch his hand, blushing like an idiot just like I used to. "You said so yourself that it'll be cold. There's only one bed roll and it's not like we- that is you haven't- uh..." This was sounding better in my head, now I'm just embarrassed to finish my sentence.

Please sleep in the same bed as me! Sure, it's only been two years, but we've done it before! What am I thinking!

"Alright, Your Worship. Let's just keep ourselves warm for tonight, then I won't touch you again without your approval." Is he, trying to make me feel better?

I guess it doesn't matter now. We'll be warm and be well rested. I move over a bit so he can slip in the bed roll after he takes his armor off. His arms are open. Warm, trying to stay warm. Nothing dirty, Melody. I slowly curl up in his arms. They're just as strong and secure as I remember. I feel as safe as I did when he first held me when I had that nightmare about Rico and his mother and Alduin. Exhaustion washes over me quickly as I feel Karnwyr on my back, Bishop's hand softly petting my hair, and I hear his heartbeat as strong as ever.


	29. Ch 26 Lost and Found

This search is getting us closer to Falkreath. I might have underestimated my family's captors. Although, I guess I've been underestimating a lot of things. Bishop's tolerance of having Serana around, Serana's reaction to Bishop for breaking my heart two years ago and sharing a bedroll with me last night, and my own feelings towards Bishop the longer he's around. I thought that through this whole ordeal, I'd want to rip his heart out and feed it to Karnwyr, but I can't help but feel like when I first met him. A complete stranger that I don't want to get hurt because of me. Of course, that's not going to stop him from hiding his pain from me.

"Let's stop for a bit." I say loudly, not believing that it took me this long to notice that he was limping. "Serana, think you can scout ahead?"

"Sure, just don't do anything dangerous without me." She smiles at me then glares a little at Bishop. "Or anything inappropriate."

With that, she vanishes and Bishop looks at me. "You alright, Princess?"

He sounds concerned, which is only making me annoyed. "I should be asking you that. You've been limping."

He looks a little shocked that I noticed, but sighs in defeat. "Yeah, while you were down, the last vampire hit me with an ice spike as a final act before running away. I took a healing potion and it only hurts if I'm on my feet for too long. But, I can still do what I have to even if I only have one le-!"

I interrupt him with a slap. My hand burns from the contact and Bishop looks at me wide-eyed shocked. That quickly goes to pissed off.

"What in Oblivion, Ladyship?! I said, I'll be fine!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you forget what is at stake here?" I don't care if he can do his job crawling on the floor. "If you're not at your best then all of us will die trying to save my family. You are in a dangerous business anyway, you should have told me so I could heal you properly! If we survive this and I hadn't noticed, you'd be putting your own life in danger!" Something hits me. "Or do you just not care to even live anymore?"

Bishop turns around and sits on a fallen tree, rubbing his face. His actions tell me that I'm right. Did he start feeling this way after he left and neither of us decided to look for each other? Was it because of me?

I sigh and kneel down in front of him. "Bishop, I don't want to argue about this. Just let me properly heal your leg and we'll get moving. Alright?"

His eyes meet mine and he smirks a little. "Alright, but last I saw you using healing magic, you barley had anything over the basics."

I smile back, he's in for another surprise. "That was two years ago. Now, I've gotten a lot better at my magic."

"How much better?" He asks as I take a magicka enhancing potion.

"To the point where I live up to my title as Archmage of Winterhold." I simply smile, it feels nice to have a normal conversation with him again.

"Wait. Wha-!" Due to the injury, the healing process is a little bit more painful.

"Sorry, I was hoping the surprise would keep your mind off the pain." I focus on my magic, trying to keep this less painful than it has to be.

"So, what else have you been doing?" He asks, trying to not sound like he's in pain.

I can multitask and he needs distraction. I tell him a summery of all my adventures over the last two years. How joining the Dark Brotherhood led all the way to joining the Imperial army. He is taking it better than I thought.

"Oh shit."

"There are some details that my family doesn't need to know, but I now have thieves and assassins watching in the shadows, mages keeping an eye out for any abnormal magic activity, and mercenaries and lower Imperial troops reporting to me about anything out of the ordinary. Of course that's saying something considering that a handful of the mercenaries are werewolves." One last shock and we're done.

"The Companions are werewo-ARG!" Yup, that hurt.

"All done. Breathe a word of what I told you to anyone, I'll have all of the Brotherhood hunting you down." I tell him only half way joking.

"Sounds fair." He growls, I forgot how cute he is when he does that. "Just one more question."

"Shoot." I tell him as he stands back up.

"Are you... you know?"

I do not know. I give him a questioning look.

"You know. You're the Harbinger, so does that mean that you're...?" Oh, now I get it.

"I was, but after I cured the former Harbinger's spirit, I cured myself." I set his worries of me turning into an out of control beast and ripping him apart to rest.

He sighs of relief and suddenly looks a little surprised. "Uh, Ladyship? Your markings."

I look at my hand to see that he was telling the truth. I am glowing, but not burning. The only times this happens is when I'm... well... having a passionate night or when I'm near-!

"Lyrium!"

"You lost me, Princess." He looks more confused than ever.

I summon my wolf familiar to go find Serana. I start looking around with Bishop following me. As I moved, the markings have been getting brighter or dimmer. This may mean that we're on the right track. Bishop follows me in silence; I think he's getting an idea what is going on. We walk off the dirt road and into the forest. I'm about to walk past a cave, but my markings dim. I look along the mouth of the cave and see a pattern on the wall in lyrium. I know this design.

"It's a vallaslin!" I say just a little bit too loud.

"Valla-what?" I almost jump from Bishop's voice.

"Vallaslin. They're what the markings on my Aunt Merrill face are called. She taught them to me over the years and compared them to the lyrium markings my father, brother and I have. Difference is, is that vallaslin is used to worship the elven gods and is marked on the face when reaching a certain maturity using blood. These design specifically mean Andruil, the Goddess of the Hunt, Falon'Din, the Friend of of the Dead, and Elgar'nan, the God of Vengeance and the Sun."

Merrill, if this was you, what are you telling me? Hunt, Dead, Vengeance, and the Sun? This is one of the many times where her craziness makes me think that restoring the ancient mirror all those years ago was not the only reason why she pretty much got kicked out of her clan.

"We're definitely in the right place." I turn around to see that Serana has caught up to us. "Sure smells like a vampire nest. But I'm also smelling Drauger."

"The cave must lead into some sort of underground ruin. We'll be lucky if there aren't any Falmer down there." I try to sound positive.

I feel an all too familiar warmth on my shoulder and my eyes meet Bishop's. "If this is the place, we'll find your family and kill those fanged bastards." He notices Serana. "Uh, no offense."

"None taken. Let's go."

I nod. Praying from the very bottom of my heart to any god that will listen that we find my family and that they're alive.

...

This series of tunnels and ruins sure are different from the usual. Heck, it's even different from Blackreach and that place is confusing as it is with all almost all the Dwemer (dwarf) ruins leading into that place. The winding pathways aren't the only thing that make this place more different. The carvings in the walls aren't Ancient Nordic or even Dwemer. I've been in enough ruins to know that these carvings are not quite of this world. Even Serana and Bishop find it strange. We just cleared out another room of Draugr and are trying to find out the puzzle that gets us to the next room. The type of puzzle seems to be the same as any Nordic ruin. Whale, eagle, snake pillars.

"You sure you can crack this, Ranger?" Serana asks Bishop as he turns the pillars to match the animals on the floor. "I mean, when was the last time you were in a ruin?"

"Two years ago, but that's hardly the point." Bishop has turned two pillars to the right animal, now he's getting the last one.

I look to the door, readying myself for when it opens. The I notice something. There are the three animals in a different order along the border of the door. They're small, so they're easily missed. So what happens when we put it in the order Bishop is doing? I quickly look where Bishop is standing. A trapdoor! He's turning the last pillar to the last animal on the floor. I can't stop him and I act without thinking.

"Wuld!" I shout the first part of Whirlwind Sprint and push Bishop.

Almost in one motion as I push Bishop off the trap door, the pillar turns in place and I fall down a very deep hole. Thankfully, I have some endurance from falling off dragons and cliffs and the like, but still hurts like Hell.

"Ladyship? Melody are you alright?!" Bishop's voice echoes from above.

From flat on my back to sitting against the wall, I groan and try my best to joke to cover up the fact that I'm embarrassed from the fall as well as him calling me by my name.. "Just peachy. A Khajiit named M'aig taught me how to land on my feet." I hear him grunt and then sigh.

"I smell more blood coming from down there, do you see a door?" Serana asks.

I cast Mage Light and immediately see a blood stained door right in front of me. "Yup. Looks promising."

"Alright, do what you can down there and we'll meet up when we can." She calls down.

"Sounds good." I say as I forcefully stand up as I heal myself.

"Don't do anything crazy, Princess." A little late for that, Bishop. "Wait! Karnwyr!"

What's going on? I hear whining and something heavy lands on my back. I turn my head to see Karnwyr didn't want to leave me alone. He licks my face as I try to roll over. He's gotten heavier in the last two years.

"Gods, Bishop! What have you been feeding him?!" I yell up.

"You two alright?" Bishop asks sounding a little embarrassed himself.

"We're fine, he landed on my spine." Quite literally, but he's too cute to stay mad at.

To think, a little over two years ago, I was warned that he was not a pet. Could have fooled me.

"We'll meet up with you two soon. Be careful and don't fall for anymore traps!" I yell up as I get up and reach for the door.

"Same goes for you, Dawnguard." I hear Serana reply before I open the door and continue the search.

It's strange. No vampire guards, skeevers, giant spiders, or the walking dead. Are they more concentrated upstairs? If there are stairs? Even I can smell rotting corpses right now. Karnwyr growls after a little bit more walking. I slow my movements and listen carefully to a familiar voice telling a familiar story.

"After Broody here said 'They never learn', Hawke, mother of the Dragonborn who is going to come and kill you all, turned around and said 'Look's like the Duke, has fallen from Grace.'" Uncle Varric.

"Can we kill them now?" A female vampire asks her fellow male vampire.

Only two? This should be easy.

"You know that the master wants them alive." The male argues.

"Yes, but if I hear one more fabled story about the Dragonborn's mother or that Redguard woman guessing the colors of undergarments again, I don't care what punishment the master gives me." She hisses; I take it that Aunt Isabella and Uncle Varric were trying to pass the time before I rescue them.

"Fabled? You wound me Madam!" Varric says dramatically as I inch closer.

"I shall and I hope you squeal." She draws in to the iron bars.

"Make one more move and your master will the least of your worries." I step out of the shadows, bow drawn.

Karnwyr launches himself at the female as I shoot three arrows in the males chest. The female pushes him off and charges at me. My markings light up and I rip her heart out. I hear slow clapping behind iron bars.

"That's my Wolf Cub!" Papa!

I rush to the bars to check to see if all my family are safe and unharmed. A few scratches and bruises, but nothing serious. Thank the Maker! Wait.

"Where's Shartan?" My brother is not among them.

"They took him up just awhile ago." Merrill tells me as Karnwyr gives me the key to the cell. "We don't know why or what they're doing to him."

"Easy there, Kitten." Isabella tries to calm Aunt Merrill down. "I'm sure once we're out of this poor excuse of a cell, we'll find Shartan, kill those bloody bastards, and drink heavily in a nearby tavern by the end of the day."

"Glad to see your humor is still enact." I say as I unlock the door.

"Melody, is that...?" Anders points at Karnwyr, recognizing the wolf.

"Yes, it's kind of complicated." That's very true. "Which direction did they take Shartan?"

"Down that hallway to a platform that reaches the floors above us." My father steps out and points, but before I can start running, he grabs my shoulder. "There's another platform on the other end where you came from, the others will escape and I will accompany you to retrieve Shartan."

"No, Papa. They'd smell you coming in before we even reach Shartan. You need to go with the others and leave the rest to me." I need to be strong for him.

"I already lost your mother." He grips tightly on my shoulder. "For all we know, we lost your brother too. I will not lose you a second time!"

I don't know what to say and it looks like Anders knows it. He picks up his staff and casts my father to sleep.

"Find Shartan. Get out alive. We'll wait just outside and also stay hidden." He says as he throws my father over his shoulder. "Justice believes that you can do this Melody. This is the first time in a long time that I hope he's right."

I nod and start walking down the other hall with Karnwyr as my family escapes. I will save my brother. I find the platform, or elevator, and pull the lever, slowly reaching a floor above me. I look to Karnwyr realizing that if I'm going to find and save Shartan as well as meet up with Bishop and Serana, I'll have to do it fast. I know a shout that can help. In fact, it's one I've created and been experimenting on since my werewolf days. We reach the top seeing a dozen shocked vampires in the room.

Now's a good time as any. "Grohiik, RU, MULAAG!"


	30. Ch 27 Rest in Peace

The shout echoes through the whole ruin. Blue fire surrounds me as I feel my body slowly change. I get bigger but I can only stand on all fours. White fur covers my body as ears and a tail grow on my body. My skull and bone structure changes. Karnwyr whines a little but then barks happily. The vampires cower in fear for they see me now as a big white wolf.

Without warning, I tear them apart. Karnwyr helps where he can, but the fight takes up no time at all. We start running. I can still fit through doorways, thank Akatosh, and we're too fast to fall into any or the traps we set off. I'm hearing a yelling ahead. I know those voices. I stop for a minute to howl and send Karnwyr ahead. The fighting stops, probably because the enemy does not know what is coming for them.

As a slowly stalk down the hall, I hear Serana yell something for all to hear. "Hey, Ranger? Stop me if you've heard this one. So, the Dragonborn walks into a ruin filled with vampires who want her blood."

"Now's not a good time!" I can hear Bishop growling from here; I'm still in shadow, but I can see vampires outside the final doorway.

"Come on, it's really funny." She must know that I'm near; time to get ready. "Anyway, she has this really cool new shout and guess what happened to the vampires?"

I growl loudly, one of the vampires turns towards me, not quite seeing me, and my markings and eyes glow. The vampire screams just before I pounce and rip the vampires to pieces.

"Ladyship?!" If I surprised anyone, Bishop is definitely surprised.

I can feel the transformation coming to an end. I like the form for a good scare, but I really like to fight with my real body. A good number of vampires are already running away. I snarl at the ones that remain.

"Sis!" I look up to see Shartan tied up by a hooded figure and Varania right next to him enjoying the show; it all makes sense now. Varania was the partner Bishop said that Alva had.

Smoke surrounds me as I change back. I draw Auriel's Bow and notch an elven arrow. Some vampires charge at me directly, others run like cowards when they realize that I will kill them all. Arrow after arrow, fire ball after a clean strike with a blade, vampires and the few blood mages that have appeared fall to my hand alone. Serana and Bishop assist from a distance and occasionally when I kneel down, Karnwyr runs up my back and leaps at the enemy in front of me tearing their throats out.

Varania and the hooded figure brought down Shartan. I ready my bow, hand reaching for an arrow.

"Now, now my dear niece, you don't want to accidently hit your brother." Varania points to Shartan.

The hooded figure doesn't hide behind him, almost like he or she knows that I won't shoot. Something doesn't seem right.

"I don't miss." I jest.

"If you have been practicing with the bow just as much as when we were children, I believe you Mel." The hooded figure speaks.

It couldn't be. That voice. That nickname he said. Only one person used to call me Mels and he should be sleeping peacefully with the fishes. My bow hand shakes as he reveals his face.

"R-Rico?" My voice cracks, my heart skips a beat.

"It's good to see you, Little Sister." It's definately him, but he's still a vampire; what is going on?

"Uh, Dawnguard?" I turn around to see Serana, Karnwyr, and Bishops bound by Blood Magic and raise my bow to my evil aunt.

"Careful, or your friends end up decorating these wall with their blood." She warns.

"What in Oblivion is going on?" I almost demand an answer. "Rico, why kidnap my family? Why are you with her? How are you still alive?"

"Vampires have no need to breathe. I kind of feel embarrassed about jumping into the sea, but I've learned to control it and taught others." He's the master the vampires from earlier feared. "About two years ago, we found your aunt and she wanted to help me see you again. Your family is here so we could all be family, just like we used to." Gods, no.

"Rico, no. Not like this. Varania doesn't care about our family, she wants us all dead for what happened to her master the day he sent me here." I try to reason with him. "You gave us to her practically on a silver platter. But we can stop her now. I can also cure you. I found the cure for Vampirism. Just let my brother go."

"Is she telling the truth?" Rico is doubting Varania, good. "You told me she would want this. You wanted to be family again. You said there was no cure and that I should embrace myself as a vampire!"

"Foolish boy. You had everything I needed to capture and break my niece. Then I break her body in front of my brother," she binds me with Blood Magic very painfully, "and kill them all. Then you no longer have use to me and I kill you and take over the little army I convinced you to build."

She giggles as the pain around me increases.

"NO!" Rico cuts the ropes that binds Shartan's wrists and they both attack Varania.

With a wave of her hand, they are both pinned on the wall. "Ah-uh-ah, wait your turn boys. You'll die soon after she does."

No! I can't let this happen. I won't! My markings glow as they did when I was fighting Alduin, giving me the strength to move. She tries to keep me in place, but step by step, I draw near, my hand ready to snap her neck. In a final effort, she releases Serana, Bishop, Karnwyr, Shartan and Rico and focuses all her energy to push me away and escape into a puff of smoke.

"Arg. Damn it." I groan as I try to get up, Bishop comes around to help me.

"-all my fault." I hear Rico whispering. "All this is- is my fault. Wha- what have I done?"

"Rico?" I walk warily towards him. "It's not your fault. Most blood mages take the desires of others and bend them for their own purposes. She wanted me and my family. She somehow knew about my history with you and used that. She used you. You couldn't have known."

"Mel, I'm... I'm so sorry." He's far more broken than when he first turned.

"It's ok, we can still cure you-!" I try to give him something good to think about, but he interrupts me.

"NO! I don't deserve to live! I'm a monster. I hurt people! I hurt YOU!" He's crying; what can I do? "Kill me." What? "Gods damn it all! KILL ME! Give me some peace!"

My mouth dries up. He's lived this way long enough. I back up a bit and aim my bow to his head. A clean painless shot. My hands start to shake. Yes, I'm about to kill a vampire but he's still someone I considered family for a long time. I couldn't kill him then and I can't now.

A rough but steady hand lowers my bow, Bishop? "I'll do it. Take the kid out of here, I'll take care of the body."

Serana grabs my bow and Shartan leads me out, Karnwyr at our heels. As we walk, I hear Rico talking to Bishop.

"You care about her don't you?"

"More than I think she'll ever know." He answers, my heart hurts.

"Protect her for me?"

"No." I'm a bit surprised with that response, I stop to keep listening. "She can protect herself. I will help her make every hard decision from now on and do what she can't. Like right now. Not for you or for me or even for her family. Everything I do now, is for her."

I can hear him draw his bow and notch an arrow. I hear him take a breathe and release. The arrow hits.

Rico's last words break me down. "Thank you..."

...

It's been a few hours. Since we were close, Serana and I took my family to my mansion in Falkreath. We're planning on keeping my family in Riften under the carful watch of the Thieves Guild and we start traveling in the morning. Everyone has already gone to sleep. Karnwyr and I are just siting and waiting for Bishop on the front steps of my mansion. He hasn't come around since he killed Rico. I hope he's alright.

I'm more worried about him right now then my own feelings about Rico or the fact that my family is safe. Even when my father was giving me a lecture and yelling at Anders about knocking him out, my mind went to Bishop. Even after these last couple of years, after he left me, I guess I still love him. I think it hurts more now that I officially admit it to myself. He said that he came along for me. Once my family is safe in the Cistern of the Ragged Flagon, will he leave again and never return? Did he lie to Rico when he said that he'll stay with me just to give him peace? Gods, Maker, whoever, I don't know what to do.

"What are you doing out here?" His voice startles me.

"Everyone has hit the sack. They've had a long couple of weeks. You were gone for so long, I thought I'd wait for you." I can't even meet his eyes.

"After I... after it was done I gave him a proper burial." He says as he sits down next to me. "I figured it would be what you would want for him."

"Thank you." I whisper just loud enough for him to hear. "Thank you for giving him the peace he deserved when I couldn't. I just-"

I'm about to cry again, but I stop when Bishop pulls me onto his chest. "He was once your family too. The good kind. No one, not even he could have expected you to do it."

Tears stream down my face as my hands clench onto his leather armor. "He begged me to do it. He begged and I-!" I feel something soft on my forehead.

Bishop lifts his head and caresses my cheek, making me look into his eyes. "I may have killed him, but you living is giving him peace. The only thing he ever wanted was for you to live happily right?" I nod. "Then keep living and find happiness whether it's here or in Berkdall."

I don't think he's even trying to say it right anymore, but it is somewhat funny. "Kirkwall."

"There's that smile." He says, wiping my tears away, smiling then looking serious. "You shouldn't have been out here by yourself."

Why is he protective all of a sudden? "I'm fine. And incase you hadn't noticed, I can pretty much take care of myself."

"I know that, but with your evil aunt still out and about, anything can happen." I can tell that there's something else.

"Alright, my aunt is an evil Bitch. Now what are you not telling me." I glare at him, showing him that I mean business.

"Now that we're in Falkreath, I need to tell you about something." This is serious.

"What are you talking about?" I ask as Karnwyr starts to fall asleep on my lap.

"Someone you'd rather not meet. His name's Thorn and he's nothing but a vicious, son of a bitch that needs to be put down like the rabid dog he is." Someone from his past I take it; he now looks at me worried. "Let's just say he'll take you by force, if he can. Every time I hear his name mentioned it comes with another sad story of a wench being raped. Look, I was a bandit too, but he is somethin' else. I never liked him. We're pretty much on opposite sides. In fact, he still wants me dead." I want to make a pun involving Thorn being a thorn in Bishop's side, but I think that'll just make him pissed off.

"He sounds positively charming." Not a pun, but my Hawke Humor rules out any sane response. "Shall I bring wine?"

"Joke as you like, but he's a raping son of a bitch." Yup, didn't work. "He's not just rough, Ladyship, he's sick!" His hands on my shoulders tighten. "The things he'd do to you if he got his hands on you. No, that won't happen. He'll die before he gets the chance."

"Then it's settled." I say, shocking him a bit. "Serana will take my family to Riften, report to the Dawnguard, and meet us at Castle Volkihar for the battle against her father. In the meantime, we'll pay Thorn a visit. Kill him before anyone else gets hurt or raped. Know where he is?"

A wolfish grin appears on Bishop's lips. "Yes I do, Princess."

"Then we leave in the morning." I tell him as I stand up. "Rest up, we've got a lot of work ahead of us."

"As my lady commands."


	31. Ch 28 Fears, Lies, and Truths

The plan was set and everyone agreed to it, except my father. We got into a fight. The first one we've ever had now that I think about it. The ending of that fight echoes in my mind.

 _"I'm a grown woman. I can make my own choices and mistakes." I tried to finish the discussion._

 _"And those mistakes will get you killed just like your mother!" Silence followed my father's regretted comment._

 _I took a deep breath, trying very hard not to lose my temper. "I am not my mother nor am I you. I stopped being a child when I was six. I lost Mamae too. The only difference is that I lost her before you. You found me, but I'm not the same little girl you once knew. Accept it."_

 _With that, I picked up my pack which was full of food, weapons, and any other supplies I needed. Bishop and Karnwyr silently followed me out of the house. The only thing we heard on the way out is two words from Uncle Varric._

 _"Well, shit."_

The walk was to Thorn's Cave was silent. A little too silent for Bishop's liking, but judging by the fact that he hasn't said anything either, he either had nothing to say about my fight with my father or he knew not to rile me up again. I finally calmed down once we finally made it to the final room in this sick excuse for a bandit hideout. I've seen many things over the years, by the Maker, I even solved a very gruesome serial murdering case in Windhelm. However, this... all those women stripped and practically shredded is enough to make me sick.

Out of the fact that I didn't want to appear to be a prize to these poor excuses of men, I decided to wear my traditional Nightingale armor with ebony gauntlets so my distinctive features don't show. After I was done changing in the woods before we entered the cave, Bishop seemed comfortable with my idea, but I could still sense his worry. I know him all too well, even after all this time.

Weapons drawn, we kick open the door that led to Thorn. Good news, he is there. Bad news, he is not alone. With him were five Bandit Marauders; a Dark Elf, a Breton, a Khajiit, a Nord, and an Imperial. Very tough. If I have to use my shout, then it'll be the last thing they ever hear. I'm about ready to notch an arrow to my bow, but Bishop stops me. I look at him confused and he just walks up to Thorn. He better have a good reason for this.

The tension in this room is so great, Alduin himself could cut it with his tale; I guess my attitude will have to be enough. "So you're Bishop's old friend."

I'm not fond of how Thorn is looking at me. "A friend. Oh no, my Little Mouse. Far from it, in fact."

"You've got it all wrong, Thorn." Bishop steps in front of me to block Thorn's view of me, Karnwyr growls beside me. "She's not a mouse, I'd say much more than that."

"Isn't she? She is a woman, Bishop. Women are soft and delicate... that's the purpose they serve." Delicate!? I am gonna make you think twice about that! "This Little Mouse here will serve hers. On my furs, tonight. Whether she likes it or not."

A chill runs all over my skin. I feel like my markings are sensing something, something that could very well terrify me. Or am I just scared of Thorn having his way with me? Why would I be? I've faced worse than him. What is going on?

"I see your powers of observation have not changed, Thorn." Bishop's voice calms me and I don't know why. "Still can't see past your own image, can you?"

The chill returns as Thorn laughs. "Well, it was my own image that defeated you, was it not? You claim to be of the best out there, but the truth is, you're a pathetic, scared little rodent; not unlike your company, here. Anyone can see that."

I'm just still shaken with what happened with Rico. Thorn just got into my head and is trying to get into Bishop's. I won't let him win and I know Bishop isn't going to fall so easy.

"Anyone as vain as you." Bishop groans, proving my point.

Thorn laughs again, but I stand my ground. "That, from the man that cares for no one but himself." Thorn looks at me again and I freeze inside. "Very well, Let's take a closer look to our Little Mouse here."

Knowing what he meant, his bandits restrain us. The Breton, and Nord holds Bishop, the Khajiit holds Karnwyr, and the other two hold me. We struggle a little, but once Thorn steps up to me, I stop. He pulls down my hood and takes my mask off. One look at my face and everyone in the room knows who I am. I put on a brave face to hide the unknown fear screaming inside of me.

"Oh, ho ho, what have we here?" Thorn lifts my head up by the chin with his hand. "The almighty Dragonborn. Now this, this is certainly a peace offering, Bishop. The stories of how I conquered the Dragonborn will be told for ages to come."

Snapping out of it, I move my head and bite his hand. I don't draw blood, but I feel somewhat good about biting him. For doing so, he back hands my face. It happened so fast, the pain was unbelievable. I'm now realizing that the blood I'm tasting is from my upper lip. How could he have hit me so hard? Even Bishop looks more worried than when we were coming in here.

Thorn looks at Bishop, continuing telling his plan for me. "And then, once I'm finally done with here, I will bring her in and claim the price on her head... the gold will have me- Us, set for life."

"Is that so?" I can't tell if Bishop is putting up a front or not, but I know that I seriously want to kill this guy.

"It is. I should thank you for presenting her to me." Thorn smiles wickedly.

"And what do I get out of this?" What?

Thorn laughs with delight as he signals his men to release Bishop; Bishops is going to betray me? "Oh... Perhaps I will let you have some fun with her as well. After me and my boys are done, of course."

I take a long hard look at Bishop to see if he really will betray me just for money and to rape me. Has he fallen so low since he left me? Our eyes meet and he draws his bow and aims it at Thorn.

"You wish, Thorn!" Thank the nine! I'm so going to have a talk with him after this.

"Would that be wise I wonder?" Thorn glares at Bishop, not even flinching. "You do remember what happened the last time we spoke."

"You don't want to fight me, Thorn. It's been years since our last meeting." Bishop doesn't appear to back down, in fact he looks like he's trying to figure out a plan. "We fought to a draw that time, but I've learned a lot since then." He smiles, like he is planning on ticking Thorn off. "On the other hand, you've probably stayed hidden in the forest all these years , being the brave warrior you are, fighting bunny rabbits and squirrels."

Thorn's men giggle a little before earning a stern look from their leader. "Funny you should mock me, Bishop. You know perfectly well how easy it would be for me to simply skin you alive. With your own hunting knife, no less."

Bishop looks around quickly before looking back at Thorn. "Let's see, six to two?" Karnwyr barks at his master, bites the Khajiit, and growls as he walks to Bishop's side . "Three, sorry. Six to three. Yeah, I like those odds. I should warn you, if we're doing this, I'm gonna carve my name into that face of yours. That outta tear the heart right out of you, huh?" That's assuming that I don't literally tear his heart out first.

"Go ahead and try it." I think Bishop's threat has gotten to Thorn.

Bishop gives a short laugh and shoots his arrow at the feet of the bandits that are holding me and I immediately yank myself out of their grasp, unsheathe my ebony sword, and press my back against Bishop's; his heart is pounding hard. "So if you are welcoming Death today, the Dragonborn and I will accommodate you."

"Kill Bishop, if you must." Thorn starts ordering his men; I can feel his eyes on me, but my anger with Bishop pushes me past any fear I have. "I want the Dragonborn alive. Oh the fun we will have together."

"I only have one thing to say to that Thorn." I turn my head slightly to see his face. "Ko Hin Hahnu. Zu'u Fen Neh Kos Kron Naal Fin Med Do Hi!"

The men in front of me, probably threatened by my tone, rush towards me and literally lose their heads. I have been told that I tend to get heads turning, now I get them rolling.

...

Thorn's men were not as difficult as I thought, but Thorn himself, I should not have underestimated. Once his men were dead, I tried to attack Thorn from behind as he was fighting Bishop, but he countered my attack and now he has a dagger pressed against my neck and I can't break free. My markings are not even glowing when I want them to. It's like something about Thorn is messing with the Lyrium in my skin.

Bishop has his bow drawn, but doesn't know what to do. He doesn't want to hit me. Karnwyr is beside him, growling but also unsure. I can't think of a shout that will get Thorn off me without slitting my throat. My markings don't work. It's up to Bishop, and I already hate this plan.

Thorn, practically baiting Bishop, licks me from my jaw to my ear. As I squirm from disgust, I lightly tap on my left shoulder and hope Bishop notices that it is right in front of Thorn's chest. Bishop doesn't miss my sign but still hesitates. One quick nod from me and he takes a breathe, notches an arrow and shoots right through my shoulder. Thorn and I holler in pain, but I know that the arrow hasn't reached his heart yet. I grab the end of the arrow and force it deeper into Thorn's chest through my shoulder.

As he cries out in pain one last time, I notice a tattoo on his arm and it is slightly glowing red. He falls backwards, pulling the arrow out of my shoulder. I turn to see he blood crystalizing a bit. If it's what I think it is, I'll need to talk to Uncle Varric. I immediately start healing myself, Bishop hovers me so I don't fall. It's over. I look around to make sure we didn't miss anyone then look back at Bishop.

We need to talk. "Bishop, regarding Thorn..."

"That son of a bitch got what he deserved. Had it coming for a long time." He looks at Thorn's body then sees the look on my face. "Hey... What's with that look? You alright?"

Am I alright?! "Oh, I'm just peachy!" In my family, sarcasm is always the way to go. "Especially after hearing you say you'd hand me over."

"Yeah... About that." He sounds like he hoped I forgot in all the fighting.

"What in Oblivion were you thinking, you jackass!?" I am yelling at the top of my lungs!

"I was buying us time, Woman!" He yells back, explaining his actions. "Playing along to lower his guard. We were outnumbered, if you hadn't noticed." I did notice, but we've been through worse together and gotten out with worse wounds than a forced shot in the shoulder. "I needed to think of something to keep us both from being killed! What, you really have so little faith in me that you think I would do something like that?"

"Gee, I don't know, maybe you asked what you'd get out of it?!" Among other things.

He sighs then grabs my shoulders, pulling me close, close enough to see if he's lying or not. "Look, I would never just... hand you over to someone like that. Or anyone for that matter. I might be a lot of things, Ladyship, but even I have standards! Incase you didn't notice, I didn't betray you."

I give him a hard look. He doesn't appear to be lying, but I can't help but feel doubt. Is it because I keep thinking back to when he first left me? Just because I needed to take responsibility and not sign the death warrant of every living being of this world and the next? I went to save the world because he was in it, now I don't even know if I can trust him.

He can see that I'm not entirely convinced. "You clearly don't know me at all if you honestly believe I would let anything happen to someone as important to me as you! I'm far from the guy you think I am!" Realizing what he had just said and the way it hit me, he tries to change the subject. "Look, just forget I even said anything. Let's find a tavern, I need a drink."

Something in me just snaps; I punch him and nail him to the ground. "Don't you dare!"

He's shocked and possibly ticked, but he's not going to fight me, not this time. "Princess..."

"Just shut up!" Tears fall from my eyes to his face, but I continue. "Don't say that you still care about me after everything! You left me when I needed you most! Yes, I had to save the world and I could have ignored it, but I didn't. If I didn't meet you I would have. But I did meet and fall in love with you giving you everything I had and decided to save the world because of you!" My hand clench on the collar of his leather armor, pushing him down; his eyes widen in shock. "I did it for you. Then you left and never came back. When I looked for you to help me find my family, most of the information I received involved taverns and other women. I hated you even more thinking that I was just another thrill for you. But when I found you and we started travelling together again, I was still angry, but I can't help but still care about you and want you to be alive! Then you pull this stunt and..."

My voice chokes. Tears are falling harder. My grip loosens and I just fall onto his chest, crying. I just poured out my heart to him and I can't stop crying.

Warmth surrounds me his voice tickles my ear. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea. I left back then because I didn't want to watch you die. I didn't want to lose you. I was a coward and I guess I lost you anyway. I'll stay until the vampire problem is dealt with and if you want me to leave, I'll respect your wishes. Until then, you're stuck with me. I won't do anything like that again. Understand?" Still choked by sobs and tears, I attempt a nod. "Alright, Ladyship. I let you keep crying, but I'm carrying you. Don't want you crying in a place like this."

Just like that, he sits up with me still crying in his chest and he picks me up. He manages to open the doors while I stay in his arms, crying my eyes out. I don't ever want him to leave, but it may be for the best. Eventually I will have to choose between the world I was born in and the world where he is. I don't want him to choose either, between me and his home. Thinking about my decision, I grip tightly to Bishop. His hand gently rubs my back, lulling me to sleep.


	32. Ch 29 What to Fight For

Needless to say, I needed the rest. Bishop carried me all the way to Rorikstead and we stayed in the inn for the night. I was out cold from the physical and vocal fighting as well as all the crying. Honestly, he's the only one that can ever make me feel safe enough to cry and not be judged. As I slept, my dreams were different from the usual nightmares of dragons. Heck, those kind of stopped when Alduin was officially slain. Last night, my nightmare was different in so many ways.

At first, all I saw was green and a dark green mist around me. Then I see Thorn of all people, but he doesn't have his tattoos. He meets with a mysterious figure with a bone mask. Dragon bone if I'm not mistaken. It looked like the man in the bone mask was giving Thorn a bounty letter. Once he accepted it, a glowing red light swarmed around his arm and created the tattoos. Thorn looked like a sane man until the tattoos started glowing. There are three distinct markings, two of which I'm familiar with.

One being the symbol for Dragonborn that Esbern taught me back in Sky Haven Temple two years ago. The other is the symbol of Hermaeus Mora, daedric prince of knowledge. I... tangled with him a little over a year ago when I was helping a crazy old man open a Dwemer cube safe thing. Mora wanted me to help and named me his champion, allowing me inside the safe and read his book. My knowledge in Magic became greater, but I still wonder if it was worth it.

Anyways, in the dream as Thorn was slowly losing his mind, the masked figure turned to me and spoke in Dovahzul. "Dovahkiin, Hiin Tiid Los Bo!"

I then heard a woman's voice behind me. It was muffled at first, but as it became clearer, I was beginning to see a figure. Was this someone I know?

I could finally hear what she was saying. "Melody! Wake up, NOW!"

I awake and it was thankfully morning. I didn't tell Bishop about the dream, we both have enough on our minds. We left later than expected because I decided to help one of the local famers gather their crop and help a young man convince his father to let him become an adventurer. I got a little coin out of it, but it's nice to do some small things that are helpful for a change. We're just a ways from the rendezvous point with Serana and the Dawnguard and Bishop, has a certain look on his face.

I don't want this to be an awkward trip again and playing with Karnwyr can only take up so much time. "Why do you look disapproving every time we help someone?"

"Why do you always agree to help them?" Sounds like I touched a nerve.

"Because I CAN help them." It's true, plus no one else will do it.

"Oh, how so very nice of you!" He says sarcastically. "Mighty Dragonborn, roaming all over Skyrim and helping everyone in need while disregarding her own and those who travel with her. No one cares, Sweetness, if any of us get hurt. They just want their stuff."

Not always the case, besides it's who I've become. "In case you hadn't noticed, helping people is kinda my thing."

"Sure, risking my hide and hair is a great way to go about that." I heard that!

"Hey, it's better than being a tavern wench or fruit stand girl!" I try to make my point.

"Are you kidding me!" He sounds like my father. "The only risk there is that you might get your ass pinched!"

"I'd chop of the hand of anyone who tries! I didn't force you to come." In fact, I asked as politely as possible and you just came along.

"Bah! Of course you didn't! That was my own free will, right?" Then why bother staying this long if you're just going to complain?

"You could have gone home at any time." He growls at that comment, knowing how true it is. "Why do you insist on tagging along?"

"'Tagging along' she says..." He looks ticked now. "I've saved you more times than I care to count!"

"Why are you so-!" Before I can finish my question, Bishop pins me to a nearby tree.

"'Cause I love you, you stupid woman!" We both freeze in shock the moment the words leave his mouth.

He still... after all this time? I can't form any words right now, I'm so confused. I hear faint footsteps stop, but I ignore it. I don't know what to do.

Bishop looks at me with caring eyes and cups my cheek. "I... love you. And I can't bare the thought of something happening to you because of some idiot's needs..."

How can he tell me this now and still respect my decision if I tell him to leave? My heart hurts more knowing that this is what I will choose for both our sakes. "Bishop, I-!"

"Bah, like you care! Enough talking!" He lets me go; it's still warm where his hands were.

Karnwyr barks and we both look to there he's barking at. Serana met us just in time. I look past her and see someone unexpectedly.

"Papa!?" I then look to Serana.

"He was very insistent. The rest of the Dawnguard are already ahead of us, so we might want to hurry." She gestures to the dock behind my father and hands me a quiver of two hundred elven arrows. "Made a quick visit to Auriel's Temple and figured you could use Sunhallowed Arrows. It's going to be a tough fight."

"Thanks, Serana." I accept the quiver as Bishop walks past me to help my father with the boat; I whisper quietly. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough." She whispers back. "You want to talk about it?"

"Not now, let's catch up with the Dawnguard. I have a feeling that we're going to miss one of Isran's famous speeches." I tell her truthfully.

We all get into the boat, getting ready for the fight of our lives.

...

We did miss Isran's battle speech, but we were in the front lines of the battle. The strategy was for the Dawnguard to fight all vampires in the castle and leave Harkon for Papa, Bishop, Karnwyr, Serana, and me. Papa wanted to talk to me after the battle, which was fine by me. I have a lot going on in my head. We all broke through the door, my group did our best ignoring the fighting around us. We followed Serana to the room her father was in which looks like a sick shrine to Molag Bal. Figures. However, once I stepped through the doorway, a gate shut right in front of the rest of our group. This is where we are now. Serana and I are trapped with her father and Bishop, Karnwyr, and my father are forced to watch the fight.

I rush to the gate on hand on the gate and the other on the lever. Harkon is using a spell to keep the lever jammed.

Bishop places his hand on mine and I look to him. "We'll keep the other fanged bastards at bay. Kick his ass, Princess."

I nod and see that Harkon and Serana are having their version of a father daughter reunion. "Serana, my darling. I see you still favor keeping a pet."

Pet!? I am no pet!

"You know why we're here." Serana says calmly.

"Of course I do. You disappoint me, Serana. You've taken everything I've provided for you and thrown it all away for this pathetic being." Says the pathetic excuse for a King; I should know, I've killed one. Two if you count Ulfric Stormcloak.

Serana looks pissed and betrayed. "Provided for me? Are you insane? You've destroyed our family. You've killed other vampires. All over some prophecy that we barely understand. No more. I'm done with you. You will not touch her.

Harkon sees she's drawn her weapon. "So, I see this dragon has fangs. Your voice drips with the venom of your mother's influence. How alike you've become."

Serana puts on her brave face. "No... Because unlike her, I'm not afraid of you. Not anymore."

Harkon looks to me in disgust. "And you... It appears I have you to thank for turning my daughter against me. I knew it was only a matter of time before she'd return with hatred in her heart."

"Hatred born of your neglect." I say loudly to make my point.

Harkon looks like he regrets nothing. "A small price to pay for the betterment of our kind."

Remembering Rico, I say this with a heavy heart. "Your kind is a blight on this world."

"Yes, yes. Always the noble vampire hunter. And what happens when you've slain me? Is Valerica next? Is Serana?" Serana flinches when she hears this.

"I would never harm Serana. She's too important to me." She is my friend and in some ways, my sister.

"Then my daughter is truly lost. She died the moment she accepted a mortal into her life." Harkon's eyes glow red.

We've talked enough. "Enough of this!"

"Yes, quite. I'm growing weary of speaking to you and my traitorous daughter. I'll give you a single chance to turn over the bow to me. There will not be a second." Does he really think I'll give him the weapon that can kill him and block out the Sun?

Over my dead body! "Never."

"Very well then, you leave me no choice!" He starts to summon the statues of gargoyles to life.

"The bow! Use the bow!" Serana's right.

I start firing arrows left and right, trying to hit Harkon and keeping the corpses and gargoyles off of me. Serana does her best as well, but even she has limits. The sounds of battle quiet down a bit behind me. Bishop, Papa, Karnwyr, and the Dawnguard do have the easier job after all. Suddenly I hear a yelp of pain and not from one of my enemies.

"Papa!" My father has been slashed in the arm, he can barely hold his blade.

Bishop steps in and defends my father then looks to me after the vampire has been slain. "Ladyship, look out!"

I turn too late to see that a gargoyle got too close and hits me. I fly off my feet, back hitting a pillar, and half of my remaining arrows are broken. I fall to me knees and try to get up. Harkon has disappeared.

"You can't hide from us!" Serana yells as she fights off three skeletons by herself.

I look around, trying to lift the bow. I feel a cold air behind me. I swing my arm too late. Harkon is in his more monstrous form and has me right where he wants me.

"Dawnguard!" Serana yells, notifying my father.

"Let my daughter go, Abomination!" My father yells, gripping the bars of the gate and markings lit up.

Harkon ignores everyone around us, sniffing my neck. I attempt to struggle; I know what's on his mind. I look forward as I struggle and I see Bishop terrified with the whole Dawnguard behind him. Suddenly I feel a fiery pain in my neck. Both Bishop and my father struggle to open the gate as my life is drained out of my body.

The sounds around me fall silent to my ears. I loose my grip on the bow. I can barely stay conscious now. Flashes of my life come to my mind. Memories of those I have loved and cared about. From the moments when Paarthurnax found me to Rico caring for me to meeting Bishop and all we had done together. I could have never been this far without Bishop and he's still fighting. I can't give up! It's not my time to die!

My markings light up more powerful than ever before, burning Harkon's mouth. He screeches in pain and lets me go. I fall and roll to grab the bow. As I continue to shoot him, I back up to the gate again.

I yell to Serana. "Serana, take cover and hold on to something!" I fire one more arrow before grabbing the gate, Bishop's hand on my wrist. "Don't let go until I tell you." He nods as I ready myself for another shout I've been working on since I joined the Dawnguard. "Shul, DIIL, QAHNAAR!"

The shout creates an energy in the center of the room as bright and powerful as a small Sun. It doesn't take long for Harkon to start burning. He tries retreating to his altar, but the small Sun is pulling him towards it. It is also pulling me, but Bishop dares not to let me go. I can hear Harkon and every creature in the room screaming in pain. The gargoyles are now rubble, the corpses are piles of fire and bone marrow, and the skeletons are nothing but ash in the wind. Harkon is barely holding on now and the small Sun is dimming.

"Bishop, let me go!" I yell.

"What? Are you insane?" He yells back looking at me in the eye.

"Trust me!" I yell, seeing the change in his eyes.

He nods and lets me go. I start flying towards the small Sun and notch one last arrow. The sun disappears, giving me enough momentum to kick Harkon's chest, his head, and then launch off his shoulder tossing the bow with the notched arrow to Serana who knows that it's her turn to end her father.

She catches the bow and aims for the heart. "Sorry it had to be this way!"

Harkon collapses and melts by the altar. "No...Serana...your own father..."

"Well, now that's done." I can't tell if she's relieved or sad.

"What will you do now?" It's the only thing I can ask.

Serana looks at me a little shocked. "I'm not sure. I'll probably stay with the Dawnguard, for as long as they let me. They're respectable fighters, and I think they see the benefits of having a vampire on their side, now. Of course, if you've got any more adventures planned..."

"I'd love to have you along." I smile, feeling my lyruim markings slowly heal my neck.

"That's what I wanted to hear." She smiles back.

"May I make a suggestion, though?" Serana nods to my question. "After everyone leaves, find your mother in the Soul Carin. She deserves to know what has happened here and that both of you are safe from Harkon."

We reach and open the gate to see Isran to greet us. "It's over. He's dead, and the prophecy dies with him. I...I suppose this is difficult for you." He actually sounds sorry.

Serana shakes her head. "I think my father really died a long time ago. This was just...the end of something else. I did what needed to be done. Nothing more."

"I think perhaps...I think you did more than that. You have my thanks." He turns to me. "So, the beast is destroyed. Not only that, but Auriel's Bow is in safe hands. The Dawnguard will now be dedicated to safeguarding it, making sure that prophecy will never come to pass. You've served Skyrim well. Even with these vampires gone, the fight isn't completely over. Once we're settled back in at the fort, there will be more work to do. We'd be honored to have you join us."

"The honor is all mine, Isran." I shake his hand and turn to my father.

"It seems you can take care of yourself." Papa chuckles as I heal his arm. "It also appears that your markings are healing your major injuries."

He's right, I look to a reflective surface and see that where I was bit is now a lyruim dragon. It's unbelievable. I turn to show Bishop, but he's gone. Has he made the decision of him staying for me?

"Where's Bishop?" I ask Papa.

"He and his wolf left when you were talking to Serana." He tells me a bit coldly.

"Oh." He did make the decision for me; it's for the best right?

"Wolf Cub?" I perk up to my father's voice, trying to act like it didn't bother me. "I believe you already know the story about your mother and I."

"Yes, Papa." I try not to sound sarcastic.

"Well, I know that you're not me and you're not your mother, but your story is very similar." What is he talking about? "I loved your mother longer than I could even admit, but I was a coward when it mattered for us. She let me walk away once, then never again, even when we lost you. So, my question is, are you going to let him walk away again?"

I smile with tears in my eyes. "Thank you, Papa!" I hug him then run after the man I love.

Bishop and Karnwyr are still on the island. I run as fast as I can without shouting. Karnwyr turns around and starts barking happily, jumping around like a pup. Bishop hears my footsteps just in time to turn around and get tackled.

"What the Hell, Woman?!" Bishop yells with his back on the ground and me pinning him down.

"I don't recall telling you to leave!" I yell back.

"I figured you'd want me to leave after everything that's happened." He looks away from me ashamed.

I shake my head. "You can be a real big idiot sometimes."

"Huh?" He looks at me, shocked to see the loving smile on my face.

"I would not have gotten this far if not for you." I continue. "I am who I am because of you. If you were not with me during the fight with Harkon, I wouldn't have found the strength to fight back. I'd be dead or worse, had you not been there. Frankly, I need someone to question my actions every once in awhile. Who better than the man I never stopped loving even after two years of being apart?"

His eyes soften from my statement. "Must be one lucky man."

I let him sit up. "Yes he is."

His arms snake around my waist as mine go around his neck. We kiss passionately as though we've been dying to do this since we first parted.

I break the kiss for a moment. "Let's continue this in a more private place. I have a mansion in Solitude where no one will disturb us."

"I like what you're thinking but I don't know if I can make it to Solitude." He grins wolfishly.

"Be patient, Ranger." I tell him as I get up and walk to the boats.

I can tell he's watching my ass as I walk away. I stop for a moment to see if he's coming.

"As my lady commands."


	33. Ch 30 Deadly Red

Two months have flown by since Harkon's defeat. Most vampires have heard of his demise and fled the country. This also means that Varania will no longer have vampire allies. Even if she tries to ally herself with the remaining vampires in the country, they'll turn her down and try to kill her themselves when she even mentions that the Dragonborn is her niece. We're still looking for her though. I have eyes everywhere and my family is safe with the Thieves Guild. Apparently the Ragged Flagon reminds them of the Hanged Man back home.

Home. Is Kirkwall still what I consider home? I've lived here for so long... I don't know anymore. I know my family still have matters to attend to in the other realm, but I have reasons of my own to stay here. One of them being the new nightmares I've been having.

Since fighting Thorn, I've been getting dreams of a people in a dragon bone masks worshiping a golden masked figure and red crystals growing from the ground towards me, giving me unbearable pain the closer they get. I also see a green mist and hear someone calling to me from the mist and then tentacles interfere. I don't entirely know what these dreams mean, but that's why we are going to Riften to talk to the one expert in those red crystals.

By we, I mean Bishop, Karnwyr, and I. Right now, we're walking through the gate of Riften, making our way to the Guild's secret passage in the graveyard. Since I've let him back into my life, Bishop hasn't left my side. He still get's annoyed when I take certain jobs or tell him to stay put when I take a Brotherhood job or a Thieves Guild job, but in the end he doesn't argue and continues to follow me. I haven't told him about my dreams, but he is noticing that I'm hardly ever sleeping anymore and he knows it's not because of our nightly activities from time to time. Some mornings I wake up with my markings flared up. He worries, but I don't want to worry him more if there's another big bad I have to fight.

If I'm lucky, these dreams will be just that. Dreams. Of course, when was the last time I was lucky? Probably never.

"Ladyship?"

No, that's wrong. I was lucky enough to find love in this world. Because of this man beside me, I've done the impossible. Being with him is all the luck I need.

"What do you need, Bishop?" I ask, trying to act normal.

"You look like you've got something on your mind." He looks at me suspiciously. "Again."

"Heh, I'm that obvious, huh?" I ask as we walk through the graveyard, he nods. "Just thinking about how lucky I have become since I've met you."

"Oh really?" He corners me into the crypt where the secret passage is. "You know, it goes both ways. For good and bad luck."

"Is that so?" Our lips draw close, but I know that we are in a bit of a hurry. "Let's finish this later, we need to meet up with my family."

"Fine." He's become so cute when he growls.

"And don't play Wicked Grace with my Aunt Isabella again." I warn him as I open the passage, signaling Karnwyr to sit and stay. "I don't want to have to play just to get your clothes back again. Unless you want to walk all around Skyrim without armor, clothes, and weapons."

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Princess." He says sarcastically as we climb down the ladder.

"I try." I an the first to reach the bottom.

We're in the Cistern. Since I've last been here, Brynjolf and the other senior members of the Guild have found some new talent. Some that may even succeed me someday. I'm a little surprised that I'm even thinking about retirement while in my prime. Anyways, Bishop decides that he wants to test out some of the new recruits with archery. While he does that, I head for the Ragged Flagon. Knowing Uncle Varric, he's telling a story.

"Once the couple left the room, I mimicked the woman saying, 'Oh! But the Hanged Man is so filthy!'" Too bad I didn't make a bet, but the Guild seems to be amused by his stories. "Then Fenris said 'It is filthy.'" The whole room bursts out laughing and Varric sees me. "Alright, that's enough for now. The Guildmaster is here."

Everyone scatters and I look at Varric. "Something tells me you've been telling exaggerated stories about me to the Guild."

"Hah! What gave that away?" He laughs a little. "So, what brings you down here?"

"Other than, I work here? I needed to ask you about something." He's the main expert on the crystal from my dreams.

"Sure, anything for my favorite niece." Varric and I sit at a table away from prying ears. "What's on your mind?"

I take a deep breathe, knowing that this will be a tough conversation for him. "I've been having a repeating dream since Bishop and I took down some bandits before Harkon. Most of it, I don't understand, but the part that worries me the most is a strange crystal or element."

"What do you mean?" He's sounds both worried and interested; he must be looking at it as a storyteller would.

"In the first dream, it effected the blood and mind of the head bandit I fought." I try to explain the best I can. "In the other dreams, this stuff rose from the ground towards me and gave me pain just by being near them. What's worse is that the crystals were red and as they were hurting me, my markings also turned red."

I see the expression on my uncle's face. It's like he's seeing a ghost. He thinking exactly what I'm thinking. I've been dreaming about red lyrium.

"It's just a dream though right?" He tries to shake it off.

"I thought so too, but it got me thinking. The head bandit I fought before the dreams occurred, I could barely hold my own. He was stronger than me, my markings didn't burn him, and when Bishop and I killed him, his blood seemed to crystalize."

"Stop right there, Melody!" He snaps; I've never seen him like this before. "I want you to listen carefully. I don't want you digging into this, understand? The last time I found out about red lyruim..."

I know. My mother came to help when red lyrium and an old enemy was involved and got lost in the Fade. Most, if not all, believe her to be dead. Varric blames himself since it was his exposition from the time he met my mother that started it all. But if red lyrium is here, things are only going to get worse. And I know that he and the rest of my family will try to stop me. Even Bishop, maybe. However, as Dragonborn and the other titles I hold to my name, I can't ignore a threat to this or any world.

I nod and stand up from the table. "Thanks for your input, Uncle Varric. I'll keep it under advisement."

I walk out, practically dragging Bishop out before Varric can run after me trying to convince me not to investigate. I forget that Bishop can be competitive sometimes. Even the recruits seem disappointed. We hurry out and meet Karnwyr back in the crypt.

"Ladyship, everything alright?" Bishop has every right to be concerned.

"I'll tell you about it later, let's just grab some supplies from the market and head out. I don't feel like spending anymore time here than necessary ." I see that he's surprised, normally I insist that we stay so I can spend time with my family, but I can't today.

I'm so distracted, wanting out of the hold, I nearly bump into someone. Bishop catches me and I'm about to apologize, until I see just who I was about to bump into.

"You there! You're the one they call Dragonborn?" Judging by the accent, she's a dark elf; she's wearing the mask and outfit from my dreams.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hopefully she and her comrade will accept my answer for now and I can explain to Bishop later why I lied.

"Your lies fall on deaf ears, Deceiver!" So much for that. "We know you are the False Dragonborn! You shall not stand in the way of the true Dragonborn's return. He comes soon, and we shall offer him your heart! When Lord Miraak appears all shall bear witness. None shall stand to oppose him!"

First thing on my mind is: Who's Miraak? Second thought is: False Dragonborn? Me? Final thought, of course is that it's time to fight. Both assailants are mages, only a dagger to fight with once they run out of magic. They conjure a Storm Atronach and a Fire Atronach, which draws the attention of the city guard and anyone with a blade.

"Ladyship!" Bishop's warning me.

I turn in time to receive frost to my face from one of the masked freaks. I'm starting to think that I should fight with my mouth closed. I choke a little on the frost down my throat and quickly block a fiery attack from the Fire Atronach. Thankfully, with everyone's help, the mages are defeated and the atronachs fade at the deaths of their masters.

"You alright?" Bishop sounds tense.

"I'm good." I answer with a smile then look to the fresh corpses. "Let's see where these guys came from."

I first search the female that spoke to me and find a note on her person that mentions they originated in Solstheim, using Windhelm's Northern Maiden to reach Skyrim. A ship I know well. If I remember correctly, Solstheim is an island of Morrowind, homeland of the Dark Elves I've even heard very interesting things from Delvin, one of my advisors in the Thieves Guild. He apparently has a brother who runs a forge on the island. He also sends valuable our way for the Guild.

This will definitely help in answering some questions. Like, who is this Miraak? Why does he want me dead? Who are these cultists? Does any of this have any connection with the possible discovery of Red Lyrium in this world? If so, how? Will any answer I find lead to more questions? Probably, now that I think about it.

"What now?" Bishop askes me for our next move.

"I'm going to Windhelm to find out who wants me dead this time and why." I look deep in his eyes to see his reaction. "You want to come with?"

He smirks at my question. "Is that a trick question, Sweetness?" He brings me close and kisses my cheek. "I am yours and you are mine. Where you go, I will follow. I will follow you to all the realms of Oblivion if that is your destination."

I smile and lead on.

...

We're finally arriving in Solstheim. The trip to Windhelm was fun as always; dragons, bandits, and the usual wildlife. The real fun began when we reached Windhelm's docks and had a nice word with the captain of the Norther Maiden, Captain Gjalund Salt-Sage.

After I tried bribing and persuading the man, Bishop cut in with his hunting dagger and intimidated the poor man. Sure, I'm the one the cultists were after, but he didn't have to threaten to kill the captain. I'm just glad that after awhile, seasickness got to him and he was no longer angry and scary. It was nice to take care of him for a change.

The ship is now docking and Bishop cannot wait to finally get off. I have to agree to a point. I wonder if a voyage like this was similar to the one my mother had with her family when leaving Ferelden to Kirkwall, if so, do I have her strength? I ignore my thoughts for a moment for I see a Dark Elf in fancy clothing about ready to greet us at the docks. No way that's Delvin's brother. For one, I've been told that he's a Nord, second, those clothes are to fancy for a blacksmith.

"I don't recognize you, so I'll assume this is your first visit to Raven Rock, Outlander. State your intentions." He's definitely sassy like a noble.

I don't want to get in to any trouble with the locals and I need to find answers, best to be direct. "I'm looking for Miraak. Do you know him?

"Miraak...I...I'm not sure that I do." He scratches his head, confused, but then turns serious again. "Just remember, Raven Rock is sovereign territory of House Redoran. This is Morrowind, not Skyrim. While you're here you will be expected to abide by our laws. Any questions?"

I need to make sure. "You know who Miraak is?"

"I...I'm unsure. I swear I know the name, but cannot place it." He looks troubled again, like he feels he should know but can't.

"Can you tell me anything about him?" There has to be something.

"I don't think so. I'm not... The name has something to do with the Earth Stone, I think. But I'm not sure what." He points behind me to the edge of the docks, it looks like a shrine.

I ask more questions to better understand this place and what the man knows. He answers strictly as well as proudly. Bishop recovers by the time I finish asking questions and we head over to this "Earth Stone." It's a large stone that people have been building a structure around. The builders seem to be in some sort of trance, which would fit with the captain's talk of lost time. It's almost terrifying, even for me.

A Dark Elf mage approaches us curiously, he doesn't seem to be entranced. "You there... You don't seem to be in quite the same state as the others here. Very interesting. May I ask what it is you're doing here?"

Maybe he knows something. "I'm looking for someone named Miraak."

"Miraak...Miraak..." He ponders. "It sounds familiar, and yet I can't quite place... Oh. Wait, I recall. But that makes very little sense. Miraak's been dead for thousands of years."

Say what?


	34. Ch 31 Temple of Miraak

"Faaz Nah!" After getting a room in Raven Rock's The Retching Netch, I can't hold in my anger anymore. "This is great, just great! First I have to fight a World Eater for the sake of all worlds and because it's my destiny; no biggie. Then, a very old, very powerful, very crazy vampire lord; no problem. Now someone is sending bounties and cultists after me and the name Miraak is actually the name of someone who has been dead longer than Paarthurnax has even been alive!"

"Alright, let's just calm down before you shout the building down, Princess." Bishop did not just tell me to calm down!

"Calm down? Calm DOWN!? I'm sorry, but did you miss the part where my life is at stake here? Again?" I yell at him, not calming down. "Sure, I can just ignore this guy until he tries to fight me himself, revealing who he really is, but there are two ways that it could go wrong. One, he does fight me himself and he really is an ancient dead guy that I know nothing about and am not ready to face. Two, he'll send thugs to attack others, friends I've made, companions, my family, or you when I'm not looking! And that's not even the worst of it! This guy is somehow using red lyrium and I have no idea what it's doing to me and if my family, especially Varric, ever found out I was here-!"

I'm interrupted by water tossed onto me and Bishop holding the bucket. I glare at him, hearing a sad whine from Karnwyr, then I just laugh.

"I think it's official, you've cracked." He states as I continue to laugh.

"Nope, not quite there yet." I stop for a moment looking at him. "Remember when things were somewhat simple? Just go in a cave or ruin and retrieve a lost item then getting paid for it? No dragons, no lords, no war bothering us? Just you, Karnwyr, me, and just a simple job?"

"Yeah, I do. I also remember how some of those 'simple jobs' turned into a wild goose chase of some kind and you had to see it through." Bishop smirks, putting down the bucket.

"Still, compared to now..." I sigh.

"We'll check out that temple tomorrow." He places his hand on my shoulder. "As for right now, let's get you out of those wet clothes and worry about the big stuff tomorrow."

I feel his other hand slowly tugging at the buckles that keep my armor on me. "I'm a little surprised you're not asking questions yourself, Ranger."

"Oh, I have questions." He says as I also take his armor off him. "Like, what is red lyrium? Why would you be afraid to tell your family about it? What will it do to you? But, I am smart enough to know to not rile you up again. At least, not in an angry way."

"Smart man, I knew I kept you around for a reason." I smile at him. "Or a few."

With a chuckle from him, we kiss and undress. He's right, we'll worry about Miraak, or whoever is claiming to be Miraak, tomorrow. Right now, I have the man I love right in front of me who apparently needs my full attention.

...

My mind drifts as I sleep in a warm bed with Bishop. I see a fog, a green mist like before. My body feels light all of a sudden. I don't understand what's going on, this is just a dream right? I start to see other people in the mist. It's almost like in Sovngarde when Alduin created a mist to trap souls, but there's something different. I recognize some of the Dark Elves I see, they were working on the Earth Stone. Were they entranced because their souls or minds are trapped here?

"Melody." That woman's voice again! "Melody, you have to snap out of it!"

Hearing her voice again, my body all of a sudden feels cold. I try to walk towards the voice. Who is she? How does she know my name? Why is she trying to save me?

My questions have to wait, for my vison goes dark and I wake, not in a warm bed with a certain ranger snuggled up behind me, but near a ruin with miner clothes on and a hammer in my hand. To make matters worse, it's snowing. My body shivers and collapses. I feel like I've walked the seven thousand steps to High Hrothgar for hours in the cold. I try to take a look around to only see a group of Nords working around another stone like in Raven Rock and they also appear to be working on the temple.

I don't know what's going on or where I am, but I do know that I need to get warm before I freeze to death. I try to summon a fire spell, but I feel so exhausted that my magic isn't working properly.

In the middle of the arena-like courtyard a female Nord spots me and approaches. She isn't laboring like the others. "You there. What brings you to this place? Why are you here?"

Before I can answer or even ask questions of my own, my body shivers violently. It's a blizzard and all I'm wearing is a shirt and some pants. Not winter clothing! The woman sees my problem and tries to help me up. Together, slowly but surely we make it to a small village. Doors quickly shut as we pass. She takes me into one of the houses and stokes the fire. Judging by the lack of people outside they don't really get visitors all that often and another good guess is that the stone those Nords were working on has something to do with their paranoia.

With the warmth in the room and the stack of fur blankets being piled on top of me, I drift to sleep once again.

...

I don't know how long I was out, but I do know that Bishop is sure going to have my head when he wakes up in the morning. Probably thinks that I left to investigate all by myself. Not entirely the truth, but he'll need a lot of convincing, I just know it.

It was still dark out, but the blizzard had thankfully passed. I saw armor set out for me. It looked like steel armor with bear fur. Similar to what the woman who found me and helped me wore, just with steel rather than without. I guess this weather is even bad for the Nords and just when I got used to the cold of Skyrim's mountains. I dressed as quickly as I could and figured that the woman would be back near that ruin around that stone.

And I was right, she's right here and it looks like she's trying to snap the people out of their trance. "Who are you?" I realized I never got a name from the Nord woman.

"I am Frea of the Skaal." She says proudly. "I am here to either save my people, or avenge them."

"Save them from what?" Does she have an idea about what's going on?

"I am unsure. Something has taken control of most of the people of Solstheim. It makes them forget themselves, and work on these horrible creations that corrupt the Stones, the very land itself. My father Storn, our shaman, says Miraak has returned to Solstheim, but that is impossible." She sounds shaken.

"This Miraak tried to have me killed." I tell her straight and see her a little shocked.

She quickly recovers and nods. "Then you and I both have reason to see what lies beneath us. Let us go. There is nothing more I can do here . The Tree Stone and my friends are beyond my help for now. We need to find a way into the temple below."

"What do you know about Miraak?" Other than him being a really dead man.

"His story is as old as Solstheim itself." Frea starts. "He served the dragons before their fall from power, as most did. A priest in their order. But unlike most, he turned against them. He made his own path, and his actions cost him dearly. The stories say he sought to claim Solstheim for himself, and the dragons destroyed him for it." He sounds like a Dragon Priest turned Dragonborn gone rogue.

"What is the Tree Stone?" Do these stones have some sort of connection to Miraak?

"It is an ancient stone of power, a connection to the All-Maker." All-Maker? Great, another god to remember. "It represents one of the aspects of nature, a part of the All-Maker's creation. There are other stones around Solstheim. I fear for what has happened to them..."

"Tell me of your people, the Skaal." I try to get her mind off of the stones for a bit, after all, I know nothing about the Skaal culture anyway.

"We have lived on Solstheim for many generations. Our people are tied to the land itself. We try to serve the All-Maker, to live in balance with nature, instead of exploiting it as others would." Kind of sounds like the Dalish and the Dales, but with humans on elven claimed territory.

Now that I'm thinking, she's doing all this by herself? "You're here by yourself?"

"There are few of us left unaffected by this curse." Frea explains to me, lifting any worry or suspicion I have. "My father Storn, the shaman, protects them in the village. I fashioned an amulet to guard me against whatever has taken hold of the Skaal, but it is the only one of its kind. If I cannot find a way to save them, there is no hope for our people. Are you ready to help me now?" Realizing how long we've been taking just talking, I nod to her question. "We should not delay. We should check these rooms for supplies before heading further into the temple." She starts walking towards some doorways, I should probably grab a weapon or two since all my stuff is still in my room in Raven Rock. "We must be careful in these ruins. Traps can be anywhere, and there will likely be many. Miraak was trying to take power here, and protect himself in the process."

Sounds like any other ancient Nord ruin with a Dragon Priest in it, but she's right. I'm in unfamiliar territory with unfamiliar foes inside a temple that used to belong to an unfamiliar force. This may be more difficult than Alduin and Harkon put together and I got away with a lyrium healed scar each time.

I gently touch the one on my neck, remembering the pain and risks I took to defeat my enemy. I could have died if not for my markings. Why it looks like a dragon on my neck, I still don't know. My family and I still don't know why or how my markings are healing any life threatening wounds. But, I can't worry about such things now. Miraak, we're coming for you.

...

After several draugr, cultists, traps and the creepy rooms with the creepy doors and stuff, it seems we're finally in the last room in this very weird temple. Deep in the heart of the temple is a massive statue-adorned stairway. We slayed what appears to be some draugr guardians. Guarding a large book with a symbol of Hermaeus Mora. What's something like this doing here?

Frea seems a little spooked by it herself. "There are dark magics at work here. Ready yourself. This book... It seems wrong, somehow. Here, yet...not. It may be what we seek."

She could be right. Last time I opened a book of Hermaeus Mora, my skills as a warrior increased. He is the Daedric Prince of knowledge after all and this book may be our only lead. As I begin to read the book, a mass of tentacles drags me into a dark, weird realm. I barely have time to react. Inside, a man in cultist garb, Miraak I can only assume, is conversing with two strange floating creatures. A subservient dragon seems to be nearby. My eye catches a woman, bound like a prisoner, but it's her armor and red mark across her face that makes my heart skip a beat.

"The time comes soon when... What?" The man zaps the me, preventing me from attacking or anything really. "Who are you to dare set foot here? Ah... You are Dragonborn. I can feel it. And yet... You have done little beyond killing a few dragons. You have no idea of the true power a Dragonborn can wield! Mul, QAH, DIIV!" That shout gives him a spiritual armor, like he's a dragon in the form of a man; he is a Dragonborn. "This realm is beyond you. You have no power here. And it is only a matter of time before Solstheim is also mine. I already control the minds of its people. Soon they will finish building my temple, and I can return home. She can await my arrival with the rest of Tamriel."

The creatures start attacking me, letting Miraak fly away on the dragon.

The woman prisoner cries out to me. "Melody!"

It is her! Before I can call back to her, I am forcefully ejected from the book.

Frea looks a little panicked "What happened to you? You read the book and then... It seemed as though you were not really here. I could see you, but also see through you!"

"I'm not really sure. I saw Miraak on a dragon." I tell her what she needs to know as I catch my breathe; whatever those creatures did, it was painful.

"Where? Where is he? Can we reach him? Can we kill him?" That's a lot of questions and I don't have enough answers for her.

"Somehow, reading this book took me to where he was." I lift it to show her.

Frea gently pushes the book back to me. "This is a dangerous thing, then. We should return to my village, and show this to my father. Perhaps Storn can make sense of what is going on. Come, there looks to be a way out through here."

I follow her out of the temple with no problems. My mind thinks back to when I was in the book. Was it just my imagination, a demon, some sort of spell to mess with my head, or is my mother really alive?


	35. Ch 32 Death of Me

_(Told by Bishop)_

I swear, that woman will be the death of me and if not her, than her family. I woke up at first light finding out that Ladyship wasn't with me. I saw that some miner clothing was missing and immediately assumed she got up and thought to look around. But I questioned on why she didn't wake me of Karnwyr or why she didn't even take a dagger with her. I packed up all our stuff hoping she'd be back by the time I finished, but she never showed up. I asked the innkeeper if he'd seen her, but he saw nothing.

Once I got outside, there was a commotion. The very one I am dealing with now. At first, I thought that Melody got in trouble with the authorities, but it turns out it's her family causing trouble.

From what I can tell, Fenris was being a little bit... no... very aggressive to one of the merchants, Isabella stole something from one of the nobles, Anders' alter ego came out and Merrill tried to stop it by using her "blood magic" and Shartan is now trying to calm Varric down since the mage from yesterday was trying to "study" him. I can't exactly blame any of them, but if Melody is around and they go to the prison here, it'll be trouble for our investigation.

"Hey!" I yell and everyone stops and stares at me. "Please excuse these people, they're new around here but they are family to the Dragonborn. Unless you want to give her a reason to shout you all to Oblivion, I suggest you carry on to whatever the Hell you were doing." The locals scatter as the family walks up to me confused and possibly angry, you're welcome.

"What are you doing here, Ranger Boy?" I seriously hate it when that dwarf calls me that.

"Better question, what are you all doing here? You're lucky I was here to save your asses." Like her, they get into trouble and look slightly embarrassed when caught by someone they know.

"We would have handled it." Fenris tells me coldly, not answering my question.

"No, Pops, we wouldn't have. Besides, both he and Melody have a right to know." At least her brother has brains. "Where is Melody? Or did you two have a fight?"

Damn, with all of the family drama, I forgot that I was out here looking for Ladyship! Karnwyr bites my pack and tugs me towards one direction. He must have her scent. Is it possible that she went to the temple without me? Why would she do that? This is not Skyrim!

"I have a pretty good guess where she is. Let's go find her, give her a piece of my mind and if you tell me why you're here, I'll see if I can calm her down before she gives each of you a piece of her mind." I tell them.

"Sounds fair. Very fair. Melody's like Fenris when she's angry and upset." Merrill begins to ramble but is stopped by Isabella placing her hand over Merrill's mouth. "Oh, right."

With that, we all start walking. As we go, between the bandits and strange sand creatures, Varric tells me about red lyrium. I now see why Ladyship was all worried about it. If Miraak has this stuff, what can he do to her? She has lyrium markings. Could they become red? Has he already gotten to her?

Damn, the more I think about it, the more I worry. I may not be as young as when I first started ranging, but I am too young to have heart attacks like these. I should have realized something was wrong when I found the ring I gave her on the bedside table. Even after two years of being apart, she still wore it. Even after the way I left.

Damn woman! The only person who can ever make me worry like this. My feet could be falling off by now and I would keep going just to see her safe.

"You listening, Ranger Boy?" Varric sounds as pissed as I am about that nickname.

"Red lyrium makes people go crazy by being near it and does weird ghost crap." I sum up his story in one sentence.

"Yes, and that's why I didn't want Melody to go investigating any rumors about the stuff existing here." He is normally the joking tone type, but he sounds like an actual worried uncle; the rest of the family looks just as worried.

Had she not written to them about why we came here? I guess I would understand. Fenris has let up on the over protective parent thing since Ladyship fought that vampire lord, but I guess the rest of the family, mostly Varric, hasn't come to the realization that she's a grown woman and can make her own decisions. I've already tried more than a few times to convince her to make another decision, but she's stubborn.

As we walk, we hear a familiar sound in the distance. "Fus, ROH, DAH!"

"It's her!" I run without a second thought, everyone else behind me.

Gods when I see her... wait, it's snowing. And it's colder than the mountains of Skyrim, how is that possible? She may have adapted to the cold back home, but she could die out here! I run faster and see a village up ahead. The air suddenly feels nicer, a normal cold weather. I see a bunch of people entering the village as I get closer. She's leading them.

An old man approaches her just as I'm in ear shot. "The air is different. We are safe, which means you have succeeded."

"Your people are free." She smiles, it looks like she's wearing a warm but protective armor, thank the Gods.

The old man smiles back. "So it is. You have proven yourself an ally to the Skaal, and so the Skaal shall be allies to you."

She now looks at him seriously now. "What do we do now?"

"If you have released the Wind Stone and broken the hold on my people, perhaps you can do the same for the rest of Solstheim. I doubt it will fully stop whatever Miraak is doing, but it may slow his progress." Miraak, I thought he was dead, I must have missed something.

She looks frustrated now, it must really be that bad. "That's not enough. I need to stop Miraak now."

"I cannot help with that. None here can. You will need the knowledge Miraak himself learned. You will need to learn more about this Black Book." The old man holds up a big black book that is already in her hands.

"Tell me more about this book, then." She pushes; I haven't seen her this driven in a long time.

He looks to the book, then to her. "Miraak had this? This does not look like something of the Dragon cult. It is a dark thing, unnatural. I would have nothing to do with it. But the Dark Elf Wizard, Neloth... He came to us sometime ago, asking about the Black Books." The same Dark Elf we talked to yesterday and tried to examine Varric this morning? Great. "I believe he knows a great deal about them. Perhaps too much. Seek him to the south. Be cautious, Dragonborn. There is something else at work here."

"Yup and she's staying far, far away from it!" Varric yells from behind me.

"Uncle Varric?" She is definitely shocked and looks at me for the first time. "Bishop!"

She runs towards me and I catch her in my arms. She kisses me as if she thought she'd never see me again. Here I thought I'd get angry at her for leaving without me, but I'm just glad she's alright.

"Gods, don't you ever disappear on me again!" I tell her when we finally catch our breaths.

"It wasn't on purpose!" She softly punches my arm and sees my confusion. "Remember those people working around that stone in Raven Rock?"

"Yeah..." Then it hits me. "Damn it, tell me who did it! I'll feed them to the next dragon I see!"

"Bishop, honey." That usually means there's more and I need to calm down and not overreact. "Miraak, the person who wants me dead and has been dead for a really long time, well good news is that he's still technically dead, but he's working his way to get back to the land of the living."

A woman approaches from behind her. "Apologies, Dragonborn, but perhaps we can discuss this with your friends outside the village."

"Sure thing, Frea. I know your people have been through a lot." Ladyship agrees and escorts all of us out of the village, away from prying ears.

"Alright, Wolf Cub. Tell us what's going on." Fenris asks his daughter.

She looks like she's trying to pick her words carefully. "In simplest terms, the first Dragonborn who is dead, sent people out to kill me as he takes over the minds of the people in Solstheim. These people are forced against their wills to work on these ancient stones; the more they work, the closer Miraak is to being free and taking over Solstheim."

"Okay, I've heard enough how 'bout you guys!" Varric interrupts her and doesn't give anyone a chance to speak. "Let's all just go home, forget any of this ever happened, and never come back here! Especially you!"

He points at her, but she pushes back. "It's not that simple. He won't stop with Solstheim if and when he rises from the dead. As the current Dragonborn, it is my duty to stop him!"

"Your mother said something very similar when I told her about Corypheus and we all let her go!" He's bringing up her mother, this will not end well. "She left Fenris and your brother when he was two years old because she felt responsible and now she's gone forever! This is clearly too dangerous for-!"

"Enough!" Melody cuts him off, her markings begin to glow. "I know what Mamae did, but I am not her. I am not three years old dreaming of adventures. I'm living them everyday. Is this dangerous? Yes, but what isn't? It's my life. Mamae would be disappointed to see that you're trying to stop me from what's right."

As she talks, her markings do something different, something that strikes fear in every one of her family members. "Ladyship?"

"What?" She doesn't even realize.

"Your markings just turned red."

...

After calming her and the family down, we all agreed that they would stay with the woman, Frea, and her people the Skaal until future notice. Varric and a few of the other family members are distraught about the current problem. Melody has red lyrium in her system and we don't know how long it's been there or how long she may have before she loses her mind or turns into a monster. She's worried about it too, but I can tell that there is more on her mind.

We're walking back to Raven Rock to free the people working around the stone. Sooner all the stones are taken care of, the sooner we can all sleep a little more peacefully. Princess here is giving me a few warnings and instructions about what will happen once she shouts a new shout at the stone, but she's thinking about something else.

"Alright, lets stop for a moment. You must be tired." I try to reason with her, as well as telling the truth; she clearly hasn't gotten any sleep.

"We don't have time to rest, Bishop. Every minute we waste is another minute Miraak..." Her voice trails off; she's not thinking about his possible arrival.

"Melody." I gently grab her wrist, pulling her to stop. "I know Miraak is a big deal and we need to worry about the red lyrium problem, but I know those things are not what's driving you."

She looks back at me, surprised at first, then she sighs and steps closer to me. "It may just be the red lyrium messing with my head or some daedric spell or something."

"Tell me anyway. I have been around you and your family more than long enough to know that anything is possible." I bring her in an embrace, I have a feeling she will need it.

"When I opened the Black Book and saw Miraak, I think... no. I know I saw my mother as his prisoner." She studies me, seeing how I'll react.

Truth be told, I am a bit surprised. Just when I thought I've seen everything with her.

Karnwyr's whine snaps me out of it. "Wasn't your mother...?"

"Killed in the Fade? Possibly. No one saw the killing blow." She looks down, remembering the story Varric told us. "All anyone saw was Mamae fighting a giant demon spider. Time in the fade and in spiritual or daedric realms here are different from the physical realms. It could be possible, but..."

I see why she's hesitant. "It could be Miraak baiting you or the red lyrium making you see things and if you tell your family, they'll think that the red lyrium is messing with your head and not believe you."

"Yup." She sounds like she ran those scenarios in her head.

I know her better than anyone and she doesn't sound crazy, or rather crazier than she's always been, she sounds like she really did see her own mother. "Other than the fact that she looked like your mother, what really told you that it was her?"

"When I was being forced out of the book, she cried out my name in fear. The same way she cried out when I fell through the portal that led me to Skyrim all those years ago." She says a little confidentially.

"Then let's say she is your mother until we can prove otherwise." I need to give her hope. "In the meantime, we'll help the people of Solstheim and erase Miraak's influence on them."

"I thought you didn't like helping people." Melody slightly smirks at me.

"Not sure if you're a bad or a good influence on me, but you are an influence." I chuckle a little. "Besides, you'd probably stop for every sad story anyway. The more we help, the more these people realize that the real Dragonborn isn't a dead asshole, but the very lively and lovely woman of whom I love. He has no chance and we'll make him regret the day he thought about hurting you."

"Maybe after all of this, I'll take you to the Bard's College in Solitude and have you teach a class or two." I don't exactly like the comment, but I love that smile, her laugh, her everything.

No matter what, I want to be by her side and her by mine. I don't know how much time we may have, but I want to spend it together with her. I... I think... I think I want to marry her.


	36. Ch 33 Demon's Request

_(Told by Melody)_

I guess I can be surprised by Bishop every once in awhile. I never would have imagined him suggesting that we help whoever we can in Solstheim. I know and he knows that he taught me long ago that if we were to survive, we needed to do jobs that got us paid. Then came the time that we had enough money to run off and enjoy life, but of course things fell apart when I decided to help the world out of survival, duty, and compassion. Two years later and he's back in my life, still not liking that I'm helping people.

That fact that he even suggest it was odd enough. Now it's been a few months since we first came to Solstheim and he acts nervous around my father and my brother. He says that it's a man thing, but I hardly believe it. In the meantime, Varric hasn't really been talking to me since our fight. I still haven't told my family about Mamae, but every time I sleep, I still get nightmares of Miraak and my mother trying to wake me up.

The dreams are getting better now, but when there was even the last stone we had to purify, they were so bad I could barely sleep. When I did, Bishop had to watch to make sure that I didn't go anywhere or worse. My markings even turned red on their own and burn me more that when my markings were first maturing. I haven't had this much restless sleep since my time as a werewolf.

On the side of trying to defeat Miraak, helping people, and dealing with Bishop practically being my personal guard and tester for me going crazy, I did what I can to figure out how I got red lyrium in my system. Anders had adjusted to using magicka potions and was willing to give me a lyrium potion to help me test theories. I tried using magic, pouring some of in some of a cultist's blood after killing them and before killing them, and tested the sand or ash since it's producing what the locals call Ash Spawn (Anders laughs every time he hears it since it reminds him of Darkspawn). Nothing. Despite everything, nothing is making the lyrium potion turn red. At least nothing that I know of. Not even dragon's blood.

However, while exploring Apocrypha in one of the Black Books I found, I found a book with a spell. It looked innocent at first, but once I read further, it contained knowledge about red lyruim. I managed to keep it and began studying it whenever I could. From what I found so far, the spell I read about was a secret frost spell that was really a way to give someone red lyrium. Looking back at the fight in Riften when I was first attacked, I choked on some frost that one of the cultists threw my way. It wasn't just an attack on my life, but a chance to poison me. The book also had other red lyruim related spells, like how Thorn had a red lyrium tattoo, crystalizing blood when he died, and was able to overpower me. There's more, but some of it is in an unfamiliar tongue. Not even Merrill knows that some of the words say. I'm guessing code of some sort, but I hardly have had the time to figure it all out.

With the stones purified and most citizens of Solstheim trusting me, Bishop and I are currently in Raven Rock collecting pay for a few jobs and trading. Over the last couple of months, I have sent and received letters from all of my organizations. In my absence, I left people I trust to take over until I officially returned. I've been getting good reports and a few jobs to do while I was in Solstheim, but I still worry that they can't do a thing without me. The Dawnguard however, just send me reports of vampires in Solstheim. I did get a letter from Serana not to long ago about how she decided to become human. Her mother is still thinking about it, but I'm happy for her.

Point is, we were in the market place, getting ready to head back to the Skaal village and get the final word of a shout that will help me defeat Miraak for the last time and this messenger comes up. I thought he was looking for me since sometimes my shout catches attention of fans and they tell my about an ancient tomb with a Shout hidden inside, but he goes to Bishop instead. He blocked my view when he opened the package and hid whatever was inside. I tried asking him about it, but he keeps dodging the question by bringing up Karnwyr since we left him with my family (another surprising suggestion by Bishop).

He's lucky that my mind was to preoccupied with what we have to do. There is a price for the final word. The Black Books of Apocrypha are basically gateways to Hermaeus Mora's realm. He's offering the final word in exchange for... well, a few things. Me permanently becoming his champion like Miraak after I kill him, me accepting my fate to be his, and the secret knowledge of the Skaal. Dealing with him is like dealing with a demon back where I was from. Even if I find a way to get back, I fear that if I agree to all these terms, my soul will forever be Hermaeus Mora's. I still remember the conversation between the daedric god and myself.

 _"So what's your price for the final Word of Power? " I asked, knowing that a price from a Daedric God was going to be high._

 _"Knowledge for knowledge." The floating tentacles and eyeballs float around me. "The Skaal have withheld their secrets from me for many long years. The time has come for this knowledge to be added to my library. "_

 _I remembered how the Skaal were protective of they're culture, only sharing the bare minimum with me."What if the Skaal refuse to give up their secrets? "_

 _"My servant Miraak would have found a way to bring me what I want. So will you, if you wish to surpass him." Hermaeus Mora sounded like he was trying to bait me, but he unfortunately had a point._

 _"How do I know I can trust you, demon?" I hissed at the floating creature in front of me._

 _Tentacles had suddenly wrapped tightly around my neck, making a point. "My word is as true as fate, as inevitable as destiny. Bring me what I want, and I will give you what you seek."_

 _"Why do I need this Word of Power to defeat Miraak?" I spoke my thoughts after he released my neck._

 _"Even dragons submit to Miraak's Voice. Without that power, you cannot face him. So say I, Hermaeus Mora, master of the tides of Fate." I felt chills up my spine._

 _Something still didn't feel right. "Isn't Miraak your ally? Why help me defeat him?"_

 _"He has served me long and well. But he grows restless under my guidance. His desire to return to your world will spread my influence more widely. But it will also set him free from my direct control. It may be time to replace him with a more loyal servant. One who still appreciates the gifts that I have to offer." Almost sounded like a slaver getting tired of a slave and wanting a newer, younger slave. "Send the Skaal shaman to me. He holds the secrets that will be mine."_

After that, he forced me out of Apocrypha with little to no choice. I haven't even told Bishop what had happened. He knew something was up, of course, but he's been very cautious with me since we discovered red lyrium in my skin. He knows about the book, thank the gods, but without any knowledge of a cure, my options for our next move are very limited. I don't even know if the Daedric bastard himself let me find the book just so I could trust him blindly. But, like I said before, my options are limited.

"Ladyship?" Bishop appears to be done with whatever he was doing, I honestly wasn't paying attention. "Everything alright?"

"That a trick question?" I ask, trying to joke but only getting a worried look from the man I love. "I don't know. What we have to do to face Miraak seems like the only course of action, but I can't help but feel like there's something else. Something we're not seeing. Something doesn't feel right."

"Neither was riding a dragon or having a vampire for a friend, but you did it anyway." Not sure if he's trying to make me feel better or not. "Whatever it is, we'll deal with it. Together, right?"

"Right." I nod my head. "Let's get to the Skaal village and talk to Storn."

...

"I spoke to Hermaeus Mora. He asked for the 'secrets of the Skaal.'" I inform Storn, hoping he has a better solution.

"Hermaeus Mora...old Herma-Mora himself." Herma-Mora? "So he is the source of Miraak's power. Of course. We have many tales of Herma-Mora trying to trick us into giving up our secrets to him. And now he comes again for what we have long kept from him."

I see the question of why in his eyes. "He said that's the only way he'll teach me the final Word of Miraak's Shout."

"So it falls to me to be the one to give up our secrets to our ancient enemy." The old man nods. "I do not know if I have the strength to face him. But with the stones restored... it may be enough. It will have to be."

"You mean you'll give him what he wants?" I was afraid of that; this could go horribly wrong.

"Yes. The Skaal also tell of the day when we must finally give up our secrets. When Herma-Mora finally wins. As shaman, it is my duty to guard these secrets, but also to decide when it is necessary to give them up. I believe that time is now. If I am wrong, may my ancestors forgive me. Give me the book. I will read it, and speak to old Herma-Mora myself. I will make sure he lives up to his part of the bargain." He looks so brave, so confident.

I want to ask him more questions, but time is of the essence. "I hope you know what you're doing."

I give Storn the book, hoping my worry is for nothing. "That is my hope as well. I am trusting that you will make this sacrifice worthwhile."

Frea approaches us, my family close behind her. "Father, you must not do this. That book is... wrong. Evil. Against everything that you have taught me my whole life."

Storn tries to calm her down. "I must, Frea. It is the only way to free Solstheim forever from Miraak's shadow. There comes a time when everything must change. Nothing that lives remains the same forever. Do not fear for me, my daughter. This is the destiny that the All-Maker has laid out for me."

Frea bites her tongue, I can see she want to fight. "I stand beside you, father, as always."

"I am ready for whatever the foul master of this book has in store for me." He opens the book; dark tendrils dig into his mind as Herma-Mora manifests.

"At last, the Skaal yield up their secrets to me." Hermaeus Mora cries out in delight.

Frea screams reaches everyone in the village. "Father! No, stop!"

I know Storn is talking to the demon, but I can't help but feel guilty myself; I knew something was wrong. "You... liar... Gah!...I won't... not... for you..."

"Do something!" Frea now yells at me.

I whip out my bow and try to shoot to book, but a tentacle grabs my arms and lifts me off the ground.

I barely hear the cries around me for Hermaeus Mora invades my mind. "Dragonborn, you have delivered me the gift I requested. In return, I keep my promise, as befits a Prince of Oblivion: I give you the Word of Power that you need to challenge Miraak. You will be either a worthy opponent or his successor, as the tides of fate decree."

"Nooo..." Storn could hear him too and tries to stop him with his mind but he crumples to the ground, dead.

This was all my fault. That's all I'm thinking as knowledge of the final word of the Bend Will Shout is forcefully enters my mind. I can feel the monster trying to dig into my head for more knowledge.

"Get... out..." As I speak, my markings glow until they're red. "Of my... HEAD!"

The red lyrium burns Hermaeus Mora's tendrils that are wrapped around my arms. He lets out a scream for all to hear before dropping me and vanishing back into the book. Bishop rushes to my side as I try to recover, but my eyes are on Storn.

"Father!" Frea looks from her father to me in disgust. "What have you done?"

"Frea, I'm so sorry. I didn't-!"

"Go!" She interrupts me. "My father sacrificed himself so that you could destroy Miraak and lift his master's shadow from the land. Go, then. Kill Miraak. Do not fail."

I won't. Not again. I slowly rise, ignoring my throbbing headache. Bishop tries to assist me, but I dare not look at him in the eye. We walk towards Miraak's Temple. It has been somewhat abandoned since Frea and I cleaned it out and I cleansed the nearby stone. Without a word, by family follows Bishop and me to the temple as the Skaal mourn their shaman. Miraak, I hope you're ready to face me, because I am in a really bad mood.


	37. Ch 34 Unlikely Rescue

I still can't believe that just happened, and neither does my family. I'm still trying to recover from getting mentally attacked by a god and all my family is doing is giving me lectures about making deals with demons. Not like they have much room to talk. Papa was tempted by a demon of rage while helping my mother try to help a mage in the fade, Aunt Isabella was tempted by a desire demon in the same place, Anders turned a spirit of Justice into a demon of Vengeance, Merrill made a deal with a demon to fix a mirror, Varric nearly went crazy when he almost decided to keep a shard of red lyrium he found, and Shartan has gone through so much that he has even less room to tell me that consorting with demons is beyond a bad idea.

"Enough!" Bishop yells at them. "Look, I have a pretty messed up family as it is, but you are all better than this. She made a mistake. A mistake that you all have made and maybe repeated. But you're still family."

I've never seen him like this. He's never really talked about his family except for his half Khajiit brother. Even still, I don't know much about about how he grew up. He knows everything about me and everything my family is willing to share. It's enough to light a fire of guilt in my family's eyes.

"The ranger is right." Papa spoke up. "Despite all our mistakes, we forgive each other. That's what Mariah taught us and what she'd want us to do now after she'd crack a joke that just made us all groan."

"Oh, face it Broody." Varric faces him with a smile. "We hated those jokes, but we all miss them."

Everyone smiles, remembering some of her worst jokes. Shartan places a hand on our father's shoulder as Bishop takes my hand in his own. We are a family. Better than most. And I will make right what I've done wrong before I end up crying.

I clear my throat. "Alright, everyone, protect my body while my mind goes into a daedric realm to fight the very first Dragonborn. No problem." Everyone looks to me knowing my attitude is definitely my mother's. "I am a Hawke after all and that's all I have ever needed. Having all of you here is a bonus."

"Only a bonus?" Bishop chuckles.

"A big one." I kiss his cheek and take the Black Book out one last time. "Time to show a relic what a real Dragonborn looks like."

I open the book, bracing myself. Nothing happens.

"Uh... Aren't tentacles supposed to spring out and hold you still?" Uncle Varric asks the question everyone has on their minds.

"Maybe it's just the wrong page?" Aunt Merrill asks hopefully.

"It doesn't work like that. I don't know what is going on." I look into the book again and see what the problem. "I think I may have broke it by accident."

"What makes you say that, Princess?" Bishop takes a look and sees what I see. "Oh."

"Alright you two, don't leave us in suspense." Shartan tells us, speaking for the others.

"When I was being forced the shout in my head, he was also digging into my mind. I wanted him out so bad, my markings flared up and turned red, burning him," I look up and show them, "and the book."

"So what does that mean? Can't we use one of the other books?" I see what Aunt Izzy is trying to do, but it's not that simple.

"This book is the only way to Miraak. The others are separated places in Apocrypha." I explain without panicking.

"So, what do we do now? Miraak can still come here, but we can't go to him." Leave it to the uncle mage that has a spirit/demon inside to state the obvious.

I... I don't know. I start looking through my pack to find the red lyrium book. Maybe there's something I missed or... Gods, I don't know. Something. As I frantically look through my things, everyone falls silent and a green light shines above us. What in Oblivion? A tall, skinny creature with claws a tail and no eyes and nose falls and land in the middle of all of us.

"Didn't think demons rained here too." Varric takes Bianca out and starts shooting as it screeches.

More land around us. Real demons, just when I thought I faced it all. One of them opens a small portal underneath it and appears under me. It pins me to the ground ready to strike.

"Melody!" Bishop's voice is the only thing that can reach me.

Before the creature's claws strike down upon me, a sword thrusts through it's back, comes out and cuts it's head off making it disappear. "In war, victory." Says my savior, a woman in steel and blue cloth armor with griffins in the steel.

She appears to be a little older than me, six years give or take. Her black hair is braided and her eyes are as blue as mine. Who is she? More importantly, where did she come from?

She aims her blade away from me and offers me her hand to help me up. "Everyone, stand clear!"

We all maneuver away from the demons as something comes out of the green portal above and lands in the middle of the group of demons. A woman, younger than Shartan by a few years, brown hair, and green eyes. Judging by the staff and her green cloth and leather attire, she's a mage. She lifts her hand high above her head. Green sparks and lightning come out of her hand. The demons cry in agony as they disappear into the portal and the portal shuts closed.

"And that is why it is a bad idea to open a rift in the middle of the Fade." She tells the other mysterious woman next to me.

"Artemis?" Shartan asks the mage.

She puts her staff on her back, rushes to him, kisses him, and punches him. "By Mythal, where have you been?! Don't you dare scare me like that again Shartan Malcom Hawke!" She's now hugging him again.

"It's a... long story." Shartan tries to tell her, she's stronger than she looks.

"Well, we're definitely not in Fereldan anymore." The woman next to me says calmly. "Never the less, introductions are required. I am Danya Theirin, Grey Warden and Princess of Fereldan."

"Oh yeah, I remember you. Warden Amell's secret kid and the king's true heir." Varric said that her mother is an Amell, guess that makes us cousins.

"Vicount Tethras, an honor to see you as always, though truth be told, we thought you and your company were all dead for over two years." Artemis's reaction to Shartan was proof enough.

"Well, as my son stated, it's a long story." Papa tells her then she looks to me and Bishop since she doesn't know us.

"My name is Melody Hawke, dragon slayer, thief, assassin, mage, soldier, champion, and adventurer. Also, most likely your cousin since your mother's an Amell and my grandmother was an Amell." I raise my hand for a handshake.

Danya accepts. "I see, that explains a few things. And you, Serah?"

"Who?" Bishop asks.

"She means you Ranger Boy!" Varric laughs.

"Bishop, the ranger that keeps your cousin warm at night and her sanity checked." He says to Danya after scowling at Varric.

"Bishop!" Does he always have to say stuff like this in front of family?

"Wait a minute before there are lover quarrels going on, where are we?" Artemis moves away from Shartan and asks.

Right, this may take awhile. All of us explain the best we can about the world we're in, the dangers we have faced and are facing, and anything else important in one hour. Danya remains cool and collected as Artemis looks bewildered at us like we've suddenly grew horns, spikes, and tails.

Once we finished, Artemis is the first to ask questions. "So, let me get this straight. Melody here can absorb souls from dead dragons, there are a few good, talking dragons, there's an ancient evil dragon slayer that is trying to comeback from the dead to take over this world, Varania is somewhere out there, and the only way to stop a third possible end to the world is opening up a book that sends your mind to a place that's even worse than the Fade?"

That actually kind of sums it up. I nod after thinking about it for a bit. It seems pretty normal for me, but this is a lot for her to take in.

"Then what can be done?" Danya asks us all.

"Well, we could all escape back through the Fade and get back home." Artemis suggests.

"We can't just leave-!" Wait, a minute! "How did you two travel through the Fade?"

"Oh, right. My full name is Artremisalana Lavellan, daughter of Inquisitor Lavellan and Solas, the Dread Wolf. Artemis for short, since I was raised by a human who had a hard time pronouncing my name." That was a little unexpected. "Anyway, my mother had the Anchor, a magical item that bound to her hand and let her open and close rifts to the Fade. The Anchor was originally my father's and when I was born, the Anchor transferred to me, leaving the mark on my mother's hand unstable. She cut off her arm after my father took what was left of the Anchor from her, but he never knew about me. By rights of blood, I carry the Anchor within me and can control it no problem."

This gives me an idea. "So you can open a portal or as you call, rift, into the Fade or possibly something like it?"

"Yeeees." She answers almost like she's unsure if she should have or not.

"I think I know how we can get to Miraak."

...

Just like I thought, Artemis's Anchor can open Oblivion as well. Thank the Nine (not that I'll be saying that in front of any Imperials). Danya, Artemis, and I are now in Apocrypha. After some convincing, we left everyone else at the temple to wait for when we come back. Bishop practically fought me on the way out, but as usual, I won the argument.

We encounter the creatures I'm used to, Artemis freaks out a little at first, but I think the both of them look at the creatures like the demons of the Fade. I have to admit, there are some similarities. These creatures, however, seem to be guarding something. A prison cell? As we fight the floating creatures, a bolt of lightning flies out of the cell and hits one of the creatures behind me, turning it to dust.

"That..." Danya starts.

"Felt like magic from our world." Artemis continues.

"Well, it's about time you girls got here. I was getting really bored." I know that voice!

"Mamae!" I rush to the bars, overjoyed to actually see her again.

"Melody! My baby girl!" My mother reaches out for me, but Danya pulls me back.

"Careful, she could be a demon." Artemis warns.

"I know this is very difficult to believe, Hell I hardly believe it myself, but I'm no demon." Mamae tries to reassure us.

"I believe you, but you might have to prove it." I tell her, hoping that she can.

Danya and Artemis nod in agreement.

"Alright, what canI tell you to prove I'm me and not a demon or one of those illusions created by that creepy floating pile of tentacles and eyeballs." She shivers dramatically, I guess the Daedric God's appearance is gross and creepy. "Hmmm... Wait I got it!"

The three of us look at her with interest. I think all of us are hoping she is who she says she is. She may be my mother, but she was very possibly their hero, who they would look up to. When times got tough they might have asked "What would Mariah Hawke do?"

"Melody, your locket!" She exclaims. "Your locket was originally your grandmother's, Leandra Amell. Her initials are carved inside. After I was born, she carved my initials in the locket and then your aunt, Bethany Hawke, was born and got her initials in the locket. So that one of us could pass it down to the next woman of our family. I never put your initials in because they were the same as mine, but your father was stubborn and did it anyway."

I always looked at the seal, I've never bothered looking inside the locket. Eagerly I open it, showing Danya and Artemis. I can tell by their expressions that it was true. The initials of the womenin my family from my grandmother down is in the locket.

"Believe me now?" My mother asks and I rush to the bars again nodding my head as tears of joy run down my face. "Then get me out of here! We got a Demon God to stop."

I get right on the lock, but then it hits me. "Demon God? Are you talking about Miraak?"

The door opens and my mother steps forward. "No. He's not the mastermind here. Not everything here is what it seems."

"What do you mean?" Artemis asks, sounding as confused as what I'm feeling.

"Though I may not be much of a storyteller as Varric, but it's best that I tell you this tale if we are going to continue." What has my mother seen that is so important that she has to tell us now?


	38. Ch 35 Tale by the Champion

_(Told by Mariah Hawke)_

After the rift to the physical plain closed, I managed to defeat the large spider demon. With no way out, I tried wandering around to see if I could find another rift. It felt like I had been searching for only a few hours when I fell into a Fade version of a lake. Darkness surrounded me as I tried to swim to a surface, but eventually I found out that I didn't even know which way was up.

Suddenly I was practically spat out and landed here in this odd dimension. As usual, my curiosity got the better of me and I decided to look around. Most of the creatures left me alone and since I had nothing better to do, I did a little light reading.

The first book I opened, showed me something that I knew was true. My daughter was alive. We were ontop a snowy mountain and the first thing that I tried to do was hold her. After a face plant in illusionary snow, I realized that what I was witnessing was a past event. Something I could see, but not truely be there. Imagine my surprise when a two legged dragon swooped down and kept my daughter warm.

After see that my child was safe, I returned to the realm and continued my search. Time is different here, I quickly found out, for a minute for me could be between a second and a year in physical realms. Just my luck. Discovering immortality without actually enjoying it. There were perks though. I got to see my baby girl grow up into a fine young woman. A brave warrior, an enchanting mage, a skilled rogue, and even an amazing dragon slayer! I was so proud and a bit jealous.

More books appeared as I wandered, giving me insight of my daughter's life. Some more than I would have wanted, but I do have to admit, my girl has good taste in men. Even if a certain man was rotten for leaving her in a crucial moment. I wanted to throw a fore ball at him, but all I did was try to touch my daughter's shoulder. There was a moment I thought she could feel me, but I was torn out of the moment before I could make sure.

In the strangest realm I've ever been to, a man in a golden mask and strange robes stood before me. "Who are you? Why are you here?!" He seemed angry and a little frightened. "You should not be here! Return to where you came!"

"Sure, just show me the way out first. Who are you?" I told him sarcastically, practically demanding the identity of the man in front of me.

"I am Miraak. First Dragonborn. Former Dragon Priest. Unfortunate slave to Hermeaus Mora."

 _"Wait, what?!" Melody interrupts my story._

 _"Don't interrupt, it's rude. You have your_ _father's manners." I tell her then return to the story._

Yes, Miraak was before me and trying to get me out of Apocrypha before I shared his fate. Thanks to the books around us, I understood most of what he had said when he introduced himself. Dragonborn is what my daughter as an adult was called. I thought there was a connection. I was right of course, but I wasn't happy about it at first.

"Miiiirrraaaaakk!" A ghostly voice filled the air as tentacles appeared out of nowhere and captured the both of us. "Why force our guest to leave? She is necessary for my plans."

"I will not let you force another Dragonborn to serve you, demon!" Miraak knew what was going on and I was putting it together.

I was bait, my daughter was the prize.

"Let?" The swarm of tentacles and eyeballs laughed at him. "Oh, my champion. You will help me lure the Dragonborn into my service. She may have denied her soul to me once, but with your help and the mother of the Dragonborn, she will be my new champion. If she survives that is."

The tentacles tightened around Miraak as one thrusted into his skull. "Bend Will Shout! She needs to learn- Aaaaahhhhh!"

I got the message. I used my fire magic to escape the tendrils and run for my life. Not that I could escape really, but it was worth a try.

It felt like hours, but who knows how long it really was. Miraak's mind was no longer his own, my daughter was being drawn to that fate and there was nothing I could do about it. But I am Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall and I don't give up. I searched to see if any books could help me warn my daughter. I mean, there has to be a connection between Apocrypha and the Fade, right. Mages could communicate through the Fade, I just hade to find out how.

 _"The nightmares I've been having." Melody guesses._

 _"Yes, I_ _found a book that could help me warn you in your sleep." Varric never gets interrupted when he's telling tales. "Sorry about that, Honey. Now shush!"_

Now, without further interruptions. I used my daughter's dreams to warn her about what was to come. Didn't work, obviously, but you can't blame a mother for trying.

I even found other ways to try to interfere and contact my friends and family of possible dangers. Since I could see some of Varania's movements, I was able to make lyrium warnings on cave walls that only my friendsand family would understand. Thank goodness I paid attention when Merrill taught my children Dalish culture. Just a bit.

I also found out that Varania has been in contact through Miraak, giving the demon knowledge about red lyrium. The knowledge formed into a book and was used by several of Miraak's misguided followers. From what I could tell, they infected a man to test out the effectiveness of red lyrium in the real world. Some guy named Thorn or something like that. After seeing what they wanted to see, all of Miraak's people we infected by choice. I stole the book in hopes that I could get my daughter to understand what was happening.

Hermeaus Mora figured out was I was doing and used it to his advantage making my daughter believe that all she learns is because he let's her. Miraak found me several times, being less of himself everytime I saw him. He finally caught me locked me up and tossed the key, setting me up as bait for when he needed to fight...

 _"Melody." The young Grey Warden spoke. "The demon set up a complicated trap for Melody."_

 _"Yes, we can still escape now, but we'd be leaving Miraak behind." I tell the young women before me._

 _"Why should we save him?" The elf asked. "He made his choice long ago and is now paying the price. He and Varania can have each other after_ _what she did to Shartan. They deserve the spikes on their chains."_

 _"So did the love of my life, Fenris." I said as calm as possible, remembering my love. "He chose to fight in a ring to free his mother and sister. He lost his family, his memories, his former life. He was a mindless slave until he was shown another way. Miraak has seen the other way but is still trapped as a slave. Varania was given several chances and still betrayed my family, but a fate bound to that monster, Hermeaus Mora, is something I wish for no friend or foe."_

 _The Warden and elf ponder a bit until Melody speaks up. "My mother is right. Miraak is like any victim to a demon or a slaver. He needed something to start taking the fight to the dragons and Hermeaus Mora took advantage. He probably is doing the same to Varania. We need to give him some knowledge of our own."_

 _"And what would that be?" The young Warden asks my daughter._

 _"As we say in the dragon toungue, Dovahkiin Los Ni Zaam." I have a feeling that we'll be learning about the meaning of that phrase very soon._


	39. Ch 36 Grand Plan

I've had some crazy ideas in my day, but this plan takes the cake. And it wasn't even mine. Here I am, held prisoner by Miraak, surrounded by a blue dragon (at least this world's version of a dragon), a green dragon, and a red dragon. Meanwhile, Varania and the remaining of her Tevinter force has my love, my friends, my son, a wolf and Melody's lover as their prisoners as well. To make matters even more interesting, time has caught up to me and I now look twenty to thirty years older. I feel it too.

Alright Mariah, you need to focus. Otherwise this will go down all the way back to Apocrypha. I don't want to tangle with those tentacles again. The dragons growl as the portal to Apocrypha closes behind Miraak and I. Other than Melody's ranger in bloody leather, everyone recognizes me.

"The Dragonborn, Melody Hawke, is no more." That's one way to put it, Miraak.

I squirm in his grip. "You monster! I'll kill you for that!"

I see the shocked, horrified, and angry faces of my fellow prisoners. Miraak continues.

"The two women that were with her fought bravely, but their fate aligned with hers."

With that, my son, Shartan forces himself off his knees. "You son of a- AH!"

Varania uses a lightning spell on my son, interrupting him and forcing him to fall down. The green dragon hisses and I have a feeling at who.

"I'm surprised that you didn't finish off the Champion as well. Or did your master have plans for her?" She asks Miraak.

"He figured you wanted her to suffer." He relies automatically, like it was an actual truth.

"He is a smart demon. He would love the world that I come from, but the past is in the past. This world is right for the taking now that my niece is gone." Varania laughs in a way I've only heard once, and it was from someone else. "Any last words before your loved ones die, Champion?"

I look to my friends and family. "Only that the dragon spell is not quite what I expected, but tis the final moments of Alva."

They look at me confused, probably thought I had officially cracked, but something in the ranger's eyes lit up. He got the message. One of Varania's mages rushes towards the group, dagger in hand. Before anyone can react, the red dragon swoops down from a high structure, swings her tail at the mage, and gives a terrifying roar.

"Wha-! Miraak!" Varania yells as her minions regroup. "Control your beasts!"

"Dovah Ahrk Dovahkiin Los Ni Zaam." He replies coolly, only riling her up even more.

"What my turned good friend here is trying to say," I "break out" of my bonds, "Dragons and Dragonborns are not slaves. Did you really think that it was that easy to kill my daughter and two other daughters of legends from our world? I'm disappointed in you and jealous of them because I still haven't learned that dragon trick."

The color in Varania's face flushes as she hears my words. Shock and relief are on the faces of her captives. The other two dragon swoop down to the ground and one by one, the dragons return to their rightful forms.

"Just like a prophecy I read about in Apocrypha, let me introduce, the Green Dragon of Broken Dreams, Artremisalana (or Artemis) Lavellan,!" I don't know why, but I felt like doing grand introductions.

The green dragon, engulfed in green flame, turns into the young elven mage. She steps out of the flame, her staff curved live a bow with a smaller crystal on top. I guess that's why she's sometimes referred as an archer instead of a mage.

"Green Dragon of Broken Dreams, huh?" She smiles. "I kinda like it."

"Next," I say as blue flames turn the blue dragon into the young Warden, "the Blue Dragon of Broken Curses, Princess Danya Theirin of Fereldan!"

"In War, Victory." She states the Grey Warden's oath as she readies her sword and shield. "In Peace, Vigilance. In Death, Sacrifice."

"Finally," I say proudly, "the Red Dragon of Broken Chains, my daughter and this world's champion, Melody Hawke!"

Red flames transform the red creature into my daughter, fireball in one hand, sword in another, and markings burning red, not effecting her whatsoever. "This ends today and this time, there will be no escape."

Melody's words are focused on Varania. She must have found something out. I just hop that she'll share with the rest of the group when this is over.

"I will end you all if it's the last thing I do!" Varania yells, signaling her people to attack.

Miraak unbinds the others while the girls and I kill off the incoming Tevinters. Spells from them and us are flying in the air. I see my daughter keeping an eye on Varania. She won't escape.

To show how serious she is, my daughter "shouts" three words. "Fus, ROH, DAH!"

Artemis and Danya are still not used to her ability. Glowing lyrium markings, they're fine, but "shouts", not so much. It's not exactly a well known ability back home. Or an ability at all, but we all push through our confusion and continue the fight.

Miraak and the others join us. Fenris and Varric dare not leave my side again. As happy as I am to see most of my friends, my two children, and my love, the constant blood magic in the air is far too distracting. As the Tevinters focus on us, the girls break off to focus on Varania.

If memory serves, when Melody freed Miraak from Hermaeus Mora's control, he silently told her something before she came up with the plan of me being a prisoner, Miraak being the bad guy, and herself and the girls being dead/dragons. Is there something about Varania that even I don't know?

"Look out old- AH!" The ranger, Bishop, just pushed Fenris out of the way of some flying ice.

"Ranger Boy's been hit!" Varric exclaims at he shoots two Tevinters with Bianca, his trusty crossbow.

"C'mon! If we kill them, we get their stuff!" That's still Isabella's way of saying that they really shouldn't have messed with use for we will kill them and rob them.

"Bishop?!" Oh no, Melody is distracted and has her back turned on Varania.

Still on the ground, I see Bishop lift his head. "Ladyship!"

Varania tries to attack Melody, but Danya shields her from the fiery blast. Our enemies are finished, now it's up to the girls.

"Artemis, get that spell ready!" Melody starts giving orders. "Danya, wait for my signal!"

Bishop tries to get up, only to receive the help from Miraak. He looks as grim as every time I've seen Fenris submit to getting healed by Anders. We all know that this is their fight and we are the back up if they fail.

"Ready!" Artemis tells Melody as her bow turns back into a staff and she freezes Varania in place.

Melody backs up a ways as Varania cast offensive spells at the other two. "Danya, shield!"

Danya immediately kneels down, angling her shield towards Melody as she runs and casts a ward around Danya. Melody drops her sword and takes out a black crystal. If I'm not mistaken, that's a black soul gem. What is my daughter planning? Or better yet, what reckless idea did Fenris's daughter come up with? She jumps on Danya's shield, gets launched up and over Varania who is putting all her energy in the ward that my daughter put up. Artemis's eyes glow as she finishes whatever spell she's casting. Last thing I see is Melody, markings lit up and red, thrusting the black soul gem in Varania's chest. A blinding light surrounds them and hits me.

...

"Hawke? Hawke?! Mariah!" Fenris calls for me.

I must have been knocked out by that light. "I'm fine, stop shouting, Fen-!"

I'm cut off by the strong embrace of my elven lover. "Never leave me again."

I hug him back, assuring him that I'm here.

"Ma?" Shartan!

"My son! My, how much you've grown!" With help from Fenris, I stand up and hug my son, and then it hits me. "Melody!"

"Ow, did it work?" Artemis is on the ground, just a ways from Varania's dead body and Melody; I can't tell if she's breathing.

"I... I do not know." Danya carefully stands up and approaches Melody carefully.

I look over to my friends. They are all terrified. I can't see Miraak's face, but I can tell he's just as worried. The only person I'm worried about if she is truly gone, other than Fenris, is Bishop. He looks like he may break at any moment. I look back towards Danya.

"Uuuuhhhh... All in favor of never doing that again, say Aye." Melody stirs, she's alive!

"Aye!" Both Danya and Artemis say as they help her up.

Once on her feet, Melody looks to us and rushes to Bishop. "Bishop! Are you alright? You took a big hit in the head back there!"

Of course, like her father, she worries about the injuries of her loved on over hers.

He winces when she tries to look at it. "I'm fine! I'm fine." He holds her hand gently. "Never do that to me again."

"Which part?" She smiles, lightly pressing her forehead against his. "Going up against very evil or possibly evil figures? Pretending to be dead? Being a dragon? Or nearly dying again?"

"All of the above, Princess." He chuckles.

She takes a step back. "Well, considering the life I live, I make not promises for any of that. But I will promise that I will always fight my way back to you."

Awww! Just like her father, she can come up with the most romantic lines.

"So, you think it worked?" Artemis shyly interrupts the moment.

"What are you talking about Arty?" Varric asks.

"The soul inside Varania's body was not her own." Melody explains. "It was Danarius."

"What? How?" Fenris and I ask in unison.

"Research left to Varania after his passing." Miraak starts to explain. "She foolishly performed a spell forbidden in every realm and his soul entered her body, destroying hers. He pretended to be her until he either got his planned vessel back or something better."

"Planned vessel?" Fenris asks.

"You, Papa." Melody answers.

"With no heir and no intentions of having one, Danarius created that contest all those years ago to find the strongest for his experiments." Artemis joins in. "When you won, he thought he had a strong, new body to claim when the time came. Especially after giving you lyrium markings since you weren't a mage."

"However, when he died and eventually took over your sister's body. He thought he'd try again while giving you the pain of a treacherous sister." Danya also knows? Where was this book? "He found out about your son and-"

"Kidnapped me and started giving me lyrium markings in hopes I would be the knew vessel." Shartan, this must have happened after I went into the Fade.

"Yes, brother." Melody continues. "Obviously, it didn't work, so he waited for the right moment and the right place to strike. Tricked all of you into tracking him down and chasing him to this world where he could make deals with Daedra. Even if he died for sure, his soul would be claimed by Hermaeus Mora or some other Daedra God, benefitting both him and the demon."

"But you just killed him- her- ow... my head hurts." Bishop has a point.

"Here, let me heal that." I can hear Melody silently tell him as she heals him.

"Melody taught me a spell from this world that had a soul absorb into a gem once the person is dead." Artemis chimes in. "She used a Black Soul Gem which will send a soul to a place where Danarius will have no one to control or manipulate. She couldn't do it herself because I was also casting a spell with that spell to transfer the red lyrium in her system into the gem with Danarius's soul, destroying the gem once the deed was done. I just don't know if the part about her red lyrium actually worked."

"So let me get this straight." Isabella says very loudly. "The old slaver possessed Fenris's sister the whole time and no one noticed? His soul and the red lyrium that was in Melody are now in the Soul Carin where he is dealing with the eternal torcher from the Ideal Masters? And Melody's red lyrium is out?" Oh Izzy, you said that already.

"We hope so?" Artemis scratches her head. It takes a very talented and very powerful mage to attempt a hybrid spell for the first time on the field. As a mage, I'm impressed and a little jealous. Kids get all the fun.

"Only one way to find out, I presume." Danya looks towards Melody.

Melody steps away from Bishop after healing him, closes her eyes, and makes her markings light up. They glow blue to white. No red. It worked!


	40. Ch 37 New Kind of Adventure

_(Told by Melody Hawke)_

The red lyrium is gone! And just when I was getting the hang of controlling it too, but I'd rather be rid of it than endanger others with it's unpredictability. I wear a big smile of relief on my face and Bishop embraces me again.

"Thank the Gods. I was worried that there was going to be something else we'd have to fight." He sounds even more relieved then me.

"Wait, Hawke?" Uncle Anders asks my mother.

"Yes? What is it Anders, hero of virgins and kittens?" Clearly there's a private joke there. "Do I need to prove that I'm me or was that enough?"

"No, no. You don't need to prove that." Anders assures her. "But why did you call Danya, Artemis, and Melody the Blue, Green, and Red Dragons?"

He has a point. Was it a Hawke humor thing? Or something else?

"Though I don't agree with all his methods," Danya looks to Anders then to my mother, "I have to agree that you calling us dragons was already odd. But Broken Curses, Chains, and Dreams? Oddly specific."

There's something stirring in the pit of my stomach.

"Well," Mamae starts, "while I was in Apocrypha, looking into books about events that happened or were happening here and with Melody, I came across this book that had a prophecy-"

"Stop!" Everyone freezes from my outburst, I blush a little. "I'm sorry, but unless you are entirely sure that these dragons are us, the only thing I want to hear is that we are taking a very long, deserved break." I look to Artemis and Danya. "I don't know about you girls, but I sure could use at least a year of living life without prophecies, ancient evils trying to kill me, and weird plot twists."

They look at each other and Artemis is the first to speak. "I get what you're saying. It feels like an eternity since I had a simple scouting mission."

"And I should probably visit my father and brush up on my princess stuff." Danya agrees.

"Now that I think about it, the prophecy that I read could just be a tall tale or have nothing to do with you at all." My mother admits. "We can look into it when we return home."

My hand moves on its own. I hold Bishop's hand within my own, knowing what I have to do.

"I hope you all return safely and visit soon." From the pressure of this decision, tears threaten to fall as I try to smile.

I can see Bishop is a little surprised, most of my family is even more so. Some of them are even sad. All we have ever talked about was going back to our original world, but I also have a life here. Shartan is the first to approach me. I let go of Bishop and turn to my brother.

Shartan quickly hugs me after a few seconds. "No matter where any of us are, you will always be my big sister. I will always be proud to call myself your brother."

I hug him back. "Try to stay out of trouble."

"Hey, we're Hawkes. We always get into trouble." He lets go and smiles.

"Uh-huh, Artemis?" I look to Artemis.

"I'll keep him away from as much trouble as possible. As is my duty as his superior in the Inquisition." She smiles, gives me a quick hug, and holds my brother's hand.

I look to the rest of my family and see that my mother is the only one not shaken by my decision. I take a few steps towards her, not sure if I should be sad or relieved that she isn't upset.

"Melody. I know that I have missed so much while also not missing a thing, but my point is though I was never truely there to see you grow, I saw enough to know why you have to stay. You spent most of your life searching for something that was in front of you the whole time. You just realized it. I am proud of you." A mother's embrace is something I have missed, but she's right. While trying to find my way home, I've made this world my home.

"So am I." Papa joins in. "We are all proud of you."

"There were a few bumps, but what family doesn't." Varric walks up to us. "After all this time, it still took us all awhile to accept that you're not the three year old who enjoyed playing and listening to adventures. Now you are all grown up, making your own stories and mistakes. It's still hard to let go, but we- or at least I understand that we can't force you to be someone you're not. You are a Hawke for sure, but more importantly, you are Melody Hawke. Slayer of Dragons, Thief of the Night, Assassin of Kings, Solver of Magical Mysteries, Savior of Nirn three times over, and the young girl that gave us a reason to be a family in the first place."

With happy tears in my eyes, I fall to my knees hugging my dwarf uncle.

"Oh, one more thing before we go, just so I can experience one thing in your life and actually be here."

Huh? What is Mamae going on about this time? I look to Papa to see if he knows anything. He shrugs as she pulls me and Bishop aways from the group and, I guess she's positioning us? We're facing each other, I'm confused about what is going on, but Bishop looks like he's blushing a little. It's kind of cute.

She walks back to the others then looks to Bishop. "By the way, you have my blessing as well."

"Blessing?" I'm now more confused than ever. "Bishop, what is she talking about?"

My mother gives me a hint. "He has a question for you, Melody."

I look to Bishop, seeing his blush turning even more red; I sigh. "What's your question?"

He chuckles a bit as I see the tension slowly disappear. "You want me to just spit it out?" Yes? "No, you made me like this, so you can hear every last word I've agonized over. You know what I feel for you, and I know that you've said it back. You're part of who I am now and you're always going to be. I want to be apart of your life too. I want you to be mine and have no one question it, for the rest of our lives. I want..."

I step up to him, somewhat ignoring my family's stares, and place my left hand over his heart. "I love you too, Bishop."

He grasps my left hand with his right and looks deep in my eyes. "And I love you, but I'm trying to say something that's a little bigger than that." He sighs, I can feel his hand tighten around mine. "Look, the first I saw you, I knew you were going to be special to someone. Being as beautiful as you are, how could you not be."

I hear both of my aunts "Awwww" at that. He sure knows how to make me blush.

He continues, holding my hand. "And I couldn't let you go without stopping you, because whoever that guy was, he'd be so much better for you than I was. I hated that lucky bastard." He laughs a little as I give him a confused but amused look. "Then we got talking, we stuck together. You listened and showed me trust again and... I wanted you from the very first day, I'll never be ashamed to admit that."

And not just ashamed to admit it to me, but to also say something like that in front of my family. I can slightly hear my father growling and out of the corner of my eye my mother elbows him.

"But I hadn't realized that I was the lucky bastard I hated so much, until you said you loved me." Bishop reaches into his pocket and pulls out a ring. The band is engraved and looked like my markings and has a round diamond in the center of the band. "I had this ring made for you."

"Oh, Bishop. It's beautiful." I'm starting to understand as he slips the ring on my ring finger on my left hand. "I... I don't know how to thank you."

"It doesn't come close to the person it was made for." Bishop quickly kisses my hand and goes down on one knee, making my heart stop. "Thank me by becoming my wife. There's nothing I want more. I'm in love with you. Yours are the only words that matter to me now. Will you marry me and be mine forever?"

It's starting to make sense. His behavior around messengers and my family. My mother's pushing and positioning us. Gods, how did I not see this sooner? I guess, with marriage between human and elf is often frowned upon back where my family is from, I never really thought about it. However, we're not going to that world. Here, it's acceptable. Not only that, but he accepts me. I know my answer.

I open my mouth barely when Uncle Varric decides shout, "About time you asked!"

I feel my nerves vanish as my family laughs, causing me to giggle a little. Bishop stands up quickly. I think he kind of forgot that we had an audience.

He gets a little defensive. "'About time?!' Do you have any idea how long it took to make that ring and get it sent across three countries and..." He starts cracking up himself.

I have no words to tell him my answer, but I do know one thing that will make him understand. Both of my parents have done it in the past. I tap on his shoulder, causing him to turn around. I grab the leather on his chest and kiss him. After a few seconds, he kisses me back. I hear, but ignore the cheering from my family. We part before it gets too... well, too steamy.

"That wasn't exactly a 'yes', but I'll take what I can get." Bishop chuckles then holds me close. "I will always remember this day. I will never leave your side. I am yours and you are mine, forever."

...

Miraak was quiet through everything. Quite the gentleman for an old dead guy. He believes that since he is free from Hermaeus Mora, he can free others. I offered my help for when he truly needs it, after all, he knows how to contact me. We can learn things from each other, being the first and current Dragonborn. With help from Artemis, he returned to Apocrypha.

My family left too, wishing to stay for the wedding, but they all needed to go home. My father tried to argue, but he quickly remembered that when in an argument with a female from the Amell or Hawke family lines, you can't win. My aunts tried not to cry as they hugged me goodbye. My uncles, father, and brother on the other hand, gave Bishop a stern talking to since he'll officially be part of the family soon. Even Justice came out of Anders to push the point through. My mother had me keep the family locket so I can always remember where I come from. Uncle Varric, after calming down Justice, gave me a copy of the next to final draft of his newest book, The Otherworldly Dragon Slayer. He says that it's a working title, but I kind of like it and even though I lived it, I can't wait to read it.

Danya, Artemis, and I agreed that we'd worry about my mother's prophecy when we are sure that it will come to pass and it will be us. Even if it is us, we make a pretty good team. Danya, with her abilities as a Grey Warden and Archdemon soul. Artemis, with her Fade powers and magic to back it up. And, of course, me, with a voice like a dragon, the souls of many dragons, and mastery in all forms of combat. But what makes us truly unbeatable, is our reasons why we fight.

I am staying in Skyrim for one of my reasons. Bishop. The man I love and the man I am going to share my life with. The person that gave me my main reason to start taking down the dangers of my home. A wise person once said, "Home is not a place, but the people." Kirkwall will always be home for me because my family is there, but thanks to Bishop and all the friends I've made in the last couple of years, Skyrim has become my home. I still can't believe that it took me this long to realize that Skyrim is my home. Together, Bishop and I will continue fight for our home. And like any adventure we've been on, we'll do it together.


	41. Ch 38 Surprises, Surprises

A few months after finally defeating Varania/Danarius, Bishop and I got married. With traveling, me finding a dress and setting up the wedding, and Bishop preparing for my wedding gift(s), the ceremony was held later than we were hoping. If anything, we wanted to get married the moment we returned to Skyrim, but Bishop wanted some things to remain traditional.

To make a long story short, while I was choosing a dress made at the Jewel that was inspired by my dress from the Crystal Ball, he was building me... us a cottage a ways outside of Riften. In doing so, he found a small white female wolf pup. We decided to take her in and name her Eira. My dress was pretty much a lighter and white version of my other dress. It was still enough to make Bishop stutter a little.

The first night in our new home was amazing. The next morning though, Bishop told me something. Something that he'd thought he'd never tell anyone. His family. How his parents thought that Mara herself would take his soul in return for someone in the family to find true love. How he got so many sibling, most of them like me, hybrids. How his oldest brother Jake was killed by their own father and Bishop trained up and killed him in return. How Jules, the half Khajiit younger brother, and Bishop took on a life of banditry until Jules betrayed him to protect his own lover and child. Because he didn't know until it was too late, Bishop betrayed him too.

He wasn't sure how to tell me all this. I told him that had certain things happened or not happened, I probably wouldn't have told him about my past until then too. Being from another world and all. I don't know if that gave him any comfort, but I know telling him that I love him no matter what did. For once, I saw him cry.

It wasn't long after the wedding that I discovered something that neither of us were expecting. I still remember how I tried being subtle about it.

...

"What do you think about our marriage?" I asked Bishop after returning from Riften due to some Guild work and making a last minute visit to the Temple of Mara to see their healers.

He looked at me confused, but after seeing my concerned look, he rubbed his neck with his right hand. "I don't know, just, marriage. I've never done it before, and for damned good reasons. But where do we go from here?"

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. "Usually after marriage, there comes the pitter patter of little feet."

He nodded agreeing with me. It took him a minute to process what I said in his head and notice that I had a nervous smile on my face and a hand on my stomach.

"Wait, what?!" It had finally hit him. "You saying that you're preg- No, you'd have told me before, right?"

Being that I had only just found out, that was as soon as I could inform my husband. "I'm trying to tell you now!"

"Shit... Are you pulling my leg?" His reaction to this news was not helping my nerves whatsoever.

"I wouldn't joke about this." I crossed my arms in front of my stomach; I was scared. "I love you and I'm carrying your child."

"Its... I..." He cleared his throat. "I wasn't expecting this. I'm... not sure..."

That right there made my heart stop. I had so many things running through my mind. Did he not want children? Will we have to send our child to the Riften Orphanage? Even if we keep it, will we be good parents? Was I going to be a good mother?

"I never pictured myself becoming a father." Bishop sighed and finally, really looked at me and saw my fear. He came up to me, held me close, and told me what we both needed to hear. "Everything will be fine, you'll see. I wouldn't want this with anyone other than you, Sweetness."

Happy tears fell from my eyes to his shoulder. I knew that he was trying to make me feel better, but I could still feel a little doubt from him. I took a step back as he wiped my tears and gave him a look that basically said "Are you sure?"

"Look I had nine siblings." He told me like it was hard to believe. "Yeah, nine. And out of all of them I think I'm the least screwed up, no thanks to our father. What I'm trying to say is... My father was a drunk, cheating bastard and I... I will never be that." He then placed his hand on my stomach. "This kid will never have to doubt his parents love him." I cocked my eyebrow and he immediately said, clearing his throat again. "Or her."

With that, I wrapped my arms around my husbands neck and kissed him passionately. He loved it, of course, but we both knew that me being pregnant and going to have a kid was going to be challenging. Then again, what hasn't been challenging for us that we over came together?

...

Now it's been nine, almost ten months since we found out about the pregnancy. Once I started showing, we decided that I stay home. It was a good idea, but there are only so many things to do when you stay home. Gardening, rereading all the books, mixing potions and poisons, enchanting clothing and weaponry, polish the artifact collection, and experimenting in the kitchen. It certainly gets boring after awhile. But, we are excited, nervous, and so many other emotions. Mostly worry for me.

For one, it's nearly ten months since I found out. I'm also bigger than the average pregnant woman. Gods, I hope I'm not giving birth to a dragon egg or a eggless baby dragon. I tried getting a message to Paarthurnax for advice, but as rare as it is to have a female dragonborn, it's even rarer for one to live long enough to have children. In other words, he didn't know. All the advice he could give me was about female dragons. Even though legend says that I'm supposed to be part dragon somehow, I doubt that I am going to give birth like one. At least, I hope.

And if worrying about my baby wasn't enough, I'm also worried about Bishop's safety from my family. Two months ago, my mother, my father, my brother, Artemis, and my Uncle Carver came to visit. Though I was happy to see them, especially since I hadn't seen Carver since I was three, the moment they all saw me, Uncle Carver and Papa gave my husband five seconds to start running. Mamae, Artemis, Shartan, and I managed to save Bishop from the overprotective men of my family, but then my mother started fussing over me about my diet, if we named the baby, and what have we done to prepare for the arrival. Answers: I've been needing to eat more than usual, we decided to wait until the baby arrived, and Bishop built a crib (a big crib, but a crib).

After a few weeks, Artemis went back to gather everyone else, by my mother's order. Of course, with so many people visiting, only my parents stayed in the cottage with us and everyone else is either staying in the Ragged Flagon or the Bee and Barb Inn. I know that most of the Thieves Guild was glad to have Varric and Isabella back. Merrill has been spending a lot of time with Carver, showing him around and getting... reacquainted. Aveline and Donnic, happy as they were to finally see me after all these years, it took everyone to convince them to not crack down on the Riften Guard about the Guild running somewhat freely through the hold. Shartan has been giving Artemis an official tour of Skyrim, which has given her some emotional peace since she's been having some... well, "family drama" would be a nice way of saying it. And of course, with both of my parents worrying about me, Anders has taken over my health. So now I hardly even leave the bed, healer's orders.

Now with it being almost ten months and everyone has gathered to help us with the birth, it's become more stressful. Bad enough that I ache all over, especially in already sensitive spots, but it's worse when my own mother pokes and checks me over like a child excited about a new sibling. Then again, Grandmother Leandra did give birth to twins after my mother. I wonder if she acted this way when she was expecting her brother and sister or if it's worse now because she's a grandmother. My kid is definitely going to get spoiled by the family like I was when I was a baby. Not exactly sure how both Bishop and I can handle all that. Don't get me wrong, I love my family, but I'm worried enough as it is and not just about the birth, but after.

"Hey, you alright?" Of course, the one who notices is the one I married.

"I just..." I sigh, feeling exhausted from carrying our child and stress from my family. "I've got a lot on my mind."

"Anything I can help with? Since we're finally alone?" He asks, sitting on the bed, next to me.

I think for a bit. In all of the craziness, only one thing keeps me up at night. "Do you think I'll be a good mother?"

He looks a bit stunned but quickly gives me a small smile. "Let's talk about this out side. You need fresh air after all."

Judging by the fact that he wants to talk outside indicates two things. One, all my family members are off the property and two, he knows that being outside will relax me a bit. He's right though. Family's out of sight and the view of the calm woods and beautiful flowers are enough to make me relax. Unfortunately, my question still stands.

"Bishop?" I call to him and he knows what I'm asking.

"You're the Dragonborn." Bishop starts. "Kid can't go wrong with you for a mother and the best ranger on Nirn for a father. I think we have to worry, Love."

Somehow, that doesn't make me feel any better. Though it could be stress mixed with hormones. And that plus the Dragonborn stuff, I'm surprised that I haven't shouted yet.

"Bishop, despite what my family has been trying to teach me since they don't really have a good record of parenting themselves," I confess and ramble at the same time, "I don't know what to do, I've never been anyone's mother before."

He walks up to me and cups my cheek. "Neither have I. Trust me, taking care of newborn siblings doesn't count, but it helps. We'll learn together, through the ups and the downs. In fact you know why I'm so sure you'll be a great mother?"

If I knew, I wouldn't have to ask darling husband of mine. With a slow shake of my head, he continues.

"You asked." He says that like it explains everything, which for me it doesn't, just confuses me. "That means you care, and it's more than any child could ask for."

By the Nine, I'm gonna cry. Must be the hormones.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Looks like my family, led by my mother, is back. "The baby could be here any minute!"

I sigh heavily, trying my best not to lose my temper. "I'm fine, Mamae. I needed some air and alone time with my husband. I'm not in any ruins or on the road going from hold to hold."

"And we're proud of your restraint since we all know how much you love adventures, but-" Varric must be seeing the tension, but my mother interrupts.

"But it has nearly been ten months. You need to be absolutely prepared for anything and that why we're here to help."

"Help!?" I snapped and I don't care. "You have been telling me to just stay in bed and use a bucket to relieve myself! You keep asking me questions that I'd rather talk to my husband about! And you are making this whole thing like when you were pregnant with me or Shartan!" I see my brother nodding at that. "I know you are just trying to be a mother after all this time, but I am not in the same situation you were in. I'm not hiding my pregnancy from the man I love, I am not hiding from the law in fear that they'd lock me up and take my baby, and I'm not hiding any of this from the world! I want to have talks about what is to come with the man I married, brag to my friends and companions about the family and life I am building, and I want you to just be happy for me instead of controlling everything I do because it is what you did!"

After all that, I'm slightly out of breath. Still proud of myself for not using my Thuum, but guilt is starting to sink in. Bishop places his hand on my shoulder gently, knowing how I'm feeling. I jump a little when Mamae starts to slow clap.

"Well, it's about time you said something." HUH? "When I saw that you were a few months in, I was excited. I didn't have your grandmother with me when I was pregnant and I tried to keep you a secret from your father, but I know that's not the case for you. I just needed you to figure it out for yourself and admit it but still know that if you need something, you can ask me."

"Seriously?" Bishop took the word out of my mouth. "She could have learned that a different way!"

"I told you, Mariah." Papa tells my mother.

"You knew? Did everyone know?" Bishop asks for me; seeing everyone, including Artemis, nod, he continues. "And no one said anything?"

"Well Ranger Boy, you should know by now that when a Hawke makes up their mind, you gotta go with it until there's a fire or expolsion or ancient evil or..."

I oddly feel relieved. I thought that my mother was trying to control me, but she was just trying to show me that I needed to handle this my way. I kind of feel silly after all this time and... wet?!

I immediately look down and start to feel a little pain. "Uh, Bishop? Honey?"

Confused, he turns to face me. "What's up, Princess?"

A small jolt of pain goes through me. "I think my water just broke!"

"Right now?!" Basically every man in the area asks at the same time.

Now I feel like I got punched in the stomach. "YES!"

Bishop start to really panic now. "You sure? Of course you are. Take everything off and get on the bed. I never thought I'd be saying that without getting a little action."

He gives out a nervous laugh as a few of my family members groan.

"Really, Ranger?" Papa looks a little ticked. "My daughter is about to give birth and all you are thinking about is taking her again?"

"Hey, it slipped Old Man! Trying to ease the tension and make me less nervous." Bishop argues.

That's it! "Ruth Nii Pah! Zu'u Do Wah Drun Wah Fin Lein Ahrk Hi Laan Wah Krif Do Daar?"

"What she said." I doubt Artemis understood what I said, but my tone must have brought the point across. "Let's deliver a baby!"

"Uh, let's have everyone stay outside until we're ready, but I will need on set of extra hands." Bishop says as he tries to keep me from falling to the ground.

Everyone looks at each other, but my mother's eyes don't leave Artemis. "I think Artemis should go."

"Me?" She's shocked.

"Since my son hasn't made a move yet, let this be a our way to let you be part of our family, even if things don't workout between you kids."

"Ma!" Shartan yells at our mother, though she has a point.

"Just saying, my little-" Mamae tries to call Shartan something, but I have another contraction.

"AH!" I breathe heavily. "I love that we're finally taking Artemis into the family, but the new arrivals are coming... NOW!"

Quickly, both Bishop and Artemis help me get into the cottage, strip my clothes, and get on the bed as the rest of my family members wait outside. This feels worse than when Alduin sliced up my back. Thank goodness it's just the one.

...

To make a long, bloody story short, we made it. After all the screaming, pushing, crying, and burning, Bishop and I are parents. We discovered a little surprise in the birth. Not markings, abnormal hair colors, or dragon-like features. I was apparently carrying twin. We're happy that they're ours, but it does explain a lot of what was going on. My size, appetite, length of pregnancy? Twins. I guess it does run in my family and I guess it's a good thing Bishop made a really big crib.

Right after giving birth, I passed out. It was like nothing I have ever been through before. And I've been through literal Oblivion. Anyways, Bishop has been holding our kids as Artemis waits outside with my family until we're ready to introduce them. I woke up a few minutes ago to see Bishop with a baby in each arm as he lightly hums the lullaby my father used to sing to me.

He notices me sitting up. "Hey. You did it, we're parents. We have a son and a daughter."

The first one that was born is a boy. He looks just like his father. The second is a girl and she looks like my mother. Both look like humans and neither of them are Dragonborn. Thank Akatosh. I guess with Alduin gone and the remaining dragons following Paarthurnax's Way of the Voice , there is no need for any new Dragonborns. I'm glad, but even if they were Dragonborns as well, I'd still love them.

With tears of joy about to pour down my eyes, I say. "They're perfect."

"How could they not be? Look at the people they're getting their looks from!" We both laugh a little at that and kisses my forehead. "You did well, Sweetness. I'm proud of you. It was all worth it, everything. I have a beautiful wife, a son, a daughter..." His laugh sounds as weary as I feel. "Any man that could ask for more is out of his damn mind." I'll ignore him swearing for now since our babies are sound asleep. "Get some rest. If our pups are anything like you, they'll be a couple of handfuls. Not that I'm complaining."

No way, I've rested enough and I'm betting that at least my father is about ready to break down the door. "I'm not resting until the rest of the family meets them."

"Gods, you're still stubborn. One of your charms." He laughs. "You want to hold one of them?"

"Yes." He gently passes me our little girl and after holding her for a bit, I have to ask. "What are we going to name them?"

Bishop looks at me, then our son. "I know you'll have plans too, but, this is our first son and..." He sighs, I think he has a name close to his heart in mind. "You know I told you about my brother, Jules? My parents ran out of gambling pieces after their third kid. Jules was named after jewels, seriously. He got teased for it all his life." I wonder who teased him. "Mostly by me, but that's not the point. We'd both laugh our asses off if I named my son Jules too, but... Yeah, well, it's the least I can do for his memory after everything..."

I can tell that he has more to say, so I'll let him finish and let him take his time. I give him a small smile and touch his cheek with my free hand, telling him to continue.

"There was another name our mother considered for him. Julian. My parents thought it was too respectable. Which is why it's perfect. He was more of a man than I've ever been but maybe now I'm a father too, I can try to be half as much. Julian. What do you think?" His amber eyes are sincere.

There's only one thing I can say, seeing our baby boy. "I love it. I wish I could have met him."

"Me too, but... Let's not get into this again, alright? I want to focus on our family, not my old one. You three are all that matter to me now." With that, I give him a light peck on the lips before leaning back with our girl. "Thank you, for humoring me on this. It means a lot. I can finally say that I did something for my little brother."

I have a feeling that Jules is finally resting in peace knowing that his brother is finally living a life that's worth living. Our son will wear his name with pride and when he's ready, we'll tell him where his name comes from.

"How about our girl? I've got nothing." Bishop admits, blushing.

"I had a few ideas." I tell him. "You remember what I told you about the family that my mother lost before I was born. Though I've never met them, I still want to honor them. After just seeing our daughter, I know what would suit her."

"What?" Bishop asks.

I scoot around in the bed and whisper into his ear. He listens and nods. As I move myself back into a comfortable position, Bishop knocks on the door three times. With Artemis in the lead, everyone comes in with big smiles on their faces.

The first to speak is Varric. "Alright, who is going to be calling me Great Uncle Varric?"

Everyone laughs a bit and I introduce our children. "Everyone, we'd like you to meet our son, Julian." Bishop holds him us as I look to my mother and Uncle Carver. "And our daughter... Bethany."

Uncle Carver's jaw drops and my mother looks shocked. My father places a hand on her shoulder as she starts to shake, knowing that it's the name of the young sister she lost before arriving at Kirwall.

"I promised myself that I was not going to cry." Tears fall down her face anyway.

As though on cue, Artemis takes Bethany so I can hug my mother. She doesn't have to say anything. I know that she is proud and thankful. Our family has finally come together. Yes, my husband, my children and I will stay and the rest will return home, but I'm just happy to enjoy this moment of peace with all of my family.


	42. Ch 39 Next Generation

"Hey, Dawnguard!" Serana yells as she catches up with me.

It's been six years since the twins were born. Since then, I've been as much of a mother as I could. I've passed some of my roles of Skyrim down to good friends. Brynjolf now leads the Thieves Guild, Vilkas is now Harbinger of the Companions, my fellow peers of the Mages College Brelyna, J'zargo, and Onmund have become an Arch Council since I could not pick one of them to be the Arch Mage, and the Dark Brotherhood is being lead by Nazir, a Red Guard man who gives out contracts anyway and was a better choice than a certain mad jester. I still do a few jobs and maintain my position as Thane of all the holds, I'm just not in charge anymore. I enjoy it.

Especially since Paarthurnax has gathered most of the remaining dragons to follow his Path of the Voice, meaning only a few dragons have chosen to defy his Thu'um, start attacking, and meet my blades and arrows. The Blades, mainly Delphine, have not forgiven me since I went against them about Paarthurnax's fate. From what I understand, The Companions are spreading their reach. Sending members of the Circle to recruit from other countries but keep Skyrim in their hearts. The Thieves Guild is still doing what they do best. Brynjolf is even Julian's idol. The Mage's College continues to discover and learn about Skyrim's past and all forms of magic while sharing with other mage outfits outside of Skyrim. I have lost contact with the Dark Brotherhood after the Night Mother decided that I no longer needed to be the Listener, but I still hear of their deeds. The Dawnguard are also planning on moving out of Skyrim to "rid all of Nirn of the vampire filth" or something like that. They invited me, but with my family, they understood that I had to stay.

Serana also stayed and became the twins' honorary aunt. Since she was officially human and still wanted to defend Skyrim against any evils, I thought it be best to introduce her to the Companions. Little did I expect for my somewhat grumpy successor, Vilkas, to fall hard for the former vampire. They married about a month after that and Vilkas cured himself of being a werewolf a week before that. I'm happy for them.

"Hey Serana, how's Vilkas?" I'm almost home from Solitude; I do have to say though, I was surprised to see Serana here.

"You can ask him yourself." She smiles pointing behind herself.

I look down the path to see Vilkas with what looks like to be a heavy pack, panting harder as he catches up with his wife. "Still not used to not having the wolf blood Vilkas?"

"Very... funny... Harbinger Melody..." he says as he pants.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Harbinger. I appointed you Harbinger after my kids were born." I shake my head at him.

"You will always be the Harbinger to me." Finally caught his breath, but I couldn'thelp but notice his pack was moving.

"What's in the bag?" I ask.

"A gift from us and the Companions to your children." Serana tells me without actually telling me.

"Uh-huh, what is it?" I look at them both suspiciously and hear two different little barks coming from the bag.

I walked up to the guilty looking man and looked in the bag. Two little wolf pups were inside. One is silver all over with a white underbelly and dark brown eyes and the other is black with a white star on his forehead, a white right-hind paw, and bright blue eyes. I can only assume that there's a story to this.

I sigh. "I suppose since my husband has convinced me that both of my children are ready to learn how to use a weapon, they are also old enough to raise their own wolves."

They both sigh in relief. I can only guess that when it comes to pets or weapons for my children, I'm the one to convince. I only agree to the children having their own wolves because Karnwyr is getting old and never leaves Bishop. Eira on the other hand, will be accompanying me from now on since I've learned some information about the Thalmor from General Tullius in Solitude. News that may change my family and our way of life. I hate to do this to the children on their birthday, but as Dragonborn and Legionnaire of Skyrim, I have to do it to protect them. Perhaps these wolf pups will grow to protect them in my place.

"Aye, Lass!" Brynjolf?

What is that old, red-headed thief doing here? "Hey, Brynjolf."

"Rat." Vilkas growls.

"Mutt." Brynjolf returns a greeting to Vilkas.

Serana holds her husband back. She may not be a vampire anymore, but she's still very strong. I look to Brynjolf with a questionable look.

"I may have gotten lost on my way to your place, Lass. I can navigate through a city fine, but the woods? No way, no how!" I sometimes forget that the few times he's been out of a city and going into ruins and caves, he always has me or our fellow Nightingale, Karliah.

"Let me guess, you and the guild have something for the kids too?" I ask as I laugh at my poor mentor.

"Yes, and for the record, we didn't steal the materials and we paid the blacksmith to make them." He reassures me as he shows me his gift. "After all, you only turn six once."

In his hands are two identical daggers. On the blades are carvings of wolves, hawks, and dragons. Along the handles, J.H. and B.H. are engraved. On Julian's dagger is a singular flawless emerald while Bethany's has a flawless amethyst.

"The kids will love them. Bishop should be teaching them how to hunt right now. Come on everyone, we're not too far." I lead my friends to the cottage that I call home.

"Pleeeaaassse!" I can hear Julian already.

"I said no, Julian!" I now hear Bishop; our son must be begging for something. "You got your bow, but my son is not going after a predator on his first hunt!"

I signal my friends to start sneaking, this I've got to see.

"Come onnn, you'd kill it if anything went wrong!" Oh gods, Julian!

Bishop looks at him, not angry, but a little worried. "Trust me, I'm looking out for both of our hides here. If your mother found out anything happened to you, we're both dead."

He's not completely wrong, but I am concerned about where Bethany is. I'll ask him once I see this through.

Julian returns his father's comment with, "Then we'd die with honor!"

All four of us are holding our breathes to try not to laugh out loud. That's my boy!

Thankfully, Bishop does a little of laughing for us. "You would, maybe. But a man dying from the angry Thu'um of his wife isn't particularly honor-worthy."

I turn my head just enough to see Vilkas nod a little before hearing my son say, "You're just saying that because you don't believe in honor, you milk drinker."

My friends giggle, but I'm going to have a serious talk with my husband about our son's language.

Brushing off the common insult, Bishop says, "Watch your mouth, you were drinking milk yourself five minute ago."

"Uhhh yeah, so?" Julian is a bit taken back, but immediately lights up once he sees a deer. "Hey! Isn't that the deer? Can I shoot it now, Pa?"

"The prey comes to us on the day I teach you to track? Typical." My poor ranger sighs, knowing his luck.

Julian squats down with his bow drawn, slowly moving into position as Bishop watches him closely.

Julian lifts his bow to aim, but Bishop corrects him right away. "Ah ah ah, watch your aim. This isn't your Great Uncle Varric's crossbow." When did Varric let the kids use Bianca? Bishop continues teaching our son as I shake off the thought of what I'm going to do to that dwarf the next time he visits. "If you're going to shoot something further than the nearest tree, then you aim juuust above it."

Our son stands up with his bow positioned correctly and a big smile on his face. "You mean, like that?"

One shot with an iron arrow and the deer falls. I'm a bit surprised. I may have to inspect the arrow, but all in all, I'm proud.

Bishop is just shocked. "I... you just... took that down with one... Damn, you're deadly." Serana and Vilkas hold me back from yelling at my husband about his language towards our children while Brynjolf chuckles at my reaction. "Let's try it on a moving target next time, though."

Julian turns to Bishop with hope in his eyes as I calm down. "So can I go on adventures with you and mama now?"

"Not without me you're not!" Bethany runs up to them, looking a bit angry.

"Look who finally got out of bed." Julian teases his sister.

"I just felt a little sick, but I'm fine now!" She yells at him, I wonder what has been going on.

"Enough you two. You're always like this when your mother isn't around." Bishop breaks up the fight. "Now, Bethany, you did miss the tracking lesson, but you both can start your next lesson now: cooking that deer for dinner."

"Aw man, seriously? But, Paaaa!" Julian whines as Bethany lowers her head.

Bishop laughs as he takes both our children in his arms. "If you want to adventure, you need to learn to feed yourselves. Come on, now for the skinning."

As he spoke, I snuck down to the deer and I am now standing up. "Listen to your father, he's right occasionally."

The children gasp and Bishop looks at me as though he's asking about how much I heard. I give him a knowing look, making him sweat a little. Bethany and Julian run into my arms as they call out to me. They hug me tightly like if they let me go, I would float away.

"Oh! How I missed you all!" I exclaim as I give a children a big squeeze before letting them go. "How's my little ranger and my little mage?"

"Other than Bethany getting sick, they've been fine. Your big ranger however, could use some attention." Bishop walks up to us with a big smile on his face.

"Oh, I'm sure. Plus we need to talk anyways." I then turn to our children. "First things first, look who decided to help celebrate your birthday, you two."

Brynjolf, Vilkas, and Serana start coming over, the wolf pups getting too restless in Vilkas's sack.

The children start running to my friends in glee as I look to them with love and worry.

"I know that look all too well." Bishop noticed. "Something happen in your detour to Solitude?"

"We'll talk about it later. Let's just have this moment, please." I beg him and my husband simply nods.

As Brynjolf teaches Julian how to properly use his new dagger, Bethany gets curious about Vilkas's moving bag. She gets that from me. Serana sees her interest.

"Alright, let's put the daggers away." She says mostly to Brynjolf. "You two ready for your present from us and the Companions?"

"Yes!" Both Julian and Bethany get excited.

"Alright. A few weeks ago, the Companions were called to ki... kick a wolf that has been taking chickens to her cave." Vilkas tell the children the story, trying to avoid saying "kill" since we didn't want them introduced to it until they were older and could survive on their own. "We went in and found out why she had the chickens with her. She needed... uh... some entertainment for these two."

Both children gasp and Bethany exclaims, "Puppies!"

Translation, a wolf was terrorizing farms and taking the dead chickens so she could feed her pups.

I see Bishop sweat a little and looks at my confused. I pat his back to show him that I gave him a small pat on the back to tell him that they got my permission.

"We companions realized our mistake and couldn't leave the poor things in that... cold cave. Their mother couldn't take care of them anymore due to... um..." Vilkas struggle a little.

"She wanted to give her pups a better chance and let us take them. Then we thought 'Who better to take care of these little ones than Julian and Bethany?'" Serana saves her husband.

In other words: they killed the mother, found the pups, felt bad, and thought of us since we have two wolves already. Serana probably did some convincing to even keep the pups alive.

"You want to actually meet them?" Vilkas asks the already excited children.

They nod like crazy and Vilkas opens the pack as he places on the ground. The silver pup jumps out and pounces on Julian. It's clear who chose who. The black pup stays in the pack, whimpering a little since is sibling abandoned him. Bethany gently walks up to him and comforts the poor little thing. Once in her arms, he snuggles right ip to her.

"Alright," Bishop's voice startles me a bit, "you two name your wolves while your mother and I talk in the house." Now he looks to the three adults. "Keep an eye on them."

I eye Serana and point at the two men. "Keep an eye on them, especially."

She nods as I turn to go face my husband.

...

"You're what?" I haven't seen Bishop this upset since I decided to ride Odahviing in order to reach Sovngarde.

Both of our wolves lay down away from us, not wanting to get involved.

"General Tullius has eyes in the Thalmor Embassy. They are making a move against Skyrim and the Empire. They'll be sending armies to take me down." I tell him.

"But why now? They had several chances before!" He's right, they have.

"Something has changed. I don't know what, but I plan to find out." This is hard for me. "There will be a war and I have to defend our home in any way I can."

"This is insane! You could die! What about the kids?" He finally asks.

"There are some rumors..." Part of me hopes that they're wrong. "The twins can, well, be like me. Dragonborn. They kill a dragon and all of Nirn will know, but since it's just a rumor the Thalmor are not taking chances."

"No." He already sees where this is going.

"Bishop, I will leave tomorrow and if you hear anything or even have a gut feeling-"

"Ladyship, no!"

"You need to take the kids and run!" Tears are in my eyes.

It's bad enough that I'm leaving my family like my mother did, but I'm asking my love to take our dear girl and boy to leave the only life they ever known. This will be the only normal, peaceful life they ever have.

"Gods, Melody." He knows how much I hate to do this to him, Julian, and Bethany. "I know I can't stop you, but Divines know that I wish I had the power to keep our family together and out of danger."

He holds me close to him and I just shudder. I don't know what will happen to me, what matters is Bishop and the children. Karnwyr and Eira rub against our legs, trying to comfort us.

"Mama? Papa?"

"Bethany!" I didn't even hear Bethany come in the cottage. "Everything alright, Honey Bee?"

"Why are you sad?" She asks me with Julian behind her and their pups in their arms.

"It's nothing you need to worry about right now." I tell them, kneeling down to their level and wiping my tears away. "Now, how about you tell me the names of our new family members."

Julian is the first to step up as Karnwyr sniffs the little silver and white pup. "I named mine Bran, like your dog companion when you fought the vampires with the Dawnguard."

I smile and look to Bethany as Eira gives the black and white pup a tongue bath. "I named him Kodlak, after your teacher in the companions. Uncle Vilkas told me about him and how much he meant to you."

I nod. "Those names are perfect. I know that these two will be by your sides in the years to come." I shift, trying not to cry again. "Listen, I need you two to promise me something."

"What?" Julian asks, his sister asking with her eyes.

"Promise me that no matter what, you'll remember what is important. Life, love, and each other. Never fall into fear and hatred, or you'll be worse than your enemies." I give them my final lesson. "I will not always be here, so since you are getting older, it'll soon be your jobs to protect our family, our home. Can you two do that for me?"

Both children put down their pups and hug me. Bishop and the wolves joins us and we all hold each other tight. I don't know when I will be able to do this again. In the morning, I will be joining a scouting group for the Empire to find out what the Thalmor are up to and stop them. I pray to the Gods that we succeed. If not, I pray that my family is kept safe and that one day, my children will finish what I started.


	43. To Be Continued

Greetings Readers!

Want to know what happens next?

Keep an eye out for my next book:

Sossedov: Blood of Dragons

Read, Enjoy, and Comment here, on Facebook, or on Twitter

\- NightAngel1997


	44. Want to Talk?

_Laan Wah Tinvaak Do Fin Dovahkiin Do Kirkwall?_

Want to talk about The Dragonborn of Kirkwall?

Well, I have a Twitter account just for that. Just look up NightAngel97 on Twitter and come to me with any questions or comments that you'd like to share about the book.

Thank you all for reading this far. More chapters will come and with any luck, maybe another book or two. Have fun reading and I hope to speak to you all soon on Twitter.

 _Zul Aak Hi_


End file.
